Saiyajin Flowers
by Shiranui
Summary: KOMPLETT AU BV : Vegeta-sei feiert den neuen König und den vermeintlichen Sieg über den Tyrannen Freezer. Unter der feiernden Menge auch die junge Saiyan Bulma, die das Interesse des Königs weckt.. Warnung: LEMON
1. The blue rose

** A/N**  Jaaaa, ich bin zurück ^^v (interessiert das überhaupt jemanden?? *lol*). Na jedenfalls eine Bulma / Vegeta FF mit einem kleinen (wenn überhaupt) Hauch von Chichi / Goku.  
  
Soviel mal dazu! Ich hab in letzter Zeit sehr sehr sehr viele englische B/V Fanfics gelesen und bin wirklich fasziniert von der einen oder anderen (eigentlich von allen, die ich regelmäßig lese). Vielleicht merkt man einen Unterschied in meinem Schreibstil (einen positiven hoffe ich doch ^.^). Jedenfalls habe ich die wenigen, in denen Bulma eine Saiyan ist besonders ins Herz geschlossen und liebe diese A/U-Version einfach und hoffe, euch gefällt sie auch. Ich habe leider noch keine deutsche gefunden und von daher dacht ich mir, ich schreib einfach selber eine. Oi je, ich hoffe, ich hab das hier halbwegs in Ordnung geschrieben *den vielen Rost wegzukratzen versucht* ^^° !  
  
Na ja, zu den Fakten:   
  
**Disclaimer** : Dragoball gehört nicht mir (mein Gott, was für eine unglaubliche Neuigkeit...)  
  
**Warnung**: In späteren Kapitel folgt (vielleicht) LEMON!  
  
**Viel Spaß beim lesen!!**

**********************************

**Saiya-jin Flowers  
**  
1.) The Blue Rose  
  
  
  
Blutrot verschwand die Sonne am Horizont und ließ somit die dunklen Dämonen der Nacht frei, die geführt durch die düstere Musik des Windes über die Landschaft huschten und sich in unzählige Schatten zersprengten, die neugierig die Geschehnisse auf dem Planeten verfolgten.  
  
Eine schlanke Gestalt huschte geheimnisvoll und lautlos durch die wilde Vegetation Vegeta-sei's. Mit einer für das Auge kaum wahrnehmbaren Geschwindigkeit wich sie graziös jedem Hindernis aus, stellten die spitzigen Pflanzen und wilden Tiere doch eine Gefahr dar, die selbst für ein Wesen ihrer Abstammung gefährlich werden könnten.  
  
Plötzlich langsamer werdend lauschte sie den noch weit entfernten Geräuschen der Stadt. Sie würde ihr Ziel bald erreicht haben. Dieser Gedanke ließ ein neckisches Lächeln über das Gesicht der jungen Frau huschen, die sich nun im silbernen Licht des Mondes durch wild verwachsene Hecken kämpfte.  
  


*~~**~~*

Ein lautes Grollen donnerte über die Stadt, die hell erleuchtet die Nacht in den Tag zu verwandeln schien. Ein weiteres Grollen hallte an den Wänden der kleinen Häuser wieder und schlängelte sich durch die schmalen Gassen.  
  
Knurrend saß König Vegeta auf seinem Thron und beobachtete vom Balkon aus, wie geballte Fäuste auf straffes Fleisch prallten und dies durch lautes Donnern verkündeten. Zwei der kräftigsten Saiya-jin schlugen sich gerade gegenseitig die Köpfe ein, was als Unterhaltung für den neuen König über Vegeta-sei dienen sollte. Allerdings schien es eher die Elitekämpfer zu unterhalten, die sich unten im Hof grölend prächtig zu amüsieren schienen.  
  
Gelangweilt legte Vegeta sein Kinn in die rechte Hand. Als Prinz hätte er gestern noch selbst einer der kämpfenden Saiyan sein können. Heute aber wurde er von seinem Volk bejubelt und gefeiert, als neuer König über Vegeta-sei und durfte sich das Spektakel von oben ansehen.  
  
Warum hatte sein Vater auch ausgerechnet jetzt auf die Idee kommen müssen, Freezer zu stürzen? Na ja, jedenfalls hatte er es versucht und war gescheitert. Eine wahre Schande für sein gesamtes Volk, das nun schon Jahre lang unter Freezer's kalten Händen gelitten hatte. Allerdings hatte sein Vater es geschafft, sein Schiff und einige seiner wichtigsten Krieger auszumerzen.  
  
Tief in Gedanken versunken sah er zum Mond auf der schon bald seine volle Größe erreicht haben würde. Acht lange Jahre hatte er sich schon nicht mehr in seiner Pracht gezeigt und das Blut der Saiya-jin schien schon zu kochen zu beginnen... das Blut der Drittklassigen Saiya-jin. Elitekämpfer wie er selbst hatten sich natürlich völlig im Griff und waren auch in der Lage, die Verwandlung in einen Oozaru zu kontrollieren.  
  
Durch eine Hand auf seiner Schulter wurde er grob aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und ließ ein bedrohliches Knurren durch seine Kehle grollen. Nicht zu fassen, dass es jemand gewagt hatte, ihn anzufassen.  
  
Wütend suchten seine dunklen Augen nach dem Schuldigen und entdeckten das wie immer ach-so-fröhliche Gesicht Kakarott's. Grummelnd wandte er sich von ihm ab und beobachtete mit gespieltem Interesse den Kampf. Er ahnte was nun kommen würde.  
  
„Gefallen Euch die Kämpfe nicht, Hoheit? Ihr seht so nachdenklich aus..."  
  
Kakarott deutete das dumpfe „hmpf" als Nein und zog sich wieder an seinen Posten zurück. Vegeta hatte offensichtlich mal wieder einen Sprich-mich-an-und-ich-kill-dich Tag, was ja eigentlich bedeutete, dass seine Laune halbwegs gut war.  
  
Er gehörte zur persönlichen Garde des Prinzen...um, des Königs. Er kannte ihn schon seit seiner Kindheit und wusste somit ziemlich gut, wann er ihn besser in Ruhe ließ. Allerdings verstand er nicht ganz, warum er ausgerechnet an seiner eigenen Krönung so miesmutig drauf war. Schließlich war er nun der mächtigste aller Saiya-jin.  
  
Immer diese Gefühlsduselei. Kakarott konnte manchmal schon ein absolutes Weichei sein, auch, wenn er der einzigste war, der ein wirklicher Gegner für ihn im Kampf darstellte. Jedoch galt auf Vegeta-sei nur die Geburt eines jeden Einzelnen, der einen entweder in eine der Elite Klassen einteilte oder in eine der unteren.   
  
Wie auch immer, wenigstens hatte Kakarott doch noch so viel Grips und begriffen, dass ihm jetzt absolut nicht nach einem solchen Quatsch zumute war. So konzentrierte er sich wieder mit abwesenden Augen auf die kämpfenden Krieger und stellte mit zumindest ein wenig Freude fest, dass schon etwas Blut geflossen war.  
  
Achselnzuckend stellte sich Kakarott 2 Meter hinter dem Thron auf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe, starr stehen und.. na ja, den König bewachen, der der stärkste Krieger dieses Planeten war.. nur um wieder von einem glatten schwarzen Haarschopf abgelenkt zu werden.  
  


*~~**~~*

Chichi kämpfte sich fluchend durch die Mengen der Muskelprotze und versuchte einen möglichst guten Platz in der Nähe des königlichen Balkons zu ergattern. Allerdings stellte es sich nun doch als etwas schwerer heraus, als sie es erwartet hätte. Trotz des Ranges eins Elite Kämpfers, schienen diese Barbaren wirklich nichts anderes im Kopf zu haben als saufen, kämpfen und Frauen.  
  
Knurrend schob sie sich durch die letzten Muskelberge , die ihr die Sicht versperrten und verzog angewidert die Nase, als diese eine Duftwolke aus Alkohol und Schweiß umspielte.  
  
Sich das dezente rote Kleid abstreifend, in das sie sich gezwungenermaßen, dank des hohen Festtages heute gequetscht hatte, suchten ihre erwartenden Augen nach ihrem Mann. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als Kakarott ihr kurz von oben zulächelte.   
  
Aufgeregt und fröhlich lachend winkte Chichi ihm zu, ließ die Hand jedoch wieder langsam sinken, als Kakarott erst versteinert zum nahegelegenen Hügel sah und ihr dann einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf.  
  


*~~**~~*

Keuchend sah Bulma den Hügel hinab. Sie hatte endlich ihr Ziel erreicht, hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, die Wachen auszutricksen, was ja nicht allzu schwer war, wenn sie betrunken waren und war nun endlich am Palast. Mit einem Lächeln drehte sie sich um und sah zur Stadt hinab, deren Straßen vom feiernden Volk belebt wurden. Sie war eine der untersten Saiyan und hatte es nun doch geschafft, an den Palast heran zu kommen. Keiner von denen da unten hätte das geschafft.  
  
Zu oft hatten sie die Frauen wegen ihrer außergewöhnlichen Haarfarbe ausgelacht und verhöhnt und die Männer angegrabscht. Wehmütig dachte sie an Bardock, der ihr immer erklärt hatte, dass sie nun mal eine exotische Schönheit war und die Frauen schlicht und einfach eifersüchtig waren. Und hatte er einen Mann erwischt, der sie begrabschen wollte, hatte dieser Sekunden später einige gebrochene Rippen mehr.

Er war immer wie ein richtiger Vater zu ihr gewesen und hatte sie damals liebevoll aufgenommen, als ihre Eltern von einigen Seiya-jin umgebracht worden waren. Und nun war auch er nicht mehr da, da der König ihn mit sich in den sicheren Tot geführt hatte.  
  
Sacht wischte sie eine Träne von ihrer Wange und wandte sich wieder dem Fest zu, das sich am Palast ereignete. Mit triumphierenden Schritten stapfte sie stolz den kleinen Hügel hinunter und freute sich auf das Gesicht, dass Chichi machen würde.  
  
Zweimal tief durchatmend unterdrückte Chichi ihre immense Wut und begann sich wieder durch die reinste Muskelmasse zu quetschen. Es war einfach nicht zu fassen. Sie war 5 Jahre jünger und schien doppelt so viel Verantwortungsbewusstsein zu besitzen, als Bulma.   
  
Jeder hier wusste, dass Chichi Kakarott's Frau war, somit war sie definitiv Tabu. Außerdem hatte sie auch die Bissnarbe von Kakarott, wie er auch eine von ihr hatte. Das bedeutete ganz klar, dass sie bis zum Ende ihres Lebens verbunden und vereint sein würden. Auch, wenn sie erst 17 Jahre jung war, Chichi wusste, dass sie ihn ewig lieben würde...  
  
Aber Bulma, Bulma schien mit 22 noch in der vollen Blüte ihre Pubertät zu stecken und war noch frei und somit Frischfleisch für diese Barbaren hier. Und so wenig Gehirn sie auch hatten, um so mehr Kraft steckte in ihren Muskeln. Dagegen konnte Bulma nichts ausrichten und das wusste sie auch.  
  
Wie oft hatte sie sie gewarnt, nicht hier her zu kommen, aber hörte dieser Wildfang auf sie, neeeee. Sie musste immer ihren Aufpasser spielen und hatte dabei doch so viele andere Aufgaben, nun, als Ehefrau. Das Haus putzte sich ja nicht von allein. Bulma hatte ja sowieso nichts zu tun, aber half sie im Haushalt? Neeeee! Sie musste sich ja immer irgendwo in dieser Wildnis rumtreiben und rumexperimentieren oder trainieren. Wozu sollte eine Frau bitte trainieren? Das war ja schließlich für die Männer da, die ja zu sonst zu allem zu doof waren und sich immer die Schädel einschlagen mussten, damit sie ja beweisen konnten, dass sie der stärkste waren... (*zeter zeter zeter*)  
  
Schnaubend vor Wut drängte sich Chichi durch die Menge und stapfte schließlich mit hochrotem Kopf Bulma entgegen, die ihr keck entgegen grinste. Chichi, die nun kurz vor ihrem Supergau stand, stellte sich ihr entgegen und setzte zu einer ultimativen Standpauke an, als Bulma ihr den Mund fest zuhielt.  
  
Ach ja, richtig, sie waren hier ja im Palast. Langsam nahm Chichis Gesichtsfarbe wieder ihre Ursprungsform an und ihr Körper entspannte sich leicht. Bulma kicherte nur und wurde dafür mit einem bitterbösen Blick von Chichi gestraft.  
  
Kakarott's Augen sahen nervös zu den beiden jungen Frauen hinunter. Bulma war hier in höchster Gefahr, wenn sie Chichi nicht schnell wegbrachte.   
  
Vegeta spürte, dass Kakarott irgendetwas nicht passte. Nicht nur, dass seine Aura eine große Nervosität vermittelte, auch sein gezapple verriet jedem, dass was nicht stimmte. Nachdem er kurz erfolgreich ein kräftiges Gähnen unterdrückte, folgte er langsam Kakarott's Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass hier endlich mal etwas spannenderes passieren würde.  
  
Und tatsächlich, unter den vielen dunklen, wilden Mähnen seiner Krieger entdeckte er einen herausstechenden blau-grünen Haarschopf, der wie eine blaue Rose in einem wilden Busch blutroter Rosen hervorstach und er gehörte einer jungen Saiya-jin, die gerade ihre Zunge Kakarott's Weib entgegenstreckte. Ein faszinierender Anblick.  
  
Vegeta hatte noch nie eine solche Frau gesehen. Die üblichen Haarfarben der Saiyan waren immer dunkel. Dunkelrot, braun oder schwarz, aber das war einzigartig.  
  
Verzaubert beobachtete er die ungewöhnlich schlanke Schönheit. Saiya-jin waren ein Kriegervolk. Jeder ihrer Art hatte normalerweise breite Schultern und war sonst ebenso kräftig gebaut, ob Mann oder Frau. Hätte diese keinen blau-grünen Affenschwanz um die Hüften geschlungen, hätte er nie für möglich gehalten, dass sie eine Saiya-jin sein könnte. Sie war tatsächlich etwas äußerst besonderes, wenn auch nicht sehr stark, wie es aussah.  
  
Ein Funke Faszination blitzte in den Augen Vegeta's auf, während Kakarott nur mit voller Sorge das Geschehen beobachten konnte.  
  


**********************************

**A/N** Ich würde mich sehr über eure Kommentare freuen und tut euch keinen Zwang an und meldet euch per Mail, wenn ihr möchtet (ich liebe Mails *lol*)!!!  
  
Alles Liebe und bis bald!  
  
Eure P ^.-


	2. Wildcat

**A/N**: Erst mal bitte ich um Vergebung, dass dieses Kapitel so wahnsinnig lang auf sich warten lassen hat. Des weitern möchte ich euch für eure Geduld danken *g*!  
  
Ich bin eigentlich nicht wirklich zufrieden damit. Ich kann im Moment nicht so viel Zeit investieren, wie ich gerne würde, daher scheinen mir die Kapitel nicht ganz ausgereift zu sein. Aber trotzdem:  
  
**Viel Spaß!!!**

**********************************

Saiya-jin Flowers  
  
2. Wildcat  
  
  
  
Blaue Augen, tief wie das Meer und leer wie die Dunkelheit starrten abwesend ins Nichts, während zwei braun-schwarze Augen wie das Feuer der Hölle vor Wut zu lodern schienen.  
  
Bulma hatte ihre Arme über der Brust verschränkt und auf Durchzug geschaltet, während sie von Chichi mit einer ihrer gefürchteten Strafpredigten traktiert wurde. Der einzigste Gedanke, der in ihrem Kopf herumspukte war die Frage, ob Chichis Gesicht vor Wut so rot war oder ganz einfach deswegen, weil sie während ihrem Gekeife keine Luft holte.  
  
Chichi hatte noch nicht mal einen richtigen Grund, wütend zu sein. Bulma hatte schon als Kind selbst auf sich aufpassen können und so viel stärker waren diese Saiyan-Krieger auch nicht, zumindest nicht, wenn sie so viel Alkohol intus hatten. Also war sie in keinerlei Gefahr und auch wenn, sie war bis jetzt noch immer heil davon gekommen oder höchstens mit einem blauen Auge.  
  
Während Chichi ihre Aufwärmphase hinter sich gebracht und nun mit ihrer wirklichen Strafrede begonnen hatte, wanderten Bulmas blaue, leere Augen über die dichtverwachsenen Kletterpflanzen, die wie ein sanfter Schleier über die Bögen der ebenen Gänge hingen, sie so allerdings auch in eine mysteriöse Dunkelheit tauchten.   
  
Bulma liebte solche Orte. Diese dunklen Plätze, wo in jeder Ecke jemand lauern könnte, ein Feind, ein Beobachter. Darum waren sie einsam, verlassen und ruhig. Zumindest waren sie ruhig, wenn sich Chichi nicht in ihrer Nähe befand.  
  
Die plötzlich eintretende Stille riss Bulma aus ihren Gedanken und ihre Augen wendeten sich wieder Chichi zu, die prüfend und vor allem absolut still in die tiefe Dunkelheit des Ganges blickte. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sich Kakarott schließlich von der Schwärze des Ganges abhob und neben Chichi trat, seine Augen voller Sorge, aber auch tadelnd und.. wütend?  
  
Bulma hatte Kakarott noch nie wirklich wütend erlebt. Er war immer ruhig, gefasst und meisterte jede Situation mit einer unglaublichen Gelassenheit. Doch nicht nur das, er war noch nie auf SIE wütend gewesen.  
  
Kakarott sah sie noch immer nur an, ohne seine Emotionen preiszugeben. Bulma spürte, wie die Luft um sie herum zu drücken begann, ihre Wangen nahmen ein tiefdunkles rot an. Sie schämte sich. Sie wusste, dass ihre Aktion kindisch gewesen war, unverantwortlich.  
  
Kakarotts tiefes Seufzen hallte leise durch den Gang. Was sollte er nur mit diesem kleinen Wildfang machen? Eigentlich hatte er nun allen Grund wütend zu sein, doch so sehr er auch dazu verleitet wurde, er schaffte es nicht wirklich. Mit einem zweiten Seufzen schüttelte er den Kopf und lächelte etwas ratlos, wissend, dass Chichis erwartender Blick auf seinem Rücken ruhte.  
  
Er wusste, auf was sie wartete, doch Bulma war für ihn immer wie seine Schwester gewesen, er brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz, ihr böse zu sein.  
  
Bulma sah starr auf den dunklen steinernen Boden. Sie konnte Kakarott nicht in die Augen sehen, zu groß war die Scham und zu bewusst war ihr, dass sie sich mal wieder äußerst unverantwortlich sich selbst und den anderen gegenüber verhalten hatte.   
  
Erschrocken richtete sich ihr Blick dennoch ihm entgegen, als er ihr die Hände auf die Schultern legte und sie mit seinem typisch gutmütigen Lächeln anlächelte.  
  
"Geh nachhause, hier wird es bald zu gefährlich für dich. Bald wird Vollmond sein und du weißt, nicht jeder Saiyan hat sich in dieser Zeit im Griff".  
  
Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich Chichi zu, gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, während seine Augen besorgt und misstrauisch in eine Ecke des Ganges starrten und verschwand wieder lautlos in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Chichi warf Bulma noch einen flüchtigen das-klären-wir-später-noch Blick und folgte Kakarott in die Nacht.  
  
Und nun  folgte die Stille, die Bulma so sehr ersehnt und auch gefürchtet hatte. Ihre Augen starrten leer zu den tanzenden, schwebenden Schatten des Efeu, der leicht im Wind wehte und hie und da den Blick zum schon beinahe vollen Mond freimachte.  
  
Kakarott hatte recht. Der nahende Vollmond machte die Saiyan zu äußerst gefährlichen Kreaturen. Nur die wenigsten waren imstande, sich in dieser Phase noch vollkommen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Jede Frau nicht-vergebene auf diesem Planeten war in diesen Nächten in höchster Gefahr.   
  
Es war beinahe unheimlich, wie stark die tierischen Sinne, Instinkte, Kräfte und Verhaltensweisen die männlichen Saiyan zu waghalsigen und brutalen Handlungen drängten.  
  
Das ganze gipfelte schließlich in die Verwandlung in einen Oozaru. Der einzigste Gedanke, der in diesen Monstren herumspukte war Zerstörung und eine unermessliche Wut.  
  
Allerdings war diese Verwandlung kein Ausdruck von Stärke und Überlegenheit, sie war schlicht die letzte Möglichkeit eines Saiyan, den Sieg davonzutragen. Ein Saiya-jin musste gegen seine Feinde Siegen, das befahl sein Verstand, sein Blut und sein Stolz, egal ob dies nun seinen Tod bedeuten würde.  
  
Bulma konnte sich noch schwach an den letzten Vollmond vor 8 Jahren erinnern.  
  
Sie war ein junges Mädchen gewesen, auf der Flucht vor einigen Saiyan. Sie hatte sich in einem dunklen dichten Wald verstecken müssen, hatte damals zum ersten Mal erfahren, was Angst, wirkliche Angst und Panik bedeuteten.  
  
Bulma trat noch immer in ihren Gedanken tief versunken durch den dichten Efeu-Vorhang. Der Mond warf ihren zarten Schatten auf das dunkle Grün. Er hatte schon fast die weit entfernten Berge erreicht, was verriet, dass es bereits 02:00 Uhr sein musste.  
  
Bulmas abwesende Augen sahen sehnsüchtig zu den im Takt des Lagerfeuers tanzenden Schatten, die die noch immer heftig feiernden Saiyan zu beobachten schienen. Freudiges Gelächter, die rhythmischen Klänge der Musik und das sonderlich gelbe Licht des Feuers versuchten, die blau-grün Haarige Saiyan zu sich zu locken.  
  
Dem Treiben den Rücken zukehrend wiederstand diese jedoch der Verlockung und ihre langen Beine setzten sich zögernd in Bewegung.  
  


*~~**~~*

Keuchend ließ sich Bulma in das weiche hohe Gras des hohen Hügels fallen. Er war ihre Zuflucht, der Ort, der ganz allein ihr gehörte. Versteckt und doch sah man von hier aus die große Stadt und den Palast mit den feiernden Saiya-jin Kriegern.  
  
Grollend ließ sie such nach hinten fallen und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht war sie nicht dafür bestimmt. Vielleicht war ihre Geburt wirklich ihre Bestimmung, vielleicht war sie wirklich so wertlos, wie man immer hinter ihrem Rücken behauptete. Vielleicht passte sie nicht in die Schicht der adligen, der Elite ihrer Rasse, der dank ihrem Geburtsrecht zu höherem bestimmten.  
  
Der Wunsch, nur einmal ein edles Kleid zu tragen, nur einmal wie eine Prinzessin behandelt und geehrt zu werden, nur einmal akzeptiert und bewundert zu werden, war längst zu einem Traum geworden.. und der Traum, der Traum war längst ausgeträumt.  
  
Für Bulma gab es in dieser Welt keinen Platz, sie war nicht wie jeder andere und was Besonderes.. nein, was besonderes war sie auch nicht. Sie war verflucht anders zu sein und somit verhöhnt, ausgelacht und missbilligt zu werden. Ob es nun an Eifersucht oder sonst was lag. Na ja, aber ihr konnte es ja egal sein. Die anderen interessierten sie sowieso nicht, also auch nicht ihre Meinung.

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und blickte in den sternenlosen Himmel. Dieser Himmel, ja, der war was Besonderes. Auf Vegeta-sei kam dies selten vor. Da der Mond nur alle 8 Jahre erschien, sein silbernes Licht auf den Planeten strahlte, war der nächtliche Himmel immer mit unzähligen Sternen bedeckt. Bulma hatte sich schon bestimmt zu jedem dieser Sterne gewünscht. Es zog sie weg von hier, weg von ihrer Heimat und ihrer Rasse....  
  
Blitzartig schoss ihr Körper in die Höhe, spannte sich bebend an, bereit zum Kampf. Wie hatte sie nur so unachtsam sein können? Das Ki eines anderen Saiyan war deutlich zu spüren, ganz in der Nähe, zu nah!  
  
Ein Feind, bestimmt ein Feind. Ein fremder Saiya-jin, männlich und vermutlich um einiges stärker als sie... das war aber sowieso egal. Sie hatte jede freie Minute trainiert. Doch ihr Körper schien nicht dafür geschaffen zu sein, sich stark und kämpferisch bilden zu lassen. Also hatte sie hauptsächlich ihre Schnelligkeit und Reaktionsfähigkeit trainiert, mal davon abgesehen, dass sie schon seit jeher schlauer als die meisten anderen Saiyan war.  
  


*~~**~~*

Vegetas dunkle Augen betrachteten fasziniert die junge Frau, die in seine Richtung starrte und sich offensichtlich auf einen Kampf vorbereitete. Er hatte sie, seit sie von Kakarotts keifenden Weib in den dunklen Gängen angeschrieen wurde verfolgt und war wirklich etwas enttäuscht, dass sie ihn nicht früher bemerkt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sie doch überschätzt?  
  
Jedenfalls war er über Kakarotts Verschwiegenheit äußerst erzürnt. Er hätte ihm schließlich von diesem einmaligen Schatz seiner Rasse erzählen können.  
  
Nun, das könnte er noch später klären. Jetzt galt seine Aufmerksam erst mal dieser sonderbaren Saiyan. Grinsend leckte er seine Lippen, sie würde ein Schmuckstück in seiner Sammlung und eine hervorragenden Konkubine werden. Nur die schönsten Frauen des Planeten tummelten sich in seinem Palast, schließlich war nicht jede des Königs würdig.  
  
Aber zuerst wollte er noch etwas mit ihr spielen und trat mit einem kalten Lachen aus seinem Versteck.  
  
Die junge Frau blieb versteinert in ihrer Kampfposition, schien ihn nicht zu erkennen... sie würde ihn schon noch gut genug kennen lernen. Ihre Kämpferischen Augen starrten in die seinen, zeigten keine Emotion.  
  
Vegeta stämmte seine Fäuste in die Hüfte und umrundete das Prachtexemplar. Von nahem wirkte ihr Körper zerbrechlich, schwach. Es würde ein leichtes Spiel werden.  
  
Neckisch näherte er sich ihr, versuchte sie dazu zu bringen, anzugreifen. Wieder strich seine Zunge über seine Lippen, die sich zu einem amüsierten Lächeln verzogen. Er spürte die Nervosität, die in der Luft lag, spürte einen nahenden Angriff. In diesem Moment schlug ihm eine zarte Hand genau zwischen die Rippen, kurz danach ein weiterer Schlag und noch einer...  
  
Vegetas Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein leises Lachen. Schwach, wie er vermutet hatte. Die Augen der Saiyan, zuvor versteinert, ohne Emotion blitzten ihn nun kämpferisch, angriffslustig, rachsüchtig aber auch geheimnisvoll und hochmütig an. Die Augen einer Wildk...  
  
Fassungslos rang Vegeta nach Luft. Die Saiya-jin drückte ihm von hinten seine Kehle zu, überraschend kräftig. Doch noch überraschender war ihre Schnelligkeit. Vegeta hatte ihre Bewegungen nicht gesehen... nicht vorrausgesehen.  
  
Ein wütendes Grollen zerschnitt die angespannte Luft und war der Vorankündiger für einen schmerzverzerrten Schrei.  
  
Vegeta sah wütend auf die Saiyan nieder, die er mit einem schwachen Schlag an den nächsten Baum befördert hatte und sich nun mühsam wieder aufrichtete. Ihre tiefblauen Augen starrten in die seinen, starrten auf seine Rüstung und sein Wappen und weiteten sich geschockt, als sie dieses erblickten.  
  
Sie hatte ihn nun wohl doch endlich erkannt. Grinsend trat er ihr gegenüber, so, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten und ließ seine rechte Hand über ihren um ihre Hüfte geschlungen buschig-blau-grünen Schwanz streichen, dessen feine Haare sich unter seiner Berührung sträubten. Seine linke Hand wollte nach ihrem Handgelenk greifen, griff aber nur ins Nichts.  
  
Seine dunklen Augen suchten nach ihrem Ki, das schon bemerkenswert weit von ihm entfernt war. Schwach aber schnell... Majestätisch verschränkte er seine Arme vor der Brust und entdeckte dabei Kratzspuren am rechten Arm.  
  
"...die Augen einer Wildkatze", flüsterten seine Lippen. Das Spiel dauerte also doch etwas länger, als er gedacht hatte. Wie auch immer, Vegeta bekam immer alles, was er wollte, ALLES. Also würde diese Saiya-jin ihm gehören, morgen.  
  
Denn morgen war Vollmond und somit konnte die Jagd beginnen.

**********************************

A/N Ich bin froh, dass ich es endlich geschafft hab, diesen Teil fertig zu bekommen. Ich hoffe der nächste dauert nicht auch so lange und wenn doch, dass sich das warten lohnt.  
  
Alles Liebe und bis bald ^.- !  
  
Eure P-chan 


	3. Let the hunt start

**A/N:** Hallo ihr Lieben!! ^.^ Vielen Dank für die lieben Kommentare.   
  
Dieser Teil fällt mir etwas schwer, da ich ihn nicht so umsetzen kann, wie es eigentlich geplant gewesen wäre. Aber wenn's so nicht geht, dann halt anders!  
  
  
**Viel Spaß!!!  
  
**

**********************************

**Saiya-jin Flowers  
****  
**3. Let the hunt start  
  
  
  
Leises Schluchzen durchdrang die nächtliche Stille. Der bebende Körper einer jungen Saiya-jin kauerte am Fuße eines alten Baumes.  
  
Bulma zog ihre Beine fester an ihren Körper, die sie umschlungen hielt. Seit langer langer Zeit vergoss sie wieder Tränen, Tränen des Schreckens, Tränen eines unermesslichen Schocks.  
  
Warum hatte es nicht irgendein gewöhnlicher Krieger sein können? Warum nicht irgendein besoffener Saiyan? Warum gerade er?  
  
Noch immer rang ihr Körper nach Atem. Sie war gelaufen, einfach weggelaufen von ihrem Ort, der nun nicht mehr ihr gehörte. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit war sie wieder vor etwas davongelaufen... vor IHM.  
  
Sie hatte ihn nur einmal gesehen, vor einigen Jahren, den jungen stolzen Prinz. Damals, vor etwa 5 Jahren hatte er mit einem seiner Garde trainiert und wie sehr sie ihn bewundert hatte. Ein starker, junger, gutaussehender Mann, etwa in ihrem Alter, dem alle Türen offen standen, der eines Tages über einen ganzen Planeten regieren würde, der von allen geachtet und gefürchtet wurde.  
  
Doch was wollte er gerade von ihr? Er musste ihr gefolgt sein, warum? Vielleicht hatte er eine noch reine und ungebundene Saiya-jin gewollt, die er dann einfach wegwerfen konnte, wenn er sie nicht mehr brauchte. Und sie war wohl bestimmt die einzige in der Palastumgebung gewesen, auf die das zutraf.  
  
Wie dem auch sie, sie war ihm entkommen, war geflüchtet und morgen würde er sie bestimmt wieder vergessen haben und sich heute statt ihrer mit einer seiner zahlreichen Konkubinen vergnügen.  
  
Sich selbst leise wegen ihrer verdammten Sturheit und Unverantwortlichkeit verfluchend machte sie sich auf den Weg nachhause.  
  


*~~**~~*

Chichi setzte sich seufzend neben Kakarott, der gerade mit dem verschlingen seines Mittagessens beschäftigt war und blickte zu Bulmas Schlafzimmertür. Kakarott hatte ihr noch gestern erzählt, dass er bei Vegeta ein besorgniserregendes Interesse an Bulma entdeckt hatte.  
  
Nicht, das nicht jedes Interesse Vegetas besorgniserregend wäre, aber hatte er wirklich ein Auge auf Bulma geworfen, war dies tatsächlich ein Grund zur Sorge. Warum hatte sie auch unbedingt zum Palast kommen müssen?  
  


*~~**~~*

Bulma öffnete Schlaftrunken die Augen und kuschelte sich wieder in ihr weiches warmes Bett. Sie hatte schrecklich geschlafen, fühlte sich müder und erschöpfter als vorher. Vielleicht war es ja nur ein Traum gewesen, ein Traum wie so viele andere und er war vorbei, ausgeträumt und würde schnell wieder in Vergessenheit geraten.  
  
Gähnend setzte sie sich auf und sah aus dem Fenster, das neben ihrem Bett lag... sah den dichten Wald, der direkt am Haus endete, roch den frischen Duft der Tannen. Ein friedlicher Morgen, wie jeder andere.  
  
Allerdings war es nicht normal, dass die Sonne schon durch das Fenster schien, das war normalerweise nur um die Mittagszeit... so. Mittag!!! Oh, das würde wieder ein Donnerwetter geben. Chichi wurde immer extrem wütend, wenn sie so spät aufstand.. na ja, sie war eigentlich immer wütend.  
  
Hastig versuchte Bulma aus dem Bett zu steigen, stolperte aber über ihre eigenen Füße und landete polternd auf dem Fußboden.   
  
Mit einem tiefen Atemzug richtete sie sich langsam wieder auf, der Schlaf steckte noch tief in ihren Muskeln und Gelenken. Mit einem weiteren Gähnen zog sie sich ein kurzes T-shirt über, stieg in die erste Hose, die sie fand und öffnete die Tür, nur um von zwei Augenpaaren überrascht angestarrt zu werden.  
  
Mit einem fröhlichen *Guten Morgen* setzte sie sich an den Tisch und stellte sich aus den Resten, die Kakarott übrig gelassen hatte ein kleines Menü zusammen. Es kam nicht unbedingt oft vor, dass nach 5 Minuten noch etwas auf dem Tisch stand, wenn Kakarott im Haus war.  
  
Während sie lustlos am Salat herumkaute, blickte sie Chichi und Kakarott entgegen, die sie noch immer seltsam anstarrten. *Was?... Was ist?* Das eintretende Schweigen war Bulma sichtlich unangenehm. Sie wusste genau, was nun kommen würde..  
  
"Bulma, du weißt, dass heute Vollmond ist und wir denken, es wäre das beste, wenn du heute im Haus bleiben würdest". Chichis besorgte dunkle Augen bemerkten etwas verärgert, wie Bulma die ihren genervt verdrehte. Bulma schien wohl noch immer nicht zu verstehen, dass Kakarott und sie sich einfach Sorgen um sie machten und wollten, dass sie in Sicherheit war.  
  
Bulma hatte es satt, so satt. Sie war kein Kind mehr, das man in solchen Nächten einsperren musste, nur um es zu schützen. Außerdem fühlte sie sich hier nicht sicher, sie wusste zwar, das Kakarott es niemals zulassen würde, dass ihr jemand weh tun würde, doch wirklich sicher fühlte sie sich nicht.  
  
Im Wald, wo sie jede Hölhe, jede Lichtung, jedes Versteck kannte, dort fühlte sie ein wenig Sicherheit. Wie es wohl sein musste, sich überall zu jeder Zeit sicher zu fühlen, zu wissen, dass einem nichts passieren würde, zu wissen, dass man beschützt wurde.  
  
Bevor Chichi noch etwas sagen konnte, öffnete Bulma die Eingangstür mit den Worten „Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen" und schlug sie etwas fester als sie eigentlich gewollt hatte zu.  
  
Chichi sah Kakarott ratsuchend an, doch beide wussten, Bulmas Stolz war verletzt und wenn sie nun nicht gefunden werden wollte, dann würden sie sie auch nicht finden. Sie würde also allen bei Vollmond irgendwo im Wald sein. Eine Nacht voller Sorge stand ihnen bevor.  
  


*~~**~~*

Grollend setzte sich Bulma an den Rand eines kleinen Wasserfalls. Im Haus bleiben.. Sie sollte sich also einsperren lassen, nur damit sich diese notgeilen Halbaffen nicht auf sie stürzten.  
  
Sacht berührte sie das tiefgrüne Moos, das auf den Steinen wuchs. Hier war sie heute bestimmt sicher. Sie war beinahe mitten im tiefsten Wald, gut versteckt. Kein Saiyan würde sich die Mühe machen, hier nach irgendwelchen Frauen zu suchen.  
  
Erschöpft lehnte sie sich an einen Grashügel und starrte in die dunklen Baumkronen über ihr. Und auch wenn sie hier ein Saiyan finden sollte, sie würde sich niemals irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Mann hingeben, sich niemals als die seine markieren lassen. Davor würde sie eher kämpfen und wenn es sein musste auch sterben.  
  
Müde schloss sie die Augen, die ruhige Melodie des Wasserfalls ließ sie in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen.  
  


*~~**~~*

Kakarott schlenderte durch die langen Gänge des Palastes und trat schließlich in das große Zimmer des Königs, der ihm den Rücken zukehrend aus dem Fenster blickte und an seinem Weinglas nippte (der Wein darf in einer solchen Szene natürlich nicht fehlen ^.^ ).  
  
Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung und einem leisen Räuspern kündigte er seine Ankunft an und wartete auf die Reaktion Vegetas.  
  
Dieser nippte noch einige Male an seinem blutrotem Wein und richtete seine kalten leeren Augen schließlich auf Kakarott. Es war bereits später Nachmittag und die einfachste Methode, sein kleines Spiel zu gewinnen war offensichtlich.  
  
"Wo ist sie... Kakarott?" Vegetas Stimme zerriss harsch die Stille und donnerte durch den großen prunkvollen Raum. „Wen meint ihr, Hoheit?" Kakarott schreckte sogleich etwas zurück. Er wusste natürlich, wer gemeint war und Vegeta hatte ihm mit seinen nun glühenden Augen und einem tiefen Grollen verdeutlicht, dass er nicht in der Stimmung, für dieses Drumherumreden war.  
  
Kakarott senkte den Blick. Hatte er sich vor einigen Minuten noch endlos Sorgen um Bulma gemacht, so war er nun doch etwas  froh, dass er nicht wusste, wo sie war. Er war ein so verdammt schlechter Lügner. *Ich weiß es nicht, Hoheit.* Mit diesen Worten richtete er den Blick wieder zu Vegeta, der ihn mit seinen leeren Augen genau beobachtete und hin und wieder an seinem Glas nippte, was Kakarott in einiger Zeit sichtlich unangenehm wurde.  
  
Vegeta drehte sich schließlich wieder zum großen Fenster um und gab Kakarott ein Zeichen, dass er gehen konnte, was dieser auch etwas verwirrt tat.  
  
Ein amüsiertes Lächeln strich über Vegetas Lippen. Kakarott hatte nicht gelogen, er war unglaublich einfach zu durchschauen. Eine seiner größten Schwächen, wie Vegeta meinte.   
  
Nun, ob so oder so, er würde sie kriegen.  
  
Leise lachend sah er der untergehenden Sonne entgegen, die blutrot am Horizont strahlte und der langersehnten Nacht den weiten Himmel überließ.  
  


*~~**~~*

Ein lautes Kreischen drang in Bulmas Ohren, drang sich in die Dunkelheit ihres Traumes und zog sie ruckartig aus ihrem Schlaf. Erschrocken sah sie auf und entdeckte einige große schwarze Vögel, die über sie hinwegflogen.  
  
Langsam ließ sie sich wieder auf die Knie sinken, die nachträgliche Müdigkeit drückte sie auf das weiche Gras des Waldes zurück. Gähnend sah sie sich um.  
  
Um sie herum war alles finster, tiefste Schwärze, nur der Himmel erstrahlte in einem seltsam dunklen blau. Nacht! Es war Nacht. Sie hatte zu lange geschlafen, war nun mitten im Wald und sollte sich doch irgendwo in einer Höhle verstecken, die mehr Schutz als unzählige Bäume boten.  
  
Das krachende Geräusch einiger trockenen Äste zischte durch den Wald. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Was war das gewesen? Nur ein Tier, das auf der Jagd nach seiner Beute war? Oder ein Saiyan, der auf der Jagd nach IHR war?  
  
Langsam steigerte sich der stetige Rhythmus ihres Herzschlages, bis er es zu zersprengen schien. Bulma begann langsam ihre Beine in Bewegung zu setzten, langsam und immer schneller, tat es den Schlägen ihres Herzens gleich.  
  
Ein wütendes Knurren entwich ihr, machte für kurze Augenblicke dem kräftigen Keuchen Platz. Sie hasste es, wenn sie überrascht wurde, egal in welcher Situation. Es war gefährlich, wenn man nicht vorbereitet war, seine Deckung, seinen Schutz vernachlässigte und meistens war es das Todesurteil.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten blieb sie schließlich wieder stehen, suchte die Umgebung ab. Sie spürte nichts, kein Ki, keine Gefahr. Etwas beruhigt sah sie in die dichte Baumkrone einer alten Fichte. Vielleicht war das doch eine bessere Idee, als die Höhle. Von dort oben hatte sie einen Überblick, über die Umgebung, konnte andere Ki fühlen und rechtzeitig verschwinden, wenn Gefahr bestand.  
  
Sich leicht vom Waldboden abstoßend flog sie dem höchstgelegenen Ast entgegen und ließ sich auf ihm nieder. Von hier aus konnte sie den gesamten Wald überblicken, konnte die große goldene Scheibe des Mondes bewundern.

*~~**~~*

Vegeta schloss die Augen. Er stand vor einem dichten Wald, der sich weit über das Land zog, ganz in der Nähe von Kakarotts Haus. Es war für ihn der einzig logische Ort gewesen, an dem er seine Jagd beginnen hätte können.  
  
Sich konzentrierend zog er den Duft der Umgebung ein. Der Duft der Fichten, des Waldbodens, der Frische des Waldes. Doch diese Gerüche waren nur nebensächlich, klein im Vergleich zu dem seltsam anziehenden Duft, der ihn lockte, verführte und der genau das war, nach dem er gesucht hatte.  
  
Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen auf den Lippen verschwand er in der Schwärze des Waldes.

**********************************

**A/N** Ok, ursprünglich wollte ich ja noch weiterschreiben, aber das braucht sonst zu lange (hab sehr viel Stress im Moment *ächz*). Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass sich dieses Kapitel so lang zieht ^_^ (ich bin irgendwie kein Freund von urlangen Kapiteln..)  
  
Bis bald und alles liebe !  
  
Eure P-chan


	4. Get you

**A/N** Entschuldigt bitte, dass dieses Kapitel etwas auf sich warten lassen hat -.- ! So viel zu tun.. so wenig Zeit ^^° !  
  
Wie auch immer, vielen Dank für die lieben Kommentare, die mich immer wieder so sehr freuen und aufbauen!!! Ihr seit klasse!!!!  
  


**Viel Spaß!**

**********************************

Saiya-jin Flowers  
  
4. Get you  
  
  
  
Eine unnatürliche Stille lag kalt und dunkel zwischen den alten Bäumen des dichten Waldes, die schon so viel gesehen, erlebt und überlebt hatten. Kein silberner Lichtstrahl des vollen Mondes brach durch das dichte Blätter- und Nadelwerk.  
  
Vegeta schnaubte leise. Überall war der Geruch dieser Saiyan, der seine Nase neckisch umspielte. Es gab allerdings keine Anzeichen dafür, dass sie irgendwo in der Nähe war. Sich konzentrierend versuchte er ihr Ki zu spüren. Nichts!  
  
Ein tiefes Grollen hallte durch den Wald, schreckte einige Vögel auf, die sich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Kreischen in die Lüfte erhoben.  
  
Vegetas Mundwinkel verzogen sich langsam zu einem heimtückischen Grinsen. An einem kleinen Wasserfall schwebte eine lockende starke Duftwolke einer weiblichen Seiya-jin, seiner Saiya-jin. Unmerklich begann sich sein Schwanz, den er wie immer um seine Hüften geschlungen hatte zu lösen, schwang energisch hinter ihm hin und her. Die freudige Erregung und die Gewissheit eines Sieges durchfluteten seinen Körper, führten ihn nun die Duftspur entlang, die ihn zu seinem Ziel führen würde. Ein dunkles Lachen entwich seiner Kehle, bald.. ja, bald würde sie allein ihm gehören.  
  


*~~**~~*

Bulma sah verträumt und abwesend dem Mond entgegen, der ein angenehmes Licht über den weiten Wald und ein wohliges Gefühl über ihren Körper legte. Seit Stunden saß sie nun schon auf diesem Baum und genoss die herrliche Stille, die behagliche Einsamkeit. Sie schien über nichts und alles nachzudenken, ließ ihre Gedanken weit oben über sich schweben, ihre Sorgen und Ängste.  
  
Ein Gefühl der Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit befreite ihr Herz von der Last, die sich seit langem auf ihm abgelagert hatte. Langsam fühlte sie sich sicher, glaubte, dass sie die Nacht ohne sich mit irgendwelchen Saiyan auseinander setzen zu müssen überstehen würde.  
  
Tief einatmend genoss sie die kühle Luft der herrlichen Nacht. Seit langer Zeit hatte sie sich schon nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt. Mit einem Lächeln schlang sie ihre Arme um ihre angezogenen Beine und ließ ihren buschigen Schwanz fröhlich hinter sich hin und her schwingen.  
  
Bald würde der Morgen anbrechen und die Gefahr... war...  
  
Heißer schneller Atem strich prickelnd über die sanfte Haut ihres Nackens, ließ Körper und Geist erschaudern vor Schock und Angst und war gleichzeitig merkwürdig anregend, pulsierend und aufregend.  
  
Langsam schlang sich ein wolliger Affenschwanz um den ihren, ließ ihren Körper ein weiteres Mal erbeben und die Haare sträuben.  
  
Bulmas Atem begann sich zu beschleunigen. Neue Gefühle durchströmten ihren Körper, hielten ihn in ihrem Bann, hielten ihn starr, ließen keine Bewegungen mehr zu. Noch nie hatte sie sich so hilflos gefühlt, noch nie hatte sie gespürt, wie ein anderer Saiya-jin ihren Körper so berührte und nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sich das so verdammt gut anfühlen könnte.  
  
Ihr schneller werdende Atem presste sich aus ihren Lungen, erhitze ihren Körper.   
  
Vegetas Hände strichen spielerisch über die nackten zarten Arme der Saiyan. Ein weiterer Sieg und eine weitere Errungenschaft. Er spürte, wie die Luft zu brennen begann, wie der Vollmond versuchte, die Macht über ihn zu ergreifen, ihn zu wildem und tierischem Verhalten verlockte.   
  
Knurrend drückte er seinen Körper enger an den bebenden Körper der jungen Frau, war sich in diesem Moment nicht wirklich sicher, ob er dem Einfluss des Mondes noch wiederstehen wollte.  
  
Ein lauter Schrei riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Unter ihm stand ein großer, ein riesiger Saiya-jin Krieger. Seine leuchtend roten Augen, sein tierischer Blick richtete sich bösartig auf den Prinz und seine neue Konkubine.  
  
Ein weiterer Schrei hallte aus der Kehle des Kriegers, verkündeten seine Herausforderung und trieben ein blutdürstendes Grinsen auf Vegetas Lippen. Leicht ließ er seine Zunge über Bulmas Hals gleiten und ließ raunend von ihr ab um langsam auf den Waldboden hinab zu schweben.  
  
Die Muskeln seines Gegners waren stark angeschwollen, die Augen rotdurchlaufen und bösartig. Leise lachend ging Vegeta in seine Kampfposition, es war natürlich klar, wer in diesem Kampf der Sieger sein würde.  
  
Der vollkommen unter dem Einfluss des Mondes stehende Saiya-jin fletschte bedrohlich die Zähne und war darauf versessen, diesen Kampf zu gewinnen und die Saiyan, die noch immer regungslos auf ihrem Ast saß und deren Geruch er schon seit Stunden gefolgt war.  
  
Bulma nahm dumpfe Schläge war, die im Wald zu verpuffen schienen. Noch immer hielten sie die seltsam fremden Gefühle in ihrer Starre. Doch langsam wurden die Schläge lauter und lauter und.. real. Ein Kampf?  
  
Hochschreckend sah sich Bulma verwirrt um und entdeckte zwei kämpfende Giganten in Saiya-jin Form unter sich, die wild aufeinander einschlugen. Der Mond stand noch immer in seiner vollen Schönheit am Himmel, noch immer an der selben Stelle.  
  
Bulma kniff die Augen zusammen, versuchte den schnellen Bewegungen der zwei Rivalen zu folgen. Einer der Saiya-jin war riesig, zumindest im Vergleich zu dem anderen, der ihr seltsam vertraut vorkam, war dem kleineren aber deutlich unterlegen.  
  
Ein Schock durchfuhr ihren wieder abgekühlten Körper. Das Zeichen der Königsfamilie glänzte ihr von der Rüstung des kleineren Saiya-jin entgegen. Panik begann sich in ihr auszubreiten, vernebelte ihre Sinne. Flucht! Flucht war das einzigste, an das sie nun noch denken konnte.  
  
Hastig stieß sie sich vom Ast ab und flog in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit dem Horizont entgegen, nur weg, weg von ihm.  
  


*~~**~~*

Vegeta stand schwer atmend aber mit einem erhabenen Grinsen vor dem am Boden liegenden Krieger, dessen Körper blutverschmiert war. Vegeta lachte leise über die Leichtsinnigkeit und Schwäche seines Gegners, obwohl er sich selbst wohl eingestehen musste, dass er sich von seinen triebhaften, tierischen Gefühlen ebenfalls etwas leiten lassen hatte.  
  
Ein gezielter Schlag in die Magengegend des Saiya-jin hätte gereicht und ihn für einige Stunden außer Gefecht gesetzt. Aber was sollte er machen? Vegeta war schließlich auch nur ein Saiyan, der hin und wieder ein bisschen Spaß haben, ein bisschen Blut vergießen wollte.  
  
Triumphierend stemmte er die Fäuste in die Hüften und wandte sich vom leblosen Körper des Kriegers ab.  
  
Seine dunklen Augen sahen dem Horizont entgegen. Seine Beute hatte sich wie vermutet aus dem Staub gemacht, glaubte sich vermutlich nun wieder in Sicherheit.. was sie allerdings nicht wusste war, dass Vegetas Beute immer freiwillig zu ihm kam und sie keine Ausnahme sein würde.

**********************************

**A/N** WAHAHAHA, ich wusste, dass ich mal ein ganzes Kapitel ohne wörtliche Rede hinbekomme. Nicht nur, dass in diesem Kapitel das Schweigen ziemlich gut passt (oder nicht?), ich schreibe auch nicht gerade gern wörtliche Reden *g*. Ich weiß nicht genau warum.. Vielleicht weil uns eine Lehrerin in der Schule mal gesagt hat, dass wir niemals „sagte" oder so was typisches schreiben sollen (um genau zu sein hat sie uns scherzmäßig eine 5 angedroht *lol*) und ich krampfhaft versuche, das zu vermeiden (mir dreht's den Magen um, wenn ich zB „sagte er" lese *g*)?!   
  
Wie auch immer, wir lesen uns im nächsten Kapitel!!! Alles Liebe!  
  
Eure P-chan


	5. Spell of the dark king

**A/N** Herrje, es gibt ja doch mehrere, die diese FF lesen.  
  
*seufz* Also Leute, muss man euch wirklich erst androhen, die FF zu stoppen, damit ihr mal ein paar Wörtchen hinterlasst?  
  
Also gut, ihr müsst ja nicht ständig Kommentare hinterlassen, wenn ihr so gar nicht wollt. Ich find es bloß schön, wenn man weiß, dass mehrere die FF lesen und auch weiterhin lesen möchten (woher soll ich sonst wissen, ob's noch einen Sinn hat, die FF zu schreiben?).  
  
**Na, weiter geht's.. Viel Spaß**

*****************************************

**Saiya-jin Flowers  
****  
**5. Spell of the dark king  
  
  
  
Heißer Atem der kalte Schauer über die Haut blies, das Blut zum kochen brachte und den Körper gefrieren ließ.  
  
Ein starkes Schaudern durchfuhr Buma's Glieder, ließ sie aus ihrem Halbschlaf geschockt aufschrecken. Mit weit aufgerissenen verwirrten Augen blickte sie sich um, erkannte die vertraute Umgebung ihres schlichten Zimmers, roch die frische Luft, die durch das Fenster wehte und die Feuchtigkeit des Morgengrauens.  
  
Etwas beruhigt ließ sie sich wieder zurück in ihr Kissen fallen. Ein Traum? Vielleicht war alles ein einfacher Traum gewesen. Der einfache Traum eines einfachen Mädchens, die bestimmt niemals das Interesse des Königs auf sich ziehen würde.  
  


*~~**~~*

Die schwarzhaarige Saiyan starrte mit nachdenklichen Augen in den dichten Nebel, der sich draußen trüb über die Landschaft gelegt hatte und fahles Licht durch die Fenster des kleinen Hauses scheinen ließ.  
  
Ein Lächeln verzauberte ihre nachdenklichen Gesichtszüge, als sich zwei starke Arme von hinten um sie schlangen und weiche Lippen ihren Nacken zärtlich liebkosten, ließen Chichi's leises Kichern durch den Raum fliegen.  
  
Kakarott löste die Umarmung leicht, wusste zu gut, dass Chichi besonders kitzlig an ihrem Nacken war. Seufzend legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und ließ ihren Atem über seine Wange gleiten.  
  
„Wir können nichts tun, Chi. Wir können nichts tun..."  
  
Chichi seufzte ein weiteres Mal. Ja, sie konnten nichts tun. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, Bulma diese Schmerzen zu ersparen. Vegeta war nun König, die mächtigste Gewalt auf diesem Planeten. Er bekam stets, was er wollte... ein verzogenes Gör, seit Kindesbeinen an.  
  
Nun wollte er Bulma. Er wollte sie und würde sie bekommen, würde ihr.. vermutlich sogar mit Genuss.. weh tun, sie zerstören, brechen. Und sie selbst konnte nur zusehen, konnte ihr nicht helfen.  
  
Auch wenn Chichi manchmal streng und kühl mit Bulma umging liebte sie sie doch wie sie ihre eigene Schwester lieben würde.  
  
Chichi löste sich ungern aus Kakarott's Armen und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.  
  
„Ich weiß. Du solltest lieber gehen, sonst wird Eure Hoheit ‚Mister Überheblich, Arrogant und Blasiert' noch sauer. Na ja... als ob er das nicht immer wäre."  
  
Kakarott blickte Chichi etwas tadelnd an, lachte dann aber leise und drückte ihr einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange. Sie hatte sich früher schon oft in brenzlige Situationen mit den Beleidigungen des Königshauses gebracht, hatte sich nun aber zu besserem besonnen und sprach diese nur noch unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit aus.  
  
Noch einen letzten Apfel in den Mund stopfend trat er nach draußen und flog schließlich in Richtung Palast.  
  


*~~**~~*

Bulma starrte mit leeren Augen die weiße Decke über sich an. Sie war weiß, hatte einige Löcher, ein paar winzige Risse... man konnte erstaunliches feststellen, wenn man so eine öde Fläche nur lange genug anstarrte.  
  
Schnaubend schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett. Sie hatte es satt, satt über irgendeinen dummen Traum nachzudenken. Sie hatte besseres zu tun. Das was sie an jedem Morgen tat. Die Frage war bloß, was das war.  
  
Je mehr sie versuchte, die Ereignisse in ihrem Traum zu verdrängen, desto mehr schlichen sich diese in ihre Gedanken, bis sie schlussendlich an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte.  
  
Murrend riss sie die Tür ihres Zimmers auf und slich über den hölzernen Fußboden zum Bad, dessen Tür sie sacht zudrückte.  
  
Ein leiser Schrei dängte sich aus ihrer Kehle. Zerzauste Haare und ein zerknautschtes Gesicht strahlten ihr vom Spiegel entgegen. Erschreckender als dieser morgendliche Anblick war aber die Tatsache, dass sie noch immer das selbe Shirt, die selbe Hose und.. sie hatte mit ihren Stiefel geschlafen?  
  
So schnell sie konnte riss sie alles von sich, sah ihren nackten Oberkörper, der sich heftig hob und senkte wieder im Spiegel an. Ihr Nacken... heißer Atem, ihre Arme.. sanfte Hände.  
  
Bulma stieß ein wütendes Knurren aus ihren zarten Lippen und stellte sich unter die Dusche, ließ eisiges Wasser über ihren bebenden Körper laufen. War sie zu feige, sich einzugestehen, dass die letzte Nacht kein Traum gewesen war?  
  
Es war immer ein leichter, wenn nicht der leichteste Weg, die Angst, den Schock, die Sehnsüchte in einen Traum zu verbannen. Hatte sie diesen gewählt?  
  
Noch immer schienen Hände zärtlich über ihre Arme zu streichen, schien heißer Atem an ihrem Nacken zu brennen. Noch immer saß der Schock in ihren Glieder. Der Schock der Erkenntnis, dass sie es genossen hatte, dass es ihr gefallen, dass sie sich wohl gefühlt hatte.  
  


*~~**~~*

Der kräftige Krieger krümmte sich wimmernd vor Schmerz, fiel schließlich vor dem  König auf die Knie, der ihm gerade einen heftigen Schlag in den Bauch verpasst hatte. Spätestens in diesem Moment fragte er sich, warum es gerade ihn treffen hatte müssen, betete, dass Vegeta nun von ihm ablassen würde.  
  
Vegeta's kaltes Lachen schallte durch die riesige dunkle Halle, schlängelte sich durch die majestätischen Säulen. Jeder der gegen ihn antrat landete früher oder später.. nein, eigentlich immer früher auf den Knien. Zumindest wenn derjenige Glück hatte.  
  
Etwas gelangweilt versetzte er dem am Boden kauernden Krieger einen letzten gezielten Schlag und beförderte ihn gegen die steinerne Wand.  
  
Mit seinem typisch leeren Grinsen drehte er sich um und lief mit wehendem Umhang auf die Terrasse, von der aus man beinahe die ganze Stadt, die etwas entfernter lag überblicken konnte.  
  
Einer der Sklaven kam sogleich mit einem Glas Wein herbeigehuscht und bot es Vegeta in geduckter Haltung an. Die niedere Kreatur nicht weiter beachtend nahm er das Glas und nippte an dem dunklen Wein.  
  
Seine Augen wanderten über die Stadt und ruhten schließlich auf dem danebenliegenden Wald. Ein leises Kichern versuchte sich aus seiner Kehle zu drücken, wurde aber mit einem weitern Schluck Wein wieder hinuntergespült.  
  
Es war amüsant, wie einfach manche Kreaturen beeinflusst werden konnten. Frauen waren mit den simpelsten Mitteln Wachs in seinen Händen, ohne es überhaupt zu bemerken. Selbst ein einfaches Wort, eine schlichte Geste, eine prickelnde Berührung, schon fügten sie sich nach seinem Willen.  
  
Wie eine Droge beschlich er ihr Blut, bahnte sich den Weg durch ihren gesamten Körper, machte sie von sich abhängig, schlich in ihre Träume, in ihr Leben. Gefühle waren die größte Schwäche der Frauen, war die größte Schwäche jedes Wesens. Ein Krieger wie er ließ sie nicht zu, ließ somit keine Schwäche zu.  
  
Diese blauhaarige Saiyan war ebenso einfach manipulierbar. Er hatte gespürt, wie ihr Körper zu beben begonnen hatte, wie sehr sie ihn mit ihrem heftigen Atem angefleht hatte.  
  
Grinsend ließ er noch einige Tropfen des roten Weines seine Kehle benetzen und sah mit seinen dunklen Augen wieder zur Stadt, die ihm zu Füßen lag.  
  


*~~**~~*

Bulma betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild. Ihre nassen Haare klebten an ihrem blassen Gesicht, umrandeten ihre tiefblauen Augen und ließen kleine Wasseradern über ihren nackten Körper rollen.  
  
Leere Augen starrten sie an. War dieser Körper es wert, begehrt zu werden? Zierlich, farblos, schmal, nur leicht gewellte Haare.. das genaue Gegenteil von den anderen Frauen hier. Sie schnitt eine Grimasse, streckte ihrem Spiegelbild die Zunge entgegen und wickelte sich in ein weiches Handtuch.  
  
Ihre nackten Füße ließen kleine Wasserspuren zurück. Chichi würde bestimmt wieder kochen vor Wut, wenn sie das sehen würde. Kichernd tappte sie auf ihren Zehenspitzen in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür leise.  
  
In ihrem Zimmer trocknete sie die letzten Spuren des erfrischend kalten Wassers, ließ das Handtuch auf den Boden fallen und streckte ihren Kopf in ihren Kleiderschrank. Sogleich flatterte ein bequemer Sport-BH quer durch das Zimmer auf das kleine Bett, gefolgt von einem passenden Slip, einem weißen Shirt und einer schwarzen Hose.  
  
Nachdem sie sich alles übergezogen hatte, schlüpfte sie wieder in ihre Stiefel, sprang durch das offene Fenster nach draußen und ließ sich langsam zum Erdboden nieder. Sie hatte keine Lust, sich wieder von Chichi anhören zu müssen, wie leichsinnig sie war, wie unverantwortlich und bla bla bla.  
  
Chichi hatte doch keine Ahnung. Sie hatte ein normales, ruhiges und geregeltes Leben. Bulma dagegen hatte alles andere als das.  
  
Wut kroch durch ihren Körper, ließ ihre Beine sich bewegen, immer schneller, minutenlang.. bis diese schließlich nachgaben und ihre Knie langsam in das noch von Tau bedeckte Gras sanken. Leises Schluchzen durchrüttelte ihre schwer atmende Brust. Es war nicht fair, dass sie so anders sein musste.  
  
Noch immer nach Luft ringend sah sie sich um. Wo war sie nur? Der Nebel, noch immer dicht und von Feuchtigkeit durchzogen verschleierte die Landschaft geheimnisvoll. Der kleine Hügel hatte aber dennoch etwas bekanntes, vertrautes an sich.  Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte sie sich zu orientieren, erkannte etwas weiter entfernt dunkle Mauern, die weit in den Himmel ragten.  
  
„Ts ts, sieh an sieh an..."

Geschockt weiteten sich Bulma's Augen als sie die dunkle Stimme hinter sich hörte.  
  
„...die kleine Wildkatze läuft vor etwas davon?" 

**********************************

**A/N** Hmh, ich weiß nicht ganz ob ich einen Lemon schreiben soll oder nicht.. (hab das schließlich noch nie gemacht..). Mal sehen!  
  
Ich glaube das Kapitel ist etwas durcheinander (weil ich selbst beim Schreiben auch ziemlich durcheinander war *g*). Ich hoffe aber, ihr könnt dem Geschehen trotzdem folgen?!  
  
Vielen Dank für die aufmunternden Worte!!! Danke danke danke!  
  
Alles Liebe und bis bald!  
  
P-chan


	6. Chains of pride

**A/N** Erstmal vielen vielen vielen Dank für die Kommentare!!!!! Hab mich wirklich sehr gefreut ^__^ ! Und dann noch ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön an Cat-chan! Ihr habt ihr es zu verdanken, dass ihr von nun an Fehlerfreie Kapitel lesen könnt. Jaaa, ICH hab eine Betaleserin (da fühlt man sich wie ein richtiger Autor *hach*).  
  
Daher freue ich mich auch, **Cat-chan dieses Kapitel widmen **zu dürfen ^.^ !  
  


**Viel Spaß**

**********************************

Saiya-jin Flowers  
  
6. Chains Of Pride  
  
  
  
"Ts ts, sieh an sieh an..."  
  
Geschockt weiteten sich Bulma's Augen als sie die dunkle Stimme hinter sich hörte.  
  
"...die kleine Wildkatze läuft vor etwas davon?"  
  
Von allen Orten auf dieser Welt hatte sie ausgerechnet hier landen müssen? Von allen verfluchten Saiya-jin musste ausgerechnet er hinter ihr stehen? Sie konnte seine mächtige Aura spüren, seinen ruhigen Atem hören, der kalte Schauer über ihren Nacken jagte.  
  
Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um, sah ihm in seine schwarzen Augen, sah, dass er nur ein paar mickrige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt stand, ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
Was bildete sich dieser Bastard eigentlich ein? Nur weil er meinte, der mächtigste Saiya-jin zu sein, konnte er alles haben, was er wollte? Konnte SIE haben? Lieber würde sie sterben, als sich von diesem Wüstling noch einmal anfassen zu lassen.  
  
Knurrend trat sie die letzten Zentimeter, die seinen Körper von ihrem trennten vor, blickte ihn mit all ihrem Hass und ihrer Missachtung an und versuchte, sich an ihm vorbeizudrücken, wurde aber von einem starken Arm zurückgehalten. Ein leises Kreischen entwich ihr, als sich Vegeta's Arm um ihre Hüfte legte.  
  
"Sag mal... hast du sie noch alle? Lass mich endlich in Ruhe! Und lass mich verdammt noch mal vorbei!!"  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick landete Bulma's Faust auf Vegeta's Wange, Bulma's Knurren verstummte schlagartig. Entsetzt über ihre eigene Tat starrte sie auf seine Wange. Das waren dann wohl die letzten Sekunden ihres Lebens.  
  
"Es.. es... hab ich dir weh getan?" Mit ihren großen blauen Augen sah sie nun in seine, besorgt, erschreckt und voller Angst.  
  
Vegeta's schallendes Lachen hallte kurz darauf an den Wänden des Palastes wieder, dröhnte in Bulma's Ohren.  
  
Was sollte das schon wieder? Moment, er lachte sie doch nicht etwa aus? Dieser arrogante, eingebildete, verfluchte Bastard.  
  
Vegeta lachte, aus den versteckten Tiefen seiner Brust heraus. Er hatte noch nie wirklich gelacht, höchstens oberflächlich, höhnisch, kalt... aber die Stimmungsschwankungen dieser Saiyan waren selbst für ihn zu viel.  
  
Noch immer glucksend hob er die blauhaarige Onna (Onna = Frau) auf seine Schultern, beachtete ihre heftigen Protestschreie und Tritte nicht weiter und ging zurück in den Palast.  
  
Mit der zappelnden und kreischenden Saiya-jin auf der Schulter schritt er durch die weiten Gänge, vorbei an völlig perplexen Wachen und Sklaven. Selten genug passierte es, dass Vegeta mit einer Saiyan über der Schulter durch den Palast schritt, aber, dass diese in einer solchen Tonhöhe herumschrie, auf seinen Rücken einschlug und noch lebte, war ein wahres Wunder!  
  
Mit den letzten Reserven an Luft und Lungenkraft schrie Bulma, bis ihr bereits kratzender und trockener Hals keinen Laut mehr von sich geben konnte. Ihre letzten Schreie hallten durch den wuchtigen Raum, verloren sich in der kalten Leere, die er ausstrahlte.   
  
Langsam öffnete Bulma die Augen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung stand sie mitten in dem großen Raum, der aus schwarzem Stein gemeißelt zu sein schien, kalt und leer, ebenso wie die Augen Vegeta's, die sie amüsiert musterten.   
  
"Verflucht, was soll das?"  
  
"Na na na, so spricht man aber nicht mit seinem König.. seinem zukünftigen Herrn."   
  
Vegeta hob Bulma's Kinn harsch an, blickte in ihre vor Wut und Angst glühenden Augen. Der Durst nach ihren Lippen stieg in ihm hoch, zum ersten Mal überflutete Verlangen Vegeta's Körper. Verlangen nach etwas, das nicht so einfach zu bekommen war, selbst für ihn. Verwirrt über diese verborgenen Gefühle ließ er von ihr ab, starrte nur weiter in das brennende Eis ihrer Augen...  
  
..so wie sie in die ewige Dunkelheit der seinen starrte. Was war eben passiert? Bulma hatte gespürt, wie feuriges Verlangen in ihren Körpern zu brodeln begonnen hatte, wie viele verborgene Gefühle sie überflutet hatten. Und in wenigen Augenblicken stand Vegeta ihr gegenüber und dort, wo seine warme, zarte Hand geruht hatte, blieb nichts als ein verlangendes Brennen, das nach seiner Berührung schrie.  
  
Spielte er mit ihr sein übliches Spiel? Machte er sich über sie lustig? Wütend knurrend drehte sie Vegeta den Rücken zu und mit einem Schrei blanker Verzweiflung und Wut, verließ sie das Zimmer, rannte sie die weiten Gänge entlang, rannte vor ihm, vor ihren Wünschen, Sehnsüchten und Ängste davon.  
  
Vegeta, zu stolz um ihr zu folgen, starrte noch immer auf den nun leeren Platz vor sich. Er hatte es vermasselt, doch sie würde wiederkommen, ihn anbetteln, sie zu berühren und sie zu nehmen. Ein selbstsicheres Grinsen strich über seine Lippen.  
  


*~~**~~*

Nahmen diese Gänge denn nie ein Ende? Keuchend bog Bulma um eine weitere Ecke, in einen weiteren der unzähligen Gänge, wurde dieses Mal aber von etwas hartem aufgehalten und zurückgeschleudert. Fluchend versuchte sie sich wieder auf ihre Beine zu kämpfen, als ihr eine große Hand entgegen gestreckt wurde.  
  
Überrascht wanderte ihr Blick über den muskulösen Arm zu dem ebenso überrascht blickenden Gesicht von Kakarott.  
  


*~~**~~*

Bulma senkte ihren Blick. Sie schämte sich, sie schämte sich so unendlich. Mit einem leisen Wimmern zog sie ihre Beine näher an ihren Körper und umarmte sie fester.  
  
Sie hatte alles erzählt, alles. Das sie es wollte, ihr Körper und ihr Herz danach flehten, nach der Berührung Vegeta's.  
  
Sie saß in dem nun trocknen Gras, abseits des Palastes, ihr gegenüber Kakarott, der ihr, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, zugehört hatte. Die Stille war unerträglich. Die Angst, der Saiyan, dem sie am meisten vertraute, könnte jeden Moment vor Entsetzen aufschreien, ihr kein Verständnis entgegen bringen, zerriss sie innerlich.  
  
Kakarott beobachtete Bulma genau. Das sonst so lebenslustige, fröhliche und meistens aufbrausende Mädchen saß vor ihm, zusammengekauert und hilflos. Noch nie hatte er sie so gesehen, außer als Bardok, sein Vater von seiner letzten Mission mit dem König nicht mehr zurückgekehrt war. Seitdem war etwas in ihr gebrochen und wollte nicht mehr heilen. Das Bild ihrer Traumwelt hatte Risse bekommen, welche Strahlen der dunklen Realität durchdringen ließen.   
  
Er selbst musste sich nun auch eingestehen, dass Bulma nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen war, das er bis jetzt immer vor sich gesehen hatte. Sie hatte sich weiterentwickelt, zu einer Frau mit neuen Gefühlen, Bedürfnissen und Sehnsüchten und gerade Vegeta musste der sein, der diese in ihr geweckt hatte.  
  
Ein schwaches Lächeln ließ seine konzentrierten Gesichtszüge wieder erweichen. Er hatte es geahnt, innerlich gewusst und nun hatte er die Bestätigung. Bulma musste auch immer die kompliziertesten Lebenswege aussuchen.  
  
"Warum, Kakarott? Warum muss es gerade er sein, der größte und arroganteste Bastard den dieses Universum je gesehen hat?"   
  
Bulma's schwaches Flüstern, kaum hörbar und doch ein Schrei der Verzweiflung riss Kakarott aus seinen Gedanken. Für Bulma war Vegeta und das gesamte Königshaus eine Horde von brutalen, hirnlosen und grausamen Kreaturen, die Spaß daran hatten, Wesen zu quälen, Planteten mitsamt ihren Einwohnern zu zerstören und zu töten. Nicht zuletzt dank Chichi's Einfluss.   
  
Er spürte bereits eine gedankliche Kopfnuss von seiner Frau, trotzdem war Vegeta einer seiner besten und längsten Freunde und so einfach wie es sich Chichi und Bulma machten, war es nun mal nicht.  
  
"Meinst du nicht, du machst es dir damit sehr einfach? Es ist leicht, die Taten und Fehler vorauszuschicken ohne die Gründe und Hintergründe zu kennen. Stolz zählte immer alles für Vegeta's Vater und somit nun auch für Vegeta selbst. Von Kindesbeinen an wurde ihm eingetrichtert, dass er eines Tages der stärkste, mächtigste und größte Herrscher sein würde, eine Legende, die selbst in ferner Zukunft nicht vergessen werden würde."  
  
Kakarott machte eine kurze Pause und sah in Bulma's Augen, wollte seine Worte auf sie wirken lassen, bevor er weitersprach.  
  
"Seit Generationen ist das nun schon so. Mit jeder stieg der Druck, der ausgeübt wurde, mit jeder wurde mehr verlangt, mehr erzwungen. Jedes Gefühl, jede Gefahr von Schwäche wurde von der Wurzel an ausgelöscht. Liebe, Zuneigung, selbst Verlangen existieren in Vegeta nicht, existierten nie. Ihm wurde beigebracht, dass das Schwächen sind und Schwäche darf in einem König der Saiyan nicht bestehen."  
  
Kakarott legte seine Hände auf Bulma's Schultern, zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
"Ein Leben mit ihm wäre voller Verzicht und Schmerz Bulma. Ich weiß, dass er dich ebenso will, wie du ihn. Ich sehe es in seinen Augen. Aber du musst dir im Klaren sein, dass Vegeta schon viele Konkubinen hatte, die schönsten Frauen. Er hat ein bis höchstens zwei Mal mit ihnen geschlafen und sie danach nie wieder beachtet. Es war noch nie anders und vermutlich wird es bei dir auch so sein. Allerdings kamen diese Frauen nur aus Habgier zu ihm. Luxus war für sie verführerischer als irgendwelche Gefühle. Vielleicht hast du doch die Kraft, ihn zu ändern, seine Augen und sein Herz zu öffnen."  
  
Bulma sah verwirrt zum Palast. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass die Ketten des Stolzes um Vegeta lagen, ihn gefangen hielten und beeinflussten? Ketten so schwer und dick, dass sie selbst für einen Saiya-jin zu stark waren?  
  
Bulma spürte, wie Kakarott sie sacht umarmte und sich schließlich aufrichtete. Noch immer spiegelten ihre Augen unermessliche Verwirrung wieder.  
  
"Ich weiß, du wirst das Richtige tun. Aber denk daran, halbherzige Gefühle könnten dich in eine Falle locken. Du solltest dir also die Frage stellen, ob deine Gefühle aufrichtig und wirklich sind. Ich muss zurück, sonst wird noch jemand misstrauisch." Er schenkte ihr ein letztes Lächeln und flog schließlich wieder in Richtung Palast.  
  
Lange Zeit starrte Bulma vor sich hin. Es war schwer, all diese neuen Informationen und Geschehnisse zu verarbeiten und sich gleichzeitig über die eigenen Gefühle im Klaren zu werden. Unzählige Fragen geisterten durch ihre Gedanken, doch eine hallte immer und immer wieder. Was sollte sie nun tun?

**********************************

**A/N** So, das war's dann auch wieder für dieses Mal. Noch mal ein ganz herzliches Danke an Cat-chan * mal ordentlich knuddel* ^.^ !  
  
Alles Liebe und bis bald!!!  
  
Eure P-chan


	7. Obsession

**A/N** Hallooo alle zusammen ^.^ ! Erst mal wieder ein herzliches Danke an Cat-chan fürs Beta-lesen (und so schnell.. wow O.o) und natürlich an euch für eure Kommentare *smile*!  
  
Ich weiß ich weiß, ich hab seeehr lange für dieses Kapitel gebraucht. Na ja, 04.11.02... geht ja noch, hab schon gedacht, es wär schlimmer. Jedenfalls hatte ich im Moment sehr viel zu tun, um die Ohren und vor allem schwirrte einfach wahnsinnig viel im meinem Kopf herum – Konzentration ade!  
  


**Viel Spaß!!!!**

**********************************

Saiya-jin Flowers  
  
7. Obsession  
  
  
  
Ein tiefer Schrei hallte durch die weiten Gänge des Palastes, gefolgt von einer leichten Explosion. Vegeta stand keuchend in der Mitte seines Trainingsraumes und sank schließlich langsam in die Knie. Kleine Steinbrocken, die zuvor von der Explosion in alle Richtungen geschleudert worden waren, rieselten nun langsam und Stück für Stück wieder auf seinen verschwitzen Körper nieder.  
  
Vegeta' s muskulöse Brust schmerzte mit jedem Atemzug und beschwörte ein wütendes Grollen aus der Tiefe seiner Kehle. Schon nach kurzer Zeit ohne Training ließ seine Kondition, seine Kraft nach. Und an allem war nur diese Saiyan schuld. Er hätte sie damals auf dem Hügel einfach nehmen sollen. Das hätte zwar nicht so viel Spaß gemacht, aber wenigstens hätte er dann nicht sein Training so sehr vernachlässigt.  
  
Er war der stärkste Saiya-jin in diesem Universum, doch um das zu bleiben, musste er trainieren. Und eines Tages würde er der legendäre Super-Saiya-jin sein, wie es ihm sein Vater immer und immer wieder prophezeit hatte. Der stärkste Krieger dieses Universums, die ewige Legende. Seit frühester Kindheit war Vegeta besessen von dieser Vorstellung und trainierte unermüdlich.  
  
Die Energie des Ehrgeizes strömte durch Vegeta' s Körper, ließ ihn sich erheben und weitertrainieren, immer weiter und weiter.  
  


*~~**~~*

Bulma duckte sich erschrocken, als sich Vegeta wieder aufrichtete. Sie hatte sein langes Training durch ein Fenster, das nun einem großen Loch gewichen war beobachtet. Es war unfassbar. Seit Stunden trainierte Vegeta nun schon ununterbrochen, mutete seinem Körper mehr zu, als er wohl ertragen konnte und doch richtete sich dieser Wahnsinnige wieder auf und machte einfach weiter.  
  
Vermutlich war er nur verdammt wütend, weil sie vorher einfach so abgehauen war. Er schien sogar so vertieft in seine Wut zu sein, dass er ihre Anwesenheit nicht einmal bemerkte... oder sie hatte seine Sinne vielleicht doch überschätzt.  
  
Allerdings war es wahnsinnig faszinierend, ihm beim Training zuzusehen, wie seine Muskeln während seiner Bewegungen spielten und wie die zahlreichen Schweißtropfen seinen Trainingsanzug durchnässten und dadurch immer mehr und mehr von seinem Körper preisgaben.  
  
Bulma schüttelte sich leicht. Dieser ganze Planet war übersäht von solchen muskulösen Kriegern (*NEID* ^.^), es war also nichts besonderes. Doch trotzdem brachte jeder neue Muskel, der sichtbar wurde, ihr Herz mehr und mehr zum rasen.  
  
Hatte Kakarott doch Recht gehabt? Waren ihre Gefühle halbherzig und nur eine Illusion? Vielleicht begehrte sie ja wirklich nur den Körper Vegeta' s und sonst nichts. Machte sie dieses Begehren etwa zu einer Hure? Machte sie sich selbst zu einer Hure, wenn sie sich ihm hingeben wollte und dabei nur eine Nacht mit seinem Körper wollte?  
  
Und dann war da noch der andere Teil. Der, der sein Leben mit Vegeta verbringen wollte. Seinem Körper, seinem Geist, seiner Seele. Der Teil in ihr, der nicht mehr einsam sein wollte, der jeden Morgen in den Armen des Geliebten aufwachen wollte, der einfach nur geliebt werden wollte. War es zu viel verlangt, sich ein Leben in Sicherheit, Geborgenheit, sich ein Leben mit Zukunft zu wünschen?  
  
Bulma' s Augen wanderten wieder zu Vegeta, dessen schweres Keuchen zu ihren  
Ohren vordrang. Nur ein paar wenige Meter war sie von ihm entfernt und wagte es doch nicht, zu ihm zu gehen.  
  
Vielleicht war sie zu stolz, vielleicht sah sie es als eine Art Schwäche, doch eines wurde ihr immer mehr und mehr bewusst. Sie selbst stellte den langen Weg, die hohe Mauer dar, die sie von ihm trennte. Sie musste sich selbst überwinden. Es schien so einfach, in Wirklichkeit aber war dies eine der schwersten Aufgaben, der sich Bulma je hatte stellen müssen.  
  
Vegeta' s Keuchen wurde immer schwerer und heiserer. Das rot-orange Licht, das durch das große Loch fiel, kündigte den Sonnenuntergang an. Vegeta hatte den gesamten Tag mit trainieren verbacht, ohne Pause, ohne zu essen und er spürte, dass sein Körper das nicht mehr länger durchhalten konnte. Sein Wille drängte ihn aber noch immer weiter, stellte sich gegen seinen Körper. Auch wenn der Wille diesen Kampf gewonnen hatte, es war bei weitem kein wirklicher Sieg. Vegeta' s Knie gaben langsam nach, ließen seinen Körper auf den kalten Steinboden fallen.  
  
In diesem Moment hörte Bulma' s Denken schlagartig auf. Ihre zierliche Gestalt schnellte aus ihrem Versteck zu dem am Boden liegenden Vegeta.  
  
Schweißperlen rannen in kleinen Strömen an seinem Nacken hinunter und durchliefen seinen schon vollkommen durchnässten Trainingsanzug, ließen ihn an seinem Körper kleben und sein Keuchen hallte laut durch den großen Raum.  
  
Bulma ließ sich langsam neben ihm auf die Knie sinken, ihre Augen blickten unbeholfen und besorgt zu ihm hinab. Seine geschlossenen Augenlieder regten sich in den nächsten Momenten kein einziges Mal. Also entschloss sie sich, Vegeta irgendwie aufzuwecken. Sie begann ihn zaghaft zu rütteln und wartete schließlich auf seine Reaktion... nichts.  
  
Nachdem er nach 5 Minuten immer heftiger werdendem Rütteln nicht aufwachen wollte, tätschelte sie sacht seine Wangen, dann etwas stärker... nichts. Nun, wenn es nicht auf die sanfte Methode ging... (Cat-chan's Kommentar: Küssen, küssen, küssen!!!!! Vegeta = Dornröschen, Bulma = der mutige Prinz.. Meine Wenigkeit: *lol* Sorry, den musste ich einfach stehen lassen..)  
  
Das laut klatschende Geräusch eines Schlages mit der flachen Hand auf empfindliche Haut schreckte einige Vögel auf, die sich empörend kreischend in die Lüfte erhoben.  
  
Bulma spürte ihren pochenden Herzschlag in ihrer leicht geröteten Hand, die nun brennend auf Vegeta' s Wange ruhte. Ein so fester Schlag war eigentlich nicht geplant gewesen. Hoffentlich hatte er wenigstens was gebracht...  
  
Mit diesem Gedanken wanderte ihr Blick suchend über Vegeta' s schwarzen Haarschopf und blieb schließlich starr an seinen schwarzen, vor Wut blitzenden Augen haften. Mit einem stummen Schrei schreckte Bulma nach einigen Momenten der Stille zurück und presste ihren heftig bebenden Rücken schließlich gegen die kalte Wand des Raumes.  
  
Vegeta, der sich etwas schwerfällig aufgerichtet hatte, näherte sich Bulma nun langsam, ließ sie mit jedem Zentimeter, der er ihr näher kam schneller und verzweifelter atmen. Blitze der Wut durchzuckten seine Augen, als er ihr schließlich gegenüber stand und seine Nasenspitze beinahe die ihre berührte.  
  
"Was soll der Scheiß?"  
  
Bulma's Kiefer klappte nach unten.. Stille.  
  
"Was zum Teufel machst du hier?"  
  
Heisere Töne wichen aus Bulma' s Mund, ließen Vegeta nur noch mehr vor blanker Wut schnauben und knurren.  
  
"Also.. äh... ich dachte doch nur.. ich meine, du sahst irgendwie.. na ja.. tot oder zumindest völlig fertig aus.. und, na ja..."  
  
Ein lautes Knurren unterbrach sie, ließ sie ihre Augen zusammenkneifen. Sie erwartete das Schlimmste. Dieses kalte, wütende Knurren konnte nur der Vorbote des schmerzhaften Todes sein. Doch es passierte nichts. Nach schier einer Ewigkeit in vollkommener Stille brach Vegeta in ein seltsames Glucksen aus, das wohl so etwas wie Kichern sein sollte (im Englischen würde man das "chuckled" nennen, aber bei uns gibt's irgendwie kein „Zwischenwort" bzw. richtiges Wort dafür ^.^ ).   
  
Bulma' s fragende Augen starrten Vegeta an, dessen Körper noch immer von seinem seltsamen Kichern leicht geschüttelt wurde, während sie wieder dieses laute Knurren vernahm. Mit hochrotem Kopf setzte sie schließlich eine schmollende Grimasse auf und verschränkte etwas sauer die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Vegeta, der sich inzwischen wieder etwas gefangen hatte, beobachtete dies amüsiert und stemmte seine Fäuste gegen seine Hüften.  
  
"Nun, wie wär's mit einem kleinen Mahl bevor du wieder davon läufst, Kleines?"  
  
Mit diesen Worten deutete er ihr, ihm zu folgen und drehte ihr schließlich den Rücken zu. Wie erstarrt blickte Bulma ihm nach, konnte sich nicht bewegen. War der Kerl jetzt völlig durchgeknallt? Wo blieb die Wut über die Ohrfeige? Wo der Ausbruch darüber, dass sie gedacht hatte, er hätte sich mit seinem Training völlig übernommen?  
  
"Na komm schon, oder brauchst du 'ne Extraeinladung?" (Kommt euch das vielleicht ein bisschen bekannt vor? ^.^)  
  
Ohne sich umzudrehen ging Vegeta weiter. Ein schelmisches Grinsen strich  
über seine Lippen, als Bulma ihm schließlich zaghaft durch die dunklen Gänge folgte.

**********************************

**A/N **Auch, wenn ich etwas abgelenkt durch anderes war, schwirrt doch noch immer irgendwo in meinen Gedanken die Überlegung herum, ob ich einen richtigen Lemon schreiben soll, oder nicht *hm*. Auf jeden Fall wird es einen Hauch davon haben, die Frage ist nur, wie stark dieser Hauch sein wird. Aber da bleibt ja noch Zeit... oder vielleicht auch nicht??? ^.- Wer weiß wer weiß...  
  
Ach ja.. JA, ich weiß das Kapitel ist kurz!!!  
  
Alles Liebe und bis bald!  
  
Eure Pi-chan


	8. Silence

**A/N** - Vergess ich immer ^^° !  
  
Hallo alle zusammen. Ich hatte bis jetzt an keinem Kapitel so zu kämpfen wie an diesem. Ich war kurzzeitig mit dem Verlauf der ganzen Geschichte absolut nicht zufrieden, was sich jetzt aber zumindest ein wenig gelegt hat. Ich hoffe, man merkt es nicht allzu sehr...?! Ein ganz ganz herzliches Danke an Cat-chan *knuddl* und an meine treuen Reviewer:  
  
**Picie, Pepperann, Tamahome Jigoku, Bra_chan15, Ischira, bunnyt, Hester, Nanni und LonelyDragon**. Danke auch allen anderen, die mir Kommentare hinterlassen (einfach mal so zwischendurch ^.^ )!!!!  
  
**Viel Spaß!!**

**********************************

Saiya-jin Flowers  
  
8. Silence  
  
  
  
Bulma starrte gebannt auf ihren gefüllten Teller, auf dem die edelsten Speisen kunstvoll angerichtet waren und stocherte hin und wieder lustlos darin herum. Wie hatte sie sich nur dazu überreden lassen können? Sie war Vegeta einfach so gefolgt, ohne sich im Klaren darüber zu sein, dass sie direkt in die gefährliche Höhle des Löwen lief.  
  
Wie sagte man den kleinen Kindern immer? Hütet euch vor den wilden Bestien, die in dunklen Wäldern auf euch lauern. Und was machte sie? Sie lief dieser Bestie schlicht in die Pranken.  
  
Aber nicht nur das. Sie befand sich hier nicht wie erwartet in einem großen Speisesaal mit vielen Bediensteten oder sonst wem.. nein! Vegeta hatte sie in seine eigenen Räumlichkeiten geführt. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie die offene Tür zu seinem prunkvollen Zimmer sehen, die Umrisse seines Bettes.  
  
Sie hatte nur begrenzt die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich umzusehen, als Vegeta kurz verschwunden war, um sich umzuziehen. Und ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt in dieser Zeit seinem Schlafzimmer, seinem Bett, das in die dunklen Schatten des Abends eingetaucht war.  
  
Eine verschämte Röte beschlich ihr zartes Gesicht, als sie sich fragte, wie es sich wohl anfühlen musste, darauf zu liegen und über sich das Gesicht Vegeta 's zu sehen, dessen große Hände über ihren Körper strichen. Ein schwaches Schaudern durchfuhr sie.  
  
Wie kindisch sie sich doch verhielt. Sie war schließlich kein pubertierender Teenager mehr. Ach, warum konnte sie nicht überall sonst sein, nur nicht hier, allein mit ihm?  
  
Die anhaltende Stille wurde unerträglich und sie spürte den stechenden Blick Vegeta 's, der sie noch stärker erröten ließ.  
  
Vegeta starrte die junge Saiyan mit leeren Augen an. Sie saß ihm gegenüber, leicht verdeckt durch die vielen Speisen, die den Tisch füllten, in ihrer vollkommenen Schönheit. Wäre er nicht so sehr durch sein langes Training angeschlagen gewesen, wäre er vermutlich sofort über sie hergefallen, hätte sie gar nicht erst in seine Zimmer gebracht.  
  
Nun konnte er sich nur vorstellen, wie es wohl sein musste, ihre sinnlichen Lippen mit den seinen zu berühren, über ihre perfekten Kurven zu streichen, ihren Körper an sich zu pressen.  
  
Er spürte ihre Nervosität, ihr Unbehagen. Er selbst verspürte nur seine unermessliche Lust, seine Begierde, die ihn dazu verlockten, sie in sein Schlafzimmer zu zerren und dort endlich gänzlich zu der seinen zu machen.   
  
Sie hatte ihn beobachtet, sein ganzes Training hindurch, war mit ihren tiefblauen Augen seinen Bewegungen gefolgt. Einerseits war diese Vorstellung, dieser Gedanke durchaus anregend. Auf der anderen Seite aber war es ein Grund zur Sorge. Er hatte sie nicht bemerkt, seine Sinne hatten ihn nicht gewarnt, für Vegeta 's Stolz und Ehrgeiz ein schwerer Schlag.  
  
Er wollte und musste stets auf alles vorbereitet sein, war immer darauf bedacht, die nächsten Situationen, Momente und Schritte vorherzusehen.   
  
Das war es, was er seinen Kriegern immer wieder vor Augen führte. In einem Kampf war nicht nur die Kraft von Vorteil. Auf alles vorbereitet zu sein, aus diesem Wissen einen Vorteil zu schaffen, war ein weiterer Weg zur Überlegenheit in einem Kampf.  
  
Und nun, gerade bei einem harten Training, das sehr viel von seiner Kraft beansprucht hatte, war er so unvorsichtig und leichtsinnig gewesen, hatte das Ki einer einfachen Saiyan nicht bemerkt. Ein schwerer Fehler und ein guter Grund für weiteres trainieren seiner Sinne.  
  
Bulma lauschte ihrem flachen Atem. Ihr schien es, als würde sie schon eine Ewigkeit regungslos an diesem Tisch sitzen und ihr Unbehagen war inzwischen beinahe vollständig einer tiefen Langeweile gewichen. So still zu sitzen war nicht ihre Art und diese Stille machte sie beinahe wahnsinnig.  
  
Ihr Körper zuckte kurz zusammen, als sie das schiebende Geräusch von Vegeta 's wuchtigem Stuhl vernahm. Sie hörte die langsamen Schritte, die näher und näher kamen und schließlich neben ihr verstummten.  
  
Ihr Blick wanderte über Vegeta 's golden glitzernde Rüstung zu seinen leeren schwarzen Augen, die sie erschaudern ließen.  
  
Wieder zuckte sie zusammen, als sich Vegeta 's in Handschuhe verpackte Hand ihr entgegen streckte und sein leises Lachen durch den Raum hallte.  
  
"Na na, hast du etwa Angst, dass ich dir was tue? Hah, an solch wehrlosen Kreaturen vergreife ich mich nicht, Kleine."  
  
Vegeta beobachtete fasziniert, wie die Augen der Saiyan geradezu Feuer fingen und ihn wütend anblitzen. Ein weiteres Lachen entwich amüsiert seinen Lippen. Er fand langsam Gefallen daran, die Saiya-jin aus der Ruhe zu bringen, was nicht gerade eine der schwersten Angelegenheiten war.  
  
"Ruhig ruhig, kleine Wildkatze. Na komm, begleite mich etwas durch den Palast."  
  
Widerwillig murrend, den befehlenden Unterton seiner Stimme nicht ungehört nahm Bulma schließlich seinen Arm und ließ sich mitziehen.  
  
Was bildete sich der Kerl eigentlich ein? Na gut, er war der König, trotzdem hatte er noch lange nicht das Recht, ihr etwas zu befehlen und schon gar nicht, sie als schwächlich oder gar wehrlos zu bezeichnen.  
  


*~~**~~*

Schritte hallten klar durch die dunklen Gänge des Palastes. Er schien vollkommen verlassen und einsam.  
  
Bulma sah sich mit großen Augen um, ein wundervoller Ort oder Raum folgte dem anderen. Und trotzdem war es doch äußerst seltsam, dass sie noch keinem begegnet waren, wobei ihr das eigentlich nicht unbedingt unrecht war.  
  
Noch immer herrschte eine völlige Stille zwischen ihr und Vegeta, diese war ihr diesmal aber nicht unangenehm. Langsam tastete sie seinen Arm ab, der vom hautengen blauen Stoff seines Anzuges überzogen und für einen Arm überaus muskulös gebaut war.  
  
Unbewusst drückte sich Bulma's Körper etwas mehr an Vegeta, um den seinen etwas besser spüren zu können, was ein schelmisches Grinsen über seine Lippen jagte. Es war klar, er hatte sie nun fast so weit....  
  
Ein tiefes mürrisches Knurren durchbrach schließlich die Stille, die zwischen den beiden Saiya-jin angehalten hatte.  
  
Bulma blickte fragend zu Vegeta auf, der etwas wütend in die Dunkelheit hinter ihnen starrte. Bevor sie seinem Blick folgen konnte, wurde sie von einem allzu bekannten Räuspern erschreckt. Blitzartig zog sich ihr Arm aus Vegeta 's, der den Störenfried wütend anfunkelte.  
  
"Was willst du, Kakarott?"  
  
Kakarott sah etwas ungläubig zu Bulma, richtete seinen Blick schließlich auf Vegeta und verbeugte sich tief.  
  
"Verzeiht die Störung, Hoheit. Radditz ist soeben wieder eingetroffen und wünscht Euch zu sprechen."  
  
Vegeta knurrte ein weiteres Mal. Einen besseren Moment hätte sich dieser Volltrottel wohl nicht aussuchen können. Er hätte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass Radditz erst wieder in ein paar Tagen oder Wochen zurückkehren würde. Wieder ein Fehler in Vegeta 's Einschätzung. Nun, Radditz musste wohl vorgehen.. wohl oder übel.  
  
"Ich hoffe wir sehen und bald mal wieder. Entschuldige mich nun bitte."  
  
Seine wütenden Gesichtszüge erweichten leicht, als er diese Worte an Bulma richtete. Schließlich warf der leichte Wind, der durch die hohen Gänge heulte, seinen langen schwarzen Umhang imposant zurück, als er Kakaortt entgegen stapfte.  
  
"Bring sie nach Hause Kakarott und bleib da. Ich schätze Radditz wird sich später auch noch auf den Weg zu dir machen."  
  
"Jawohl, Hoheit."  
  
Kakarott sah Vegeta noch kurz nachdenklich nach und ging schließlich zu Bulma, deren Augen ihm beschämt auswichen. Lächelnd legte er einen Arm um sie, es kam wohl, wie es kommen musste...

**********************************

A/N Jaha, Radditz gibt's auch noch ^.- ! Ich mag Radditz ziemlich gern. Vor allem in A/U Stories, in denen mit seinem Charakter noch gespielt werden kann und er doch einfach ein großer herzensguter Kerl ist (wie ein großer Bär *wai*). Ich schätze aber, dass seine Rolle relativ klein sein wird.. schade! Er kann wirklich soooo süß sein, wenn er will *g*! Und in dieser FF WILL er das sein *lol*! *ihnknuddel*  
  
Alles Liebe euch allen und bis zum nächsten Kapitel!!!!  
  
Eure P-chan 


	9. Destroyed Hope

**A/N** So, jetzt komm ich endlich mal dazu, die verbesserte Version hochzuladen *ächz* !!! Tut mir leid, dass ich momentan etwas lange für alles brauche.. Noch immer sehr viel zu tun und sehr wenig Zeit *g*!  
  
**Viel Spaß!**

**********************************

Saiya-jin Flowers  
  
9. Destroyed Hope  
  
  
  
Radditz Lachen hallte schwer und laut durch das kleine Haus am Waldrand und schien es beinahe leicht erbeben zu lassen. Die Nacht war bereits seit Stunden angebrochen, doch das schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören. Er nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Krug und ließ ihn mit leichter Wucht wieder zurück auf den schweren hölzernen Tisch fallen.  
  
Kakarott saß ihm mit leicht verschlafenem Gesichtsausdruck gegenüber und lachte leise mit seinem heimgekehrten Bruder. Chichi war bereits im Bett und wie gerne hätte er ihr es gleich getan. Der Tag war lang und hart gewesen und die Sorgen um Bulma hatten ihm dabei ebenso keine Ruhe gelassen.  
  
Doch trotzdem war er froh mit seinem Bruder nun am Tisch sitzen zu können, der ihm von dies und jenem erzählte. Nun, er erzählte eher von den vielen hübschen Frauen, die er auf seinem Weg getroffen hatte und von den schwachen Kreaturen, die abseits von Vegeta-sei lebten. Kakarott hätte etwas anderes aber bei weitem mehr interessiert, wollte die Euphorie, die seinen Bruder offensichtlich gepackt hatte, nicht so herb unterbrechen.  
  
Radditz bemerkte nach einem weiteren Schluck aus seinem Krug den nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders. Sein lachendes Gesicht wich einem harten und ernsten Schleier. Er wusste, worauf sein Bruder wartete und musste wohl, auch wenn er es nicht gerne tat, ein weiteres Mal darüber berichten.  
  
Seine Mission war schließlich von äußerster Wichtigkeit gewesen. Nicht nur für den König, für ganz Vegeta-sei, auch für ihn selbst und seine Familie.  
  
"Nichts, Kakarott.. ich habe nichts gefunden."  
  
Radditz raue Stimme klang untypisch ernst und besorgt durch den Raum. Kakarott spürte den leichten Hauch einer Gänsehaut, die kühl über seine Haut strich. Was sollte das heißen? Nichts...  
  
"Der König war sehr wütend, über diese Nachricht. Wow, so sauer hab ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Ich hab Glück, dass ich hier lebend und unbeschadet sitze. Er schien nicht mal sehr erfreut über meine Ankunft zu sein..."  
  
Kakarott beobachtete mit einem leichten Lächeln, wie sein Bruder einen weiteren Schluck nahm. Wenn Radditz nur wüsste, warum genau Vegeta so wütend gewesen war... Sein Grinsen verschwand, als er den fragenden Blick seines Bruders entdeckte.  
  
"Und wie meinst du das.. nichts?"  
  
"Na, da war nichts.. rein gar nichts. Nur ein paar Steine, die sinnlos rumgeschwebt sind. Kein Raumschiff, keine herumschwirrenden Körperteile, nicht mal Anzeichen eines Kampfes. Nix!"  
  
Kakarott seufzte schwer. Er hatte zumindest gehofft, dass das Raumschiff noch dort war, wo es sein sollte. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Ganz Vegeta-sei war im Glauben, dass der grausame Imperator Freezer gestürzt worden war, dass er endlich tot war und in der Hölle schmorte. Doch wenn das Raumschiff nicht mehr an der Stelle des Kampfes war....  
  
"Vegeta meinte, das Raumschiff könnte vielleicht von einem Meteoritenschauer mitgezogen worden oder einfach weitergewandert sein. Da die Schilde noch immer intakt waren, können wir es auch nicht orten. Selbst im Tod lässt uns diese Mistmade Freezer nicht los."  
  
Der Glaube, dass Freezer tot war, war reine Naivität. Kakarott schloss bedrückt die Augen, seine Wünsche und Hoffnungen waren nun in weite Ferne gerückt. Vegeta-sei war noch immer nicht sicher und Vegeta kam nun eine schwere Zeit entgegen. Vegeta-sei war erst frei, wenn der Tod Freezers zweifellos feststand.  
  


*~~**~~*

Vegeta 's Faust prallte wütend und mit einem frustrierten Knurren auf eine Säule. Der laute Knall des Schlages donnerte grollend durch den dunklen Palast und ließ ihn leicht erbeben.  
  
Er hatte diesen Tag befürchtet, doch nicht so früh, nicht so verflucht früh. Warum hatte sein Vater nicht ein einziges Mal etwas richtig machen können? Dieses eine Mal!  
  
Mit einem weiteren Knurren ließ er sich auf den kalten Steinboden sinken. Es war nicht die Schuld seines Vaters, auch wenn er sie ihm nur allzu gerne geben würde. Es war wohl einfach nur der letzte Versuch seines Vaters gewesen, Vegeta-sei aus den Klauen dieses verfluchten Tyrannen zu befreien.  
  
Er hätte wissen müssen, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. Nun blieb alles an Vegeta hängen, an ihm allein.  
  
Wenn er Freezer nicht bald aufspürte, würde er sich wieder eine neue Armee aufbauen und sich rächen. Freezer war angeschlagen, aber nicht besiegt und darin lag eine unermessliche Gefahr. Vegeta war stark, doch auch stark genug, um Freezer zu besiegen?  
  


*~~**~~*

Bulma presste ihr Ohr fester an die dünne Tür, die ihr Zimmer verschloss. Stille! Auren waren auch keine zu spüren, also musste die Luft rein sein. Lautlos öffnete sie die Tür und tappte auf den Flur hinaus. Noch immer war nichts zu hören.   
  
Sie hätte sich zwar gefreut, Radditz endlich wieder zu sehen, doch sie war nicht in der Stimmung für familiäre Momente. Sie brauchte Ruhe und Zeit für sich und ihre Gedanken. Außerdem musste ja nicht jeder wissen, dass sie so spät nachts noch das Haus verließ.  
  
Das leise Knarren der Treppe ließ sie kurz erstarren, doch die Stille riss nicht ab. Schon den Ausgang vor Augen wähnte sie sich in Sicherheit und ging die letzten Schritte ohne große Acht auf mögliche Geräusche.  
  
"Sieh an! Meine süße Kleine ist ja noch wach."  
  
Das dumpfe Säuseln ließ Bulma leicht hochschrecken, sie schaffte es gerade noch, den Schrei, der sich ihre Kehle hinaufdrückte, hinunterzuschlucken und blickte wütend in Radditz grinsendes Gesicht. Der große Saiyan kniff ihr keck in die Wange, was sie leise knurren ließ.  
  
"Na na, du willst doch keinen aufwecken? Kakarott ist nebenan eingenickt, hält auch nicht mehr so gut durch wie früher, ts. Und du? Du hast doch nicht etwa noch etwas vor, oder?"  
  
"Radditz.. ich..."  
  
"Keine Sorge Kleine, Onkel Radditz hält dicht, das weißt du doch. Aber stell nix an. Und wenn, dann hast du mich nicht gesehen, klar?"  
  
Bulma kicherte amüsiert über den großen Saiya-jin, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und gab ihm schließlich eine spielerische Kopfnuss. Sie hatte Radditz schon immer sehr gemocht. Er war stets für Streiche und Späße offen, konnte aber auch weltmeisterlich etwas für sich behalten.  
  
Noch immer kichernd lief Bulma durch die Tür hinaus in die angenehm kühle Nacht. Sie brauchte nun endlich Ruhe. Es gab vieles, über das sie sich klar werden musste, vieles zu ordnen und vieles musste beantwortet werden. Es war nun endlich Zeit für wichtige Entscheidungen, die sie nicht mehr loslassen wollten.

**********************************

A/N Ja, ich weiß der Teil ist mal wieder wahnsinnig kurz (JA ich weiß!!!)... Aber mei, so kommen halt mehr Kapitel zusammen... die alle sehnsüchtig auf Reviews warten *lol* (NEIN, das war keine Aufforderung, nur ein Hinweis ^.^ *scheinheilig pfeif*). Der Lemon kommt vermutlich im nächsten Kapitel.. Mal gucken!  
  
Alles Liebe und bis bald.. ach ja, und sollten wir uns nimmer lesen ein schönes und erholsames Weihnachten euch allen!!!  
  
Eure P-chan


	10. Passionate Desire

**A/N** Uihuiui... jetzt ist es soweit. Nun ja, erst mal kann ich sagen, dass dieses Kapitel das längste ist, das ich je geschrieben habe und auch meinen ersten Lemon enthält. Leider wieder noch nicht Beta-gelesen, da ich nicht genau weiß, wie oft ich in nächster Zeit an den PC komm. Bitte verzeiht also diverse Tippfehler. Also... (wer hätte gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen muss)  
  
**Warnung**: **R**estrictet!!!! Ihr solltet das nicht lesen, wenn ihr **unter 17** seid! Dieses Kapitel beinhaltet **LEMON**!!!!  
  
**Viel Spaß!!! ^.^**

** **

**********************************

**Saiya-jin Flowers  
**  
10. Passionate Desire   
  
  
  
Das leise Pfeifen des Windes zischte über das weite Land, das in tiefster Stille in den Schlaf der Einsamkeit verfallen war.  
  
Bulma hatte den hohen Hügel erreicht, der die Sicht über das endlos scheinende Tal ermöglichte. Tief einatmend wanderten ihre Augen über die hohen Grasfelder, die vielen kleinen kristallklaren Flüsse und Wasserfälle, die mächtigen Laubbäume... dieser Ort, weit ab von der Zivilisation war ein kleines Stück Paradies, ein kleines Stück, das nur ihr gehörte.  
  
Kaum ein Saiyan machte sich die Mühe, einen solch weiten Weg auf sich zu nehmen, nur um Zeit und Ruhe für sich zu haben. Für Saiyan waren solche Gefühle belanglos. Alles was von Geburt an zählte war Kraft, Stolz und Loyalität dem Königshaus gegenüber.  
  
Die Erziehung, das Leben, das Denken, alles war nur auf dies ausgerichtet. Es gab keinen Platz und keine Zeit für anderes, denn das Volk der Saiyan war nicht nur stolz, sondern auch eingebildet. Zumindest was ihre Kraft und Siegesstärke anging. Oft überschätzte sich einer der Krieger und ließ für seinen Dickschädel sein Leben.  
  
Schnaubend lief Bulma langsam den steilen Hügel hinab, das hohe Gras strich angenehm über ihre Hüften. Hier war der Ort, an dem sie all diese Dummheit hinter sich lassen konnte.  
  
Schon als Kind war sie hierher geflüchtet. Geflüchtet vor den grausamen Saiyan, die sie auslachten, vor den lüsternen Männern, die sie begrabschten, geflüchtet vor sich selbst, vor der Welt. Hier vermischten sich ihre Tränen mit dem kühlen reinen Wasser der Flüsse, hier flogen ihre klagenden Schreie mit dem Wind davon, weit, weit weg.  
  
Es war ein Ort der Befreiung, ein Ort der Freiheit. Mehr als ein Zuhause, mehr als die Heimat, ihr kleines Stück Paradies, ihr kleines Stück Freiheit.  
  
Früher hatte ihr Bardock so viele Lasten abgenommen, hatte so viele wichtigen Entscheidungen für sie getroffen.. und jetzt, jetzt musste sie all diese Lasten selbst tragen und all ihre Entscheidungen selbst treffen. Niemand war nun da, der ihr helfen konnte. Zum ersten Mal, war sie ganz alleine auf sich gestellt und zum ersten Mal, fühlte sie sich wirklich allein.  
  
Dieser Ort war ihre letzte Hoffnung. Vielleicht fand sie hier Klarheit und Antworten.  
  


*~~**~~*

Dunkle Schatten tanzten durch den schlafenden Palast, schlängelten sich durch die wuchtigen Säulen, legten sich deckend über die am Boden kauernde Gestalt.  
  
Vegeta schreckte geschockt hoch. Sein Atem presste sich keuchend aus seiner Lunge. Freezer... vor einer Sekunde stand er noch vor ihm, hatte ihm sein dreckiges kaltes Lachen entgegengeschleudert.   
  
Erschrocken sah sich Vegeta um, Stille und Dunkelheit umgaben ihn. Ein Traum? Suchte ihn Freezer nun schon in seinen Träumen heim? Quälte er ihn nun schon in seinem unruhigen Schlaf?  
  
Sich langsam wieder beruhigend fand er sich noch immer auf dem kalten Steinboden, an die majestätische Säule gelehnt wieder. Die tiefe Nacht schien sich bereits über Vegeta -sei gelegt zu haben.  
  
Vegeta stieß ein frustriertes Seufzen hervor und richtete sich langsam auf. Sein Blick wanderte zu seiner rechten Hand, die er lange anstarrte, bis er sie schließlich zu einer Faust zusammenschloss.  
  
Warum nur? Warum war er gerade jetzt so schwach? Er musste Freezer besiegen, für seinen Stolz, seine Ehre und sein Volk kämpfen und gewinnen... doch wie sollte er das schaffen? Freezer war übermächtig. Auch wenn er kaum trainierte war seine Kraft beängstigend.  
  
Und er selbst, er konnte sich zu Tode trainieren und hinkte ihm doch noch immer hinterher. Das war nicht fair, das war einfach nicht fair. Er... er war noch nicht bereit und doch, musste er es sein.  
  
Schleppend hallten seine Schritte schließlich durch den langen, von Säulen geprägten Gang. Die schwere Last, die unbarmherzig auf seinen Schultern ruhte, drückte ihn mehr nieder als je zuvor, ein weiterer Beweis für seine mentale wie auch physische Schwäche.  
  
Das grollende Knurren seiner Unzufriedenheit donnerte leise durch die Säulen hindurch, bis es schließlich in der kühlen Nachtluft verflog. Vegeta atmete tief ein und sah auf die Stadt, die leise in der Dunkelheit zu schlafen schien. Sein Volk, das von ihm wie selbstverständlich verlangte, es zu beschützen, für es zu kämpfen, schlief den ruhigen Schlaf der Unbekümmertheit.  
  
Panik und Angst würde in den Müttern und Frauen aufkommen, Übermut und Kampfeslust würde die jungen und alten Männer überkommen... wenn sie nur alle wüssten, dass die Sicherheit, in der sie sich seit dem Tod seines Vaters wiegten nicht mehr real war.  
  
Vegeta lachte bitter auf. Er selbst hatte vor Stunden noch diese Sicherheit in sich selbst gespürt, hatte es zugelassen, dass seine Hoffnung und sein letzter Rest Naivität ihn mit dem warmen und festen Gefühl umarmten. Er hatte die Gefahr.. hatte Freezer unterschätzt und büßte nun unermesslich dafür. Und vielleicht, vielleicht hatte er seinen Vater überschätzt, so wie sich sein Vater selbst überschätzt hatte.  
  
Vegeta betrachtete ein weiteres Mal seine geballte Faust. Er nicht... nein, er würde nicht den selben Fehler wie sein Vater machen! Er würde trainieren, so lange trainieren, bis er Freezer in einem Atemzug vernichten konnte.   
  
Ja, er würde dieses grässliche Monster büßen lassen, seinen Vater rächen, das Leid, das der kalte Imperator über sein Volk gebracht hatte, alles, er würde alles rächen.  
  
"Freezer... noch kann ich dich nicht besiegen. Aber bald, bald wird dein Blut an meinen Händen kleben..."   
  
Keuchend hörte er, wie sein drohender Schrei vom Wind weitergetragen wurde und ein kaltes Lächeln strich über seine Lippen. Bald... bald...  
  
Noch immer leise keuchend sank er auf die Knie, seine schmerzlich angespannten Muskeln protestierten schließlich gegen das lange Training, das sie über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Jeder einzelne Muskel schien wie tausend kleine Nadelspitzen zu stechen, die sich langsam in sein straffes Fleisch bohrten.  
  
Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen richtete er sich wieder auf, jede Bewegung verursachte noch mehr Schmerz, doch der Palast war nun der letzte Ort, an dem er sich aufhalten wollte. Somit stieß er sich etwas schwerfälliger als sonst vom Boden ab und flog in die Dunkelheit.  
  


*~~**~~*

Das leise Summen der Saiyan strich über die hohen Grasfelder. Bulma schien eine Ewigkeit vom Hügel bis hinunter ins Tal gebraucht zu haben, doch das wenigste, das sie nun hatte war Zeitmangel. Sie genoss es, wie das zarte Gras über ihre Beine und Hüften strich.  
  
Schon viel zu lange war sie nicht mehr hier gewesen, zu heilig war dieser Ort, als dass er mit zu unwichtigem und kleinlichem Wehklagen beschmutzt werden sollte.  
  
Ihr Blick wanderten zu den kleinen wuscheligen Tieren, die sich auf einem nahegelegenen Baum fest aneinander kuschelten. Ein Funke Eifersucht und Sehnsucht flackerte in ihren ozeanblauen Augen auf und glühte dort noch lange. Wie schön es sein musste, so unbefangen und ohne Probleme sein Leben fristen zu können. Wie schön es sein musste, sich an einen warmen und starken Körper anlehnen zu können....  
  
Seufzend ging sie weiter, wandte ihren Blick lieber wieder der Landschaft zu und lächelte überrascht, als sie feststellte, dass ihr Ziel nicht mehr in allzu weiter Ferne lag.  
  
Hastig sprang sie über einige im Weg liegenden Steine und atmete tief ein. Der klare Geruch von Wasser und Feuchtigkeit füllte ihre Nase und wanderte kühlend in ihre Lungen. So frisch und rein konnte nur hier die Luft sein.  
  
Nach einigen Schritten sah sie endlich den kleinen See, ihr Ziel. Hastig ging sie zum leicht dampfenden Wasser und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild im blausten, reinsten Wasser, das es wohl auf diesem Planeten gab. Auf dem ganzen See, der nicht viel größer als der Durchmesser des Son -Hauses war, tanzten die vielen kleinen Lichter, die als Sterne leicht den dunklen Nachthimmel erhellten.  
  
Mit einem leisen Jauchzen streifte Bulma ihre Stiefel ab, stülpte ihre Hosenbeine bis zu den Knien hoch und ließ ihre nackten Waden in das warme Wasser gleiten. Und genau das war das Besondere an diesem See. Das Wasser war kristallklar und wurde durch irgendeine warme Quelle in der Mitte angenehm erwärmt. Bulma war stolz, das Wissen über so einen Schatz Vegeta -sei's ganz allein für sich zu besitzen.   
  
Ihre Beine verursachten leichte, spielerische Wellen im Wasser und für einen kurzen Moment bewunderte Bulma die Schönheit, die nur die Natur schaffen konnte. Doch schließlich konnte sie dem Drang nicht widerstehen und richtete sich auf, um ihre Hose auszuziehen, der rasch ihr Shirt folgte.  
  
Leises Lachen entwich ihren Lippen als sie das Band öffnete, das ihre Haare zu einem rassigen Schwanz zusammengehalten hatte und es kitzelnd über ihren Rücken und Po glitt. Ihr Schweif, der sich immer um ihr linkes Bein schlang wiegte hinter ihr leicht hin und her...  
  
Dunkle Augen starrten mehr oder weniger ungewollt versteckt diese Göttin an, die in all ihrer Schönheit vor ihnen zu tanzen schien.  
  
Vegeta schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als er das sanfte Lachen der Saiyan vernahm, das ihn aus seiner Starre befreite. Damit hatte er nun bei weitem nicht gerechnet. Dieser See war weit, sehr weit von der Stadt abgelegen...  
  
Verschmitzt verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen, so viele Zufälle es auch geben mochte, es konnte nicht sein, dass er und sie den selben Ort so weit entfernt aufsuchten, zum selben Zeitpunkt.  
  
Langsam wanderte sein Blick über den schlanken Körper der Saiyan. Ihre enge Kleidung hatte ihre perfekten Kurven schon angedeutet, doch eine solche Perfektion hatte er bei weitem nicht erwartet. Diese Saiyan bot viele Überraschungen..  
  
Ihr langes Haar fiel seidig über ihren Rücken und über ihren Schweif, der verlockend hin und her schwang, was ein heftiges Prickeln durch Vegeta 's angespannten Körper schießen ließ. Er würde sie bekommen, heute.. jetzt! Schnell lagen seine Kleider auf dem grasigen Boden des Ufers, die Saiyan nie aus den Augen lassend.  
  
Schließlich tauchte er lautlos in das warme Wasser, das sofort entspannend auf seine Muskeln wirkte.  
  
Bulma stieg in das Wasser und setzte sich mit ausgestreckten Beinen auf den steinigen warmen Boden. Seufzend lehnte sich an den Rand des Ufers... Dieser See schien wie geschaffen für sie. Anfangs war das Wasser seicht, perfekt zur Entspannung und fiel schließlich rasch in die Tiefe ab.  
  
Gemächlich streckten sich ihre Arme dem Himmel entgegen und verschränkten sich dann hinter ihrem Nacken. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss sie die Ruhe, die Einsamkeit... es war hier einfach unbezahlbar.  
  
Doch irgendetwas... etwas stimmte nicht. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl beschlich ihren Körper, ließ ihre Muskeln sich anspannen. Ihre Augen öffneten sich schlagartig und...  
  
Ein gellender Schrei durchbrach die wundervolle Stille, schreckte die schlafenden Vögel auf, die protestierend und erschreckt das Weite suchten.  
  
Vegeta war taub... er musste taub sein. Seine Ohren schmerzten unbeschreiblich und nach einem solch schrillen und lauten Geräusch konnten seine Ohren nicht anders als taub sein. Durch energisches Kopfschütteln versuchte er, den Schmerz daraus zu verbannen. Unfassbar, dass ein einziges Wesen einen solchen Schrei von sich geben konnte.  
  
Bulma schloss langsam ihren Mund, völlig perplex und geschockt. Vor ihr war plötzlich der Kopf Vegeta 's aus dem dunklen Wasser aufgetaucht, wie der einer hässlichen Kröte. Mit starren Augen beobachtete sie, wie er seinen Oberkörper aus dem Wasser auftauchen ließ, sein Blick wütend wenn auch überrascht.  
  
Obwohl er offensichtlich einer dieser perversen Typen war, die einen Spaß daran hatten, junge Frauen unbemerkt zu beobachten... sah sein Körper gar nicht mal so schlecht aus. Jeder Muskel, der sich im Körper befand schien erkennbar zu sein und kein Gramm Fett war an der falschen Stelle.  
  
Eine leichte Röte erhellte ihre Wangen. Sie hatte noch nie den nackten Oberkörper eines Saiyan so nah und genau gesehen. Mit einer unvermuteten Faszination wanderte ihr Blick über den Saiyan und durch ihre Fingerspitzen zuckte das Verlangen, ihn anzufassen.  
  
Ein Schock durchfuhr ihren nackten Körper. Ihre Arme befanden sich noch immer verschränkt in ihrem Nacken, was hieß Vegeta hatte freien Blick auf... Ohne den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu verlieren verbargen ihre Arme ihre Brüste und ein weiterer Schrei kämpfte sich seinen Weg nach draußen.  
  
Mit einem kleinen Sprung warf sich Vegeta auf die Saiyan, die offensichtlich erst jetzt bemerkt hatte, dass sie sich ihm völlig nackt präsentiert hatte... wobei er nicht unbedingt was dagegen gehabt hatte... und hielt ihr mit einer Hand den Mund zu, noch so einen Schrei würden seine Ohren nun wirklich nicht überleben.  
  
Bulma spürte, wie sich der Körper Vegeta 's auf den ihren presste, spürte wie seine Haut kribbelnd über ihre strich. Doch diese sensationelle Gefühle lenkten sie nicht von der eigentlichen Situation ab.  
  
Mit all ihrer Kraft stemmte sie sich gegen ihn und versuchte ihn erfolgreich, von sich zu drücken und einige Meter weiter weg zu schwimmen. Von gebührendem Abstand aus blitzte sie ihn wütend an. Nicht nur, dass er ihre Intimsphäre auf das gröbste verletzt hatte, er war HIER, an ihrem Ort. Ihr Geheimnis, ihr Ort der Ruhe und Schönheit. Tränen wollten sich den Weg über ihre Wangen erkämpfen, wurden aber von ihrer Wut besiegt. Ihm würde sie nicht den Gefallen tun und auch nur eine Träne vergießen.  
  
"Wie kannst du es wagen..? Glaubst du, als König hast du das Recht, über jede herzufallen, wie du grad willst?"  
  
Die Kälte in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn leicht erschaudern, doch als Zeichen, dass er sich keinesfalls von irgendjemandem einschüchtern oder etwas sagen ließ setzte er sein tückisches Grinsen auf und schwamm ihr entgegen, bis sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten.  
  
"Was machst du überhaupt hier? Das... das ist nicht fair!!!"  
  
Sie versuchte noch immer die Kälte und Wut in ihrer Stimme vorherrschen zu lassen, doch Vegeta hörte die Bestürztheit und Traurigkeit, die sie zu verbergen versuchte. Auch wenn er sie nicht wirklich verstand empfand er doch Respekt.  
  
Wenige wagten es, mit ihm so zu sprechen und diese Wenigen hatten auch meist schwer dafür bezahlt. Doch niemals war es eine einfache Saiyan gewesen. Sein Grinsen wich ungewollt einem schwachen Lächeln.  
  
"Beruhige dich Kleine... Meine Muskeln brauchten nur ein bisschen Erholung..."  
  
Und so wandte er ihr zum Beweis den Rücken zu, der von verspannten Muskeln übersäht war. Bulma betrachtete ihn mit seltsamem Gefühl. Ein Hauch von Mitleid sprang in ihr auf, als das Bild des ohnmächtigen Vegeta vor ihrem inneren Auge erschien. Es musste wohl wirklich sehr schmerzen, schließlich hatte er den ganzen Tag ohne Ende seine Muskeln belastet...  
  
Ohne wirklich zu wissen, was sie tat griffen ihre kleinen Hände seine starken Schultern und begannen sanft zu kneten. Mit abwesendem Blick wirkten ihre Hände ihre Magie und massierten die angespannten Schultern und den strammen Nacken.  
  
  
Vegeta entspannte sich mehr und mehr, gab letztlich leise einen schnurrenden Laut von sich. Das warme Wasser und die Hände dieser Göttin wirkten unglaublich. Noch nie hatte er sich so wohl gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Sein Körper begann endlich, sich zu entkrampfen und schmiegte sich unmerklich an den warmen Körper hinter sich.  
  
Bulma 's Hände glitten wie in Trance über den kräftigen Rücken. Eine Stimme in ihr schrie, sie solle endlich aufhören mit diesem Unsinn, wisse sie denn nicht, was sie da tat, wäre sie plötzlich völlig verrückt geworden? Sie berühre hier schließlich den Mann, den sie abgrundtief hassen würde.  
  
Eine andere aber säuselte ihr zu, wie angenehm dieses Gefühl wäre, ihre Hände würden schließlich einen äußerst attraktiven Mann berühren, so nah und warm, warum sollte sie immer davonlaufen, warum nicht zulassen, vom König aller Saiyan in den Armen gehalten zu werden? So schlimm wäre er schließlich nicht...  
  
Verwirrung kam in ihr auf. Auf welche Stimme sollte sie nur hören? Vermutlich war sie für ihn nur eine seiner vielen anderen. Vermutlich war alles, was er von ihr wollte dieses eine Mal und danach würde er sie wegwerfen.  
  
Aber vielleicht... nur vielleicht gab es auch eine Chance, dass er sie wirklich wollte, begehrte und sie nicht nur als weitere Errungenschaft ansah?  
  
Als sich Vegeta 's Schweif um ihren wrang, war all die Verwirrung, waren alle Stimmen, all ihre Gedanken erloschen. Nur die Sensation dieses Gefühls durchströmte sie.  
  
Vegeta spürte, wie sich ihr Körper hinter ihm versteifte, wie ihr Atem heißer und schneller über seinen Nacken strich. Nun war es soweit, er hatte sie dort, wo er sie haben wollte. So lange hatte es gedauert, doch nun war das lange Warten vorbei.  
  
Sein Schweif begann zärtlich über den ihren zu streicheln und löste sich ganz, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte und in ihre geschlossenen Augen sah. Für einen kurzen Augenblick betrachtete er sich die Schönheit, die nun vor ihm bis zur Brust im Wasser stand, wunderschön, zart und unberührt, so zerbrechlich. Er wollte diesen Körper, diese Göttin, er konnte nicht länger warten...  
  
Endlich fühlte er die weiche, seidige Haut unter seinen Händen, die sie nun an ihn zogen und über ihren Körper strichen, bis sie ihren Po erreichten und ihn verlangend an sich pressten. Mit seinen Lippen fing er den Seufzer auf, der ihre Überraschung verursachte. Endlich roch er ihr Haar, ihre Haut, ihren Geruch. Seine Lippen drückten sich auf die ihren, wollend und leidenschaftlich.  
  
Bulma 's versteifter Körper wurde von einem Schaudern nach dem anderen durchschüttelt. Die Überraschung wich nur langsam aus ihren Gliedern und machten einem völlig neuen Gefühl Platz: Begierde.  
  
Ihre schlanken Arme schlangen sich um seinen kräftigen Nacken, ihre Lippen erlaubten seiner süßen Zunge den Eintritt, bis sich ihre Zungen einen gierigen Kampf lieferten. Er schmeckte unwiderstehlich, sodass sie ihren Körper fester an ihn presste.  
  
Vegeta 's Mund verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie den Kuss erwiderte.. noch Keine hatte ihm widerstehen können.  
  
Er löste seine Lippen leicht und ließ sie ihren Hals hinunterwandern, bis er endlich an seinem Ziel angekommen war. Seine Zunge glitt spielerisch über ihre linke wohlgeformte Brust und saugte schließlich hart an der festen Brustwarze während seine Hand ihre rechte Brust streichelte und zärtlich drückte.  
  
Bulma 's leises Stöhnen umspielte nach und nach Vegeta 's Ohren, während dieser seine Zähne sacht in die feste Haut ihrer Brustwarze grub.  
  
Mit lauteren Stöhnlauten grub Bulma ihre Hände in Vegeta 's wildes schwarzes Haar, zog leicht daran. So etwas hatte sie noch nie zuvor gefühlt. Es war unglaublich, ihr Körper war Vegeta völlig ausgeliefert und schien zu kochen, Feuer zu fangen.  
  
Vegeta 's Schweif streichelte unter Wasser die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel, was Bulma laut aufkeuchen ließ. Sein Mund suchte seinen Weg zu ihren Lippen und verschloss sie wieder mit einem innigen Kuss, der ihr heftiges Stöhnen auffing. Sie wusste nicht, was mit ihr geschah, doch was es auch immer war, es war wundervoll.  
  
Bulma spürte, wie sein Schweif immer weiter nach oben über ihre Schenkel wanderte und plötzlich über ihre intimste Stelle strich. Bevor sie sich an dieses neue Gefühl gewöhnen konnte, drang sein Schweif in sie ein, entlockte ihren Lippen einen Aufschrei, der in Vegeta 's Mund gefangen blieb. Schweißperlen rannen prickelnd über ihren Hals und vermischten sich mit dem warmen Wasser des Sees.  
  
Vegeta bewegte seinen Schweif langsam in ihrem samtigen Fleisch. Er fühlte, wie sich ihre Hüften seinem Rhythmus anpassten und sich ein Verlangen in ihr aufbaute, das sein eigenes nur noch mehr steigerte. Ihr Stöhnen erhöhte schmerzhaft seine Erregung, als sich ihr Körper leicht unter ihrem ersten Orgasmus schüttelte (oh.. mein.. Gott.. *so was von rot anläuft*).   
  
Seine Hände strichen über ihre erregten Brüste, spielten mit ihnen ohne ihr Erholung zu gewähren. Er führte ihre langen Beine um seine Hüften und hob sie, ohne seine Lippen von ihr zu lösen aus dem Wasser, legte sich auf das sanfte Gras des Ufers. Sein Schweif strich wieder über ihre Schenkel, suchte Kontakt zu ihrem eigenen und schlang sich um ihn, seine Männlichkeit drückte sich pulsierend und steif an sie.  
  
Keuchend trennte er sich unwillig von ihren Lippen und sah wie ihn ihre tiefblauen Augen fragend und etwas protestierend ansahen. Mit seltsamem Lächeln strich er eine Strähne ihrer verklebten Haare aus ihrem Gesicht und erkannte erneut, was für eine Schönheit sie war. Doch da gab es etwas, das er wissen musste.  
  
"Hast du das schon einmal getan?"  
  
Überrascht schüttelte sie den Kopf, nicht bemerkend, dass durch seine Gesichtszüge ein stolzes Grinsen huschte.  
  
"Dann... wird das kurz weh tun..."  
  
'.. aber ich werde so vorsichtig wie möglich sein', fügte er gedanklich hinzu.  
  
Bulma klammerte sich mit einem leisen Schrei fest an seinen Körper, grub ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken. Der Schmerz jagte durch ihren Körper, als er mit einem schnellen gekonnten Stoß in sie eindrang. Vegeta blieb kurz bewegungslos, bis sich ihre Glieder wieder langsam entspannten und sie sich an seine Größe gewöhnt hatte.  
  
Seine sachten Bewegungen ließen in Bulma 's Kehle tiefes Stöhnen wiederhallen. Ihr Rücken bäumte sich auf, drückte ihren Oberkörper fest an Vegeta 's Brustkorb, sein kochender Atem strich prickelnd über ihren Nacken.   
  
Sie passte ihren Rhythmus seinen immer schneller werdenden Bewegungen an, entlockte ihm ein leises, tiefes Knurren. Weiße Punkte schienen vor ihren Augen zu tanzen, schienen sie in eine neue Welt der Gefühle zu führen.  
  
Plötzlich wurde ihr Körper von einem kalten Schauern durchströmt, der eine bizarre Mischung zu der Hitze darstellt, die Vegeta 's Körper ausstrahlte. In ihr begann sich etwas zu sammeln, verschiedene Gefühle trafen sie mit einem Schlag bis nichts mehr war als das vollkommenste und wunderschönste Gefühl, das sie je erfahren hatte dürfen.  
  
Nur der Wind hörte ihren lauten Schrei, der von einem tiefen, grollenden Knurren begleitet wurde.  
  
Vegeta ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken der Saiyan sinken. Sein Atem strich heftig keuchend über ihre zarte Haut. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er die sanften Liebkosungen, durch ihre weichen Lippen, die über seinen Hals wanderten.  
  
Langsam rollte er sich schließlich auf den Rücken, zog den zierlichen Körper der Saiyan fest an sich. Sein Schweif schlang sich um ihren rechten Oberschenkel, streichelte ihn vorsichtig. Er hörte, wie sich ihr Atem beruhigte, stetig und tief wurde.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte über ihren schlafenden Körper, überrascht und irritiert, dass ein solch zartes und schönes Wesen ihm die größte Befriedigung seines Lebens bereitet hatte und auch, dass das Gefühl ihrer Haut an seiner Haut so wohltuend und angenehm war. Mit einer Hand strich er über ihre Wangen, ihre wundervollen Lippen.  
  
Die zahlreichen Sterne glitzerten unbeirrt über ihnen, wiegten schließlich auch den König aller Saiyan in einen traumlosen tiefen Schlaf. 

**********************************

**A/N** ... eine Tomate ist absolut gar nichts gegen mich... ^^° (*ganz schnell den Hp + E-Mail Link weglösch* *lol*)!  
  
Nun ja, eigentlich ist es ja schon NC17, aber da ich selber noch 17 bin, wär das etwas unpassend. Wie auch immer, seid bitte ehrlich und sagt mir eure Meinung. Schützt die Welt vor schlüpfrigen 0/8/15 oder absolut miesen Lemon, OK? Wenn der Lemon oder das ganze Kapitel nicht gut sind, könnt ihr mir das sagen, dann werden keine Lemon folgen oder ich werde versuchen, mich zu verbessern. Sollte es aber passen, werde ich vielleicht noch 2-3 Kapitel mit Lemon schreiben. Je nach dem also. Aber seit wirklich ehrlich, ja?  
  
Ich persönlich kann nicht sagen, dass ich den Lemon gut finde. Ich kenne kaum deutschsprachige, also habe ich eher das Gefühl, dass er nicht wirklich gut war. Wer auch oder gerne englisch ließt, dem empfehle ich phantomscribe72. Sie ist bei MediaMiner zu finden und ein absolutes B/V Lemon-Genie!  
  
Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge sind jederzeit willkommen!!! Meldet euch wenn ihr wollt auch per Mail ^.^ !!!  
  
Alles Liebe, bleibt gesund und bis bald!!!  
  
Eure P.


	11. Endless Tears

A/N Da bin ich schon wieder! Hab mich diesmal bemüht, etwas flotter zu sein (und mal ehrlich, diesmal war ich doch wie ein Blitz..) und die Story doch noch halbwegs gut hinzubekommen ^.^ ! Mit dem Titel bin ich etwas unzufrieden, aber mehr oder weniger passt er ja und verschmerzen kann man's. Tut mir übrigens echt leid, dass es nicht richtig geladen wurde. Dann lad ich's halt als normales Word-Dokument rauf *hmpf*. Weiß echt nicht, was das soll...  
  
Viel Spaß!!!  
  
**********************************  
  
  
  
Saiya-jin Flowers  
  
11. Tears  
  
  
  
Eine kühle morgendliche Briese pfiff durch die Tannenwipfel, ließ sie gleichmäßig in seinem Takt schwingen, hypnotisierend und beruhigend.  
  
Bulma schlang schaudernd ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper, versuchte sich selbst zu wärmen und auch von sich selbst Trost zu gelangen. Der Glaube, die Hoffnung, dass sie in den Armen ihres Liebhabers aufwachen würde war so unglaublich naiv und doch war dieser Funke wie ein loderndes Feuer durch ihre Gedanken geschossen, als sie aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf erwacht war.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Das leise Plätschern des Wassers vermischte sich mit dem im Wind rauschenden Gras, umspielte zärtlich ihre Ohren. Bulma genoss mit einem wohligen Lächeln diese Geräusche, die sie langsam aus ihrem Schlaf führten.  
  
Nur schleichend kehrte die Erinnerung an ihren Aufenthaltsort und die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht zurück. Das Lächeln verschwand und machte einer tiefe Röte Platz, die sich auf ihren Wangen breit machte.  
  
Was sollte sie nur tun, wenn er noch hier war? Nein, es war bestimmt unmöglich, er war bestimmt längst wieder in seinem Palast, hatte sie schon vergessen und widmete sich bereits wichtigerem. Aber vielleicht, nur vielleicht, war er doch noch da, sah sie sogar gerade an?  
  
So unauffällig wie möglicht, versuchte sie ein Augenlied zu öffnen, konnte jedoch nicht wirklich viel erkennen. Tief durchatmend ermahnte sie sich innerlich, dieses kindische Getue endlich zu lassen und sich ihrem Alter entsprechend zu verhalten. Mit einem zweiten Atemzug unterdrückte sie ihre unermessliche Nervosität und richtete ihren Oberkörper auf, der von einem starken Schaudern erfasst wurde, als der Wind kalt über ihre Haut blies.  
  
Ihre tiefblauen Augen sahen sich suchend um, glänzend in der Hoffnung, den Körper des Saiyan zu entdecken oder zumindest seinen flammengleichen Haarschopf. Doch um sie herum war nur der kleine See, das hohe Gras, die einsamen Bäume.  
  
"Er ist nicht mehr hier..."  
  
Matt starrten ihre Augen ins Nichts, als sie die Worte verzweifelt aus ihren Lippen hauchte. Warum hatte sie sich auch Hoffnung gemacht? Er machte sich nichts aus ihr, war nur auf Sex aus, wie Kakarott sie gewarnt hatte. Hätte sie doch auf ihn gehört...  
  
Bittere Tränen rannen unerbittlich über ihre erblassten Wangen als sie sich in das dampfende Wasser stürzte und hilflos versuchte, die Spuren des männlichen Saiya-jin von ihrer Haut zu waschen. Ihre nicht enden wollenden Tränen fielen lautlos in das klare Wasser, verschwanden in den kleinen Wellen.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Bulma betrachtete die gerötete Haut ihrer Arme, hoffte, dass der Geruch und jede sonstige Spur Vegeta's endlich verschwunden war. Wieder standen ihr Tränen in den Augen, die sich nur schwer unterdrücken ließen. Ein verbittertes Lächeln verzog ihre Lippen, sie hatte schon so viele unzählige Tränen vergossen, nicht zu glauben, dass es noch immer einige gab, die sich ihre Wangen hinunterkämpfen wollten.  
  
Sie versuchte sie so gut es ging hinunterzuschlucken und rieb ihre Schmerzenden Augen sacht. Ihr Blick wanderte zum Himmel, der durch tiefes Rot den Sonnenaufgang ankündigte.  
  
Bulma sprach innerlich ein kurzes Gebet, dass alle noch schliefen und schlüpfte lautlos durch die Tür des kleinen Hauses und durch den Flur, wo sie einige Augenblicke verharrte um sich zu vergewissern, dass noch keiner auf den Beinen war.  
  
Die Treppen knarrten leicht, als sie vorsichtig jede Zweite hinaufsprang. Endlich oben angekommen, atmete sie leise auf und lief etwas sicherer auf ihre Tür zu. Ihre zitternden Hände legten sich auf die schlichte Türschnalle, fuhren aber im nächsten Augenblick wieder zusammen, als Chichi aus dem Badezimmer trat.  
  
"Bulma! Du bist schon wach?"  
  
Mit einem heiseren "J.. ja" drehte sich Bulma hastig wieder um und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Als sie sich von innen an die geschlossene Tür lehnte hoffte sie nur, dass Chichi ihre geröteten Augen nicht gesehen hatte.  
  
Kleine Tränenbäche glitzerten auf ihren Wangen und lautloses Schluchzen schüttelte ihren Körper, nur die Sehnsucht nach Liebe und Geborgenheit umarmte sie.  
  
*~~**~~*  
  
Kakarott versuchte zwanghaft ein heftiges Gähnen zu unterdrücken, was ihm aber nicht wirklich gelang. Mit immer schwerer werdenden Augen beobachtete er die Mitglieder des hohen Rates von Vegeta-sei. Schon seit Stunden diskutierten sie darüber, was nun geschehen sollte.  
  
"Wir sind uns doch nicht mal sicher, ob Freezer noch lebt..."  
  
Mit einem bitteren wenngleich amüsierten Lächeln hörte er die Stimme eines älteren Saiyan, der offenbar noch immer am naiven Glauben festhielt, dass Freezer endgültig besiegt worden war.  
  
Doch nicht nur Dummheit sprach aus ihm, auch Loyalität und Vertrauen zu seinem früheren König. Es hatte damals lange Zeit gebraucht, bis jedem des Rates getraut werden konnte, bis jedes Mitglied dem König Loyalität und Gehorsam geschworen hatte.  
  
Saiya-jin waren eine misstrauische, machtbesessene und auch hinterhältige Spezies. Wenn sie die Chance zu einem Putsch bekamen, wurde diese auch meist genutzt. Nun, es waren nicht alle Saiyan so, doch man musste sich gut überlegen, wem man trauen konnte und wem nicht.  
  
Freezer hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Saiya-jin selbst ihrer eigenen Rasse nicht mehr trauten und auch dafür, dass ihrer eigenen Rasse nicht mehr zu trauen war. Es war eine Schande, wie einfach eine starke und überragende Rasse wie die Saiya-jin so einfach von einem einzigen Tyrannen beeinflusst werden konnte.  
  
Er war nicht nur einfach stark, seine Macht lag auch in seiner Intelligenz und gerade diese Waffe wusste er nur zu gut einzusetzen. Und ohne Zweifel verlangte sein kaltes Herz nun nur nach einem... Rache!  
  
Ein Monster war weniger gefährlich, wenn man sich auf seine Seite stellte und nach seinen Fäden tanzte, insgeheim aber die Auflehnung plante. Doch schlug diese fehl war die Wut und Rache des Monsters unvorstellbar.  
  
Besorgt fiel Kakarott's Blick auf Vegeta, der inmitten der inzwischen heftig streitenden Saiyan saß. An seiner Stelle wollte er nun wirklich nicht sein. So vieles lastete nun auf seinen Schultern.  
  
Sein Schweif schwang stetig zuckend hin und her, ein eindeutiges Zeichen für Aggressivität und Wut. Langsam begann sein Körper zu beben und seine Muskeln spannten sich ruckartig an, sein Atem stieß sich schnaubend aus seinen Lungen.  
  
Kakarott wich vorsichtshalber einige Schritte zurück und konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, auch wenn die Situation nicht unbedingt allzu passend dafür war. Gedanklich zählte er langsam zurück... 3 - 2 - 1  
  
"Lasst euch verflucht noch mal etwas einfallen und zwar schnell!! Und jetzt RAUS HIER."  
  
Vegeta's Fäuste knallten wutentbrannt auf den Tisch und Kakarott beobachtete mit einem leichten Schmunzeln, wie die Mitglieder des Rates mit erschrockenen Gesichtern den Raum verließen.  
  
Bedrückende Stille kehrte ein und doch angenehm nach den nervenden Debatten des Rates. Vegeta massierte mit geschlossenen Augen seine Schläfen, versuchte die Wut aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen und wieder klar zu denken. Seine empfindlichen Saiyan Ohren hörten, wie sich Kakarott neben ihn setzte und leicht seufzte.  
  
"Was hälst du davon?"  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir allzu viel Hilfe von ihnen erwarten solltest..."  
  
Vegeta antwortete mit einem "Hmpf" und legte sein Kinn in seine rechte Hand. Die momentane Lage war einfach so unglaublich aussichtslos und bedrückend.  
  
Kakarott betrachtete den König, entdeckte dunkle Augenringe, die seine Augen noch schwärzer und leerer aussehen ließen. Dieser Anblick erinnerte in seltsamerweise stark an Bulma, die in den letzten Tagen ebenso bedrückt und matt ausgesehen hatte. Doch sie hatte ihm bis heute noch nicht erzählen wollen, was mit ihr los war.  
  
Vegeta stand schwerfällig auf und ging langsam zu einem Fenster, beobachtete die Statt, die hell und friedlich unter ihm lag. Er spürte die tröstende Hand Kakarott's nicht, die leicht auf seine Schulter klopfte zu schwer war die Bürde, die auf ihnen lastete. Doch nicht nur Freezer saß grausam und kaltblütig in seinem Nacken, auch Gedanken die gerade jetzt absolut fehl am Platz waren geisterten in seinem müden Kopf herum.  
  
Kakarott schmerze der Anblick Vegeta's. Sein König wie auch Freund sah schlicht und einfach fertig aus. Die letzten Tage waren die reinste Tortur gewesen. Wie konnte er Vegeta nur wenigstens für einige Stunden von dieser Trostlosen Situation ablenken? Und es gab nur eine Idee die Kakarott nun einfallen konnte...  
  
*~~**~~*  
  
Bulma lehnte sich seufzend an die Wand und blickte mit leeren Augen aus dem Fenster ihres Zimmers. Es waren nun schon Tage seit... seit diesem Abend, dieser Nacht vergangen und noch immer wurde sie von einer tiefen Traurigkeit und blanker Enttäuschung festgehalten.  
  
Vielleicht nahm sie sich alles wirklich viel zu sehr zu Herzen, doch sie konnte nicht anders. Sie hatte ihm vertraut und trotzdem hatte er sie einfach so weggeworfen, hatte sich einfach aus dem Staub gemacht. Sie hatte ihm ihre Jungfräulichkeit geschenkt und schien es kein bisschen zu schätzen. Sie hatte ihm ihre Liebe geschenkt und für ihn schien das ohne Bedeutung.  
  
Ein sachtes Klopfen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, ihr Blick aber wich nicht von der Stelle als Chichi in ihr kleines Zimmer trat. Eine kurze Stille folgte, in der Chichi Bulma nur lange und gründlich begutachtete.  
  
Sie sah die nach richtigem Schlaf schreienden Augen, die wilden langen Haare, die sich nach Wasser sehnten und die abgetragene Kleidung. Den Kopf schüttelnd setzte sie sich zu Bulma auf's Bett und strich ihr über die Wange.  
  
"Was ist nur los mit dir, hm?"  
  
Keine Reaktion!  
  
"Eine so hübsche Frau wie du sollte sich nicht so verkommen lassen. Und wann hast du das letzte Mal dein Zimmer verlassen? Bulma.. warum willst du uns denn nicht einfach sagen, was mit dir los ist?"  
  
Als wieder keine Reaktion folgte zog Chichi Bulma schließlich sacht aber bestimmt am Handgelenk mit sich. Das heftige und schrille protestieren der blauhaarigen Saiyan nicht beachtend schob sie sie ins Badezimmer. Mit einigen Handgriffen entfernte sie die Kleidung der Älteren und stellte sie unter die eiskalte Dusche.  
  
Bulma schrie überrascht auf, als das kühle Nass über ihren Körper perlte, genoss nach einiger Zeit aber das Gefühl und begann sich nach so langem endlich wieder zu entspannen. Der süßliche Duft von Blüten stieg ihr in die Nase, als Chichi ihre Haare damit einrieb, was Bulma wohlig aufseufzen ließ.  
  
So wenig Erinnerungen sie auch an ihre Eltern hatte, sie wusste noch, wie wundervoll das Gefühl von sanften Mutterhänden gewesen war, die zärtlich die Haare und den Kopf beim waschen massierten. Das war es, das reine Gefühl der Geborgenheit (A/N wer sich je die Haare von der Mutter waschen hat lassen, weiß was ich meine. Kindheitserinnerungen sind einfach was absolut Schönes ^.^ ).  
  
Bulma betrachtete lange in einem großen weichen Handtuch eingewickelt ihr Spiegelbild. Ihr Gesicht hatte wieder die übliche zarte Farbe, ihre Augen glänzten lebendig und die dunklen Ringe waren verschwunden. Ihr Haar und ihr Körper rochen nach süßen Blüten und für einige Augenblicke waren Sorgen und Ängste vergessen.  
  
Chichi betrachtete sich ihr Kunstwerk zufrieden und ihr Herz nahm einen kleinen Sprung, als sie das Lächeln auf Bulma's Lippen sah. In den letzten Tagen war sie nur mit einer versteinerten Mine zu sehen gewesen und das auch nur selten. Sie hatte sich in ihrem Zimmer verkrochen und sich von ihr und Kakarott zurückgezogen.  
  
Nun, diese Phase war ja nun hoffentlich überwunden. Mit ebenso breitem Lächeln drückte sie ihr Unterwäsche, ein hübsches hellblaues Shirt mit weißen Verzierungen und eine dunkelblaue Hose. Während sich Bulma anzog sah Chichi durch das kleine Fenster wie die Dämmerung langsam einsetzte.  
  
"Hey, hilfst du mir beim Kochen? Wenigstens isst Radditz nicht in den Mengen wie Kakarott, sonst würde ich die Küche gar nicht mehr verlassen können."  
  
Bulma's leichtes Lachen flog durch das Haus, während die beiden Saiyan Frauen in der Küche hantierten. Auch wenn man es von Bulma nicht erwarten würde, sie liebte es zu kochen und hatte schon viel von Chichi gelernt, die ihr Wissen nur allzu gern mit ihr teilte.  
  
Schließlich war auch der letzte Topf gefüllt und köchelte auf dem Herd vor sich hin. Chichi ergriff die Chance und sah Bulma direkt in ihre blauen Augen.  
  
"Bulma, willst du mir wirklich nicht erzählen, was dich in letzter Zeit so sehr bedrückt hat?"  
  
Erwartend beobachtete sie die ältere Saiya-jin, filterte aus jeder Emotion und Bewegungen ihre Informationen, bis Bulma schließlich ihren Mund leicht öffnete und zum sprechen ansetzte.  
  
"Ich... ich habe..."  
  
Bulma zuckte zusammen, als sie die Eingangstür des Hauses aufschlagen und das fröhliche "Hallooo Chichi, ich bin wieder da..." von Kakarott hörte und drehte sich zu den Töpfen ohne auch nur noch einen weiteren Laut von sich zu geben.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
A/N Ich denk mal, ich wird jetzt endlich mal ein bisschen mehr auf eure tollen Kommentare eingehen. Baka P. ist ja zu unkreativ um selber drauf zu kommen und muss sich das erst mal wo abgucken *g* ^.- ! So, ich hoffe das Kapitel war ok (für mich persönlich selbst etwas überraschend...). Es tut mir echt leid, dass ich immer Bulma in tiefe Depressionen und finstere Ansichtsweisen stürzen lasse, aber Vegeta leidet ja auch ein wenig *Veggie am Affenschwanz zieh - wahahahaha* und so ist es doch etwas realistischer, ne?  
  
  
  
Reviews:  
  
Neko: Lieb von dir, danke ^.^ !  
  
Nanni: Danke!!!  
  
Little-Pan15: Romantisch? Echt? Ui, danke! Auf Romantik hab ich gar nicht so viel geachtet ^^° *Hentai Grinsen aufsetz*!  
  
Selen: Na ja, Selbstkritik ist besser als Selbstlob (tolle Logik, ich weiß). Bin halt mehr das erstere. Schmackes.. *g*, liebes Wort. Ich hoff der "Stoff" war auch diesmal genießbar ^.- !  
  
Seepferd-Chan: Vielleicht..! Aber wo Lemon draufsteht, ist nicht gleich eine gute Story drin, genau! Ich glaub ich besorg mir ma 'nen Laptop, dann bin ich sicher schnell wie der Wind *pust*.  
  
Nalrik: Hm, sehr schade. Hätt mich schon total interessiert, was ich noch verbessern könnte oder woran ich noch arbeiten muss.  
  
Picie: (ich find diesen Namen so niedlich *g*) Man kann sich reinversetzten? Uiiii, das sollte ich vielleicht auch mal probieren *noch breiteres Hentai Grinsen*. Bemüh mich.. jap, ich brauch definitiv 'nen Laptop *lol*!  
  
  
  
Alles Liebe und bis bald!!! Eure P. 


	12. Broken Secrets

**A/N** Juuuuuuuuuuhuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, seht ihr das, seht ihr diese Zahl? 100 Reviews.. E.i.n.h.u.n.d.e.r.t. Reviews... Das muss man sich mal auf der Zunge zergehen lassen ^.^ ! Ihr Lieben, lasst euch mal sagen, dass ihr einfach total umwerfend seid. Das ist alles ganz allein euer Verdienst!!!! Ich danke euch von ganzem Herzen für eure Unterstützung. Hach, ich bin jetzt grad richtig gerührt. Mah, und jetzt kommt auch noch „Chronicles of the Heroic Knight" von Record of Lodoss War... ich heul hier gleich *rofl*. Ich würd mal das als Titellied für dieses Kapitel erklären. Ich kam nämlich unterm Schreiben mal auf die Idee, mir ein paar RoLW Lieder zu suchen und das erwähnte Lied ist einfach der absolute Hammer (daher hör ich das auch ohne Ende *g*).  
  
PS: Ich versuch's noch mal mit dem formatieren. Wenn's nicht klappt kommt sofort die Word-Version rauf!  
  


**Viel Spaß meine Lieben ^.^ !!!  
  
**

********************************

**Saiya-jin Flowers  
**  
12. Broken Secrets  
  
  
  
Kakarott rieb sich verwirrt den Hinterkopf, der soeben einen heftigen Schlag von Chichi's Faust abbekommen hatte. So eine Begrüßung hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet.  
  
Chichi schnaubte wütend Kakarott an und machte sich bereit ihn nach allen Künsten – und in diesem Gebiet besaß sie wohl die meisten überhaupt – anzufauchen als sie eine weitere Gestalt hinter ihrem Mann entdeckte. Sogleich verschwand ihr wutverzerrtes Gesicht und machte einem freundlichen Lächeln Platz, das allerdings auch nicht allzu lange anhielt, als sie entdeckte, wen Kakarott da mitgebracht hatte. Sie verbeugte sich leicht, murmelte einige Worte der Begrüßung und führte die beiden Männer ins Esszimmer, nur um ihren Mann gleich wieder mit sich hinauszuziehen.  
  
"Was denkst du dir nur dabei, IHN hierher zu bringen?"  
  
"Chichi, ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich dir schon erklärt habe, dass er ein guter Kerl und mein Freund ist."  
  
Chichi unterdrückte ein tiefes Knurren und versuchte sich durch tiefes durchatmen wieder zu beruhigen. Kakarott wusste genau, dass sie die Königsfamilie nicht ausstehen konnte und trotzdem hatte er Vegeta einfach so mitgebracht.  
  
"Chichi.. bitte! Er braucht Ablenkung und Ruhe, du weißt, wie die Lage ist.."  
  
Kakarott gab Chichi einen sanften Kuss und schenkte ihr ein zärtliches Lächeln, das von ihr nur zaghaft erwidert wurde. Er wusste zu gut, wie er das Eis zum schmelzen brachte oder in ihrem Fall eher wie das lodernde Feuer gelöscht wurde. Das Paar versank schließlich in einen weiteren Kuss, als es von einem lauten Klirren aus seinem Glück gerissen wurde.  
  
Die beiden rannten besorgt und überrascht zu der Stelle, wo das Klirren hergekommen war und entdeckten in der Küche eine am Boden kniende Bulma, die panisch keuchend die Scherben des fallengelassenen Geschirrs mit zitternden Händen wieder aufzusammeln versuchte.  
  
Chichi kniete sich zu Bulma und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein, etwas verwirrt über die völlig aufgelöste Reaktion ihrer Freundin. Bulma hatte schon einiges in Scherben geschlagen und meist nicht mal allzu unbeabsichtigt. Doch so mitgenommen hatte sie das noch nie.  
  
Sanft ließ sie ihre Hände über den Rücken der blauhaarigen Saiyan streichen um ihr noch ausdrücklicher zu versichern, dass sie nichts Schlimmes getan hatte. Sie bemerkte jedoch nicht die Gestalt, die mit leeren Augen lautlos zurück in das Esszimmer wich... anders als Kakarott.  
  


*~~**~~*  
  


Radditz rieb sich vor Zufriedenheit grollend den etwas aufgedunsenen Bauch und lehnte sich zurück. Wenn er eines während seiner Mission vermisst hatte war das Chichi's vortreffliches Essen. Diese Frau konnte eine Furie sein und bei allem was ihm heilig war, sie konnte sehr oft eine sein, aber kochen konnte sie wie ein Meister.  
  
Er sah mit einem weiteren Grollen in die Runde. Chichi sah etwas sauer aus, das war wohl, weil sie am selben Tisch mit einem.. nun, dem höchsten Mitglied der Königsfamilie sitzen musste, Kakarott machte hin und wieder vergebliche Versuche während er aß mit Vegeta über dies und jenes zu sprechen und Bulma stocherte in ihrem Essen rum.  
  
Alles in allem war es ein typischer Abend im Son-Haus. Doch etwas stimmte nicht. Radditz konnte nicht wirklich mit dem Finger darauf deuten, aber wenn er sich nicht allzu sehr täuschte war eine seltsame Spannung in der Luft, die deutlich von Bulma ausging.  
  
Er beschloss dies nicht weiter zu beachten, es war wohl so ein Frauen-Ding von dem er nichts verstand und vermutlich wollte er es auch nicht verstehen. Frauen waren schließlich so verdammt kompliziert.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte über den nun fast leeren Tisch und entdeckte einen einsamen Apfel, den er sich griff, bevor ihn Kakarott erwischen konnte. Dieser gab ein wütendes Knurren von sich und wandte sich wieder seinem Teller und Vegeta zu.  
  
Radditz biss gelangweilt in die Frucht (A/N ich denk mal, dass ein Apfel 'ne Frucht ist, außerdem klingt's besser... verbessert mich, wenn ich falsch liege), Kakarott hatte ihm ausdrücklich verboten über Freezer zu sprechen. Auch nur entferntestes darüber war untersagt. Er hatte es damit begründet, dass diese Themen in den Palast gehörten und nicht in sein Haus. Allerdings war das wohl das einzig Interessante, über das man sprechen konnte.  
  
Von der Langeweile schließlich doch zu sehr genervt rückte er näher zu Bulma, die sich nach ganz außen an das Tischende verkrochen hatte. Ob ihr Vegeta wohl Angst machte, der am anderen Ende des Tisches an seinem Weinglas nippte? Ein Lächeln ließ sich bei diesem Gedanken nicht vermeiden.  
  
Mit sachtem Stupsen mithilfe seines Ellbogens versicherte er sich Bulma's Aufmerksamkeit und grinste sie breit an. Ihre Lippen erwiderten nur fast unmerklich sein Grinsen und verfielen wieder in ihre abwesende Stellung. Durch ein weiteres Stupsen erreichte er aber schon wütende Augen, die ihn wenigstens etwas lebendiger anblitzten.  
  
"WAS?"  
  
Nur schwer ließ sich dieses Wort aus ihrem Zischen filtern und Radditz legte herausfordernd seinen schweren Arm um ihre Schultern, sich versichernd, dass er und Bulma nicht das allgemeine Interesse auf sich gezogen hatten.  
  
"Ey, nicht so aggressiv. Das passt nicht zu meiner Kleinen... Na, wie war deine Nacht gestern? Spaß gehabt? Du bist hoffentlich aber schon brav gewesen und hast nichts angestellt oder? Du hast dich doch von den Jungs ferngehalten? Ich sag dir schließlich immer, dass Männer nichts gutes im Sinn haben..."  
  
Die erwartete Reaktion wäre eine sehr aufgebrachte Bulma, die sich über jedes einzelne seiner neckischen Worte aufgerecht hätte. Überraschenderweise aber verlor Bulma's Gesicht seine hübsche Farbe, ihr Körper begann sich ruckartig zu verspannen und ihr Blick wanderte, wenn auch nur für Sekunden zu Vegeta, für Radditz gute Augen aber nicht zu übersehen.  
  
"Ähm.. Chichi, s.. sollten wir nicht den Tisch abräumen?"  
  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand die blauhaarige Schönheit mit einigen Platten und übrigem Geschirr, gefolgt von Chichi in der Küche.  
  
Hm, was war eben passiert? Die Arme verschränkend lehnte sich Radditz wieder langsam zurück, verwirrt über dieses Verhalten. Die Langeweile schien zumindest für kurze Zeit verflogen und in seinem Inneren Auge ließ er das Geschehene Revue (?) passieren.  
  
Lange Zeit starrte er nur seinen Krug an, scheinbar an nichts und gleichzeitig so vieles denkend, bis er schließlich nach ihm griff.  
  
Langsam formte sich eine Idee, ein Bild in seinem Kopf und als er schließlich einen großen Schluck nahm vervollständigte sich dieses. Mit viel Fantasie und einer Priese Logik... Reflexartig beförderte er seinen Mundinhalt spuckend wieder nach außen um sich vor dem Verschlucken seines Lebens zu schützen. Vegeta und Kakarott sahen überrascht zu, wie sich der große Saiya-jin hustend und mit geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck den Hals rieb.  
  


*~~**~~*  
  


Vegeta atmete die kühle Nachtluft tief ein, die sich ihn ihm entspannend angenehm ausbreitete. Die Nacht hatte sich schon seit Stunden über das Land gelegt und er hatte wirklich einen schönen Abend hier erlebt, auch wenn er dies nie laut aussprechen würde.  
  
Mit Ausnahmen mancher.... "Überraschungen" und manchen "Zwischenfällen" hatte er sich sehr entspannt und Freezer wenn auch nur kurz völlig vergessen oder zumindest in weite Ferne gerückt. Er hatte einige Bedenken gehabt, Kakarott's Bitte nachzugehen und hier zu Abend zu essen. Schließlich wohnte, lebte SIE hier.  
  
Bevor er seine Gedanken bezüglich dieses Themas vertiefen konnte trat Kakarott neben ihn nach draußen und reichte ihm ein weiteres Glas tiefroten Weines. Seine schwarzen Augen beobachteten abwesend wie die süßliche Flüssigkeit mit seiner schwenkenden Handbewegung zu schwingen begann und führte den dünnen Rand des Glases schließlich an seine Lippen um leicht daran zu nippen.  
  
Kakarott betrachtete sich aus seinen Augenwinkeln den stolzen Saiya-jin. Nun war wohl der richtige Augenblick. Vegeta schien sich von den königlichen Angelegenheiten weit genug entfernt zu haben, schien ruhig und nachdenklich. Warum sollte er es nun auch nicht wagen?  
  
"Ich hab dich vorher gesehen.. in der Küche mein ich!"  
  
Vegeta blickte den leicht ( -.¬ ) größerenSaiyan für kurze Zeit fragend an, bis seine Züge wieder jeden Ausdruck verloren und dadurch keine Emotionsregung und -deutung zuließen.  
  
"Das geht dich nichts an, Kakarott."  
  
Die trockenen Worte Vegeta's ließen Kakarott wütend Knurren. Hielt er ihn wirklich für so blöd, für blind?  
  
"Ich weiß zwar nicht, was vorgefallen ist... Aber sie ist wie eine Schwester für mich, das weißt du genau. Also geht es mich sehr wohl etwas an, ob ihr weh getan wird."  
  
Nun war Vegeta derjenige, der ein leises Knurren von sich gab. Hatte Kakarott ihn also nur hierher geschleppt um ihn mit diesem Sentimentalitätsmist zu nerven?  
  
"Was interessieren mich Gefühle? Ich nehme mir, was ich will, wann ich es will! Glaubst du wirklich, es interessiert mich, ob sich deswegen jemand 'verletzt' fühlt oder nicht? Und schließlich, Kakarott.. geht dich das verflucht noch mal wirklich nichts an, verstanden?"  
  
Ein kurzes Schaudern lief über Kakarott's Rücken. Mit wie viel Abscheu und Ignoranz Vegeta diese Worte regelrecht ausgespuckt hatte.. Er wusste, wie verschlossen Vegeta auf alles reagierte, das mit Gefühlen und Emotionen zu tun hatte, doch die Kälte, die er dabei immer wieder ausstrahlte war jedes Mal erschütternd.  
  
"Du bist ein armer einsamer Kerl, Vegeta. Wenn du dich weiterhin von den ach so unwichtigen und uninteressanten Gefühlen abwendest, wirst du nie erfahren, was wirkliches Glück ist. Und so vorsichtig du auch mit deinem Versteckspielchen bist, immer kannst du deine Emotionen doch nicht vor allen verbergen. Ich sehe doch, dass sie dir nicht egal ist und...."  
  
"Alles was ich wollte war Sex, geht das in dein kleines Hirn? Die Kleine hat bereitwillig ihre Beine gespreizt und hatte selbst Spaß daran. Also verschone mich endlich mit deinem sentimentalen Scheiß und halte dich endlich da raus!!"  
  
Lange hallten Vegeta's Worte in Kakarott's Ohren wieder. Nur langsam realisierte er, was dieser soeben gesagt hatte. Wut brachte sein Blut nach und nach in Wallung, obwohl sein Verstand ihm versicherte, dass diese Worte nur eine verbitterte Lüge waren. Zu widerwärtig waren die Worte gesprochen, gewählt, zu stark war in diesem Moment sein Beschützerinstinkt.  
  
Schutz... er hatte seinem Vater damals geschworen, auf Bulma und seinen Bruder aufzupassen, sie zu beschützen.  
  
Lange hatte er nicht mehr eine solche Wut in sich gespürt, Wut, die ausbrechen wollte und er selbst konnte, wollte sie auch nicht zurückhalten. Keiner, wirklich keiner durfte so über jemanden sprechen, der ihm so viel bedeutete.  
  
Eine tiefe Rage ließ ihn vorschnellen und seine Faust rammte sich mit voller Wucht in Vegeta's Bauch, der wenig überrascht leicht zurücktaumelte. Ein Hagel von Faustschlägen brach über ihn ein, den er gekonnt abwehrte.  
  
Lächelnd über die blinde Wut des anderen Saiyan landete er einen schmerzhaften Schlag mit seinem Knie in Kakarott's linke Bauchhälfte, der diesen für kurze Zeit außer Gefecht setzte.  
  
Leise lachend stieß er sein Knie ein weiteres Mal in die selbe Stelle. Keuchend hielt sich Kakarott den Bauch, überrascht, geschockt aber auch ruhiger. Noch nie war er Vegeta so unterlegen gewesen. Es kam zwar nicht selten vor, dass Vegeta ihm überlegen war, aber so sehr....  
  
"Na, abgeregt? Hah, ich hab's dir doch gesagt, halte dich aus Dingen raus, die dich nichts angehen. Und außerdem dachte ich, dein Kampfniveau wäre wenigstens so hoch, dass du begreifst, dass nicht blinde Wut zum Sieg führen kann. Wut schaltet das Denken ab, blendet dich und ein Kampf kann nicht ohne ein wenig Gehirnschmalz geführt.. schon gar nicht gewonnen werden... Nun, ich habe mich wohl getäuscht."  
  
Während sich Kakarott langsam wieder auf die Beine brachte, wandte sich Vegeta von ihm ab und benetzte mit einem kräftigen Schluck seine Kehle. Kakarott.. keiner, keiner würde je verstehen, je verstehen wollen.  
  
Er hatte eine Aufgabe, Verantwortung und die Pflicht, hohe Erwartungen zu erfüllen. In seinem Leben gab es keinen Platz für Glück und Gefühle. Das war Ablenkung und er konnte keine zusätzlichen Störungen gebrauchen, nicht jetzt.  
  
Kakarott starrte auf den Rücken seines Königs, dessen Umhang leicht im nächtlichen Wind wehte. Noch immer schmerzte sein Bauch höllisch, allerdings war das nichts, das ein Saiya-jin Krieger nicht überlebte.  
  
Vegeta hatte Recht, das musste er wohl zugeben. Bulma war eine erwachsene Frau, sogar älter als er selbst und trotzdem sah er sie noch als seine kleine Schwester an, ein kleiner Engel unter all den Dämonen. Doch nun, ein für allemal musste er akzeptieren, dass sie nicht mehr klein war. Sie brauchte seinen ständigen Schutz nicht mehr, auch wenn es schmerzte... aber sie konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen.  
  
Ja, Vegeta's grausame Worte hatten ihn geblendet, ihm die Sicht auf die Wahrheit versperrt und eine Lüge vorgespielt. Seine Hand legte sich auf Vegeta's Schulter, der abermals an seinem Glas nippte.  
  
"Verzeih...!"  
  
Nur ein beinahe lautloses Hauchen, indem aber so viel steckte. Vegeta zeigte keine Reaktion, doch für einen Augenblick hätte Kakarott schwören können, dass ein Lächeln über Vegeta's Lippen gestrichen war.  
  
"Danke für die Einladung.."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand der stolze Saiya-jin König in die tiefdunkle Nacht, ließ Kakarott zurück, der sacht den Kopf schüttelte. Vegeta sah Liebe und Zuneigung also als Last an. Wenn er doch nur einmal seinen Stolz, nur für kurze Zeit vergessen würde, würde er erkennen, wie unermesslich falsch er dabei lag.  
  


*~~**~~*  
  


Bulma sah starr zu den Sternen auf, während das Gras um ihre Hüften strich, in dem sie bäuchlings lag. Vollkommene Dunkelheit, Stille und Einsamkeit umgaben sie.  
  
Das war wirklich das letzte, das sie gebraucht hatte. Verfolgte er sie um sie zu verspotten? Sie hatte sein kaltes Lachen schon fast hören können, in der tiefen Ignoranz, die er ihr entgegengebracht hatte.  
  
Hätte sie aber ein anderes Verhalten von ihm ertragen? Wäre es ihr nicht vielleicht peinlich gewesen, wenn er vor ihrer ganzen Familie ihr Geheimnis offenbart hätte? Vielleicht aber war es ihm sogar selbst peinlich. Sie war schließlich nicht von adeligem Blut.  
  
Seufzend legte sie den Kopf in die Hände. Dieser Abend war eine einzige Katastrophe gewesen. Nicht nur, dass sie sich schon wieder wie ein pubertierendes Gör verhalten hatte, nein, ihr war auch endlich klar geworden, wie labil sie in den letzten Tagen gewesen war. Das passte nicht zu ihr, das war nicht sie selbst. Ach, an allem war einfach nur er schuld!  
  
Wut legte sich nach und nach über ihre Enttäuschung, die sie durch ein tiefes Knurren verkündete.  
  
Erschrocken fuhr ihr Körper auf, als ein leises schauriges Lachen ertönte. Es war ihm wohl nicht genug gewesen, sie mit seiner Anwesenheit zu demütigen. Voller Wut blitzte sie in die Richtung, aus der das Lachen gekommen war und blickte in seine tiefdunklen Augen.  
  


********************************

**A/N** Jetzt kommt's wohl zum großen Treffen der zwei Giganten *g*. Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr das seht, aber ich mag Radditz einfach urgern. Er ist ein absoluter Schatz! So, das wollt ich nur noch mal ausdrücklich sagen *g*. Ach ja, solltet ihr euch wundern, warum immer alle (besonders Vegeta) ständig nur Wein trinken (NEIN, ich mag das Zeug nicht, um mal diese Vermutungen auszuschließen *g*), Wein hat meiner Meinung nach, die wohl von Klischeedenken beeinflusst wird etwas sehr edles an sich und passt damit sehr gut zu Vegeta. In diesem Kapitel sind ja alle toootaaal durch den Wind *g*. Vieles ist passiert, so gut wie jeder ist verwirrt, sogar ich... Ich hoff ich hab EUCH nicht auch noch verwirrt?! *lol* Diesmal bin ich mit dem Titel sehr zufrieden. Ein kleines Wortspiel meinerseits ^^v !  
  
  
Reviews:  
  
  
Fried-chan: *g* Jawoll, denen hast's aber echt gezeigt ^.^ !!! Oha, Angel Sanctuary dazu macht das Ganze echt noch ein Stück düsterer.  
  
Sela: Danke sehr! Ich werd's versuchen! Nah, das wär eine Abkürzung, die ich auf keinen Fall nehmen wollte. So einfach sind die beiden Charas schließlich nicht und Bulma geht ja auch so gern ihren Gefühlen nach, was auch wieder einen gewaltigen Unterschied zwischen ihnen macht. Die Titel? Echt? Das freut mich!!! Und viiiiielen Dank für den Besuch in meinem kleinen Heim ^.- !  
  
Seepferd-Chan: Bitte, hab ich gern gemacht!! Gell? Ich werde noch eine tägliche Updaterin *lol*. Na ja, das wär wohl doch zu viel des Guten...  
  
Picie: Geduld ist eine Tugend!!! Na ja, ich wollt das nur mal erwähnen. Find den einfach total lieb.  
  
Little-pan15: Stimmt auch wieder! Na, schnell genug? ^__^  
  
Nalrik: Danke! Das mit dem abgelenkt sein kenn ich allzu gut.  
  
  
**Nochmal an alle die jemals einen Kommentar hier verfasst haben ein riesiges Dankeschön! Ihr seid klasse!!!   
  
  
**Alles Liebe und bis bald!  
Eure P.


	13. What I Want, When I Want

**A/N** Jo, meine schnelle Updatephase hat wohl grad mal für 2 Kapitel angehalten *g*. Na ja, es gibt grad wichtigeres, um das ich mich kümmern muss ^.^ ! Ich weiß, dass es diesen Titel schon für eine FF gibt, aber diese FF ist... na ja, es hat in dieser anderen FF mehr oder weniger mit etwas anderem zu tun... Mehr.. oder weniger *g*. Und ich finde diesen Titel sehr passend für Vegeta. Diese Worte sind ihm sozusagen wirklich auf den Leib geschnitten! Aber ich denk mal, da ihre eine One Shot FF ist und dieses eh nur ein Titel für ein Kapitel ist geht das in Ordnung.  
  


**Viel Spaß!!!**

**********************************

**Saiya-jin Flowers  
**  
**13. ****What I Want, When I Want  
**  
  
  
Das glitzernde Licht der Sterne leuchtete unbeirrt über den zwei Saiya-jin, die sich starr gegenüberstanden. Beide hatten die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und blickten sich mit kalten leeren Augen an, schienen das Spiegelbild des anderen zu sein.  
  
Bulma, nach außen ruhig und gelassen zitterte innen vor Aufregung und Wut. Ihr Gegenüber schien dir Ruhe selbst zu sein, mit einem spottenden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Doch auch diese Stille beunruhigte sie, bis sie schließlich beschloss, sie zu brechen.  
  
"Was suchst du hier?"  
  
Ein weiteres Lachen schwebte durch die kühle Luft, als Vegeta langsam auf die Saiyan zuging. Mit Entzücken beobachtete er, wie unruhiger sie mit jedem seiner Schritte wurde. Er spürte ihre Wut, aber auch ihre Unsicherheit und Aufregung. Mit ihrer Frage hatte sie aber eigentlich nicht ganz unrecht. Was suchte er hier? Seine Schritte verstummten nur wenige Zentimeter vor dem zierlichen Körper der Saiyan.  
  
Lange betrachtete er sie, sog den süßlichen Duft ein, den ihr Körper betörend verströmte. Nach dem vergeblichen Versuch, seine Gedanken zu ordnen ließ er die Frage schließlich unbeantwortet und konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Gegenüber, das schon langsam ungeduldig zu werden schien.  
  
"Es ist noch immer meine Sache, wo und wann ich mir irgendwo aufhalten möchte."  
  
"Oh, verzeih... Eure Hoheit. Ich vergaß, dass Ihr der mächtige Vegeta seid, der seinen Gelüsten wann immer er will nachgehen kann, egal auf wessen Kosten dies auch gehen mag. Ihr seid es wohl nicht gewohnt, Worte des Widerstandes zu hören, obwohl es eurem Stolz und Dickkopf scheinbar noch mehr missfällt."  
  
Die mit viel Sarkasmus unterstützten Worte entzündeten einen Funken tiefster Rage in dem stolzen Krieger, seine Hände zuckten, bereit den schmalen Hals zu packen und zu würgen, bis ihre zarten Lippen um Vergebung flehten. Doch schließlich sah er sich unfähig, diesem wundervollen Wesen auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen. Überrascht von seine eigenen Gedanken vergaß er auf seine Wut und drückte seine verschränkten Arme noch fester zusammen.  
  
Bulma beobachtete mit eher ungewollter Faszination die Gefühlsregungen, die sich wenn nur kurz in seinen Augen und Gesichtszügen zeigten. Auch war es äußerst ungewöhnlich, dass er noch kein Anzeichen von Wut gezeigt hatte. Dies war ohne Zweifel ein Spiel mit dem Feuer, was Bulma nur dazu antrieb, noch weiter zu gehen.  
  
"Nicht nur, dass du mich in meinem eigenen Zuhause demütigst und beinah vor allen, die ich liebe, die mir etwas bedeuten bloßstellst, du folgst mir auch noch! Hast du noch nicht genug von deinem Sadismus, willst du mich noch mehr quälen, noch mehr erniedrigen?"  
  
"Zum letzten Mal, ich... tue WAS ich will und WANN ich es will."  
  
Bulma sah, wie seine Arme bebten, wie er scheinbar dagegen ankämpfe, auf sie loszugehen und seine großen Hände um ihren Hals zu legen oder einen tödlichen Ki-Ball auf sie zu schleudern. Trotzdem wusste sie, auf seine Selbstkontrolle war Verlass. Doch nun war selbst für sie das Spiel zu ende.  
  
"Gut, dann werde ich es dir gleichtun."  
  
Mit einem tiefen Atemzug sah sie ihm direkt in seine Augen und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Sie spürte seine rasende Wut in ihrem Nacken, die ihr kalte Schauer durch ihren Körper jagten. In diesem Moment nun erkannte sie, wie naiv die Hoffnung gewesen war, Vegeta etwas zu bedeuten, zu erwarten, dass sie an diesem Morgen am See seinen Armen aufwachen würde... jemals in seinen aufwachen würde.  
  
Es war ein schöner Traum gewesen... ja, ein schöner kurzer Traum. Doch Träume waren nun mal was sie waren, Besucher, die einen noch lange verfolgten und sich irgendwann entweder erfüllten oder in Nichts auflösten.  
  
Sie sah das Nichts vor sich, sie hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen. Ein dummer Traum, geträumt von einem naiven dummen Mädchen. Nun würde sie wieder in ihr Zuhause zurückkehren, würde ihr Leben weiterleben, allein.  
  
Nach den ersten Schritten aber prallte sie gegen einen festen Brustkorb aus reinster Muskelmasse, gegen einen schnaubenden Vegeta, in dessen Augen während eines Wirbelsturmes ein Vulkan auszubrechen drohte.  
  
"Wage es nicht, mir jetzt und so den Rücken zuzukehren."  
  
Zischend flüsterten seine Lippen die drohenden Worte in ihr Ohr. Abermals schauderte ihr Körper, nicht nur wegen dieser Worte. Vegeta presste sich gegen ihre schmale Gestalt, schien es jedoch selbst nicht zu bemerken.  
  
Seine Hände hatten ihre Handgelenke gepackt, ohne, dass es ihm bewusst war. Erst nach und nach fühlte er den Kontakt mit ihrer Haut, die unter seiner Berührung leicht bebte. Der starke süßliche Duft, den sie ausströmte vernebelte seine Sinne, ließ ein kurzes Schwindelgefühl durch seinen Kopf jagen.  
  
Er kannte diesen dezenten Duft, Blüten einer seltenen Waldblume. Saiyan Frauen liebten es, sich mit Düften und Tinkturen zu übersähen. Vegeta fand das unsinnig, es war die Verfälschung des eigenen Geruches, der eigenen Persönlichkeit. Aber an dieser jungen Frau, deren Körper sich an den seinen presste war es schlicht und einfach betörend.  
  
Mit zitterndem Atem lockerte er den Griff um ihre Handgelenke, nur um seine Hände über ihr Becken streichen und schließlich auf ihrem Rücken ruhen zu lassen. Mit leichtem Zug drückte er den schmalen Körper fester an sich, sog den Duft ihrer glänzend blauen Haare tief ein.  
  
Bulma starrte mit geschockten Augen das Kinn des leicht größeren (A/N ich finde es einfach nicht passend, dass Vegeta kleiner oder gleichgroß sein soll ^.^ ) Saiya-jin an. Sie hörte die tiefen Atemzüge, spürte wie sich seine Brust hob und senkte. Wut und Enttäuschung waren vergessen und nur die Sensation dieses Gefühls war noch übrig.  
  
Zögernd wanderten auch ihre Hände über seinen stählernen Körper und ruhten schließlich hinter seinem kräftigen Nacken. Nur widerwillig gestand sie sich ein, wie wunderbar dieses Gefühl war, wie sehr sie sich danach gesehnt hatte und wie viel Wärme ihr nur eine kleine Berührung von ihm geben konnte.  
  
Diese Szene hatte etwas von den vielen romantischen Märchen, die sich die Mädchen gegenseitig immer erzählten. Mächtige, stolze wenngleich zärtliche Männern, Prinzen, Könige, Krieger, die ihre Geliebte, ein normales Mädchen, ohne Adel oder kämpferischer Natur bei klarer Nacht und prickelnder Stille in Armen hielten.  
  
Ein bitteres Lächeln zierte bei diesem Gedanken ihre Lippen. Seit ihrer frühen Kindheit hatte sie insgeheim von so etwas geträumt, hatte sich ausgemalt, wie es wohl sein würde, wie der Saiya-jin wohl aussehen würde, der sie auf Händen tragen würde.  
  
Doch das waren nur romantische Illusionen. Die Wirklichkeit war meistens anders, bitterer und härter... komplizierter. Ja, das war sie wirklich. Und trotzdem.. war es nicht doch wie die Erfüllung eines großen Traumes? Sie, eine normale Frau lag in den Armen des mächtigsten Königs, des Königs aller Saiya-jin, ihres Königs.  
  
Sie hatte keine besondere Fähigkeit zu kämpfen, war nicht adelig, nichts Besonderes. Krieger fühlten sich meist selbst von kriegerischen Frauen angezogen, nicht nur, weil diese meist attraktiver und selbstsicherer waren. Es war einfach eine Gleichheit, eine Gemeinsamkeit die sie noch mehr verband. Nun, zumindest dachten das die meisten. Doch die Tatsache, dass sie nun in den Armen des stärksten Kriegers überhaupt lag warf all das über einen Haufen.  
  
Vegeta blickte abwesend in die Dunkelheit, war noch immer in Faszination gefangen. Nur langsam erwachte er aus seiner Trance, als er heißen Atem über seinen Nacken streichen spürte. Der Körper der Saiyan presste sich an ihn, löste ein Feuerwerk der Erregung in ihm aus.  
  
Sein Kopf neigte sich leicht nach unten, mit einer Hand hob er ihr Kinn an, nur wenige Millimeter trennten seine Lippen nun noch von ihrem fantastischen rosigen Mund. Die beiden verweilten kurz in dieser Stellung, blickten sich tief in die Augen, bis er schließlich die schier unendliche Entfernung überwand und sie innig küsste.  
  
Ein Knurren gurrte in seiner Kehle, als er spürte, wie sie den Kuss erwiderte und seiner Zunge den Einlass gewährte. Seine Arme umschlossen fester ihren Körper, wollten sie nicht mehr loslassen, nicht mehr gehen lassen.  
  
Nach einer wundervollen Ewigkeit lösten sich ihre Lippen nur sträubend wieder und Bulma legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Leises schluchzen durchdrang die anhaltende Stille und ihre Tränen liefen über seine Rüstung, tropften unaufhaltsam auf das Gras.  
  
Vegeta hielt den nun schüttelnden Körper noch immer fest an sich gepresst. Perplex betrachtete er den meerblauen Haarschopf der Saiyan, die ihn fest umklammerte. Sie weinte bitterlich... Aber warum?  
  
Schließlich blickte sie ihn mit ihren verweinten Augen an, die pure Verzweiflung, Enttäuschung und Trauer widerspiegelten. Dieser Anblick schockte ihn. Er verstand nicht, was das sollte. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Nicht, dass ihn das kümmerte.. aber was war bloß plötzlich los?  
  
Seine Hände strichen ungewollt über ihre Wangen, trockneten die endlosen Tränen. Nur schleichend beruhigte sie sich wieder, sah ihn nur mit diesen tieftraurigen enttäuschten Augen an. Fast unmerklich bewegten sich ihre Lippen und seine feinen Ohren konnte ein „Warum?" aus ihren lautlosen Tönen filtern. Warum was? Verwirrung kam in ihm auf und er blickte sie fragend an.  
  
"Warum spielst du so mit mir?"  
  
"Ich.. ich spiele nicht mit dir."  
  
"Du lädst mich zu einem Essen ein, du.. verdammt du schläfst mit mir und bist dann spurlos verschwunden! Du kommst in das Haus, in dem ich wohne, ohne mich auch nur in geringster Weise zu beachten. Du verfolgst mich, küsst mich.. hältst mich. Ist das nicht irgendein krankes Spiel, das dir Befriedigung verschafft?"  
  
Entsetzt starrte er in ihre tiefblauen Augen. Verstand sie denn nicht? Verstand sie noch immer nicht, dass es nicht so einfach war?  
  
_"Du bist ein armer einsamer Kerl, Vegeta. Wenn du dich weiterhin von den ach so unwichtigen und uninteressanten Gefühlen abwendest, wirst du nie erfahren, was wirkliches Glück ist. Und so vorsichtig du auch mit deinem Versteckspielchen bist, immer kannst du deine Emotionen doch nicht vor allen verbergen. Ich sehe doch, dass sie dir nicht egal ist."  
  
_Kakarott's Worte hallten lange in seinen Gedanken wieder. Hatte er rech? Spielte er sich nur selbst etwas vor?  
  
"Ich... Es ist nicht so einfach, wie du vielleicht denkst. Ich habe ein Volk zu regieren, meine Aufgaben, Erwartungen zu erfüllen... meinen Ruf zu wahren, ich..."  
  
"Du bist der König. Du tust was du willst, wann du es willst, schon vergessen?"  
  
Eine lange Stille folgte. Ihre Worte geisterten noch laut und klar in seinem Kopf herum und schließlich erkannte er, dass sie recht hatte. Er war der König, konnte tun und tat was er wollte, wann er es wollte.  
  
Ihr warmes Lächeln unterstrich ihre sanften Worte und verschmolz mit seinen Lippen in einem tiefen Kuss. Die endlosen Tränen waren endlich versiegt, getrocknet und besiegt. Sie hatte nun verstanden, endlich verstanden.

**********************************

**A/N** **Endeeeeeeee** *rofl* ! Hach, heut bin ich ja mal wieder ganz witzig drauf ^^° ! Na ja, ich würd mal sagen wir sind jetzt so etwa in der Hälfte angelangt, oder etwas drüber. Uff, das war ein schwieriges Kapitel. Ließ sich nur relativ stockend schreiben und dadurch bin ich meistens recht unzufrieden mit solchen Kapiteln. Aber ich hoffe, es ist trotzdem ok?!  
  
Das nächste Kapitel wird etwas länger brauchen. Mein Terminplan ist voll mit Fahrstunden (heute Nachtfahrstunde.. WAHAHAHAHAAAAAA, ich zähl dann mal, wie viel Leute ich überfahre *g*), am Wochenende hat meine beste Freundin Geburtstag (18.. ja ja, man wird alt) und so weiter. Also Geduld ihr Lieben, das nächste Kapitel kommt bestimmt ^.- !  
  
  
Reviews:  
  
Nanni: Danke ^.^ !  
  
Seepferd-Chan: *g* Da bin ich aber froh, dass du deine Sprache doch noch wiedergefunden hast ! Jup, Rain of Stars hab ich auch. "Cool" lädt sich hier grad runter. Braucht etwas lange, bin dafür aber nur noch mehr gespannt wie das ist. Hellsing ist mir nämlich völlig unbekannt ^^° ! So, da is' es. Huch, das ist ein bisschen wild *g* Ist aber ziemlich interessant, durch diese eigenen Art. Danke für die Empfehlung!!!!  
  
Fried-chan: *lol* Na ja, soooooooo schlimm ist es noch nicht ^.- ! Gell? Er ist schon ein Schnucki *knuddeln könnt*! Alaucard?????  
  
Sela: *smile* Ist schon sehr nachvollziehbar, dass man vermutet, ich wollte nur ein A/U „Get-Together" schreiben. Ich freu mich auch, wenn ich euch damit etwas überraschen kann, dass es nicht nur das ist *geheimnisvoll grins* ^.^ ! Na, 200 werden's wohl nicht werden. Ich wär aber schon total happy, wenn es doch klappen würde.  
  
Tamahome Jigoku: Jaaaa, her mit Liederempfehlungen *sabber* ^.^ ! Na ja, hey, er mag halt Wein. Vielleicht lässt sich das Leben in einem leichten Dauerbesoffenen Zustand besser ertragen? *lol* Winterdepression... (Nein, das ist wirklich nicht lustig. Obwohl ich mich hier insgeheim kaputt lache ^^v). Waah, das ist echt total schön (Heart of Sword). Danke!!!!! Ich glaub ich sollte mich doch endlich mal dazu überwinden und den Manga mal kaufen.  
  
Picie: *lol* Jo, das macht dann 50 € ! Nah, versuch mich zu beeilen, versprochen!!! Find ich schön. Ich versuche Chichi freundschaftlicher sein zu lassen. Im Anime mag ich sie nicht so, drum form ich ihren Charakter hier ein bisschen. Freut mich also, wenn du dich in sie hineinversetzen kannst ^.^ !!!!  
  
  
**Alles Liebe euch allen und bis bald!  
**  
Eure P.


	14. Folk of War

**A/N** Jaaaa, ich weiß, dass ich lange gebraucht hab. Aber es geht nicht anders. Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich weiß wie nervig es ist, ständig so lange warten zu müssen und dann weiß man eh nicht, was im letzten Kapitel passiert ist (so geht's mir grad mit Angel Sanctuary 12, sehr verwirrend..). Aber es gibt gerade wichtige Schritte, die ich machen muss und die Konzentration und Aufmerksamkeit benötigen. Ich mache das also nicht mit Absicht. Tut mir so leid ^^° !!!  
  
PS: Ich liebe diesen Titel. Folk of War *raun*.. wuuuuuh!  
  
**Viel Spaß ihr Lieben!!!**

**************************************

**Saiya-jin Flowers  
****  
**14. Folk of War

Das fahle Dunkel der Nacht verdüsterte den im Tageslicht sonst so prunkvollen Raum. Bulma starrte in diese bläuliche Dunkelheit, lauschte der sanften Stille, die sie umgab. Regungslos lag die blauhaarige Schönheit in dem Bett, von dem sie nur zu träumen gewagt hatte, es auch nur einmal berühren zu können.  
  
Das sanfte Laken aus dunkelblauer Seide schmiegte sich glatt und angenehm an ihren Körper, bettete sie wie auf Wolken. Noch immer roch sie den süßlich anregenden Geruch, den Saiya-jin verströmten, wenn sie erregt waren.  
  
Den Atem anhaltend spürte sie, wie sie der Arm, der sich um ihre Hüften geschlungen hatte fester an den Körper seines Besitzers zog, sein Schweif, der sich um ihren linken Schenkel geschlungen hatte zuckte dabei leicht und ein schnurrender Laut erfüllte für kurze Augenblicke den Raum.  
  
Bulma's angespannter Körper gab keinen Mucks von sich, beruhigte sich schließlich aber wieder nach der Vergewisserung, dass der andere Saiyan noch tief in seinem Schlaf versunken war.  
  
Fasziniert betrachtete sie seine schlafenden Gesichtszüge, die nur noch kleine Spuren ihres sonst so ernsten Ausdrucks zeigten. Vegeta schien sich selbst im Schlaf nicht vollkommen entspannen zu können, dennoch strahlte er eine tiefe Friedlichkeit und Zufriedenheit aus.  
  
Lächelnd schmiegte sie sich vorsichtig fester in seine Umarmung, kuschelte sich mit einem wohligen seufzen an seine nackte feste Haut. Wieder stellte sie sicher, dass sie ihn nicht geweckt hatte und lehnte ihren Kopf schließlich beruhigt an seine Brust. Ein leises Auflachen unterdrückend genoss sie die prickelnde Hitze seines Atems der über ihren langen Hals strich. Kein Wunder, dass er nun so tief und fest schlief.  
  
Ein weiteres Mal hatte sie mit ihm geschlafen, ein weiteres Mal war es unglaublich gewesen. Doch hatte sich dadurch wirklich etwas zum positiven geändert? Nun, so wie sie in einen Armen lag hatte sie doch eine große Angst in sich, die sie daran hinderte, ihre Augen zu schließen, einzuschlafen, Ruhe zu finden.  
  
Was wenn sie wieder aufwachte, allein ohne ihn? Und noch immer wusste sie nicht, wie es nun weitergehen würde. Sie wusste nicht, was er in ihr sah. Vielleicht einfach eine Konkubine, die für ihn die Beine spreizte wann immer er wollte, vielleicht sogar weniger.. oder mehr?  
  
So viele Fragen hielten sie wach, entfernten sie immer mehr und mehr vom ersehnten und doch so gefürchteten Schlaf. Sorgen und Ängste vertieften sich, während sie immer mehr und mehr den Halt verlor und nicht spürte, wie sich ein tiefes Loch in ihr auftat.  
  
Eisige Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, als sie schließlich den Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit verlor und in einen traumlosen Schlaf glitt.  
  


*~~**~~*

Kakarott sank auf seine Knie, die morgendliche Trägheit steckte noch immer in seinen Gliedern. Ein Gähnen unterdrückend erhob er sich wieder und blickte in die ebenhölzernen Augen Vegeta's, in denen er mit großer Überraschung einen Funken äußerst guter Laune zu entdecken glaubte.  
  
Er hörte, wie sein Bruder ohne noch weitere Zeit zu verschwenden berichtete, dass noch immer keine Spur von Freezer, seinem Raumschiff oder sonst etwas das auf seine Fährte führen könnte gefunden wurde. Die meisten Verbündeten aber hätten versichert, sie würden ebenfalls Sucheinheiten nach ihm ausschicken.  
  
Kakarott grinste über Letzteres. Ihre Verbündeten hatten sowohl große Angst vor Freezer als auch vor Vegeta, also war es der berühmte Lauf im Kreis, sie um ihre Mithilfe zu bitten.  
  
"... in einem Umkreis von tausenden Kilometern wurde also keine Spur von Freezer entdeckt. Er hatte nicht sehr viel Zeit, aber seine Schiffe sind schnell und wir wissen nicht, ob sein Schiff überhaupt beschädigt wurde und wenn, wie sehr."  
  
Radditz beendete seinen Bericht, Ratlosigkeit begleitete seine tiefe Stimme. Trotz seiner vielen Anstrengungen stand er noch immer mit Nichts da, was ihn sehr beschämte wie auch bestürzte, als ihn Vegeta mit seinem leeren Blick von seinem höher gelegenen Thron fast zu durchbohren schien.  
  
"Nun, wir können davon ausgehen, dass Freezer schwer getroffen wurde. Einige seiner besten Elitekämpfer waren auf diesem Schiff und wie wir von den letzten Nachrichten des Kampfherdes erfahren haben, wurden zumindest Freezer's Krieger erfolgreich vernichtet.  
  
"Das bedeutet also, dass er mindestens den Zeitraum eines Jahres zur Regenerierung brauchen wird, gute Kämpfer sind schwer zu finden und auszubilden."  
  
Kakarott und Radditz düsteren Gesichter hellten sich leicht auf, gab es doch noch einen Hoffnungsschimmer?  
  
"Seit langer Zeit, vielleicht sogar zum ersten Mal sind wir Freezer überlegen. Wir haben die stärksten Kämpfer, ein besseres Heer als das unsere gibt es nicht."  
  
Vegeta blickte starr zu jedem Mitglied des Rates, die unter seinem dunklen Blick regelrecht zusammenzuckten. Einige schienen äußerst verwirrt, ahnungslos, fragend, andere bemüht, sich eben dieses nicht anmerken zu lassen. Diese Tatsachen waren klar, wurden aber durch die Angst vor Freezer und seiner einstigen Übermacht nicht wirklich wahrgenommen. Seufzend stellte Vegeta fest, dass keiner seine Absichten zu verstehen schien.  
  
"Unsere Späher werden nun weiterhin, verstärkt nach dem Bastard suchen, jeder einzelnen, noch so kleinen Spur nachgehen. Entweder wir finden ihn oder er findet uns. Aber wir werden uns darauf vorbereiten. Wir werden unser Heer trainieren, verstärken und unbesiegbar machen.  
  
"Wir wissen nicht, wie viel Zeit uns bleibt, aber wie viel es auch sein wird, wir werden sie nutzen. Dies wird die Schlacht sein, in der Tyrann Freezer ein für allemal zerstört werden wird!"  
  
Ein tiefes Raunen durchriss die folgende lange Stille. Vegeta's Worte brannten in den Ohren der geschockten Saiya-jins. Einzig Kakarott und Radditz grollten zustimmend und zufrieden.  
  
Vegeta betrachtete sich die aufgeregt debattierende Gruppe, schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über solch feige Saiyans. Angst lag in ihren Herzen, Angst um ihr kümmerliches Leben.  
  
Ein Krieger durfte keine Angst haben. Nicht um sich, nicht um irgendetwas sonst. Angst in einem Kampf war der Untergang. Doch er würde kämpfen. Für sein Volk, seine Freiheit, für sich.  
  
Das Volk des Krieges würde in den bedeuternsten Krieg seiner Geschichte ziehen und entweder würde es diesen gewinnen und sich endgültig befreien, oder es würde das endgültige Ende der stolzen Rasse sein.  
  


*~~**~~*

Kakarott betrachtete, wie der letzte des Rates den Raum verließ und die Schwere Tür laut donnernd ihr Schließen verkündete. Lange hatten sich die älteren Saiya-jins nicht beruhigen wollen, nicht akzeptieren wollen, dass ihrem Volk ein Krieg bevorstand.  
  
Sie verstanden nicht, dass der Durst nach Kampf, Ehre und Sieg im Blut eines jeden Saiya-jin's pulsierten. Na ja, eines jeden Saiya-jin's außer ihnen. Sie schienen langsam ihren Ursprung, ihre Abstammung zu vergessen.  
  
"Sehr beeindruckend, Hoheit."  
  
Ehrlichkeit und Bewunderung lag in Kakarott's Worten, als er sich Vegeta zuwand, der durch eines der großen Fenster die aufgehende Sonne betrachtete. Kakarott hätte nicht erwartet, dass Vegeta sich so gut gegen den Rat durchsetzten können würde. Doch offenbar hatte er ihn sehr unterschätzt.  
  
Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über dessen königliche Lippen, über das große Lob sehr wohl bewusst. Es war tatsächlich besser gelaufen, als er gedacht hätte.  
  
"Ich schätze das heißt, es liegen lange Trainingseinheiten vor uns, hm?"  
  
Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lachen drückte sich aus Vegeta's Lippen. Es war schließlich nicht so, als ob Kakarott das allzu sehr stören würde. Kakarott liebte das Training und die Verbesserung. Wie auch Vegeta selbst. Sich übertreffen, jemand anderen übertreffen war der größte Reiz daran.  
  
Früher waren die Saiyan davon überzeugt gewesen, einfach stark, stärker als die meisten zu sein wäre genug. Ohne Verbesserung waren sie ein brutales und grausames Volk gewesen, das Planeten beliebig ausgelöscht hatte, Zivilisationen.  
  
Durch Freezer hatte all das ein viel größeres, barbarisches Ausmaß erlangt, Strategie. Er hatte die Saiya-jin unvorbereitet übertrumpft, sie versklavt, zu seinen Marionetten gemacht. Nach seinem Belieben wurde alles zerstört, was seiner Macht im Wege stand.  
  
Und vielleicht hatte er das alles nur geschafft, weil das kämpferische Volk nicht auf Verbesserung sonder nur auf Vergnügen aus gewesen war, das Vergnügen, alles was ihnen gerade Spaß machte zu vernichten, seinen Blutdurst zu stillen.  
  
Nun aber war die Chance auf einen Sieg so nah und langsam strömte die Gier nach Rache, Freiheit und Sieg durch seinen Körper und er würde diese bald befriedigen, das kalte Herz Freezer's in seinen Händen halten, endlich vernichten.  
  
Kakarott legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf Vegeta's Schulter, der nachdenklich in die nun schon fast vollständig aufgegangene Sonne starrte, ihn so aber wieder aus seinen Gedanken riss.  
  
"Ja Kakarott, das heißt es."  
  
Mit diesen Worten kehrte Vegeta der warmen Sonne und ihm den Rücken zu und verließ den pompösen Raum.  
  


*~~**~~*  
  


Bulma lag eingekuschelt auf ihrer Seite des Bettes, als hätte sie schon ihr Leben lang in ihm genächtigt. Warme Sonnenstrahlen strichen über ihren mit der seidigen Decke bedeckten Körper, kitzelten ihre Wangen und Augen.  
  
Mit einem leisen stöhnend drehte sie sich von dem hellen Licht weg, auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Schlagartig wurde ihr klar, dass etwas fehlte. Nur was? Nach scheinbar unendlich langer Zeit viel ihr nach und nach wieder ein, wo sie war und auch was fehlte.  
  
Trauer breitete sich in ihr aus. Er war schon wieder nicht da, hatte sie schon wieder allein gelassen. Eine Leere breitete sich um ihr Herz, umarmte es kühl und grausam.  
  
Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen, entdeckte den leeren Platz neben sich. Warum nur? Warum tat er ihr das an? War sie ihm also wirklich so wenig wert, bedeutete sie ihm nichts, gar nichts?  
  
"Wird auch Zeit, dass du endlich mal aufwachst, Onna (jap. für ‚Frau')!"  
  
Nicht die Sonnenstrahlen erwärmten die Kälte, die ihr Herz vor Sekunden noch umgeben hatten, sondern die dunkle tiefe Stimme, die nun wärmer und heller als alle Sonnen zusammen ihren Körper beflügelte.  
  
Sie blickte langsam neben sich, ein befreites Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Dort stand er, betrachtete wie sich ihr graziöser Körper regte, ihre Muskeln in ihren Bewegungen spielten, seine Arme verschränkt, sein Gesicht zurückhaltend und emotionslos.  
  
"Onna? Ich habe einen Namen und es wird dir wohl nicht allzu viel Mühe bereiten, diesen auch zu verwenden."  
  
Ein keckes Grinsen strich über seine Lippen. Auch wenn sie ihre Wut durch einen spielerischen Hauch versuchte zu verstecken, er merkte doch, dass es wohl nicht gerade sehr viel seinerseits benötigte, sie zu necken und diese Tatsache würde er sehr gerne für sich nutzen.  
  
"Du scheinst vergessen zu haben — O n n a..., dass du mir deinen Namen noch nicht einmal genannt hast. Also muss ich dich wohl weiterhin so nennen, Onna."  
  
Bulma errötete leicht, das hatte sie doch tatsächlich vergessen. Verärgert über sich selbst räusperte sie sich und wickelte das dünne Seidentuch um ihren schmalen Körper. Während sie an Vegeta vorbeischritt, machte sie kurz Halt und blickte ihm direkt in seine tiefschwarzen Augen.  
  
"Bulma, mein Name ist Bulma."  
  
Damit ging sie weiter, Stolz lag in ihren Bewegungen und verschwand schließlich im Bad, den Atem aushauchend, den sie angehalten hatte.  
  


**********************************

**A/N** Uff, also.. ich muss sagen ich bin mit diesem Schluss nicht sehr zufrieden. Obwohl ich diese Szene unbedingt irgendwo mit einbauen wollte und es eh schon seltsam wäre, wenn Vegeta Bulma nur stände „die Saiya-jin" nennen würde... bin ich nicht grad glücklich damit. Na ja... Ich habe außerdem eine schlechte Nachricht für euch, ich werde eine Woche lang nicht da sein, was heißt es braucht wieder recht lang, bis ich mal wieder update.  
  
Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir das. Ich düs nächste Woche Sonntag ab nach Wien ^__^ ! ENDLICH mal ein bisschen Abstand *hach*... *~~P. braucht Urlaub~~ Fahne schwenk*. Wenn ich also in dieser folgenden Woche nix zustande bring, braucht's wirklich etwas länger. Ich hab's eh irgendwie so gedeixelt, dass es grad nicht allzu verwirrend wird, wenn das Updaten etwas länger dauert *jö*. Aber ich hab nächste Woche Führerscheinprüfung *innerlich schrei*.. ANGST!!!!! Also sind meine Gedanken recht... abgelenkt ^^° ! So, zu den Reviews!  
  
PS: Oh Gott, vergebt mir bitte diese zahlreichen Vertippsler. Mir fällt grad erst auf, wie oft mir der ein oder andere Fehler unterläuft *ui*.  
  
  
Reviews:  
  
  
Fried-chan: Ahaaa, so ist das ^.^ ! Na ja, ich lese Namen normalerweise nicht rückwärts (*g* erbärmlicher Versuch von meiner langsam denkenden Art abzulenken). Ich hoff du bist wieder gesund *Tee zuschieb*?! Uff, dann ist es ja noch nicht allzu viel Zeit, sonst hätt ich ja schon längst Haue bekommen *ängstlich guck*! ^.^  
  
Seepferd-Chan: Ai, Ayashi no Ceres ist grad reingeflattert.. also der erste Band ^o^ ! Bin total gespannt drauf, aber ich konnt halt meine Finger nicht von Angel Sanctuary lassen *g*. Na ja, Leute sind's dann halt doch keine gewesen.. aber fast ein Jeep.. uuuuuh, Fahrlehrer können ganz schön bös werden, wenn man ihr Auto in Gefahr bringt *lol*.  
  
Little-pan15: *g* Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass ich so bald mal dazu komm, aber wenn ich mal Zeit hab werd ich dann endlich mal in deine FF reingucken und meinen Senf dazu geben ^.- !!! Grrr, ich kenn das soo gut. An einem Kapitel rumhängen ist total nervig *Augen zuck*. Das macht einen doch wahnsinnig, 'ne?  
  
Sela: Ääääh, na ja, ich weiß nicht, ob ich so einen Haufen wirklich zustande bekomm *hüstel*. Ich hab grad ein Schreibtief, kommt mir vor.. Danke ^.^ ! Hach, wenn ich euch treuen Reviewer nicht hätt ^__^ ! Uh, Taschentücher.. hmmm, vielleicht braucht man mal welche, vielleicht nicht? Wer weiß wer weiß *unwissend pfeif*.  
  
Neferti: *blöd lach* Hah, das war bloß ein blöder Witz meinerseits *ähem* ^^° .  
  
Pepperann: Danke danke!!! Zu 'ner Party hat's leider nicht gereicht.. Na ja, fast nicht *lol*. Aber dafür hab ich ohne Ende gegrinst und war total glücklich ^__^ !  
  
LonelyDragon: Jap, gell *stolz guck* sooo viele Reviews *hach*! Danke, der Lemon war halt wirklich ein ganz neuer Bereich für mich.  
  
Picie: *Finger mitknack* Überrascht? HAH, dann war mein blöder Witz mit dem Ende ja doch nicht ganz so doof *lol*. Wer weiß, vielleicht kommen noch ein paar Problemchen, so eins oder zwei.. Ich bin totaaal unwissend *unschuldig guck* !!! Echt? Ja, dann lass dich von mir da nicht abschrecken, es stellt sich ja selten jemand so blöd beim fahren an wie ich ^^v !  
  
Tamahome Jigoku: ^.- Jöö, auch Kenshin Nummer 1 ins nun endlich zu mir in mein gemütliches Zimmer geflattert. Ich weiß bloß nicht, mit was ich zuerst anfangen soll. AnC oder Kenshin? Waah, egal. Mal gucken! Fahrprüfung ist am 12.02.03! AAAAAAH *g*.  
  
**So, ich wünsch euch alles alles Liebe, bis zum nächsten Mal und DANKE fürs lesen + reviewen nicht vergessen ^.^ !**


	15. Bloodthirsty

**A/N** Uff, also ich sag euch, mir fehlt grad jegliche Inspiration. Aber da ich grad in 'ner sehr aggressiven Stimmung bin (gebt mir BLUUUUUUUUUUT *wahahahahaa*), ist das ganz praktisch und dank Kamikaze hab ich dieses Kapitel zustande gebracht (jaha, du wirst schon sehn warum *g*) ^.^ ! Ansonsten bitte ich um Vergebung, dass ich so lang gebracht hab, wie gesagt, no Inspiration.. bis heute zumindest. So, und jetzt muss noch was sein: *ähem* *mit Führerschein rumwedel* ^__^ !  
  
**Warnung**: Lemon und a bissl Brutalität (endlich *fies guck*). So ihr seid gewarnt, lesen auf eigene Gefahr ^^ !  
**  
Viel Spaß!!!!**

****

**********************************

**  
Saiya-jin Flowers  
  
15. Bloodthirsty  
  
**

Die kalte Dunkelheit des Weltraums, still und friedlich, karg und einsam wurde von dem scharfen Knall einer Explosion gestört, nur um Sekunden später wieder in ihren monotonen Zustand zurückzufallen.  
  
Die kleinen Stücke zerfetzten Metalls schwebten lautlos durch die Schwerelosigkeit, glitzerten wie die zahlreichen Sterne und verschwanden irgendwann im Nichts der Vergessenheit. Auch die restlichen Überreste des einstigen Piratenschiffes trieben haltlos durch die Weite der kleinen Galaxie, einem Geisterschiff ähnlich, das von seiner Crew verlassen wurde, Weltraummüll also.  
  
Goldene Augen blitzten in einem kleinen Transportschiff nicht weit entfernt auf, ließen selbst die stärksten und mutigsten Krieger erzittern vor Furcht und Respekt. Tief atmete ihr Besitzer den metallischen Geruch von Blut und Angstschweiß ein, ein höhnisches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
  
Der kräftige Mann mit grünlichem Teint genoss das Spektakel sichtlich. Achtlos warf er den vor Blut tropfenden Arm von sich, den er wenige Augenblicke zuvor einem halbstarken Kämpfer abgerissen hatte.  
  
Um ihn herum schienen die massiven Wände zu bluten, waren mit dem rötlichen Lebenssaft beschmiert und waren Zeugen tiefster Brutalität und Grausamkeit, Zeugen von erbarmungslosem Blutdurst.  
  
Zarbon betrachtete sich die kümmerlichen Reste seines Gegners, der sich seinem Willen und somit dem Willen des Imperators ebenso nicht beugen hatte wollen. Er hatte sich also sozusagen freiwillig zu Zarbon's Lieblingsdemonstration gemeldet.  
  
Seine schier vor Wahnsinn glitzernden Augen wanderten zu den schweigenden Männern, die er für halbwegs geeignet gehalten hatte, von denen nun bestimmt keiner mehr wagen würde, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen oder Befehle zu verweigern.  
  
Belustigt lachte der langhaarige Krieger kalt und sah, wie die starken Männer vor ihm in Ehrfurcht zurückwichen. Der einfachste Weg, sich jemanden Untertan zu machen war noch immer der des Blutes... Nun, es war zumindest auch der amüsanteste Weg.  
  
Langsam schritt er zum Kommunikator, tippte einige Tasten und wartete, bis er das weißliche Gesicht des Imperators sah, dem er, nun verbeugend, seinen Triumph melden konnte.  
  
"Wie ich sehe bist du mit deiner Mission bereits erfolgreich. Sind diese Exemplare geeignet?" Freezer's ölige Stimme hallte durch das Schiff, kühl und dunkel.  
  
"Ja, Meister. Ihr Kraftpotential ist hoch und kann noch beliebig gesteigert werden. Sie werden zweckgemäß also sehr nützlich sein."  
  
"Sehr gut. Sollte dir auf dem Weg hierher ein weiteres Schiff begegnen, zerstöre es ebenso und nutze die Gelegenheit, die Exemplare zu testen. Jeder der nicht kooperiert, wird getötet... das dürfte für dich aber sowieso kein Problem sein."  
  
"Jawohl, Meister."  
  
Lächelnd drehte Zarbon sich zu seinen neuesten Errungenschaften, die ihn mit geschockten Augen anblickten. Von ihnen würde nun wohl jeder ohne Probleme und treu funktionieren.  
  


*~~**~~*  
  


Freezer's violetten Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schmalen Grinsen. Seine neue Armee von Kriegern nahm langsam wieder Gestalt an. Sie würde größer und stärker werden als je zuvor, wie auch seine Macht, denn der tiefe Durst nach Rache trieb ihn an, Rache und Blut.  
  
Das Blut des verfluchten Nachkommen seines Feindes würde an seinen Händen kleben, sein toter zerfleischter Körper in ihnen liegen. Schon König Vegeta starb durch diese Hände, qual- und unehrenvoll.  
  
Dieser verdammte Bastard hatte versucht, ihn und seine Armee zu stürzen. Dieser Dummkopf hatte wirklich daran geglaubt, dass er, Freezer der mächtigste Imperator in diesem Universum tatsächlich besiegt werden könnte. Ein naiver Glaube eines dummen Saiya-jin.  
  
Doch sein Tot war noch lange nicht genug. Sein Sohn, den Freezer vor langer Zeit für sich als Krieger haben wollte würde nun ebenso dafür büßen. Endlich dafür büßen, dass sein Vater sich geweigert hatte, ihn in den Dienst Freezer's zu stellen, dafür, dass sein Vater die Dreistigkeit besessen hatte, ihm schaden zu wollen, büßen, als neuer König über ein verfluchtes Volk.  
  
Ja, das gesamte Volk würde büßen, in ihrem eigenen Blut ertränkt werden, versklavt und zu Tode gequält. Kein Saiya-jin würde mehr frei leben, jede Frau als Dienerin und Hure ihr Leben fristen, jeder Krieger als Sklave an den Qualen des täglichen Lebens sterben.  
  
Das höhnische Lachen des dunklen Herrschers hallte durch die Hallen seines riesigen Schiffes, weit, weit entfernt von dem Planeten, den er eigenhändig zerstören würde und von dem er keinen zentimetergroßen Krümel übrig lassen würde.  
  


*~~**~~*  
  


Eine blauhaarige Saiyan schlich sich durch die langen Gänge des Palastes, lautlos und katzengleich. Kräftig drückte sich ihr Körper an die kalten Wände in den dunklen Ecken, als Wachen nicht allzu aufmerksam an ihr vorbeischlenderten.  
  
Die Luft anhaltend blickte sie um eine unübersichtliche Ecke und atmete auf, als keiner zu sehen war. Nun schon oft war sie diesen Weg entlang gehuscht, voller Angst, erwischt zu werden und doch voller Freude, Vorfreude.  
  
Lächelnd entdeckte sie schließlich die wuchtige Tür, hinter der ihr Ziel lag. Sich noch einmal vergewissernd, dass sie von keinem gesehen wurde drückte sie die schweren Türflügel leicht auf und huschte lautlos durch den entstandenen Spalt.  
  
Endlich im Raum atmete sie laut auf. Jedes Mal war es eine Herausforderung unentdeckt hierher zu gelangen und doch war der Antrieb einfach zu groß. Ein leises Kichern flog durch die warme Abendluft, als sie den Geruch ihres Liebsten vernahm, so stark und animalisch. Ein besseres Aphrodisiakum konnte es nicht geben.  
  
Vorsichtig, fast auf den Spitzen ihrer Zehen lief sie durch den Vorraum, der zugleich als Esszimmer diente, direkt in das nun schon allzu bekannte Schlafzimmer. Lautlos schloss sie die sonst immer leicht geöffnete Tür hinter sich und setzte sich auf das weiche Bett, das noch stärker nach ihm roch.  
  
Mit einem weiteren Kichern warf sie ihre Schuhe achtlos von sich und kuschelte sich in die samtene Decke, deren Geruch sie tief einatmete.  
  
Sie mochte diese Momente allein in diesem kleinen Paradies. Immer wenn sie auf Vegeta wartete genoss sie diese Augenblicke in seinem Reich, allein und ungestört. Hier verbrachte er seine privatesten Augenblicke, mit ihr.  
  
Ihre Augen wanderten zur kunstvoll verarbeiteten Zimmerdecke, über die milchweißen Wände bis zum großen Fenster am anderen Ende des Zimmers, wovor eine große Weide stand, die sich im Wind zart schaukelte.  
  
Bulma starrte lange auf diese einschläfernde Bewegung, bis ihre Augen schließlich zu schwer wurden und jede Bemühung, sie offen zu halten scheiterte. Lächelnd kuschelte sich ihr schlafender Körper in der dämmrigen Dunkelheit in das Bett des Königs.  
  


*~~**~~*  
  


Vegeta schloss seufzend die Tür hinter sich. Nach einem anstrengenden Tag voller hartem Training und nervenden Auseinandersetzungen mit dem hohen Rat wollte er nur noch eine Dusche, die er auch ohne Umwege betrat.  
  
Schnell hatte er sich seiner königlichen Rüstung entledigt und stieg in den noch kühlen Strahl des Wassers. Seine heiße Haut schien unter der Sensation des kühlen Nass zu zischen und dampfen, bis das Wasser schließlich angenehm warm über seine angespannten Muskeln floss.  
  
Nach ausgiebigem Waschen und ausreichend Entspannung stieg er zufrieden aus der Dusche und wickelte sich eines seiner schwarzen Handtücher um die Hüften. Abermals seufzend rieb er sich seinen noch etwas angespannten Nacken und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer.  
  
Ein verschmitztes Lächeln huschte über seine Gesichtszüge, als er die überraschenderweise geschlossene Tür öffnete. Schlaf war in diesem Moment zwar ein unbezahlbarer Gedanke, aber Bulma in seinem Bett zu entdecken war ebenso nicht zu verachten. Lange betrachtete er den schlafenden Engel, dessen kurviger Körper sich mitten in seinem Bett anregend räkelte.  
  
Schließlich übermannte ihn (wortwörtlich ^^) sein Verlangen ihr darin Gesellschaft zu leisten und er drückte seinen nackten Körper nachdem das Handtuch seinen Platz auf dem Fußboden gefunden hatte an den ihren.  
  
Bulma keuchte im Schlaf dabei leise auf, was Vegeta mit seinen Lippen abfing. Nach kurzer Zeit erwiderte sie schließlich den innigen Kuss und ermöglichte Vegeta's Zunge den Eintritt. Lange strichen ihre Zungen aneinander, schmeckten sich gegenseitig.  
  
Indes zerriss Vegeta Bulma's Oberteil in seine Einzelteile und seine großen warmen Hände suchten nach ihrer Brust, die er fest massierte. Bulma's lauter werdendes Stöhnen hallte in ihm wieder, bis sie schließlich nach Luft rang und von Vegeta's Lippen abließ.  
  
Diese küssten sich ihren zarten Hals hinunter, bis sie schließlich zur anderen Brust anlangten. Gekonnt umschloss er ihre feste Brustwarze mit seinen Lippen und biss spielerisch zu.  
  
Bulma grub ihre zitternden Hände in seine noch nassen Haare, was sie aber nicht davon abhielt, in ihrer üblichen flammigen Form zu stehen und stemmte ihren Körper verlangend gegen seinen festen Brustkorb.  
  
Die schmerzlich schöne Tortur wurde nahezu unerträglich, als Vegeta's Lippen tiefer sanken und in der Mitte ihrer Schenkel verschwanden, während sein Schweif sanft über ihre Hüften streichelte. Keuchend bäumte sich ihr zierlicher Körper unter den tief schaudernden Gefühlen auf, bis Vegeta schließlich das heftige Zucken an seiner Zunge spürte. Säubernd glitt diese über das weiche Fleisch und die sanfte Haut, das süße Ergebnis ihrer Lust genießend.  
  
Mit einem schnurrenden Laut pirschte er sich über ihren bebend heißen Körper und strich schließlich sanft und hauchend einen Kuss auf ihren leicht geöffneten Mund, ließ sie sich selbst schmecken.  
  
Seufzend presste Bulma ihr Becken fordernd und flehend gegen seine Erektion, die sich pochend gegen ihren flachen Bauch gepresst hatte.  
  
Leise lachend strich er mit seinem Schweif wieder über ihre Hüften, der sich langsam und fest um diese schlang. Dieser hob sie leicht an und positionierte sie unter seinem Körper. Mit einem tiefen Knurren drang er schließlich in sie ein und entlockte ihr damit ein zufriedenes Jauchzen.  
  
Gemeinsam vertieften sie ihre Bewegungen zu einem heftigen und schnellen Rhythmus, während sich ihre stöhnenden Geräusche im Zimmer verloren. Vegeta betrachtete die Schönheit unter sich lange, die sich vollkommen in ihre Begierde vertieft an seinen Körper presste.  
  
Eine kurze aber tiefe Gefühlsregung zeigte sich in seinen sonst so dunklen leeren Augen, bis er wieder zuckende Bewegungen ihres Körpers bemerkte und mit einem lauten Knurren sich selbst freien Lauf ließ.  
  
Schnaubend ließ er sich auf ihr zusammen brechen und rollte langsam auf die Seite. Mit mehreren tiefen Atemzügen regulierte er sich schnell wieder und blickte schlussendlich zur Seite, wo Bulma ihm noch immer schwer keuchend den Rücken zugedreht hatte.  
  
Bulma fühlte wie sich Vegeta's Brustkorb fest an ihren Rücken presste und seine Arme sich um ihre Brust schlangen. Sein Schweif strich über ihre Lange Beine und wand sich um ihren Schenkel.  
  
Jedes Mal war es unglaublich schön und erfüllend und doch... doch war danach diese unerklärliche tiefe Leere in ihr, die sie immer und immer wieder zu verdrängen versuchte, aber sie schaffte es einfach nie.  
  
"Warum immer diese Heimlichtuerei?"  
  
Vegeta's tiefe Stimme riss sie abrupt aus ihren Gedanken, zurück in seine Arme, doch auch zurück in dieses Gefühl, zurück in die harte Realität. Es war Zeit einige Ding zu klären, endlich zu klären.  
  
"Vegeta, was,... wer bin ich für dich?"  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht..."  
  
"Bin ich für dich eine Hure, die sich geehrt fühlen sollte, vom König genommen zu werden? Fühlst du etwas für mich? Oder bin ich ein Spielzeug für dich? Was, Vegeta? Was?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Ich will unentdeckt bleiben, weil... weil ich nicht für deine Konkubine, deine Hure gehalten werden will. Ich bin das nicht, oder? Ich fühle etwas, Vegeta. Ich fühle etwas für dich. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, als Gespielen für dich verschrien zu sein."  
  
Vegeta's Schweigen ließ das Blut in ihren Adern gefrieren. War es ein Fehler gewesen, ihn nun darauf anzusprechen? Nein, es war richtig gewesen. Sie wollte endlich wissen, woran sie war, endlich Gewissheit und Frieden für sich finden.  
  
Sein versteinertes Gesicht schmiegte sich an ihren Nacken, schien sich verstecken zu wollen. Heißer Atem blies über ihren Hals, der starr, wie ihr ganzer Körper in seinen Armen lag, wartend auf eine Antwort, das Schlimmste ahnend.  
  
"Es ist nicht.... Ich spreche nicht über meine Gefühle, so wie du dir das vielleicht wünschst. Ein Leben mit mir ist nicht einfach. Niemand hat dir befohlen, in dieses Bett zu steigen, Abend für Abend. Du kommst aus freien Stücken hier her, es ist deine Entscheidung. Ich sehe dich nicht als Konkubine oder etwas in dieser Art. Das ist alles, was ich dir sagen kann und sagen werde. Und es ist deine Wahl, ob dir das genügt."  
  
Bulma schauderte unter seinen Worten, seine Ehrlichkeit war hart, doch das lag in seiner Art. Sie nahm eine seiner warmen Hände, küsste sie zärtlich und drehte sich in seiner festen Umarmung um.  
  
Ihre kleinen Hände umfassten sein Kinn, ihre Augen furchtlos an seinen schwarzen tiefen Meeren haftend. Lange blickte sie in seine Augen, versuchte Emotionen zu finden, die er wie immer versuchte zu verbergen. Doch sie war sich sicher, in seiner konstanten Starre die ein oder andere Gefühlsregung zu entdecken.  
  
Vergewissernd drückte sie schließlich ihre Lippen auf die seinen, spürte die zaghafte aber feste Erwiderung. Nun war sie sich sicher, auch er fühlte etwas für sie, auch wenn er es sogar sich selbst noch nicht gestanden hatte.  
  
Lächelnd kuschelte sie sich an ihn, platzierte gehauchte Küsse auf seinen Hals und wrang ihren Schweif um seine Hüfte, wie der seine um ihre geschlungen war.  
  
"Ja, es ist genug."  
  
Ihre fast lautlos gesprochenen Worte ließen ihn innerlich aufatmen, ein unerklärliches Gefühl für ihn und eine ebenso unerklärliche Erleichterung. Diese Gefühle verwerfend drückte er seine Saiyan fester an sich und driftete mit ihr in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.  
  


**********************************  
  


**A/N** Ich freu mich grad, dass ich mal wieder einen Lemon zustande gebracht hab ^o^ ! Ob er gut ist, ist 'ne andere Frage. Aber ich hat grad Lust da drauf und fand's außerdem amüsant, so was nacheinander zu schreiben. Blut und "Sex"... Und jetzt bestreitet ja nicht, dass das keine gute Mischung ist!!! So, ich bin froh endlich diesen Schritt weiter zu sein. Irgendwie bekomm ich es nie so hin, dass sie einfach zusammen sind, nahein, ich muss das immer so was von verkomplizieren.  
  
  
Reviews:  
  
  
Tamahome Jigoku: Danke! Ich hab mich auch angestrengt, mal ein bissl was "süßes" zu schreiben. Aber geglückt ist es nicht so. Ich bin eher der düstere Schreiber ^.^ ! Also ich hink eigentlich gern hinterher, dann kann man zB 2 Bände auf einmal lesen und muss nicht so lang warten. Ja, seltsame Logik, aber ich mag das einfach *lol*.  
  
Picie: Danke! Na ja, immer (!) sind die Kapitel ja nicht sooo toll, aber freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Ah, Sommer ist sicher fein. Da muss man nicht immer mit diesen blöden dicken Jacken im Auto rumhantieren.  
  
Sela: Hey, ich liebe Selbstkritik, wie fast jeder ^.^ ! Außerdem ist es schön, wenn einem das Gegenteil versichert wird, hehe! AnC würd ich mir auf jeden Fall kaufen, das ist einfach superklasse!!! Toya ist toll. Weitergeschrieben wäre hiermit und danke für's nachfragen, das ist echt lieb. Zu der Zeit war ich aber leider weg ^^° .  
  
Nalrik: Nein? Na ok, ich hätt's eh vergessen, wenn ich nicht unbedingt diese Stelle da gewollt hätte. Außerdem wär's schon aufgefallen, wenn er plötzlich was mit „Bulma" gesagt hätte.  
  
Seepferd-Chan: Jaaa, AnC ist umwerfend. Ich werd noch zum absoluten Toya Fan ^^ ! Tja, wer weiß, vielleicht macht Freezer die Saiyan fettich.. kann man nie wissen *g*.  
  
Ischira: Vielen Dank! Na, ich muss ja nur warnen, kann sowieso jeder tun was er will ^.- !  
  
Fried-chan: *unter Bettdecke versteck* Nich hau'n, nich hau'n!!!!!! *help*  
  
  
**Alles Liebe + bis bald!!!**


	16. Precocial Bird

**A/N** Eiiigentlich wollte ich meine Geplapper diesmal in Grenzen halten, aber da hat euch Kamikaze einen Strich durch die Rechnung gezogen ^^ ! Stellt euch das mal vor, DIESER FF wurde ein Bild gewidmet.. oder eher, sie hat dazu inspiriert. Ist das nicht Wahnsinn??? Ich bin so so stolz! Daher..  
  
**Widmung: Kamikaze!!!!! Noch mal ein ganz ganz großes, von Herzen kommendes Dankeschön!!!!  
  
**Ich bin noch immer recht sprachlos und dieses Bild ist einfach der HAMMER!!! Ich denke, ihr werdet euch an die Szene erinnern. Ich persönlich jedenfalls mag sie sehr SEHR gern *Kamika-chan zuzuwinker*. Kuckt euch diesen Hüftschwung an.. diesen Bauch... rrrrrrr!!!  
  
**ACHTUNG**!!!!!! Und hier, mitglied.lycos.de/piiichan auf meiner Homepage in der Gallery unter Gifts (das 4 ganz rechts ^^) findet ihr das Werk aller Werke!  
  
**Viel Spaß!**

  
**********************************

**Saiya-jin Flowers  
  
16. Precocial Bird **(Nestflüchter)

Ruhe lag über dem kleinen Haus am Waldrand, nahezu einschläfernd und… langweilig. Chichi schnaubte laut auf um ihrem Ärger buchstäblich Luft zu machen. Es war nicht nur die quälende Langeweile, die an ihr nagte, die Einsamkeit, die sie tagsüber in ihrem Herzen fühlte zerrte an ihren Nerven.  
  
Seit Monaten hielt es nun schon an, das ständige abendliche Verschwinden Bulma's, die erst spät Morgens wieder nach Hause kam und sich dann gleich in ihre Zimmer verzog und den Tag über verschlief. Angewidert zog Chichi eine wüste Grimasse, wollte nicht eine Sekunde daran denken, was sie und dieser verfluchte Bastard von einem Saiya-jin jede Nacht trieben.  
  
Wütend stellte sie klirrend das getrocknete Geschirr ab, bemüht, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Wie befriedigend es nun wäre, etwas in Scherben schlagen zu können. Lange betrachtete sie einen kleinen Teller, der sie verlockend anblitze.  
  
Ihre durch das Wasser aufgeweichten Hände glitten über die Glätte des Porzellans, griffen nach dem feinen Rand, bereit das kleine Stück Geschirr mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Doch zuckte sie in ihrer Bewegung zurück, als Bulma noch etwas verschlafen in die Küche taumelte.  
  
Unverständlich murmelnd griff sie nach den letzten Resten des Frühstücks und verzog sich damit nach draußen, was Chichi mit verärgertem Blick beobachtete. Ihre Wut nahm schließlich Besitz von ihr, trieb sie der blauhaarigen Saiyan nach, auf die sich ihr Ärger konzentrierte und die ihn nun auch gleich voll zu spüren bekommen würde.  
  
Nach kurzem Knurren über die grelle Sonne, die ihr die Augen blendete lokalisierte sie ihr Opfer schließlich nicht weit vom Haus entfernt, leise summend auf der Wiese sitzend und ihr kleines Mal genießend. Mit großen Schritten stapfte sie auf Bulma zu, die ihr den Rücken zugekehrt über die hügelige Landschaft blickte, nicht ahnte, dass ein 'Angriff' von hinten auf sie drohte.  
  
"Wie stellst du dir vor, soll das weitergehen?"  
  
Erschrocken über Chichi's schrille Stimme drehte sich Bulma um, entdeckte überrascht die schwarzhaarige Saiyan hinter sich, die sich nahezu gefährlich hinter ihr aufgebaut hatte. Ohne die Möglichkeit, sich darüber erkundigen zu können, worum es überhaupt ging fuhr Chichi, einer Furie gleich fort.  
  
"Ständig dieses ein und aus, was soll das? Du gehst spät Abends, kommst irgendwann, wann es dir passt am nächsten Tag wieder zurück. Meinst du, du kannst hier ständig machen was du willst..."  
  
Noch immer überrascht setzte sich Bulma auf, blickte Chichi fragend an. Sie verstand nicht, warum Chichi sie hier einfach so ankeifte. Nicht, dass Chichi das nicht schon öfters getan hätte. Doch, das musste Bulma zugeben, hatte sie immer einen triftigen Grund dafür gehabt, da Bulma nicht wenig in ihrem noch jungen Leben angestellt hatte. Aber das hier konnte sie sich wirklich nicht erklären.  
  
Sie hatte die letzte Zeit viel... sehr viel mit Vegeta verbracht. Nun, die Nächte zumindest und war nach einer 'anstrengenden' Nacht nicht selten ohne ihn an ihrer Seite am späten Morgen aufgewacht. Außerdem hatte sie keinen Grund mehr, etwas anzustellen. Sie war erwachsen, wenn es auch lange dafür gebraucht hatte. Warum war es jetzt also nötig, sie hier wie ein kleines naives Kind anzufauchen?  
  
"Sieh mich nicht so unschuldig an! Was denkst du dir nur dabei, zu diesem Königsgesindel ins Bett zu steigen? Hast du keinen Stolz mehr? Hast du vergessen was für kaltblütige, egoistische, arrogante... Bastarde das sind?"  
  
Fassungslosigkeit spiegelte sich nun in Bulma's Augen nieder. Hatte Chichi.. hatte sie nun wirklich ihre Beziehung zu Vegeta kritisiert, sogar beleidigt? Immer wieder hatte ihr Chichi in verabscheuungswürdiger Art und Weise von der Königsfamilie erzählt, sie davon überzeugen wollen, wie schlecht und kaltherzig sie alle wären. Bulma hatte irgendwann nicht mehr hingehört, hatte sich nie wirklich dafür interessiert. Ja, sie hatte es einfach nach einiger Zeit geglaubt. Doch Dinge änderten sich, Ansichtsweisen änderten sich.  
  
"Chichi, ich... er ist nicht so wie du denkst. Ich meine, du kennst ihn doch gar nicht."  
  
".. und ich WILL ihn auch nicht kennen. Du machst dich zu seiner kleinen Gespielin, die er irgendwann wegwerfen wird. Wie kannst du dich nur auf so ein Niveau herablassen? Du machst dich und dein Leben kaputt, siehst du das nicht? Er wird dich zerstören, auch wenn du jetzt meinst, du wirst auf ewig glücklich mit ihm leben können. Das.. das ist reinste Illusion!"  
  
Bulma sah Chichi lange an. Viele Emotionen huschten über ihr zartes Gesicht, das langsam eine tiefe Röte annahm. Wut glänzte heiß und brennend in ihren Augen, erschreckten selbst Chichi, die sich schon viele verbale Kämpfe mit Bulma geliefert hatte.  
  
"Du bist eifersüchtig, nicht wahr? Es passt dir nicht, dass ich endlich Glück habe, Glück empfinden kann und das willst du mir jetzt kaputt machen, ist es nicht so? Du kannst nicht urteilen über etwas, von dem du keine Ahnung hast."  
  
"Bulma, ich will doch nur das Beste für dich, verstehst du das nicht? Du bist wie.. du bist meine Schwester. Ich liebe dich und will nicht, dass dir Böses..."  
  
"Woher willst DU wissen, was das Beste für mich ist? Woher nimmst du dir das Recht über MEIN Leben bestimmen zu wollen. Ich bin verflucht noch mal kein Kind mehr, ich weiß was ich tue, ich weiß was ich will und ICH weiß, was das Beste für mich ist!!"  
  
Kochend schoss das Blut durch Bulma's schmalen Körper, schürte das Feuer ihrer Wut. Sie hatte es satt so behandelt zu werden, wie eine Porzellanpuppe, wie ein Kind, das nichts von der Welt wusste. Niemand durfte über sie bestimmen, sie war die, die den Weg ihres Lebens beschreiten musste und würde und sie würde den Pfad wählen, den sie gehen wollte. Seit ihrer Geburt, seit sie sich erinnern konnte hatte man über sie bestimmt, hatte sie in unsichtbare Fesseln gelegt. Es war Zeit diese zu zersprengen und endlich die Freiheit, die jedem selbstständigen Saiya-jin zustand zu genießen.  
  
"Du hast keine Kontrolle mehr über mich, denn ich allein entscheide nun! Du kannst mich nicht in einen Käfig sperren. Ich weiß wie Vegeta ist wie kein anderer. Wage es nicht über ihn zu richten ohne zu wissen, was ich weiß!"  
  
"Du.. du weißt nicht, was für einen verheerenden Fehler du machst..."  
  
"Und wenn? Es ist mein Fehler und auch ich habe wohl das Recht, Fehler zu machen. Halt dich aus meinem Leben raus!!"  
  
Chichi hielt den Atem an, geschockt über Bulma's nahezu hasserfüllte Worte. Wenn die blauhaarige Saiyan auch älter als sie selbst war, war sie noch immer wie eine kleinere Schwester für Chichi. Dass sie sich nun so sehr gegen sie stellte, war ein unerwarteter Schock, der ihr Worte in den Mund legte, die sie bereuen sollte.  
  
"Wenn du weiterhin in diesem Haus, unter unserem Dach leben willst, tust du endlich was am besten für dich ist und hältst dich von diesem Teufel fern."  
  
Zischend presste sich diese Drohung aus ihren Lippen, ungewollt hart und endgültig. Chichi's Herz schein zu zerspringen, als ihr Bulma mit einem bitteren Blick voller Wut und Abscheu den Rücken zukehrte und in unermesslicher Geschwindigkeit in der Ferne verschwand. Nicht Bulma hatte einen Fehler gemacht, sie selbst war es, die sich in ihre eigenes Fleisch geschnitten hatte.  
  


*~~**~~*

Knallend, die Lichtgeschwindigkeit längst überschritten schoss eine für das normale Auge unerkennbare Gestalt durch den Himmel, nur die Aura, die wie Flammen zu glühen schien leuchtete um den fliegenden Körper. Abrupt, schließlich an ihrem Ziel hielt die Saiya-jin an, ließ sich langsam auf den Boden niedersinken.  
  
Bulma keuchte leise, wenn sie auch eine überwältigende Geschwindigkeit erreichen konnte, konnte sie diese noch nicht wirklich lange einsetzten. Doch nicht nur vor Anstrengung bebten ihre Muskeln, Wut beherrschte noch immer ihren Geist und ihr Blut. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sich Chichi wirklich nur sorgte, konnte sie nicht anders, als unaufhaltsame Rage zu fühlen.  
  
Tief durchatmend schritt sie über den Steinernen Fußboden eines kleinen Seiteneinganges des Palastes, den sie immer benutzte, wenn sie hier her kam. Niemand schien ihn sonderlich zu beachten, da er durch Efeu und andere Kletterpflanzen nahezu unerkennbar geworden war und gerade dieses gefiel ihr so. Wenn sie sich auch nicht mehr heimlich in Vegeta's Zimmer schlich, war ihr doch diese Intimität sehr wichtig.  
  
Leise schloss sie das kleine, aber doch schwere Tor hinter sich und ging mit leisen Schritten durch die vertrauten Gänge. Es würde wohl keinen sonderlich interessieren, ob sie nun regelmäßig in Vegeta's Gemächer ging, doch wurde trotz des Desinteresses gerne getratscht und gelästert, eine Eigenschaft im Blut einer Saiyan lag wie die Kampfliebe der männlichen Saiya-jin und die nicht weniger grausam sein konnte.  
  
Wehmütig dachte sie dabei an die vielen Frauen, die sie noch in jungen Jahren wegen ihrer exotischen Haarfarbe ausgelacht und gedemütigt hatten und trotzdem umspielte ein stolzes Lächeln ihre Lippen. Was würden sie wohl nun sagen, wenn sie sehen würden, wie sie von ihrer aller König begehrt wurde. Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf, verbannte ihre Erinnerungen an ihre Vergangenheit, als sie durch die wuchtige Tür ihres Ziels schlüpfte.  
  
Vegeta's Geruch hieß sie willkommen, vermittelte ihr ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit und Zugehörigkeit. Für einen kurzen Moment genoss sie die Wärme, die sich in ihr ausbreitete und ging dann schließlich auf den Balkon, ließ sich in einen der aus mächtigem Eichenholz gefertigten Sessel nieder. Ihre zarte Hand strich über das glatte Holz, während sich ihre Beine an ihre Brust pressten.  
  
Seufzend lehnte sie ihren schwer gewordenen Kopf zurück, blickte in die weite Ferne, noch immer schmerzten Chichi's hässliche Worte und der Verlust ihres Heimes. Aber, was es wirklich noch ihr wahres Zuhause? Sie hatte sich lange nicht so wohl gefühlt wie hier, bei ihm, in diesen Zimmern. Hier wurde ihr durch wenige Berührungen Schutz und Wärme übermittelt, hier fühlte sie sich sicher.   
  
Lange blickte sie starr und nachdenklich in die schier unendliche Weite, die sich vor ihr ausbreitete, bis sie sich schließlich in die weiche Polsterung kuschelte und ihre Augen vor Wut und Sorgen verschlossen.

**********************************

**A/N** Ja toll, jetzt wissen wir alle, wie's der lieben Bulma geht, aber was ist mit Vegeta??? Tja, dafür wird das nächste Kapitel herhalten, versprochen. Vielleicht lad ich es ja noch dieses Wochenende hoch, sollte ich es tatsächlich noch schaffen. Das ein oder andere Review könnte da wohl schon sehr behilflich sein. Auf jeden Fall braucht's davon ein paar... viele *g*, sonst müsst ihr leider leider warten. Garantieren kann ich aber auch so nix. WAHAHAHAHA! Jaha, ich bin fies, ich weiß. Aber man muss halt so sein, um zu bekommen, was man will *harrharr*.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Seepferd-Chan: Hmm.. wer weiß?! Ich meine, Freezer ist schon ein starker Kerl, wenn er auch umso hässlicher ist. Vielleicht ist er sogar stärker als Vegeta? Wer weiß wer weiß?  
  
Hester: *g* Süß? Noch!!!! Ich bin froh, wenn ich mal ein bissl vom geschnulze wegkomm *lol*.  
  
Lonely Dragon: Danke ^^ ! Du, das bin ich auch. Ich mein, ich hätt nie gedacht, dass ich die 100 Marke wirklich mal sprenge. Aber jetzt will ich mehr... meeeeeeeehr *lächz*!  
  
Kamikaze (mein Ehrengast! Wie wärs mit Kaffee? Tee? Gebäck?): Jetzt kannst du mal gucken, wie die alle rumsabbern (sagt die, die am meisten sabbert...). Was habt ihr alle mit Freezer? Hey, vielleicht mag ich ihn ja doch noch und lass ihn irgendwie durchkommen? *vor fliegenden Messern duck*  
  
Fried-chan: Hey, weißt du, dass ich Vegeta als Bodyguard hab? *zu Veggie guck* Oh du mein Wachhund *Kopf + Hintern tätschel* ^___^ ! Lurchikussmund *lol*, dolles Wort!  
  
Tamahome Jigoku: Niedlich... Freezer... Niedlich... Ich enthalt mich da meinem Kommentar! Jetzt hättest mich fast erwischt du! ABER wer hat gesagt, dass das Teil draußen war? Innen kann so was auch explodieren, hehe!  
  
Picie: Vielleicht?! Hey, es ist meistens nicht gut, wenn alles ruhig und friedlich ist. Mal sehen, was ich da noch so vorhab, hm? ^^  
  
Sela: Unvorhersehbar.. Ja? Wirklich? Das freut mich! Ist doch schön, wenn man überraschen kann und überrascht wird. Ich hab bezüglich der Überschriften eigentlich nicht absichtlich drauf geachtet, aber du hast da absolut recht! Schön, wenn sich jemand Gedanken drüber macht!!  
  
  
**Bis bald ihr Lieben**!! Mal sehen, ob wir uns diese Woche noch mal über den Weg laufen ^.- !  
  
**Eure P-chan**


	17. Scars

**A/N** So, diesmal halt ich mich kurz. Ich möchte auch dieses Kapitel **Kamikaze widmen** ^.- (meine Muse *g*). Seht euch ihr Bild auf meiner Hp an, solltet ihr es noch nicht gesehen haben.  
  
So, und außerdem wird nicht allzu rasch geupdated, so lange keine Reviews von euch kommen *Schulternzuck*.  
  
**Viel Spaß!**

****

**************************************

****

**Saiya-jin Flowers  
****  
17. ****Scars**

Nächtliche Ruhe lag still über dem sonst so rauen Land, das in der Dunkelheit der Nacht zu einem verzauberten Ort zu werden schien.  
  
Kakarott schob, für seine Verhältnisse langsam sein Essen in seinen gierigen Mund. Sein Körper schmerzte angespannt unter jeder Bewegung. Nicht nur hatte er heute ein langes Training mit Vegeta hinter sich bringen müssen, auch schien der Tag kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Obwohl schon seit langem eine seltsame Friedlichkeit herrschte, schienen doch alle unter hellem Aufruhr zu stehen und geheime Angst in sich zu spüren. Kein Wunder, es war auch ZU ruhig, für seinen Geschmack. Nichts aufregendes passierte, alles verfiel in einen öden Trott.  
  
Er seufzte leise, als er in das ausdruckslose Gesicht seiner Frau blickte und ihre Züge lange studierte. Etwas war passiert, er konnte zwar nicht genau mit dem Finger darauf deuten, aber Chichi schien sehr verletzt zu sein. Es kam außerdem selten vor, dass sie so still war und in ihrem Essen herumstocherte.  
  
Kurz fragte er sich, ob er wohl der Grund für ihren Ärger oder was auch sonst immer in ihr vorging zu sein. Doch wäre es so, hätte sie ihm längst gezeigt, dass sie wütend auf ihn war. Ein wenig geärgert über den Verlauf des Tage, der sich selbst in seinem eigenen Heim nicht zu bessern versprach stieß er einen tiefen Knurrlaut von sich, zog so die Aufmerksamkeit von Chichi auf sich.  
  
Ihr trauriger Blick verfing sich in seinen Augen, ließen seinen Ärger wie ein kleines Stück Eis, das in einen brodelnden Vulkan fiel schmelzen. Selten hatte er sie so gesehen, als hätte sie einen Teil ihres Herzens verloren. Seine große Hand strich über ihre zarte Wange und hielt schließlich ihr Kinn, um ihre Augen an die seinen zu heften.  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
Tränen kämpften sich ihren Weg durch Chichi, als sie die weiche Stimme Kakarott's hörte. Schnell schluckte sie sie hinunter, zu stolz um sie in diesem Augenblick zu zeigen. Sie spürte seine zärtliche Hand, die ihr Kinn hielt, sie an ihn fesselte.  
  
"Ich habe sie verjagt, Kakarott. Ich allein."  
  
Nur flüsternd brachte sie diese Worte über die Lippen, zu bitter war der Gedanke daran, dass sie an etwas schuld war, das sie mit aller Kraft verhindern hatte wollen. Die blanke Ironie traf sie mit ihrer kalten Faust.  
  
"Bulma kommt nicht wieder und das ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hab sie verjagt, nur wegen mir läuft sie in seine Arme, weg von uns..."  
  
Heiße Tränen flossen nun über Kakarott's Hände, die tröstend über Chichi's Wangen strichen. Er verstand ihren Schmerz, ihr Wehklagen über den scheinbaren Verlust eines Familienmitgliedes. An ihm selbst ging es ebenso nicht spurlos vorbei und doch hatte er es kommen sehen. Früher oder später hatte es passieren müssen, dass Bulma dieses Haus verließ und ihren eigenen Weg beschritt.  
  
"Chi, sie ist doch nicht verloren. Sie muss ihr eigenes Leben leben. Meinst du nicht, dass sie das verdient hat? Ich habe ihre Augen selten so glücklich strahlen sehen, Chi. Wir sollten uns mit ihr freuen, dass sie ihren Platz gefunden hat."  
  
"Aber... er wird ihr weh tun."  
  
"Nein. Du weißt ich kenne Vegeta schon sehr lange und ich vertraue ihm. Er wird sie nicht verletzten. Hab Vertrauen, Chi."  
  
Chichi schluchzte leise, drückte ihr weinendes Gesicht in seine Schulter, während er ihr zärtlich über den Rücken streichelte. Es war an der Zeit, loszulassen, so schwer es auch fiel.  
  


*~~**~~*

Vegeta hielt mit geschlossenen Augen seine Nasenbrücke und lehnte sich in seinem Thron seufzend zurück, längst war der Tag der tiefen Nacht gewichen und noch immer musste er sich mit diversen Berichten auseinandersetzen, die an seinen Nerven zehrten. Endlich aber trat der letzte Berichterstatter vor ihn.  
  
Der große Saiya-jin verbeugte sich respektvoll vor seinem König, der ihn mit einem kleinen Schimmer Interesse anblickte, froh darüber, dass er endlich etwas von Relevanz zu hören bekommen würde.  
  
"Wie läuft das Training, Nappa?"  
  
"Sehr gut, Hoheit. Die Soldaten machen große Fortschritte, ebenso wie die Eliteeinheiten. Viele haben schon das Doppelte ihrer Kampfkraft erreicht...."  
  
"Was ist mit dem Spezialtraining?"  
  
"Ohne Schwierigkeiten, die Soldaten lernen schnell..."  
  
"Gut, achte weiterhin darauf, dass alles reibungslos verläuft. Sorge dafür, dass die neuen Techniken ausnahmslos beherrscht werden, von allen."  
  
Damit bedeutete er dem glatzköpfigen Riesen, dass er sich entfernen durfte und beobachtete, wie er aus dem Thronsaal stapfte. Nappa war kein Mann vieler Worte und bei weitem kein Genie, doch hatte er ein großes Kraftpotential und war ein äußerst strenger Trainer. Gerade das war es, was ihn für Vegeta nützlich machte. Schon Vegeta selbst hatte in seiner Kindheit unter seinen unbarmherzigen Augen trainiert und wie er sah war es keine schlechte Wahl gewesen, Nappa das Training der Krieger zu überlassen.  
  
Zufrieden damit, dass der Tag endlich ein Ende nahm richtete er sich auf und machte sich auf den Weg in seine Räumlichkeiten.  
  


*~~**~~*

Vegeta warf seinen schweren Brustpanzer achtlos von sich, der laut metallisch klirrend auf den samtenen blutroten Teppichboden auffiel. Der frühe mitternächtliche Morgen kehrte der Nacht bereits den Rücken zu, ein langer Tag war endlich überstanden, doch der nächste kündigte sich bereits an.  
  
Mit einer Hand fuhr er über seinen kräftigen Nacken, der verspannt schmerzte, es seinem gesamten Körper gleich tat. Das Training mit Kakarott war hart gewesen, allerdings würde er lügen, wenn er sagen würde, er würde das nicht genießen. Langes anstrengendes Training war weitaus entspannender als eine verbale Auseinandersetzung mit einem verängstigten Rat.  
  
Vegeta knurrte tief in seiner Kehle, fragte sich, wie aus Saiya-jin solche Schwächlinge werden konnten. Angst saß in ihren Gliedern, vor einem angeschlagenen Feind wie Freezer. In der Natur eines Saiyan gab es aber keine Angst, nur der Wille, alles was eine Gefahr oder ein Hindernis darstellte auszulöschen, mit eigener Kraft. Alles andere war schwach und unbrauchbar.  
  
Ein verschmitztes Lächeln strich über seine Lippen. War es nicht so, dass der Rat ein Hindernis für ihn war? Nur zu gerne hätte er diese jämmerliche Gestalten mit einem Fingerzeig in die nächste Dimension befördert, doch selbst er als König hatte nicht das Recht, die Vertreter des Volkes zu vernichten, wenn diese auch nicht wirklich diesem Posten würdig waren.  
  
Seine Gedanken von sich schüttelnd trat er auf den Balkon, wo er wenig überrascht eine blauhaarige Saiyan entdeckte, die ihre schlafende Form in eine Ecke des Sessels kuschelte.  
  
Lange betrachtete er ihr zartes Gesicht, das blass im Licht der Nacht schimmerte, einer Göttin gleich. Es war in der letzten Zeit kaum ein Abend, eine Nacht vergangen, die sie nicht bei ihm verbracht hätte. Oft hatte sie sich nur zu ihm in seine Arme gedrückt, gemeint sie würde sich nirgendwo wohler fühlen als bei ihm.  
  
Auch wenn Vegeta nicht allzu viel Wert auf so etwas legte, zumindest würde er das nie zugeben, war es doch ein seltsam gutes Gefühl, sie um sich zu haben. Er genoss das Gefühl ihrer zarten Haut, die sich auf seine stramme Haut presste, ihre Lippen, die nach der Berührung seiner flehten.  
  
Eine Frau war nie so lange bei ihm geblieben, nie so oft zu ihm zurückgekehrt. Er hatte nie Wert darauf gelegt, eine Frau zweimal... öfters in seinem Bett willkommen zu heißen, keine war es je wert gewesen. Oft hatte er zu hören bekommen, er solle sich eine Frau nehmen, als König brauche er eine Frau an seiner Seite, die seine Kinder zur Welt bringen könne, seine Nachfolger.  
  
Für ihn war eine Frau aber nie etwas Notwendiges gewesen, höchstens ein Ding, das hie und da seine Bedürfnisse befriedigen konnte. Für ihn gab es wichtigeres, seine Ziele, seinen Stolz. Freezer hatte ihm als Kind einmal gesagt, dass Frauen Schwächen, sobald man sie zu nahe an sich ließ wären, Hindernisse. Sie wären nur als kurzes Spielzeug gut. Auch wenn Vegeta ihn schon von Kindesbeinen an abgrundtief gehasst hatte, hatte er seinen Worten bezüglich Kraft und Training geglaubt.  
  
Bei jedem Aufenthalt auf Vegeta-sei hatte Freezer ihn auf's neue mit seiner Kraft und seiner Macht beeindruckt. Wenn er diese Kreatur auch hasste, hatte er sehr viel von ihm gelernt. Schwächen im Keim zu ersticken, seinen Stolz zu wahren, egal was passierte, seine Macht zu verstärken. Eines Tages würde er all das gelernte gegen ihn richten, würden Freezer zeigen, dass er selbst seinen Untergang beschwört hatte.  
  
Bulma's leises Stöhnen riss ihn aus seinen tiefen Gedanken und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie klagte leise in ihrem tiefen Schlaf, zitterte in der nächtlichen Kälte. Vegeta strich eine glänzend blaue Strähne ihres wunderschönen Haares aus ihrem Gesicht und hob sie schließlich in seine Arme, um sie zu seinem Bett zu tragen, wo er sie vorsichtig ablegte. Sacht strich seine Hand über ihre Wange, sich fragend ob solch ein wunderschönes Geschöpf tatsächlich eine Schwäche für ihn darstellen konnte.  
  
Nachdem er einen gehauchten Kuss auf ihre Stirn platziert hatte, entledigte er sich seines blauen hautengen Anzuges (^¬^) und legte sich mit seinen dunkelblauen Shorts bekleidet zu der blauhaarigen Schönheit. Als er schließlich seine Augen schloss, gequält von Sorgen spürte er, wie zarte Hände seinen Körper erforschten.  
  
"Hmmm... du bist völlig verspannt."  
  
Bulma's gehauchter Atmen kitzelte seine Ohren, jagte ihm eine angenehme Gänsehaut über seinen stählernen Körper. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen folgte er ihrer Anweisung, sich umzudrehen und spürte, wie ihre kleinen warmen Hände über seinen Rücken wanderten.  
  
Sie schwang ihr rechtes Bein um die Unterseite seines Rückens, massierte die stark angespannten Muskeln seines Nackens und entlockte ihm einen schnurrenden Laut, den sie durch festeres massieren lauter werden ließ.  
  
Nur sehr langsam löste sich die Starre in seinen Muskeln und ein wohliges Knurren gurrte aus seiner Kehle, als er völlig in die Sensationen die Bulma's Hände auslösten versank und sich nach und nach dem ersehnte Schlaf näherte.  
  
Während sich Vegeta völliger Entspannung hingab, schwang Bulma's Schweif heftig nervös hin und her. Ihr brannte eine Frage auf der Zunge, die sie sich einfach nicht traute zu stellen. Was, wenn er nein sagen würde, sie abweisen würde? Doch es ging nicht, sie musste es einfach wagen.  
  
"Vegeta...?"  
  
"Hmmmm...?"  
  
Erschrocken vor der Möglichkeit, dass er nein sagen könnte, zuckte sie leicht zusammen, wanderte mit ihren Augen hilfesuchend über seinen Rücken, bis sie schließlich die lange Narbe auf seiner linken Hüfte entdeckte. Ihr Zeigefinger streichelte kitzelnd darüber, spürte die leichte Unebenheit in seiner sonst so glatten Haut.  
  
Er hatte viele Narben, die mehr oder weniger aber kaum auffielen. Diese hier aber war eine der tiefsten und sie hatte sie schon oft studiert. Sie schien so tief und schmerzlich, hinterhältig. Sie stammte klar von einem Angriff von hinten. Kein Saiyan wagte einen Angriff von hinten, zu stolz waren sie für einen solch feigen Angriff. War es also eine Narbe einer Schlacht, eines Kampfes mit einem unbarmherzigen Gegner, der selbst vor miesen Tricks nicht zurück geschreckt hatte?  
  
"Woher hast du diese Narbe?"  
  
Vegeta spürte, wie Bulma mit ihren zierlichen Fingern über seine Hüfte strichen, über die Narbe, die er nicht nur auf seinem Rücken trug. Grau erinnerte er sich an einen Schaukampf zur Unterhaltung Freezers. Er war ein kleiner Junge gewesen, nicht älter als 6 oder 7 und Freezer hatte ihm einen seiner besten Kämpfer auf den Hals gehetzt, eine ekelhafte Kreatur, deren Schleim über ihren verkrüppelten Körper geronnen war. Ihr grauenvolles Röcheln mit jedem Atemzug war jenseits jedes Alptraumes und ihre Messerscharfen Klauen hatten sich tief in sein Fleisch gebohrt. Für ihr zwergenhaftes Aussehen war sie um einiges schneller als Vegeta gewesen, doch hatte sein Kraftlevel schon damals überragt und Vegeta hatte so gut wie gewonnen. Die Kreatur, wohl wütend über die Blamage begann damit mit unfairen Mitteln, spielte den Besiegten und wagte es als Vegeta ihr den Rücken zugewandt hatte von hinten anzugreifen, rammte eine Kralle tief in sein Fleisch. Diesen Schmerz würde er nie vergessen und nie würde er sich von einem Gegner abwenden, ohne sich zu vergewissern, dass er tatsächlich besiegt war. Und auch Freezer's amüsiert kaltes Lachen würde für immer in seiner Erinnerung bleiben.  
  
"Ein Kampf, mit einem Mutanten, nichts besonderes."  
  
Seine kühle Stimme deutete ihr, dass es ein Thema war, über das nicht nachgefragt werden sollte, also gab sie sich nicht seiner spärlichen Antwort zufrieden. Noch immer strichen ihre Finger über die Narbe, bis sich schließlich ihre Lippen zärtlich auf den Zeuge eines Kampfes pressten. Vegeta's zufriedenes Grollen hallte sanft in ihren Ohren wieder. Bulma horchte seinen wohligen Geräuschen, suchte noch immer nach der richtigen Frage.

  
"Ich.. wollte dich eigentlich fragen.. also, wäre es möglich, dass.. dass ich hier bleiben kann?"  
  
"Du bleibst doch jede Nacht hier."  
  
Bulma konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln über die gebrummt gemurmelten Worte, die er aussprach, während er in den Schlaf zu driften drohte nicht verkneifen. Vegeta, auch wenn es kaum zu glauben war, konnte tatsächlich hin und wieder so etwas wie niedlich sein.  
  
"Nein, ich meine nicht nur heute. Ich meine... ob ich hier, na ja, bei dir wohnen darf. Du weißt schon, mit dir leben und.."  
  
Die eintretende Stille ließ ihr Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Angst breitete sich in ihr aus. Abgewiesen zu werden, von ihm, konnte sie nun einfach nicht ertragen. Warum sagte er nur nichts? Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als er sich umdrehte und sie auf seinem Bauch platzierte.  
  
Lange blickte er einfach nur in ihre blauen Ozeane, entdeckte die Angst und Trauer, die sie gefrieren ließen. Mit dieser Frage hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet, doch was viel überraschender war, er brauchte nicht nachzudenken, um eine Antwort zu finden.  
  
Von keinem anderen hatte er je so vieles geduldet. Niemand hatte ihm je so viel Wärme gegeben wie sie, von der er gar nicht gewusst hatte, wie sehr er sie brauchte. Keine Frau hatte seinen Namen mit so viel Gefühl und Wolllust geschrieen, hatte ihm das Gefühl gegeben, dass nur er allein sie vollkommen befriedigen konnte. Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, die ein „Ja" formten.  
  
Erleichtert und voller Freude gab Bulma einen piepsenden Jauchzer von sich und verschloss seinen Mund mit dem ihren. Viele Male „Danke" flüsternd drückte sie ihre Brust an seinen Brustkorb, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Tiefes, wohlfühlendes Glück erfüllte sie, als sie in seinen Armen einschlief.  
  
Vegeta's Atem strich wohltuend über ihren Nacken, den er lange musterte. Ihr langer Hals, so schön, so zart... Seine Hand glitt leicht darüber, erforschten jeden Millimeter der samtenen Haut, wie es wohl wäre, wenn... Bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte, fiel auch er in einen tiefen, längst nötigen Schlaf.

**********************************

**A/N** Noch immer sind wir auf dem absoluten Honeymoon! Langsam wird's ja ordentlich ernst zwischen den beiden, hm? ^^  
  
Reviews:  
  
Fried-chan: Touché! -.¬  
  
LonelyDragon: Tja, was soll ich machen? ^^ Muss ja auch zusehen, dass hier mal fleißig was zurückkommt ^.^ !! Wär zumindest ganz nett, wenn ich 150 Reviews. erreichen würde!  
  
Kamikaze: *Tee einschenk, Keksschale hinstell* Ja? Das freut mich. Ich war eigentlich anfangs nicht so zufrieden, vor allem weil's so kurz war. Aber wenn das so ist, bin ich natürlich voll beruhigt ^^ ! *lol* Hey, irgendwie muss ich doch dafür sorgen, dass der ein oder andere mal seinen Daumen hochbekommt und was tippt. Obwohl es wie man sieht nicht allzu viel gebracht hat. Siehst du, wozu du mich inspiriert hast? Scars ist noch dazu ein sehr schöner Titel...  
  
Seepferd-Chan: *g* Gell? Das Bild ist schon der totale Hit!!! Chichi ist der Chara, den ich eigentlich als einzigstes wirklich überhaupt nicht ausstehen kann. Also von den Z-Leutchen, sozusagen.  
  
Sela: Na, wie fandest du das Bild? ^^ Auf der Straße sitzt sie jetzt jedenfalls nimmer *g*.  
  
Tamahome Jigoku: Ich auch nicht... *lol* Freeza im Swingerclub, also du kommst auf Ideen... -.¬ !


	18. That's not Vegeta!

**A/N** Erst mal **vielen Dank für die Kommentare**!!! Ja, ich weiß, dass es mal wieder eine halbe Ewigkeit gebraucht hat, aber da ich momentan unter der Woche wegen dem Job nicht schreiben kann und das Wochenende ja doch recht kurz ist, ist halt viel weniger Zeit dafür da. Tut mir leid, aber ich tu, was ich kann, versprochen!!!  
  
Ich hab ein neues Bild zu „**Get you**" **von Kamikaze** bekommen (noch mal ein RIIIIESEN danke dafür ^.^)!!! Ihr könnt es mal wieder auf meiner Hp unter Gifts bewundern.  
  


********************************  
  


**Saiya-jin Flowers**

**18. That's not Vegeta!!**

Kühler Tau tropfte schimmernd von den wuchtigen Bäumen und dem dichten Gras, erfrischte die morgendliche Luft, die sich tagsüber in einen brennend heißen Schleier verwandeln würde, der Hochsommer kündigte sich Tag um Tag mehr an.  
  
Bulma atmete die angenehme Luft tief ein, genoss ihre verträumten Stunden allein. Sie kannte diesen Weg inzwischen gut, war ihn schließlich viele Male hin und her gelaufen. Das war etwas an ihrem alten Leben, das sie vermissen würde.. zumindest ein wenig. Doch so vieles würde von nun an besser werden, endlich hatte sie ihren Platz gefunden, endlich konnte sie Glück und Geborgenheit empfinden.  
  
Langsam schlenderte sie den kleinen Weg entlang, der sich verwildert durch die dichte Vegetation schlängelte. Saiya-jin benutzten kaum irgendwelche Wege oder Pfade, schließlich lernten sie schon vor dem laufen fliegen. Doch Bulma liebte manchmal die Gänge durch düstere Wälder und wunderschöne Felder. Es hatte etwas beruhigendes und sie war allein mit sich und ihren Gedanken.  
  
Langsam verschwand aber das Leuchten, das ihr Glück ausstrahlte, als sie die Spitze eines Hügels erreicht hatte. Lange blickte sie auf das kleine Haus am Waldrand nieder, das nun so lange ihr Zuhause gewesen war. Ein ziehender Schmerz quälte ihr Herz, als sie an all die vergangenen Jahre dachte, die so erfüllend und schön gewesen waren.   
  
Doch, sie war ja nicht aus der Welt. Ihr Leben ging nun nur die Richtung, die es gehen sollte, betrat einen neuen Abschnitt. So viel Glück und Zufriedenheit lag noch vor ihr, dessen war sie sich sicher und diese Gewissheit ließ keine Trauer über vergangenes zu. Bulma würde ihren Blick nun nur noch auf ihre Gegenwart und Zukunft richten, mit verflossenen Zeiten abschließen und neue zulassen.  
  
Mit einem tiefen Atemzug trat sie über die Schwelle und somit in das Haus, das sie ab heute nur mehr als Besucher willkommen heißen würde. Schleichend schritt sie durch den Flur und über die leise knarrenden Treppen. Es war nicht nötig, so früh am Morgen die gänzliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Aber eigentlich, wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte sie vermeiden, mit Chichi zusammen zu stoßen. Sie fühlte sich zu glücklich, um mit ihr ein weiteres Mal über etwas zu streiten, über das es keinen Sinn hatte zu streiten.  
  
Mit einem gedanklichen Seufzen trat sie in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür so leise wie möglich hinter sich. Ein ungewollt wütendes Knurren entwich ihr, als sie Chichi darin entdeckte, die abwesend aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte, bis sie das grollende Geräusch hochschreckte.  
  
Sich beruhigt ans Herz fassend drehte sich Chichi Bulma zu, die sie grollend anblitzte. Ein stolzes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, als sie die Frau vor sich entdeckte, die nun nicht mehr auf sie angewiesen war und den großen Schritt in die Selbstständigkeit gewagt hatte.  
  
Es war hart zuzugeben, doch sie war im Unrecht gewesen. Sie hatte kein Recht, sich in ihr leben einzumischen oder gar es nach ihren Wünschen verändern zu wollen. Und doch war es so schwer, sie gehen zu lassen, wirkte das Haus doch so leer und trostlos ohne den fröhlich zickigen Wildfang. Sie würde die verbalen Kämpfe und spielerisch neckischen Bemerkungen allzu sehr vermissen.  
  
"Was mach du hier in meinem Zimmer."  
  
Bulma zuckte bei ihren eigenen Worten zusammen, wusste, dass dieses Zimmer nicht länger ihres sein würde. Dennoch war es auf eine Art und Weise noch immer ihr eigenes Reich, das nicht einfach so betreten werden durfte.  
  
"Ich nehme an du bist hier um deine Sachen zu holen?"  
  
Überrascht von den voller Trauer untermalten Worten hauchte Bulma nur ein kurzes „Ja". Ihre Wut schwand als sie endlich den Mut aufbrachte, in Chichis Augen zu sehen und dort eine glitzernde Träne entdeckte. Sie schien zu wissen, dass sie dieses Haus nun endgültig verlassen würde.  
  
Lächelnd und eigene Tränen unterdrückend umarmte sie ihre junge Freundin, die ihr unter starkem Schluchzen versicherte, dass sie hier immer und jeder Zeit willkommen sein würde, egal was auch immer passieren würde. Dankbar drückte Bulma die dunkelhaarige Saiyan sacht von sich und wischte die letzten Tränen Chichi's von ihren Wangen.  
  
"Ich komme dich doch besuchen. Hey, ich bin sowieso nicht weit weg. Du weißt doch noch, wo der Palast steht?"  
  
Chichi lachte leise über die Unbefangenheit ihrer Freundin und umarmte sie ein weiteres Mal, bevor sie Bulma half, ihre Habseligkeiten die nicht allzu zahlreich waren einzupacken.  
  


*~~**~~*  
  


Dumpfe Schläge und knurrende Laute hallten durch die Gänge des Palastes, deren Ursprung in einem abgelegenen Saal lag, dem königlichen Trainingsraum. Vegeta keuchte laut auf, als Kakarott einen gezielten Schlag in sein Abdomen rammte und ihm im nächsten Augenblick sein Schienbein gegen die Hüfte schleuderte.  
  
Mit einem tiefen Grollen versetzte er seinem Gegner einen kraftvollen Hieb in die Rippen und schleuderte ihn damit gegen die steinerne Wand. Kakarott, wütend über seine Unachtsamkeit schnellte ohne nur eine Sekunde der Regeneration zu verschwenden wieder vor und bombardierte Vegeta wieder mit einem Hagel aus Faustschlägen, die dieser gekonnt abwehrte.  
  
Vegeta's Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. Wenn er es auch nie laut aussprechen, geschweige denn zugeben würde, er liebte das Training mit Kakarott. Er war nicht nur ein Gegner, der ihm gewachsen war, er war der selbe Perfektionist und liebte den Kampf ebenso wie die Überwindung der eigenen Grenzen. Kakarott scheute nicht, seine ganze Kraft und sein ganzes Energielevel gegen den König einzusetzen.  
  
Viele Saiya-jin Krieger fürchteten Vegeta und seine Stärke, viele aber auch lebten in ihrem Arroganten Wahn und glaubten, den König mit Samthandschuhen anfassen zu müssen. Schon viele hatten die Dreistigkeit besessen, Vegeta 'schonen' zu wollen, was Vegeta zu blinder Wut trieb. Kaum einer war nicht halbtot nach einem Training mit ihm für einige Tage in die Regenerationstanks gebracht worden.  
  
Vegeta wusste, dass Kakarott es ebenso genoss, mit einem ebenbürtigen Gegner zu kämpfen und trainieren. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war nach einem anstrengenden Kampf nicht zu übersehen. Vegeta, der an dieser Stelle nur sein typisches Grinsen übrig gehabt hätte, war nun aber mehr mit schmerzvoll verzerrtem keuchen beschäftigt, da Kakarott gerade einen harten Schlag in seinen Brustkorb gelandet hatte.  
  


~~~~~~~~  
  


Kakarott schlang schwer keuchend ein Handtuch um seinen Nacken, das aber nur spärlich die vielen Schweißtropfen auffing, die in winzigen Bächen über seinen Körper rannen. Vegeta hatte lange nicht mehr mit so viel List, Schnelligkeit und Einsatz gekämpft, wie heute. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass er äußerst gute Laune haben musste. An schlecht gelaunten Tagen, die bei dem König nicht gerade selten waren, war Vegeta so von Wut getränkt, dass er auf Strategie und Eigenschutz vergaß und blind auf seine Gegner einhämmerte. Das waren die Tage, an denen es eine Leichtigkeit war, ihn zu besiegen. Das Temperament des jungen Königs war nur schwer zu Zügeln, wenn nicht unmöglich. In letzter Zeit aber, beherrschte mehr Konzentration und Beherrschung in Vegeta's Bewegungen und seinem Handeln und Kakarott wusste, woran das lag.  
  
Er betrachtete sich den ebenfalls ausgelaugt keuchenden Vegeta, der trotz seiner steinernen Maske ein Lächeln dahinter zu verbergen schien. Bulma hatte einen guten Einfluss auf den stets übelgelaunten und als äußerst 'gefährlich' verschrieenen König. Wobei dieser Ruf nur von bösen, eifersüchtigen Zungen stammte. Trotzdem schien Vegeta aber viel daran zu liegen, diesen Ruf aufrecht zu erhalten. Und strategisch war es klug, gefürchtet zu sein, wenn ein bedeutender Krieg bevorstand, von dem Kakarott überzeugt war, dass er bald beginnen würde.  
  
"Was hast du jetzt vor, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta zuckte unmerklich unter Kakarott's Worten zusammen, so versunken in seinen Gedanken wie er gewesen war. Er schoss dem an einer Säule lehnenden Saiya-jin einen fragenden Blick zu, leise grollend über die abrupte Störung. Die dunkle Helligkeit der Sterne glitzerte in den Zügen des jüngeren Saiyan wieder, der Vegeta voller Ernst fixierte.  
  
"Ich meine, dass Bulma nicht mehr bei uns wohnen wird. Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo sie sich nun aufhalten wird?  
  
Kakarott's neckische Worte beschwörten ein tiefes Knurren aus Vegeta's Kehle, eine Reaktion, die Kakarott nicht überraschend traf. Nicht zuletzt hatte er letztes Mal, als er den stolzen Saiyan auf dieses Thema angesprochen hatte ein paar Schläge kassiert und Vegeta's Zorn zum lodern gebracht.  
  
"Zum letzten Mal, das geht dich nichts an."  
  
"Ebenso zum letzten Mal - du weißt, dass es mich sehr wohl etwas angeht. Ich sorge mich um Bulma und möchte, dass ihre Zukunft schöner und gesicherter ist, als ihre Vergangenheit, dass sie zu einer glücklichen Frau wird, ohne Sorgen..."  
  
Kakarott ließ seine Worte sinken, beobachtete die verschiedenen Emotionen, die durch die Steinerne Maske strichen, war aber froh, keine wirklich tiefe Wut wie das letzte Mal entdecken zu können.  
  
"Wirst du den Bund mit ihr eingehen, Vegeta?"  
  
Diese Worte veranlassten ein weiteres, stärkeres zucken, das beinahe scherzhaft durch Vegeta's Körper fuhr. Es war nahezu ein Schock, so plötzlich damit konfrontiert zu werden. Sich selbst konnte er nur schwer eingestehen, dass er sich schon damit auseinander gesetzt hatte, wie konnte es Kakarott nun wagen, ihn so direkt darauf anzusprechen?!  
  
"Wenn du erwartest, dass ich von nun an den sorgenden, schwächlichen Mann spiele, der seinen kümmerlichen Emotionen wie Liebe und Führsorge nachgeht und 'häuslich' wird, sich nichts mehr als ein Rudel nervender Bälger wünscht.. dann kannst du dein ganzes verfluchtes Leben darauf warten. Das bin nicht ich! Das – ist – nicht – Vegeta!!"  
  
Es war erschreckend, mit wie viel Abscheu Vegeta diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte und dennoch lächelte Kakarott darüber. Das wäre wirklich nicht Vegeta und es war eine gruselige Vorstellung, sich ihn schwer emotional und charakterlich schwächlich vorzustellen. Kakarott erkannte, dass er wenn es um Bulma ging, nichts als Stolz aus Vegeta heraus brachte. Er musste sich wohl oder übel damit abfinden, dass er Vegeta einfach vertrauen musste.  
  
Vegeta hatte den schwierigeren Weg gewählt. Die Könige hatten sich stets dem Willen des alten Gesetztes gebeugt und Frauen mit adeligem Blut gewählt, hatten sie als die ihren markiert, Kinder gezeugt und sich dann mit ihren Konkubinen vergnügt. War es nun soweit, dass Gefühle über Gesetzten siegten?  
  
Bewunderung stieg in Kakarott, denn Gefühle außer Hass, Wut und Zorn waren seit Anbeginn der Saiya-jin Rasse als die größte Schwäche bezeichnet und vor allem in adeligen Kreisen den Kindern von Geburt an regelrecht verboten worden. Die meisten hatten im erwachsenen Leben ein krankes Bild davon, vergewaltigten und mordeten nach Herzenslust und hatten den größten Spaß daran. Die eigene Rasse zu töten war ein schweres Verbrechen für einen normalen Saiyan, für das höhere Blut aber keine Gefahr.  
  
Vegeta wagte nun, gegen die Überzeugung, die ihm seit seinem Kindesalter eingepflanzt wurde zu handeln und das Richtige zu tun, das bewunderte und schätzte Kakarott. Es würde schwer werden, für ihn und für Bulma, doch das wussten sie und wenn sie diese Hindernisse nicht scheuten, konnte es nur.. ja, das Richtige sein.

********************************

  
**A/N** Tja ja, das war's schon wieder. Bis zum nächsten Mal, das hoffentlich nicht sooo lange dauert *ähem*.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kamikaze: *g* Mitgefühl mit Chichi? Wow, dann bin ich ja doch net so schlecht, wenn ich das für einen Chara, den ich überhaupt nicht aussteh'n kann heraufbeschwöre. Mit Vegeta zusammen wohnen, woha, stell dir das mal vor. Dauerbegrabschen/fummeln ^¬^ !  
  
Tamahome Jigoku: *auch Kekse zuschieb* Ich bin ja net so... Hui, eigentlich bin ich ja keiner, der wirklich was gescheites romantisches zustande bringt. Brrr, wo bleibt die düstere Dramatik? Was ist los mit mir O.o?  
  
Kid: Danke ^.^ ! Ich bin eigentlich auch gespannt, wie das enden wird. 2 Ideen und nur 1 darf realisiert werden. Schwierige Entscheidung...  
  
Lonely Dragon: 200.. bah, das wär eine Katastrophe. DAS darf natürlich nicht passieren *lol* !!!  
  
Picie: Wow, mir ist nie aufgefallen, wie unbeliebt Freezer wirklich ist. Ok, ich mag ihn auch nicht. Die Szene zwischen Kakarott und Chichi hat dir gefallen? Das freut mich. Über die hab ich noch nicht grad viel geschrieben...  
  
Yami: Wah! Äh, besser spät als nie? *ängstlichpieps*  
  
Little-Pan: Hmmm, keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt. Ich wusste nur, dass es mehr als 13 Kapitel (also mehr als bei „Hope in deepest darkness" werden). Es zieht sich eh schon länger hin, als ich gedacht hätte. Ich hab meistens nie eine konkrete Idee, wie alles genau ablaufen soll sondern lass mir im letzten Moment was einfallen ^^° !  
  
J-chan: Ich BIN fies!!!!!! ^__^  
  
Seepferd-Chan: *lol* Zusammenziehen klingt bei den beiden schon ein bisschen komisch, find ich. Aber das ist wohl das richtige Wort dafür. Ah, Mail! *sofort dransetz*  
  
Sela: Ô.o Sprechen wir hier vom selben Vegeta, dem Gott aller DBZ und sonstigen Götter? AS13 mei, ich könnt's eigentlich auch mal bestellen!! Muss ich mal gleich erledigen! Ich hoff Luzifer taucht endlich auf!  
  
**AL + Bb **

**Eure P.**


	19. Time of Change

**A/N** Uff, bin ich froh, dass ich endlich ein neues Kapitel zustande gebracht habe. Schon 19! Stellt euch das mal vor. Mit dem nächsten sind es 20 Kapitel! Zwanzig!! Ok, für viele mag das nix besonderes sein, aber hey, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich nie gut in langen Stories war (obwohl, ich bin's ja jetzt auch net wirklich *ähem*).  
  
Entschuldigt bitte die lange Wartezeit (wenn ich an dieser Stelle mal ganz unauffällig auf meine neue FF 'Strangers' deuten darf...).  
  
Nun, viel Spaß mit Time of Change (klingt komisch.. irgendwie).

**********************************

****

**Saiya-jin Flowers  
****  
14. ****Time of Change  
**  
Kühl und dunkel wirkte der Palast an stürmischen Tagen, wie dieser einer war. Die hohen Gänge, die massiven Türen und Tore und der kalte Stein ließen ein Lebewesen klein und unbedeutend wirken, erdrückten mit ihrer Größe und blendeten mit ihrem adligen Glanz, der von Prunk und Reichtum prahlte.  
  
Auch, wenn sie nun schon einige Monate hier lebte, war für Bulma doch noch immer vieles fremd und, wenn sie ehrlich war, sehr erschreckend. Die mehr oder weniger kurzen Besuche hier, hatten ausschließlich Vegeta gegolten und sie hatte sich nie wirklich für die Gemäuer interessiert, in denen er lebte. Nun, es war auch nie wirklich genügend Zeit für ein solches Interesse.  
  
Eigentlich hatte sie angenommen, dass auch später keine Zeit dafür gewesen wäre, doch wie sie schmerzlich feststellte, hatte sie nun mehr als genug Zeit und Langeweile war keine Seltenheit mehr. Irgendwann hatte sie wohl vergessen, welche Position Vegeta hatte und, dass diese mit Aufgaben und Pflichten verbunden war. Für sie war nur noch die Nacht übrig, in der sie aber so gut wie immer die Aufmerksamkeit bekam, die sie brauchte und auch erwartete. Ein Lächeln bei diesem Gedanken war kaum zu unterdrücken und so schritt die blauhaarige Saiyan durch die weiten Gänge des Palastes, deren Wände Geschichten vieler Generationen erzählten.  
  
Bulma betrachtete sich die Gemälde vergangener Herrscher und Schlachten, die vor Stolz und Selbstsicherheit strotzten. Es war kein Wunder, dass mit solchen Vorfahren der Stolz einer jeden nächsten Generation nicht weniger wurde und ebenso wenig der Glaube an die eigene Manneskraft und Stärke.  
  
Sehr viel schien sich in der Königsfamilie nicht zu ändern, prangten doch große Gemälde von kräftigen Saiya-jin mit finsterem Blick und flammendem Haar an den steinernen Wänden und blickten herrschend auf die junge Saiyan nieder. Schmunzelnd bemerkte sie den fortwährenden Namen, der sich bis heute hielt: Vegeta. Nun, wenn sie einen Sohn haben würde, würde der bestimmt nicht so benannt werden. Nicht nur war dies der Name des Planeten, sondern auch ein Name den schon so viele vor ihm hatten, nichts außergewöhnliches also, was doch recht trist war. Und der wichtigste Grund war, dass es für sie nur einen einzigen Vegeta geben würde, ihr leben lang.  
  
Liebevoll strich sie über ihren flachen Bauch, träumte von fernen Tagen, von einer fernen Zeit. Noch war der Weg zu holprig und noch war die Zeit zu ungünstig, doch vielleicht, eines Tages... Instinktiv sprang Bulma blitzschnell hinter eine der naheliegenden Säulen, als sie Geräusche auf sich zukommen hörte und hielt den Atem an.  
  


~~~~~~~~

Lachend liefen zwei Dienstmädchen langsam durch den weiten Gang, der auch gern die Herrscher-Meile genannt wurde. Hier fand man die Gemälde der einstigen Könige, doch interessierte sich nicht wirklich jemand für diese.  
  
"... na, wenn ich es doch sage. Im geheimen munkelt man, dass sie aus den einfachsten Verhältnissen kommen soll und stell dir vor, nicht mal adelig soll sie sein..."  
  
"Was? Meinst du, der König wird sie... na du weißt schon."  
  
"Spinnst du? Der spielt doch bloß mit ihr. Ich meine, wenn er es wirklich ernst meinen würde... was für eine Schande! Außerdem, monogam war er ja noch nie. Oder hast du schon mal erlebt, dass er es länger mit einer ausgehalten hätte?"  
  
"Nein, aber... romantisch wär es doch, findest du nicht?"  
  
"Hah, der und Romantik. Außerdem zählt bei so was keine Romantik, es ist ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass der König eine adelige als seine Partnerin wählt. Was anderes wäre doch lächerlich. Er wird diesen Trampel sicher bald wieder rausschmeißen."  
  
Bulma presste sich geschockt gegen den kalten Stein, konnte im fernen noch das Lachen der Mädchen hören, wie ihre Stimmen hämisch das quälend zerbrachen, das ihr so wichtig war. Keuchend sank sie zu Boden und legte die Stirn auf ihre angezogenen Knie, als ihre Tränen unaufhörlich flossen.  
  


*~*~+~*~*

Vegeta seufzte gelangweilt, als der nächste einer langen Reihe mit seinem Bericht anfing. Seit Freezer verschwunden war, hörte er fast täglich nur noch den gleichen Mist, die gleichen Nachrichten, die gleichen Berichte. Er hatte es mehr und mehr satt und es war ihm ein schmerzender Dorn im Auge, dass nach so langer Zeit noch immer kein Zeichen von Freezer gefunden worden war. Dieser Bastard versteckte sich zu gut, hatte möglicherweise neue Technologien erobert, die seine Schiffe gänzlich von den Radaren verschwinden ließen.  
  
Seine rechte Hand war zur Faust geballt und schmerzte unter seinem gewaltigen Druck. Kakarott stand neben ihm und machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen, denn ein Ausbruch Vegeta's war nun wirklich nicht mehr weit entfernt. Als Nappa als letzter aber seinen Bericht beendete und positives über Training und Fortschritte versichert hatte, wäre ein beruhigtes Aufatmen seitens Kakarott nicht überraschend gewesen.  
  
Doch wurde ihm keine Gelegenheit dazu gegeben, da plötzlich der älteste des Senats vor den Thron trat. Vegeta war sichtlich anzusehen, wie eine weitere Welle der Ungeduld und Wut seinen Körper traf. Nur wiederwillig gestattete er dem alten Saiyan zu sprechen, ihn aber ermahnend, sein Anliegen zügig und kurz vorzulegen. Zögernd willigte dieser unterwürfig ein, sein Unbehagen war deutlich zu spüren.  
  
"Nun, es.. ich habe die Aufgabe übernommen, Euch im Namen des Senats zu ermahnen. Der Senat hat Eure... 'Beziehung' mit diesem Weib lange beobachtet und ist nicht erfreut darüber. Es wurde Anfangs geduldet, doch ist es nun schon eine zu lange Zeit, die Ihr mit diesem Individuum verbracht habt. Ihr wisst, die Tradition sieht es vor, dass ihr euch an eine Frau aus höheren Schichten bindet. Euch sei gestattet, Eure Konkubinen frei zu wählen, doch Ihr wisst, nur ein Erbe reinen Blutes kann eines Tages Euer Regiment übernehmen."  
  
Kakarott's Blut gefror mit jedem Wort des alten Mannes mehr und mehr. Auch, wenn er vor Wut über diese abfälligen Worte bebte, ihm war Bange um Vegeta's Reaktion. Der junge König war gereizt, was ein äußerst gefährlicher Zustand war. Doch eine Überreaktion wäre nicht nur schlecht für den alten Saiyan, der nun zitternd unter den Stufen des Throns auf eine Antwort wartete, auch für Vegeta selbst. Ein misstrauender Rat wäre eine nur allzu logische wie auch verheerende Folge.  
  
Zur Überraschung des Kriegers entdeckte er einen völlig ruhigen Vegeta neben sich. Vegeta verschränkte schlicht die Arme vor der Brust und blickte missbilligend aber ruhig auf das Mitglied des Rates nieder, sein kalter Blick ließ die Luft zu Eis erstarren. Ein selbstsicheres Grinsen zierte seine Lippen, die nun leicht unter einem knurrenden Lachen bebten.  
  
"So, es passt euch also nicht, welches Weib ich in meinem Bett dulde? Nun, es ist nicht so, dass es euch etwas angeht, nicht wahr."  
  
"Aber Herr, das Gesetz..."  
  
"Das Gesetz? Nun, zeige mir eine Zeile in der geschrieben steht, dass es dem König vorgeschrieben ist, mit welcher Frau er sich begnügt. Das Blut ist rein, alter Mann, solange mein Blut in dem Nachkommen fließt, oder willst du mir darin etwa wiedersprechen?"  
  
"Nein, Hoheit. Jedoch... denkt an das Volk. Das Vertrauen wird schwanken, die Loyalität erblassen..."  
  
"Das Volk, Alter, interessiert sich nicht für das Weib. Es interessiert sich für sich selbst und solange es mit seiner eigenen Situation zufrieden ist, wird es nicht rebellieren. Und wenn, wagt es keiner sich gegen mich zu stellen, ist der König doch der stärkste Saiya-jin, nicht wahr? Ein jeder Krieger ist mir loyal bis in den Tod, ein jeder hat es geschworen, wie auch der Senat..."  
  
Unter dieser Tatsache zusammenzuckend verneigte sich der alte Saiyan und verließ dankend für das Gehör den Raum, ließ eine lange Stille darin zurück.  
  
Kakarott blickte lange abwesend vor sich hin, ließ die Worte Vegeta's in sich wirken. Er war beeindruckt über die Ruhe und Gelassenheit, was er bei weitem nicht erwartet hätte. Er selbst war verdammt wütend über die kalten Worte des Ratmitgliedes, hätte seinen Emotionen wohl rasch freien Lauf gelassen. Doch für Emotionen war dieser Ort ein gefährlicher Platz. Beeindruckt erstarrte sein Körper geradezu salutierend, als sich Vegeta erhob und die Treppen hinabstieg.  
  
"Kakarott, Training, jetzt!!!"  
  


*~*~+~*~*

Kühl umspielten der Abendwind Bulma's Beine, die sie auf dem Balkongeländer sitzend leicht baumeln ließ. Ihr Blick starrte in die Tiefe, nachdenkend und abwesend. Sie hatte sich über die Nachmittagszeit ein wenig beruhig, jedoch noch viele Tränen vergossen.  
  
Die Worte der Fremden saßen tief und schmerzhaft, schienen wie tausende Scherben, die sich kreisend durch ihren Körper bohrten. Nicht zuletzt, weil sie selbst diese 'Gesetzte' kannte. Man hatte sich stets daran gehalten, ohne Wiederrede, ohne geringste Zeichen von Unzufriedenheit. Waren den Saiyan Gefühle wirklich so egal? War es nicht auch für ihre Rasse einmal möglich, Liebe zu finden, einen Saiya-jin zu finden, mit dem man sein Leben verbringen wollte, um jeden Preis?  
  
Tief durchatmend stellte sich Bulma diese und viele Fragen mehr, während ihr Blick über die Landschaft streifte, bis er am Rinnsal unter ihr, das direkt durch die Gärten des Palastes floss haften blieb. Gedanken und Frustrationen schwanden, als sich ihr Körper nach kühlem Nass zu sehnen begann.  
  
Nicht lange zögernd schwang sie ihre Beine zurück auf den Balkon und ging langsam zurück in das Zimmer.  
  


~~~~~~~~

Ermattend ging Vegeta durch den langen Korridor. Sein Körper schmerzte und glühte, doch er spürte es nicht. Er hatte seine Wut an Kakarott ausgelassen, wie der auch an ihm. Er hatte es nicht gezeigt, doch die Worte des verfluchten Alten hatten ihn ebenso wütend gemacht, wie ihn selbst.  
  
Vegeta knurrte leise vor sich hin, verscheuchte Erinnerung und Gedanken daran. Nun war es egal und gleichgültig. Seine Wut war gewichen, sein Temperament beruhigt. Der Senat würde nun keine weitere Kritik wagen und er würde auch keine zulassen.  
  
Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen schritt er durch die wuchtige Tür zu seinen Gemächern und warf nach und nach die teilweise zerfetzte Trainingsuniform von sich. Sein stählerner Körper glänzte in Schweiß, dessen Tropfen nacheinander über die verhärteten Muskeln rannen, als er die Augen schloss und die Räume nach der Onna absuchte.  
  
Als er ihren Standort nach Sekunden ausfindig gemacht hatte, grollte ein wohliges Knurren aus seiner Kehle und er entfernte schließlich seine Shorts, die als letztes Kleidungsstück nur noch störten.  
  
Bulma summte leise vor sich hin, während das kühle Wasser in glitzernden Fäden über ihren Körper prasselte und sie sich mit einem süßlich duftenden Öl einrieb. Wohltuend umspielte der Geruch ihre Nase, beruhigte ihre Sinne. Jedoch war dies nicht der einzige Duft, der ihre Sinne anregte. Eine allzu bekannter, männliche Note erfüllte die große gläserne Dusche, bis er den süßen Duft völlig unterdrückte.  
  
Lächelnd lehnte sich Bulma an die harte Wand aus Muskeln und wurde so gleich von hinten in die Arme geschlossen, ihr Rücken rieb sich wohltuend an Vegeta's Brustkorb. Der Saiyan küsste über den Nacken der jungen Frau, ließ sie glücklich seufzen. Seine Hände wanderten zielstrebig zu ihren Brüsten, die durch das kalte Wasser straff und hart unter seinen Händen ruhten und nach seiner Berührung dürsteten.  
  
Schroff massierte er die Rundungen und starren Nippel, was Bulma leicht aufstöhnen und Vegeta unter seinen Küssen grinsen ließ. Sein Schweif strich sich seinen Weg über ihre Schenkel hoch zu seinem ersehnten Ziel, das nur ihm gehörte.  
  
Bulma spürte die Berührung von Vegeta's Schweif, der sich unaufhaltsam ihrer Weiblichkeit näherte und seine Erregung, die sich pochend gegen ihren Rücken presste. Sie fühlte sein Verlangen, wollte es selbst so sehr wie schon seit langen nicht mehr, doch war etwas in ihr, das sie aufhielt, das eine zu große Hürde darstellte.  
  
Vegeta stoppte abrupt in seinen Taten, fühlte ihr plötzliches Unbehagen. Überraschend sacht drehte er die Saiyan um, blickte in ihre tief blauen Augen, die ihn traurig und bitter anblickten.  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
Bulma lächelte kurz über diesen zärtlichen, behutsamen Moment, bis sie die schwarzen fragenden Augen wieder wach rüttelten. Sie zögerte, was Vegeta's Griff an ihren Schultern fester werden ließ. Tränen wollten sich in den Augenwinkeln bilden, die Geschehnisse des Tages holten sie wieder ein und reflexartig drehte sie ihren Kopf weg von Vegeta, hielt seinem Blick nicht stand. Dieser aber drehte ihr Kinn in seine Richtung, duldete nun keine Schwäche von ihr.  
  
"Ich.. habe heute gehört, wie sich zwei Dienstmädchen unterhalten haben. Sie lästern, glauben, hoffen vielleicht sogar, dass ich nur ein Spielzeug für dich bin. Du kennst die Regeln, Vegeta. Ich werde nie an deiner Seite akzeptiert werden. Und.. und ich halte es nicht aus, wenn ich dich mit einer anderen teilen muss. Einer anderen, die akzeptiert werden wird und ich... bin einfach nur als Spielzeug da. So wird es sein, so muss es sein. Sie werden dir nicht mehr trauen, wenn du die Regeln brichst..."  
  
Vegeta blickte in die blauen Augen, aus denen nun Tränen flossen, die sich mit dem klaren Wasser der Dusche vermischten. Beschützend und beruhigend legte er seine Arme um die zierliche Saiyan.  
  
"Keine Sorgen, Onna. Der Pöbel lästert, doch das wird in einiger Zeit verklingen und langweilig werden. Wer akzeptiert wird und wer nicht, das entscheide ich, niemand sonst."  
  
Flüsternd säuselten sich diese Worte an Bulmas Ohren vorbei, zauberten ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Vegeta war oft karg in Worten, doch wenn man ihm wirklich zuhörte, hörte man so viel daraus heraus. Sie schlang zufrieden ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn hungrig und gierig. Kaltes Wasser floss in ihre Münder, die sich ein wildes Zungenspiel lieferten und mit einer graziösen Leichtigkeit schlang Bulma ihre Beine um sein Becken. Knurrend legte Vegeta seine Hände auf ihre Pobacken, hielt sie leicht wie eine Feder an seinen Körper gepresst und machte dort weiter, wo er vorher so zäh aufgehört hatte. (A/N vergebt mir diesen Schluss bitte bitte bitte.. oh Gott, wie schnulzig)  
  


**********************************

**A/N** Also um ehrlich zu sein, mir kommt's hier grad vor wie 'ne schlechte Seifenoper *g*. Leute, nimmt diese FF wirklich noch gute Wege?? Oder besser, Wege mit denen ihr wirklich zufrieden seid? Zweifel über Zweifel...

Reviews:

Kid: Solang es Reviews gibt, gibt's früher oder später auch ein neues Kapitel, ganz sicher. ^-^ (ja ja, irgendwann guckt man einfach auf die Reviews, geht nicht anders)  
  
Tamahome Jigoku: *lol* Olle Schabe... Schöne Beschreibung, das muss man dich schon lassen! Oh, V/B WG (Inspiration fließt... hey, die Idee lass ich mir gleich mal patentieren ^.^ )! Hmm, vielleicht kommt Freezer ja gar net. Hah, da würdet ihr aber blöd gucken, hä? Ja, jetzt wird's halt recht schnulzig und voraussehbar, aber mei, is auch schön, wenn man hin und wieder mal recht hat *g*.  
  
Fried-chan: Was um Himmels Willen habt ihr bloß alle mit diesen Keksen (sind eh bloß gekauft und ganz billig *murmel). Chichi, sympathisch? Wow, da hab ich ja mal was gegen meine eigene Überzeugung geschafft. Da lob ich mich doch glatt mal selber *selbst auf Schulter patt*  
  
J-chan: ^^° Na ja.. mit dem schnell war's leider net so ganz drin. Aber ich hab mich bemüht, ein bisschen länger zu schreiben.  
  
Sela: Äh, inzwischen hab ich AS 13 schon. Aber wahrscheinlich gibt's eh längst 14 *voll informiert*. Also wo bleibt Luzifer denn? Aber 13 is schon traurig, ja.. und sehr überraschend!!!  
  
Seepferd-Chan: Ich bemüh mich, wirklich!!! Ich hoff ich bin das nächste Mal schneller... *oije*  
  
Kamikaze: *lol* Das hab ich nun von meinem Rumgekekse... Jedenfalls, ich könnt eigentlich mal anfangen, Vegeta no Ou zu schreiben, ist aber schon rech ungewöhnlich, nicht? Aber es hätt was erhabeneres. Ja, aber du, langsam bin ich zur Überzeugung gekommen, dass ein langsames Kapitel ein ausgereiftes Kapitel ist. Sozusagen ein Zeuge guter Ideen, die mit der Zeit gekommen sind... Mei, was kling ich überzeugend!!! Ich glaub mir ja selber nich mal wirklich (¬.¬) .


	20. Devil's Hand

A/N Hallo allerseits! Hier bin ich wieder. 20 Kapitel! Na? Was sagt ihr dazu? Ich bin richtig stolz ^.^ ! Dieses Kapitel widme ich meinen treuen Reviewern. Wer also reviewt, darf sich nun ganz herzlich angesprochen fühlen. Danke für eure lieben Worte und Begleitung durch diese FF.  
  
  
**********************************  
  
Saiya-jin Flowers  
  
20. Devil's Hand 

Das Dunkel des Alls umgab das riesige Raumschiff, das lautlos durch das Nichts schwebte. Seine Crew hatte Durst, unermesslichen Durst der schon so lange nicht mehr gestillt worden war. Aggression baute sich in jedem Lebewesen auf, das sich auf diesem Schiff befand. Der Durst war unerträglich, trieb sie beinah dazu, ihn durch das Töten ihrer eigenen Kameraden zu stillen.  
  
Freezer beobachtete seine Krieger von seinem hohen Posten aus. Sein perfides Grinsen verbreiterte sich, als er den Duft roher Gewalt einsog, das knistern in der Luft. Bald würde das Verlangen nach Tod und Verderben befriedigt werden, der Durst gestillt werden, der stetige Durst nach Blut.  
  
"Herr..." Die silberne Kreatur drehte sich zu Zarbon um, einer der besten Krieger in Freezers neuer Gefolgschaft, ihn mit einer Handbewegung auffordernd, weiter zu sprechen.  
  
"Wir haben eine Schwachstelle gefunden. Sie ist lächerlich wie verletzlich, Vegeta ist schwach geworden. Es wird ein leichtes sein, ihn zu besiegen."  
  
Freezer lachte bei Zarbon's naiven Worten. Er war ein starker Kämpfer mit viel Potential, doch wusste er wie so viele nicht, wo er sich Grenzen setzten musste. Übermut und Überschätzung waren gleichzusetzen mit Niederlage und Selbstmord. Außerdem war nicht nur Tod ein Weg zu Rache, süßer Rache.  
  
"Dummer schwacher Zarbon. Mein Ziel ist es nicht, Vegeta mit dem Tod zu erlösen. Es wäre ein Gefallen, eine Befreiung. Er wird für seines Vaters Taten büßen. Ich werde ihn demütigen, quälen, ihm langsam seinen Lebenswillen aussaugen und irgendwann werde ich ihn vielleicht töten. Doch erst wenn er mitangesehen hat, wie sein Planet und sein Volk zu Staub zerfallen."  
  
Freezer's ölige Stimme klang zischend durch den Raum, ließ für wenige Sekunden Zarbon's Blut gefrieren und machte ihm ein weiteres Mal bewusst, warum es besser war, mit dem Teufel zu arbeiten, als gegen ihn. Ehrfürchtig verbeugte er sich vor seinem Meister und lauschte grinsend seinem metallischen Lachen, dem Lachen des Teufels.  
  
Das Schiff begann sich plötzlich zu verlangsamen, bis es zum völligen Stillstand kam und die Tür hinter Zarbon aufsprang. Eine kleine Kreatur trat in unterwürfiger Haltung ein, schwach an Kraft aber stark im Geist. Sie trug die Uniform der Flug-Besatzung, die einheitlich vom selben Volk stammte. Die Kleinen hatten keine Chance gegen Freezer gehabt, waren aufgrund ihrer Intelligenz versklavt worden und dienten nun als Techniker oder Piloten unter der grausamen Hand des dunklen Herrschers. Nur zitternd wagte sie sich einige Schritte weiter vor, immer wieder vor Augen, wie Freezer's Krieger ihr Volk zur Hälfte ausgerottet hatte.  
  
"Wir befinden uns nun in Zone B, Meister."  
  
Freezer würdigte den Grünling eines kurzen, verachtenden Blickes und deutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung, dass er wieder verschwinden solle. Gemächlich drehte er sich wieder zu seinen Kriegern um, die sich gegenseitig barbarisch anknurrten, mehr und mehr die Geduld und die Gewalt über sich selbst verloren. Ja, sie waren eine blutrünstige Armee, jeder einem Raubtier gleich, das lange.. zu lange nicht gefüttert worden war.  
  
Ein Elite Krieger gab nun lautstark einen Befehl und die knurrende Menge teilte sich in ihre drei Schiffe auf, bis Freezer schließlich den Start dieser anforderte. Blitzschnell flitzten die ersten beiden ihrer Bestimmung entgegen, waren schnell außer Sichtweite.  
  
"Geh auch du, Zarbon. Und ich warne dich, wenn du dich nicht an deine Anweisungen hältst, wirst du es bitter bezahlen."  
  
Ein weiteres Mal verbäugend verließ der grüne Schönling Freezer's Plattform und machte sich auf dem Weg zum dritten und letzten Schiff. Er verstand noch immer nicht, warum Freezer warten wollte. Sein Heer war schließlich groß genug, warum also nicht gleich einen einzigen vernichtenden Schlag landen. Auch wenn Vegeta wusste, dass Freezer noch lebte, es wäre doch ein unvorbereiteter Angriff.  
  
Diese hässliche Kreatur beschuldigte ihn oft, dass er einfältig und dumm war. Doch war Freezer nicht selbst einfältig und dumm, wenn er vermutete, dass er Vegeta so einfach besiegen konnte, wenn er ihm Zeit ließ? Der Gedanke, dass dieser Saiyan Bastard unerträgliche Qualen leiden würde, war wirklich ein schöner Gedanke, doch war nicht nur Freezer gefährlich. Auch Vegeta war eine Gefahr, eine große Gefahr. Seine Intelligenz und Kraft überstieg die des alten Vegeta no Ou um vieles und schon dieser hatte großen Schaden anrichten können.  
  
Zarbon schüttelte den Kopf, nun war nicht der Zeitpunkt, sich über diese Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Seine Mission hatte nun höchste Priorität, auch wenn er sie nicht wirklich verstand und für Gut heißen konnte. Abwesend blickte er dem kleinen Punkt entgegen, der, wie er hoffte, bald dem Schwarz des Alls Platz machen und im Nichts als Staub verschwinden würde, Vegeta-sei, Zone C.  
  


*~*~+~*~*  
  


Vegeta knurrte leise, als er sich langsam aus seinem Schlaf kämpfte. Er hatte eine schlimme Nacht hinter sich. Ein ungutes Gefühl durchfloss ihn, einer schlimmen Vorahnung gleich und hatte ihn viele unerträglich ewige Stunden nicht schlafen lassen. Nun hatte es ihn wieder geweckt und die Dunkelheit herrschte noch über das Land, der Tag war also noch in weiter Ferne.  
  
Vorsichtig strich er mit seiner linken Hand über den nackten Rücken der Schönheit, die auf seiner Brust ruhte und unter seiner Berührung wohlig seufzte. Lange hatte er ihren Schlaf beobachtet, wie sie sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen an ihn geschmiegt hatte. Wenigstens einer von beiden, der keinen Schlaf einbüßen musste.  
  
Vieles war ihm durch den Kopf gegangen und nun, wie schon so oft in dieser Nacht, suchte sein Blick die Stelle zwischen Schulter und Hals, die er sich unbewusst längst ausgesucht hatte, die ihn lockte und umschmeichelte. Seine Hand schlich behutsam wieder die zarte Haut des Rückens hoch, über ihren Nacken und streichelte die Stelle, die begehrte, ersehnte Stelle. Doch noch immer schien das Ziel, der Schritt zu weit. Noch immer hinderte ihn etwas daran.  
  
Grollend protestierte er über diese Schwäche und löste sich von Bulma's fester Umklammerung um lautlos aus dem riesigen Bett zu steigen. Schwungvoll hüllte er sich in seinen nachtblauen Morgenmantel und stapfte müder und doch wacher als je zuvor auf den Balkon, wo ihn eine kühle Nachtbriese umspielte.  
  
Viele düstere Gedanken vergifteten sein Denken, als er mit kaltem, abwesenden Blick über die... über seine Stadt blickte. Er hasste diese grüblerischen Momente, die ihm Nachts auflauerten und unbarmherzig heimsuchten, ihn beschäftigten, bis selbst er schließlich einen, wenn auch nur winzigen Hauch Unsicherheit in sich keimen spürte.  
  
Mit einem Knurren wandte er sich von den wenigen Lichtern der Stadt, die zu so später... oder besser frühen Stunde noch brannten ab und zog sich ohne das kleinste Geräusch zu verursachen seinen Kampfanzug über. In solchen Momenten gab es nur einen Weg, seinen Kopf und seinen Körper von diesem Ballast, der schwer auf ihn drückte zu befreien.  
  


*~*~+~*~*  
  


"Herr, das Ziel liegt vor uns in Sichtweite, wie lautet Ihr Befehl?"  
  
Laut hallte die verzerrte Stimme eines Elite Kämpfers durch den Lautsprecher des Raumschiffs, das lautlos weit oben am Himmel der Dunkelheit schwebte und schreckte Zarbon aus seinen Gedanken. Automatisch suchte sein Blick nach dem projizierten Bild des Kriegers, entdeckte jedoch nur das dunkle Blau der Nacht auf dem Bildschirm.  
  
Innerlich die Augen rollend kontrollierte er das Radar, das noch immer keine feindlichen Aktivitäten anzeigte. Sie waren also noch nicht entdeckt worden, obwohl sie sich bereits auf Vegeta-sei und in Reichweite der Ortungsgeräte befanden. Ihm war es zu wieder, diese alte verbrauchte Technologie zu verwenden und doch war sie der einzigste Weg, der einen Überraschungsangriff ermöglichte. Keine Sequenz der neuen Maschinen und Kommunikationsgeräte war niedrig genug, also hatte Freezer veraltete Schiffe reparieren und damit ausstatten lassen. Ihm schien jedes Mittel recht... anders als Zarbon. Angewidert drückte dieser auf den Knopf, der die Übertragung ermöglichte und gab schließlich die entscheidenden Befehle.  
  
"Schiff 1 greift punkt 3 Uhr in der Stadtmitte an, tötet schnell und ohne Ausnahme und arbeitet euch in Richtung Palast vor. Schiff 2 landet 30 Minuten später am Stadtende und kämpft sich bis zur Mitte durch, wie besprochen. Der Abbruch der Mission erfolgt ausschließlich durch meinen Befehl, verstanden?"  
  
Mit einem „Jawohl!" bestätigte der Krieger die Übertragung und blickte auf seinen Bildschirm, 2:45 Uhr.  
  


*~*~+~*~*  
  


Vegeta's Fäuste boxten unaufhörlich in das dumpfe Dunkel des Raumes, während der Schweiß in Rinnsalen über seinen erhitzten Körper prasselte. Zischend flogen seine Fäuste und Beine auf den unsichtbaren Gegner zu. Das negativ bedrückende Gefühl wollte aber nicht weichen, wich jedem seiner Schläge und Tritte aus.  
  
Als seine Faust schließlich eine Säule traf und diese in ihre Einzelteile zerlegte, stoppte sein Körper, Unzufriedenheit und Aggressivität grollte tief und laut aus seiner Kehle. Ein Training, ein Kampf mit sich selbst war längst nicht so befriedigend, wenn seine Fäuste kein Fleisch unter sich fühlten, das sich schmerzverzerrend unter seinen Hieben wand.  
  
Während er immer fester und schneller auf die Schatten vor sich einschlug, schien es, als würden ihm seine Sinne einen Streich spielen, schien der Wunsch nach einem ebenbürtigen Gegner in diesem Moment so groß zu sein, dass er sich selbst täuschte. Plötzlich aber schlich sich ein teuflisches und zugleich zufriedenes Lächeln über seine Züge, als er sein ersehntes Fleisch sich nähern spürte, deutlich und klar. Wenngleich es auch ungewöhnlich und äußerst überraschend war, einem unverhofften Glück gleich, spürte er diese allzu bekannte Aura, wie sie sich hastig durch die Gänge bewegte tatsächlich.  
  
Ohne zu zögern schoss sein Körper auf die Tür zu, die gerade geöffnet wurde, seine Faust fand mühelos ihr Ziel und schlug mit voller Kraft in Kakarott's Abdomen. Von Vegeta's brutaler Wut und aufgestautem Frust getroffen flog dieser in den Gang zurück, direkt in die starken Mauern, die der Wucht des Aufpralls kaum stand hielt. Schmerz zierte Kakarott's Gesicht, als er mit der linken Hand seinen Bauch hielt und sich die rechte mit stoppender Abwehr hob.  
  
"Ich bin enttäuscht, Kakarott. Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet. Nicht mal vorbereitet warst du. Vielleicht sollte ich deinen Elite Rang wieder mit deinem Geburtsrecht gleichsetzen, Saiyan der Dritten Klasse..."  
  
Die abfälligen Worte seines Gegenüber ignorierend, rappelte sich Kakarott auf und klopfte den Staub von seiner Rüstung. Dies war nicht der Moment für Wut, zumindest nicht für Wut gegenüber Vegeta. Mit ernster Mine blickte er den höhnisch grinsenden König an, der mit stolzem Haupt vor ihm stand.  
  
"Hast du es denn nicht bemerkt, die Unruhe, die hohen Auren? Riechst du das Blut denn nicht? Die Stadt wurde angegriffen, Vegeta! Die feindlichen Krieger tragen das Emblem Freezer's."  
  


~~~~~~~~  
  


Rotes Blut floss durch die Gassen der Stadt, Schreie panischer Mütter hallten durch die Nacht, das barbarische Brüllen der Krieger raunte ohrenbetäubend. Vegeta blickte von einem Hügel aus auf das Schlachtfeld nieder, das sich in der Mitte der Stadt ausbreitete. Sein Eingriff war nicht nötig, seine Krieger waren den Feinden weit überlegen. Dennoch waren die Verluste groß. Diese Barbaren hatten alles getötet, das ihnen in den Weg gekommen war, der Geruch jungen, kindlichen Blutes übertraf der des alten. Angewidert knurrte der König, als er einige der letzten Angreifer dem Tode nah sah.  
  
Doch er empfand nicht nur Abscheu gegen diese Kreaturen, gegen Freezer. Er hatte versagt, hatte eine nahende Gefahr nicht bemerkt. Seine innere Unruhe war eine Warnung gewesen, die er nicht beachtet hatte. Er hatte sich gehen lassen, hatte sein Volk nicht gut genug geschützt.  
  
Ein harter Schlag in den Rücken riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ein weiterer Schlag folgte, traf ihn mitten in die Rippen, als er sich umdrehte. Ein Stechen drückte sich bis zu seinem Schmerzempfinden vor, das aber nur Augenblicke andauerte. Mit einem kleinen Ki-Ball zerfetzte er den leichtsinnigen Angreifer, der nicht mal mit einem hinterlistigen Angriff von hinten eine Chance gehabt hätte, ihn zu verletzen, ihm ernsthaften Schmerz zuzufügen.   
  
Mit einem grollen wischte er sich ein paar Spritzer Blut von seinem Brustpanzer und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Schlachtfeld. Freezer's Emblem brannte sich schmerzlich in seine Augen... nun war es also soweit. Freezer plante seine ersten Schritte, doch war es merkwürdig, dass er nur ein einziges Schiff geschickt hatte. Nicht nur das, seine Krieger waren blutrünstig und barbarisch, aber keine ernsthaften Gegner für einen trainierten Saiya-jin. Etwas stimmte hier nicht.... Einige Augenblicke später spürte Vegeta ungewöhnliche Auren und das Ende der Stadt entbrannte.  
  


*~*~+~*~*  
  


Zarbon landete auf dem Balkon und beobachtete kurz aus den Augenwinkeln, dass in diesem Moment der zweite Angriff begann. Zufrieden grinsend durchsuchte er den Raum, wo sich sein Ziel befand. Die Anzeige auf seinem Scouter zeigte ein schwaches Ki und ein ein wenig höheres an, keine Gefahr also... Vegeta war schließlich anderweitig beschäftigt und der wäre die einzige richtige Bedrohung, zugegebenermaßen aber auch sein kleiner Schoßhund Kakarott.  
  
Ohne weiter Zeit zu verlieren durchschritt er die offene Glastür und brach der verwunderten Wache das Genick, bevor diese noch irgendeinen Laut von sich geben konnte. Überraschend, dass Vegeta solch einem Schwächling erlaubt hatte, den Beschützer zu spielen, hatte seine größte offenbare Schwäche einem Unkompetenten überlassen. Wie dumm von ihm. Achtlos warf er den toten Körper von sich und ging auf das Bett zu, in der eine blauhaarige Saiyan schlief, die er mit großem Interesse musterte.  
  
Ihre Züge waren tatsächlich die einer seltenen Schönheit, ihr blau-grünes Haar ließ sie in einem exotischen Licht glänzen. Gierig betrachtete er ihre Kurven, die sich klar unter der dünnen Decke abzeichneten. Nun aber war nicht die Zeit für aufsteigendes Verlangen, Freezer's Befehl war vorerst wichtiger. Vielleicht hatte er später die Möglichkeit, diese Saiyan noch „genauer" zu begutachten. In das Laken eingehüllt hob er sie aus dem Bett und flog zurück zu seinem Raumschiff.  
  


**********************************  
  


**A/N** Also erst mal, tut mir echt leid, dass das letzte Kapitel so katastrophal war (meiner Meinung war's das einfach..). Ich poste aber grundsätzlich kein Kapitel in 2 Versionen. Das ist für euch Leser schließlich nicht so toll und ich finde, das ist irgendwie einfach nicht richtig.. Ich hoffe dieses hier hab ich besser hin bekommen. Ich bin zumindest zufriedener damit. Wer auf Kampf/Gewalt wartet, der kommt noch auf seine Kosten (zumindest hoffe ich, dass ich das hinbekomme ^^). Ach ja, um alles ein wenig übersichtlicher zu machen, habe ich den Angriff sozusagen in Zonen eingeteilt. Das wird dann auch noch ein wenig besser erklärt...  
  


_Reviews_:  
  


Seepferd-Chan: In Kampfszenen bin ich nicht grad gut aber das kommt noch. Das heb ich mir sozusagen für's Finale auf ^^ !  
  
cat-chan: Für Foren hab ich im Moment leider nicht wirklich Zeit. Also ich glaub, man sollte nur dann dort aktiv sein, wenn man sich auch regelmäßig beteiligen kann. Ich komm nimmer so oft an den PC. Schad, aber was will man machen *Schulternzuck*? Na ja, auch Könige müssen sich an Gesetze halten (ja, sogar Vegeta *g*) ^^ !  
  
Kamika-chan: Gurke *lol*! Die Bezeichnung is für Freezer genial... He, wenn du sagst, dass die Story in Ordnung ist, dann bin ich aber echt beruhigt. Ich mein, Vegeta kommt schnell mal von seinem Charakter ab, wenn man net aufpasst und da du ja sozusagen die Vegeta-Goddess bist... bin ich froh. Dann kann's ja ungehindert weitergehen. Danke du!!  
  
Fried-chan: *großes Fragezeichen auf der Stirn* Kyu? Hab ich da was net mitgekriegt? Was is denn das???? *lol* Ich find AS 14 klasse! Obwohl mein geliebter Kira.. (achtung, indirekter Spoiler *g*:) Wenn ich mich nicht zugespoilert hätt, wär ich echt traurig, verzweifelt und am Ende.. aber so. ^_^ *Luzifer-samaknutsch* Du böser Bube du *rrrrrrr*!  
  
Sela: *lol* Hach *abwink*, das wusst ich schon laaang. Da Kira ja mein Fav in dem ganzen ist, weiß ich schon einiges über ihn. Luzifer is sowieso keine Überraschung mehr gewesen. Und endlich isser da.. na ja, mehr oder weniger ^^° !  
  
Kid: Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Du hast mich grad dran erinnert, dass das hier ja ein Drama werden soll. Also wär ich mir nich so sicher, dass das hier wirklich ein Happy End nimmt *muahahahahahaaaaaaaa*. Auf jeden Fall hoffe ich, dass es noch schön tragisch werden wird ^.^ !  
  
  


**Alles Liebe und bis bald!**


	21. Nightfall

A/N Ein anstrengendes Kapitel, wenn ich ehrlich bin. NC17 übrigens! Zumindest schätz ich es so ein... wie auch immer, tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht hab.

**********************************

Saiya-jin Flowers  
  


21. Nightfall  
  


Weiße Punkte tanzten durch die Luft, spielten wie verzaubert mit ihrem Beobachter, nichts als tiefes Schwarz umgab sie. Immer hastiger schwebten die kleinen Lichter hin und her, bis sie sich schließlich alle an einem Punkt vereinten und zu gleißend blendendem Weiß wurden, das in den Augen schmerzte und die Umgebung um einen herum drehen ließ.  
  
Stöhnend fasste sich die junge Saiyan an die Stirn, wollte sich das lähmende Gefühl aus ihrem Gesicht reiben, als sie leise aufschrie. Die rechte Hälfte ihres Gesichts schmerzte unter ihrer Berührung und fühlte sich seltsam aufgedunsen an. Perplex richtete sie sich schwerfällig auf, Schmerz fuhr bei jeder Bewegung durch ihre Glieder. Während ihr Kopf fieberhaft nach einer Erklärung für ihren Zustand suchte, spürte Bulma, wie eine zähe Flüssigkeit über ihr Gesicht lief und auf ihre Brust tropfte. Panisch griff sie danach und blickte schließlich auf ihre Finger... Blut.  
  
"Es steht dir gut..."  
  
Geschockt zuckte Bulma zusammen, als die fremde dunkle Stimme durch den Raum hallte. Erst in diesem Augenblick bemerkte sie, dass dies nicht nur eine fremde Stimme war, alles hier war fremd. Sie lag auf einer schmalen harten Liege, die wohl der Grund für die Schmerzen in ihrem Rücken war, die Wände schimmerten dank silbrigem, massivem Metall. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie meinen, sie befände sich in einem Raumschiff oder Bunker. Ihre Augen wanderten also weiter, nach einer Antwort suchend. Doch alles, was sie in diesem Raum sonst noch entdecken konnte, war ein kleines Waschbecken, ein Schrank und... ein großer Mann mit grünlichem Taint.  
  
".. das Blut meine ich."  
  
Zarbon grinste über den fassungslosen wie fragenden Blick der Saiya-jin. Schien als hätte sie die letzte Nacht völlig vergessen. Verwunderlich! Er hatte schließlich nicht allzu sehr zugeschlagen. Sein Blick schweifte über das geschwollene Gesicht der jungen Frau, das sie stark verunstaltete und ihre Schönheit verdeckte. Tief sog er den Duft ihres Blutes ein, das in zarten Bächen über ihre Wange floss, was ihn nicht wenig erregte.  
  
"Herr, in 10 Minuten erreichen wir das Mutterschiff."  
  
Der grünliche Kämpfer knurrte über diese Unterbrechung, die über den Lautsprecher unsanft in seine Fantasien eindrang, die ihn aber wieder an seinen Befehl erinnerte. Schließlich hatte Freezer ausdrücklich verboten, der Saiyan irgendetwas anzutun, bevor er sie nicht selbst gesehen, begutachtet und die weiteren Schritte entschieden hatte. Nun, Zarbon war sich sicher, dass er später noch genügend Gelegenheit dazu haben würde. Mit einem Funken Vorfreude richtete er sich auf und ließ seine funkelnden Augen noch ein letztes Mal über den schlanken Körper vor sich wandern.  
  
"Wasch dir das Gesicht und mach dich zurecht. Freezer sieht es nicht gern, wenn man so ungepflegt unter seine Augen tritt."  
  
Abfällig schleuderte der Mann ihr diese Worte zu und verschwand schließlich durch die Tür. Bulma's Kopf begann unerträglich zu schmerzen. Wo war sie? Wie war sie hier her gekommen? Und... wer war dieser Typ? Sie war sich sicher, dass sie diese Kreatur schon mal gesehen hatte, doch schien ihr Erinnerungsvermögen gelähmt zu sein.  
  
Tränen fielen aus ihren blauen Ozeanen, als sie sich behutsam das bereits getrocknete Blut abtupfte. Dumpf stieg die Empfindung eines Schlages in ihr auf und mit dieser Empfindung grausame Stücke ihrer Erinnerung, wie stechend, schmerzend und höhnisch wie tausende Nadeln....  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Bulma schauderte, als ein kalter Luftzug über die nackte Haut ihrer Arme strich. Murrend versuchte sie, die Bettdecke über sich zu ziehen, griff jedoch ins Nichts. Tastend versuchte sie, den ersehnten Wärmespender zu finden, fühlte jedoch nur straffe Haut unter ihren zarten Fingerspitzen. So kuschelte sie sich so gut wie möglich in die starken Arme und atmete tief ein, wollte in Vegeta's animalischem Duft baden.  
  
Ihre feine Nase aber vernahm, einen fremden, jedoch sehr wohl männlichen Geruch, der sie vollständig aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf rüttelte. Völlig überrascht öffnete sie schlagartig ihre Augen und blickte in das Gesicht eines Fremden, der sie fest an sich presste, während er durch die Dunkelheit schoss. Ein Schrei des Entsetzens presste sich panisch aus Bulma's Kehle und ihr Körper begann instinktiv zu zappeln, versuchte sich aus der starken Umklammerung zu befreien.  
  
Der Mann aber hatte nur ein müdes Lächeln für ihre Bemühungen übrig, als er sie mit amüsierten, gelb blitzenden Augen anblickte. Ein weiterer Schrei hallte durch die Nacht, dicht gefolgt von dem schmerzlichen Geräusch einer Ohrfeige. Während Bulma unter den Schmerzen in ihrer Wange wimmerte, grub der Fremde seine Nase in ihr Haar und zischte die Worte, die kurz vor ihrer Ohnmacht immer und immer wieder in ihr wiederhallten: „Willkommen in deiner ganz persönlichen Hölle, Kleines."  
  
*Flashback Ende*  
  


*~~**~~*  
  


Vegeta's emotionslose Augen starrten über das Schlachtfeld, scheinbar in das Nichts, das ihn zu umgeben schien, seine vor Kraft strahlende Aura war von Dunkelheit besessen. Noch immer roch er das Blut, das endlos geflossen war, das die Umgebung in ein rotes Meer verwandelt hatte, das von Tod und Untergang prahlte.  
  
"Vegeta? Hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe?"  
  
Vegeta's Blick folgte den Männern, die eine Leiche nach der anderen wegschafften, entsorgten. Für jeden toten Körper empfand er nichts als Abscheu und Ekel. Kein Saiya-jin war gefallen, das Heer glänzte noch immer in voller Größe und Vegeta konnten den Stolz in den Herzen seiner Krieger spüren. Doch gab es keinen Grund für Stolz, sie hatten Barbaren besiegt, die niemals eine Chance gegen sie gehabt hätten.  
  
"Vegeta..? Vegeta, bitte! Reiß dich zusammen!"  
  
Sein Stolz war tief getroffen, seine Würde verletzt. Freezer schien keinen Funken Ehrgefühl mehr zu besitzen, sein Durst nach Rache und seinem, Vegeta's Blut schien alles was Ehre und Würde für einen Krieger und Herrscher bedeuteten bis aufs letzte ausgemerzt zu haben.  
  
"... hörst du, Vegeta?"  
  
"Verdammt, Kakarott.. halt endlich die Klappe!"  
  
Kakarott, überrascht und doch froh über Vegeta's wutentbrannt dröhnende Stimme zuckte leicht zusammen. Er konnte sich schlicht nicht erklären, weshalb Vegeta so ruhig blieb. Zig Mal hatte er ihm nun schon berichtet, dass der Wächter im königlichen Schlafzimmer tot war und Bulma nicht gefunden werden konnte....  
  
"Sieh es dir an, Kakarott! Er hat dumme, unerfahrene Stümper geschickt, er hat ein ganzes verfluchtes Heer in den Tod geschickt, hat sie alle zum Selbstmord verurteilt. Was für ein Feigling aus diesem einst gefürchteten Monster geworden ist..."  
  
Kakarott starrte auf den breiten Rücken Vegeta's, fassungslos, wütend, aber auch beeindruckt, welche Ruhe und Größe dieser ausstrahlte. Freezer's Plan war taktisch simpel wie heimtückisch. Es war keine Frage, dass Bulma nun in seinen Händen war. Sie war Vegeta's einzigste Schwäche und durch sie wollte Freezer wohl beweisen, dass tiefe Gefühle für einen Kämpfer Hindernisse waren, zu groß und zu massiv um sie zu überspringen.   
  
"Wir müssen sie schnell von diesen Monstern befreien, Vegeta. Bulma ist stark, mental wie auch physisch, aber das wird selbst sie nicht lange überstehen. Sie werden sie quälen, foltern. Wenn wir nicht schnell handeln, vielleicht sogar..."  
  
"Halt endlich deine Klappe!!!"  
  
Vegeta hatte keine Lust, sich noch weiter das Gezeter dieses Weichlings anzuhören. Außerdem war er nicht blöd, nicht blind. Er wusste sehr wohl, was Freezer in seinem kranken Hirn plante, was er tun würde, tun konnte. Aber trotz allem hatte es keinen Sinn, nun die Beherrschung zu verlieren, was einen meist nur dazu trieb, unsinniges zu tun, das nicht durchdacht wie geplant war, schlicht dumm eben. Er musste nun dem Senat beweisen, dass er sich nicht durch persönliche Gefühle leiten ließ. Es galt zu beweisen, dass er es würdig war, König und Herrscher zu sein.  
  


*~~**~~*  
  


Freezer strich sich über sein blasses glattes Kinn, während er mit Interesse dem Bericht Zarbons lauschte. Wie es schien war alles ohne Probleme perfekt so gelaufen, wie er es geplant hatte. Seine Krieger waren zwar mehr oder weniger gänzlich getötet worden, aber was war schon eine tote Armee, die nur aus Schwächlingen, kleinen unbedeutenden Fischen bestand? Sie hatten schließlich nur der Ablenkung gedient, eine Aufgabe die für jeden starken Elite Kämpfer eine einzige Beleidigung wäre. So hatte er noch all seine starken Krieger in der Hinterhand.  
  
Er selbst hatte hier im Mutterschiff gewartet, in einer.. sozusagen sicheren Zone. Er würde sich natürlich nie seine Hände mit solchen Lappalien schmutzig machen, wofür hatte er sonst seine Untertanen und Diener? Das einzigste Blut in dem seine Hände baden würden, würde Vegeta's sein, von Schmerzesschreien harmonisch begleitet.  
  
Zarbon rief schließlich einige Diener, der eine blauhaarige Saiyan hinter sich herzerrten. Einige der Diener wurden mehrere Male hart gegen den kalten Boden geschleudert, während sich der Rest weiterhin bemühte, die wilde Saiyan vor die Füße ihres Meisters zu werfen. Zarbon schubste Augenrollend die schwächlichen Bediensteten von der Frau weg und drückte sie mit einer Hand brutal zu Boden, bis sie schließlich vor Freezer kniete.  
  
Dieser betrachtete das zierliche Geschöpf vor sich lange. Die Hälfte ihres Gesichts war ein wenig geschwollen, was eindeutig vor einiger Zeit noch eine hässliche Wunde gewesen sein musste und Zarbon's Werk war. Doch konnten Saiyan nicht nur gut einstecken, sondern ihre Wunden heilten auch sehr schnell, darum waren sie wohl so verflucht zäh...   
  
Sie war hübsch, soweit er das beurteilen konnte wie wollte. Vegeta hatte stets Geschmack, das stand außer Frage. Doch war Freezers Interesse für solche Dinge äußerst begrenzt. Für ihn war höchstens eine Frau seiner eigenen Rasse reizvoll und selbst dabei hielten sich seine Gunst in Grenzen.  
  
Seine kleinen Pupillen, die seine Augen darstellten wanderten zu Zarbon, der seine Gier nach dieser Saiyan nicht versteckte, er geiferte regelrecht nach ihr. Angewidert aber auch ein wenig belustigt wandte er sich wieder seinem „Gast" zu. Er hatte längst sein Urteil über sie gesprochen und das beinhaltete auch Zarbon. Er war ein Teufel wenn es um.. nun, den Umgang mit weiblichen Wesen ging und das würde er sich zu Nutze machen.  
  
"Du bist also Vegeta's kleine Hure..."  
  
Amüsiert verzogen sich seine schmalen Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen, als ihn die Saiyan mit einem Blick des pursten Hasses anblitzte. Wie einfach es doch war, sentimentale Individuen zur Raserei zu treiben. Doch war es überraschend, dass sie sich noch immer gegen Zarbon wehrte... oder eher - noch wehren konnte, der peinlicherweise langsam Schwierigkeiten hatte, sie mit einem Arm am Boden zu halten. Ein zähes kleines Biest.  
  
"Bereite sie ein wenig vor, Zarbon. Spiel ein wenig mit ihr, aber übertreib es nicht. Wir werden bald Kontakt aufnehmen, bis dahin solltest du sie... ‚zurechtgemacht' haben... Verstanden?"  
  
Freezer's öliges Lachen drang schmerzhaft in Bulma's empfindliche Ohren, verhieß ihr, dass, was auch immer nun passieren würde, dies keineswegs etwas Gutes bedeuten konnte. Grob riss sie schließlich Zarbon auf die Beine, versicherte Feezer, dass er zufrieden mit ihm sein würde und schob die strauchelnde Saiya-jin unsanft vor sich hin.  
  


~~~~~~

  
Zarbon presste seinen vor Gier bebenden Körper fest gegen den zierlichen Körper der jungen Frau, hielt sie so in Position und fesselte schließlich, nach ihren Beinen und dem linken Arm ihre letzte Möglichkeit, sich zu wehren. Bulma stand bewegungslos in ihren Fesseln vor Zarbon, an die Wand gekettet. Sie sehnte sich nach einem befreienden Schrei, doch so unnütz dies war, so unmöglich schien es auch, ihr Mund, ihre Kehle waren ausgetrocknet.  
  
Zarbon, der sein Opfer geifernd anstarrte, konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, seine Hände strichen über die Nackte Haut ihrer Unterarme, über den weichen weißen Stoff ihres Oberteils. In der Mitte ihrer Brust angekommen, zerriss er es mit einem Handgriff und fuhr mit einem Finger durch die Vertiefung in der Mitte ihrer Brüste, die heiseren Laute ihres Widerstandes hörte er nicht, ihr hilflos panisches Zappeln ignorierte er. Er sah nur diese perfekte Schönheit, als er ihre Brüste vom überflüssigen Stoff befreite. Vollkommene Schönheit, unübertreffbar und einzigartig.  
  
Tief gruben sich seine spitzen Krallen in das zarte Fleisch der rechten Brust. Tiefrotes Blut rann nun in strömen aus den Kratzwunden, fiel in tausenden Tropen über ihre Brustwarze auf den kalkweißen Boden. Ein weiteres Mal bohrte Zarbon seine Pranken, beidseitig direkt unter ihrem Hals in ihr Fleisch und ritzte so seine Spuren über ihren Oberkörper ein. Sein Atem wurde vor Erregung schneller und schließlich rasend, als ihr wohlriechendes Blut in Strömen über ihren perfekten Körper floss. In einem Zug riss er ihre Hose von ihren Beinen, die vollgesogen an Blut nun selbst zu bluten schien. Achtlos schmiss er das unnötige Stück Stoff von sich und betrachtete die Zarte schwarze Spitze ihres Slips, das einzigste Kleidungsstück, das nun noch einige Zentimeter ihrer Haut verdeckte. Grollend kniete er vor ihr nieder und grub er seine Nase in die schwarze Spitze und entschied schlussendlich, dass dieses Stück an ihrem Körper bleiben sollte.  
  
Ungeduldig richtete er sich wieder auf und betrachtete sein Werk, kurz überlegend, welcher Körperteil als nächstes seiner Vollkommenheit beraubt werden sollte. Seine Augen fingen ihren Schweif ein, der leblos an ihr herunterhing. Grinsend fasste er mit seinen Händen an ihren Po, zog seine Krallen langsam und genießend über ihre Pobacken, deren Blut gleich darauf ihre Beine verschönerte. Seine Lippen waren ihren bedrohlich nahe, sodass sie auf ihre Lippen biss, um ihm zumindest ihren zarten Mund zu verwehren.  
  
Leise und kalt lachend wandte er sich von ihrem Gesicht ab, das sich vor Schmerz verzog, aber noch keinen Schrei zugelassen hatte. Zu stolz waren diese verfluchten Saiya-jin, um selbst in einer solch hilflosen Situation Schwäche zu zeigen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit fiel wieder auf ihren Schweif, über den er nun sacht strich, was eine panische Reaktion der Saiyan hervorrief. Wimmernd rüttelte sie an ihren Fesseln, versuchte mit aller Kraft, sich loszureißen, was aber natürlich unmöglich war.  
  
Grinsend umklammerte der Grünling das schmale Anhängsel und drückte schließlich schmerzhaft zu. Sekunden später erschlaffte Bulma's Körper, als ihm jegliche Kraft entzogen wurde. Zarbon zog noch ein letztes Mal kräftig daran und wurde mit einem aufheulen seitens der Saiyan belohnt.  
  
Bulma wurde mehr und mehr unklar vor Augen, alles schien zu verschwinden, wie ein Traum, der sich im Halbschlaf kurz vor dem Aufwachen verflüchtigte. Vor dem Aufwachen im Bett ihres Geliebten, in seinen Armen, die sie festhielten und beschützten. In ihrem kleinen Paradies, von dem sie ihr Leben lang geträumt hatte.  
  
Nun erschien das alles wie ein langer schöner Traum. Doch Träume waren tückisch. In einem schönen Traum konnte man ein Leben führen, voller Glück, Liebe, Sicherheit, es leben, wie man es wollte, wie man es sich wünschte. Doch wenn man aufwachte, war all das Glück vergangen, nicht wirklich. Alles, was man dann noch empfand war Enttäuschung und Leere. Man vermisste die Vollkommenheit, in der man für wenige Augenblicke gelebt hatte. So war also ein schöner Traum, nichts als ein Alptraum? Eine Verwöhnung, die in der Realität für nichts als Schmerz sorgte?  
  
Bulma empfand Schmerz. Sie spürte nicht die klaffenden Wunden, die vielen Kratzer, die sich verunstaltend über ihren Körper zogen. Sie merkte nicht, wie ihr Blut über sie floss, sie hörte nicht, wie es stetig zu Boden tropfte. Alles, was in ihr war, war der bekannte Schmerz der tiefen Hilflosigkeit, der völligen Einsamkeit. Ihr Herz zeriss vor Sehnsucht nach seiner Umarmung. Doch auch diese quälende Empfindung verschwand mit ihrem Bewusstsein, als sie in die Tiefe einer Ohnmacht fiel.

**********************************

  
**A/N** Ja, also für mich ist Freezer ja eigentlich einfach ein Asexuelles Wesen (weder Homo noch Hetero, einfach nix). Ich glaube auch nicht, dass er sich wirklich für Sex interessieren würde *lol*. Aber da in der Serie ja sein Papi vorkam, muss ja doch so was in der Art quasi passieren... Wie auch immer, wer Seimaden kennt, der wird vielleicht dort eine Ähnlichkeit mir Zarbon entdecken. Ich fand die Vorstellung an sich sehr interessant und der Typ (also dieser Graf/Keiser/König oder was auch immer der war) gefiel mir auch irgendwie (ich? krank? Nööööööö!). Jedenfalls konnte ich mir Zarbon perfekt in einer Rolle des absoluten Sadisten vorstellen. Da er ja selber recht hübsch ist (also das find ich, zwar tuntig, aber hübsch), fand ich die Rolle des „Schönheitszerstörers" sehr gut. Es geht ihm also nicht um den Schmerz, den er jemandem zufügt, sondern um die Schönheit, die er zerstören kann.

Reviews:  
  
Tamahome Jigoku: *g* In letzter Zeit sind wohl ganz schön viele Reviews in den Weiten des FF.net verschwunden. Ärgerlich *hmpf*!! Na ja, ich find Blut eigentlich auch sehr schön, zumindest kann man darum schöne Bedeutungen, Sätze und Geschichten spinnen ^^ !  
  
Fried-chan: Aaaaha, ich nick jetzt einfach mal… *wie auch immer…* ^^°  
  
Seepferd-Chan: *lol* Na endlich mal jemand der gut aufpasst!!! Ich wollte mir den Flashback und das ganze einfach für dieses Kapitel aufheben. Ich fand's schöner, wenn sie einfach irgendwo aufwacht und damit konfrontiert wird. Außerdem hab ich einfach meine Stellen, wo ich mir denk: Hey, das ist ein guter Schluss!  
  
LonelyDragon: Dankeschön! Aber ich war echt doof, eine 2te FF anzufangen. Jetzt bin ich ja hier schon so lahm und dann noch eine… ai ai ai!  
  
Kid: Ja ja, das wusst ich schon ^.- ! Ich würd eigentlich gern mal Cell in eine A/U einbauen, aber das geht schwer, ohne wirklich viel zu verändern. Er ist ja schließlich aus diesem Gen-DNA-Mix… Muss halt Good Ol' Freezer hinhalten. Jo mei..  
  
Cat-Chan: Na ja, ich bin nich so ein Forum-Mensch. Es bringt einfach nix, wenn man nicht regelmäßig da is. Schad, aber das geht momentan einfach nicht. Inspiration.. ja, ich sollt mal was ur- ur- urkrankes lesen, damit ich ein bisschen besser Violence-Szenen schrieben kann. Bin irgendwie nicht grad so toll darin.

Baba und Alles Liebe ^.^ !


	22. Hourglass

**A/N** Hier seht ihr mal, was rauskommt, wenn man eine Story nicht so richtig plant sondern einfach jedes Kapitel einfach so drauf los schreibt, wie's einem grad in den Sinn kommt... Die lange Wartezeit tut mir wirklich sehr leid!!!   
  


******************************************

**Saiya-jin Flowers  
****  
22. Hourglass  
  
**

Ein lautes Rauschen staute sich in dem wuchtig großen Raum auf, schien keinen Ausgang zu finden und dadurch immer lauter zu werden, einem Wind gleich, der sich zu einem zerstörerischen Wirbelsturm zusammenbrauen könnte und in seiner unbarmherzigen Kraft das Leben ganzer Landstriche auslöschen konnte.  
  
Tief sog Vegeta, König der Saiya-jin die stickige Luft ein, die sich in den Stunden, die er nun schon auf diesen verräterischen Wirbelsturm wartete gebildet hatte. Der Sauerstoff war längst zu einem dicken Luftschlamm geworden, der einem trügerisch die Atemwege zu verstopfen schien. Er schloss die Augen um aus dem seltsamen Rauschen wieder die einzelnen Stimmen herauszufiltern, die wild durcheinander sprachen und sich vor allem nur allzu heftig WIEDERsprachen. Ein weiteres Mal fragte er sich, wer so unüberlegt das Gesetz aufgestellt hatte, dass neben jedem König ein Senat aus „weisen und erfahrenen" Männern des Volkes bestehend aufgestellt sein musste. Die Entscheidungen blieben beim König selbst zu fällen doch nicht ohne vorher mit dem Senat „zu beraten", was soviel hieß wie sich sinnlos und ausgedehnt von zahlreichen verschiedenen Meinungen berieseln zu lassen und schließlich doch den Weg zu wählen, den man von Anfang an selbst am besten und klügsten fand. Die Einsicht, dass selbst ein König nicht alles machen durfte was er wollte war für einen jungen König bitter und oft eine Qual.  
  
Seufzend stützte Vegeta seinen Kopf auf seinen linken Handrücken und lauschten gelegentlichem fluchen, hitzigen Diskussionen und unzähligen Meinungsverschiedenheiten gleichzeitig. Manchmal war er sich nicht mal wirklich sicher, ob diese betagten Saiyan überhaupt wussten, worüber sie eigentlich diskutierten. Ihr einzig wahres Gefühl der Freude schien in einer Streitdiskussion zu finden zu sein. Vegeta sah das Funkeln in ihren Augen und die Energie in den älteren Saiyan, als hätte sie ein Blitz voller Leben getroffen.  
  
Auch hier überwiegte die Meinung, dass ein großer Sieg über Freezer geschlagen worden war. Doch Vegeta wusste, dass noch ein Heer der stärksten Rassen, der stärksten Krieger hinter Freezer stand, eine Elite-Armee. In jungen Jahren hatte er dieses Heer einmal gesehen, unzählige Monster, die hirnlos für ihren Herrn trainierten und nur seinen Worten gehorchten. Dunkel erinnerte er sich, wie diese Armee auf einen Planeten eingefallen war, wie Insekten, die sich über ein Feld her machten und nichts als Tod und Zerstörung zurückließen. Auch die Saiyan hatten den ein oder anderen Planeten erobert, doch waren sie nie mit dieser Kaltblütigkeit vorgegangen. Tatsache war, dass, je weniger ein Planet zerstört wurde, dieser desto wertvoller und ergiebiger war. So schien es, als hätte Freezer dieser Armee einen Planeten quasi zum Fraß vorgeworfen. Ja, selbst von seinem Beobachtungsposten weit entfernt im All hatte Vegeta zerfetztes Fleisch und erkaltetes, starres Blut riechen können.  
  
"Hoheit?"  
  
Ruckartig doch unbemerkt für die nun überraschend stillen Mitglieder des Rates schreckte Vegeta aus seinen tiefen Gedanken. Ein Schweißtropfen lief über seine Schläfe, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Diener richtete, der für ihn unbemerkt den Raum betreten hatte und sich nun vor ihm verbeugte.  
  
"Es traf soeben eine Nachricht eines fremden Schiffes ein, Hoheit. Sie baten um euer Gehör, gaben sich aber nicht zu erkennen. Wir konnten das Schiff, trotz aller Bemühungen nicht lokalisieren."  
  
Mit einem Nicken setzte sich Vegeta auf und nahm seine üblich erhabene Sitzposition auf seinen Thron ein. Ohne einen Funken der Emotion erwartete er in den nächsten Sekunden die Fratze Freezer's auf dem überdimensionalen Bildschirm am anderen Ende des Raumes zu sehen. Und tatsächlich grinste ihm Freezer entgegen und hob grüßend die Hand.  
  
"Sei mir gegrüßt, großer König! Verzeih, dass ich dir noch nicht zu deinem neuen Amt und Titel gratuliert habe, aber.. nun, ich war ‚beschäftigt', wie du weißt, aber die paar Turbulenzen waren schnell beseitigt."  
  
Spielerisch hob er ein Stück glitzerndes Gold in die Höhe, an dem längst getrocknetes Blut klebte. Bei genauem Hinsehen erkannte man eine verbogene Krone, an deren eingraviertes Wappen mittendurch ein Riss klaffte. Freezer schien wenig überrascht über das weiterhin emotionslose Gesicht Vegeta's. Breit grinsend strich er noch einmal über das einst glatte Material und warf sie schließlich achtlos bei Seite, das klirrende Geräusch dabei genießend.  
  
"Lass diese kindischen Spielchen und komm zur Sache."  
  
Vegeta verschränkte die Arme und wartete auf Freezer's Antwort, dessen Grinsen mit jedem Augenblick breiter zu werden schien.  
  
"Hat dir mein kleiner Auftritt nicht gefallen? Es ist lange her, dass auf Vegeta-sei Blut floss und es den Boden tränkte. War es nicht ein schönes Spiel, mein Freund? Hast du dich nicht köstlich amüsiert?"  
  
"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, DICH dabei irgendwo gesehen zu haben. Bist du nun wirklich schon so ein Feigling geworden, der sich nicht mehr selbst auf sein Schlachtfeld traut und unerfahrene und schwache Schachfiguren ausschickt?"  
  
Freezer krächzte laut, sich über Vegeta belustigend. Tatsächlich aber, und das wusste Vegeta, hatte er ihn mit ‚Feigling' hart getroffen. Es war nicht nur eine Beleidigung an sich, es war eine Beleidigung die wahr war und Vegeta hoffte, damit nun endlich diese Spielchen hinter sich zu lassen und die wahren Absichten des Bastards zu erfahren. Er war nun bei weitem nicht in der Stimmung für schlechte Witze und Sarkasmus.  
  
"So kurz angebunden? Nun, wenn du es nicht anders willst kommen wir zum... ‚amüsanten' Teil dieses Gesprächs."  
  
Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete Freezer auf seine rechte Seite, an die nun Zarbon, ebenso grinsend und ebenso hässlich wie sein Meister trat. Vegeta war über diesen Anblick nicht überrascht und doch glitzerte in seinen Augen Hass, Abscheu und Schrecken. Lange starrte er mit leerem Blick auf das Bündel, das in Zarbon's Armen lag und konnte Kakarott neben sich wütend knurren hören. Beschwichtigend hob er die Hand und brachte ihn so unverzüglich zum wiederwilligen Schweigen.  
  
Vegeta wusste nicht, ob er noch atmete, oder die Luft anhielt, seine Augen blickten nur auf das sonst so hübsche Gesicht seiner Onna, das blutverschmiert in kaltem Schlaf schlummerte. Ihr nahezu nackter Körper schien in ein Kleid aus erstarrtem Blut gehüllt zu sein, das noch immer zähflüssig über ihren Arm lief und auf den Boden tropfte. Tiefe Kratzwunden bildeten bizarre Muster auf ihrer weichen, wohlriechenden Haut, verunstalteten ihre Schönheit, einem zerbrochenen Spiegel gleich. Freezer's öliges Lachen drängte sich durch die Leere, die in Vegeta für Augenblicke geherrscht hatte und löste endlich die unermesslichste Wut, den abgrundtiefsten Hass aus, die in Vegeta je gewütet hatten. Doch seine Augen waren noch immer ein Ausdruck der Kälte und Gelassenheit. Mit größter Anstrengung brachte er ein weiteres „Komm zur Sache" mit fester, unerschütteter Stimme hervor.  
  
"Kalt und direkt wie eh und je, das mochte ich schon immer an dir. Nun, wie du weißt war die kleine Vorstellung vorhin nur ein kleiner... nennen wir es.... Vorgeschmack. Nur, dass beim nächsten Mal dein Völkchen nicht so einfach davon kommen wird, diese kleine Barbarentruppe war schließlich nichts im Vergleich zu meiner wahren Armee. Vegeta-sei war mir stets ein Dorn im Auge und ich beabsichtige diesen Dorn endgültig zu entfernen."  
  
Freezer lauschte amüsiert dem entsetzten Raunen des Senats, er wusste aber, dass dies keine Überraschung für Vegeta war und machte so ungeniert kein Geheimnis aus seinen Plänen.  
  
"Es heißt also, entweder du findest mich, was dir eh nicht gelingen wird, oder du wartest ab, bis der Sand mit dem letzten Korn verrinnt und ich dir selbst einen kleinen Besuch abstatte. Hm, wie viel Zeit wollen wir dir also geben?" Spielerisch überlegte Freezer und lachte schließlich über seine ‚spontane' Idee. „Deine kleine Saiyan-Hure wird uns als Uhr dienen. Zarbon wird regelmäßig seine ‚Behandlung' durchführen und wenn sie stirbt, oder, was selbstverständlich unterhaltsamer wäre.. um ihren Tod fleht ist deine Zeit um." Freezer's anschließendes Gelächter riss abrupt ab, als die Verbindung gekappt wurde.  
  


~*~*~*~

Luftblasen blubberten leise vor sich hin und bewegten die grünlich durchsichtige Flüssigkeit, die ein mystisches Licht in den dunklen Raum wiederspiegelte. Längst hatte sich das vorherrschende Rot des Blutes darin verwaschen und war nahezu gänzlich verschwunden.  
  
Zarbon sah den Luftblasen abwesend zu, wie sie langsam aufsteigend über den schlanken Körper der Saiya-jin strichen. Erregung machte sich in ihm breit, als er die Erinnerung an seine Hände auf ihrer blutenden Haut auferstehen ließ. Allein wenn er daran dachte, dass er diese Prozedur auf hunderte verschiedene Weisen wiederholen konnte, durfte und würde, konnte er seine bebende Gier kaum zurückhalten. Noch immer konnte er die rote Flüssigkeit an seinen Händen spüren und riechen, den Händen, die er am liebsten nie mehr gewaschen hätte. Und wieder und wieder würde ihre Schönheit neu regeneriert werden und wieder und wieder würde sie so schön, vielleicht sogar noch schöner als zu vor sein, bereit, wieder unter seinen Händen dahinzuschmelzen, wie ein zerberstendes Glas, von dessen Scherben die ursprüngliche Reinheit nur zu erahnen sein konnte. "Schön... so schön", flüsterte seine Stimme, schier die eines Wahnsinnigen.   
  
Freudig beobachtete er den noch immer leblosen Körper Bulma's, der in einem Regenerationstank schwebte. Längst hatte sie ihr Bewusstsein wieder erlangt, als sie Vegeta's Stimme von weitem gehört hatte, doch waren ihre Augenlieder zu schwer gewesen, um sie zu öffnen und nun... waren sie zu ängstlich. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte Bulma wirkliche, kalte und entsetzliche Angst. Angst die das Blut, das stetig durch die Adern floss zu kaltem Blei werden ließ, die den Körper zittern ließ, immer stärker und unaufhörlich, Angst, die ein schwarzes Tuch vor die Augen legte und die Zunge abschnürte. Sie spürte die Anwesenheit des Monsters, das sich daran erfreute, ihren Körper lebendig aufzuschlitzen und ihn dann wieder reparieren ließ, um ihn wieder aufschlitzen zu können.  
  
Die vielen Tränen, die sie seit ihrem Erwachen geweint hatte, hatten sich sogleich mit der Flüssigkeit um sie herum vermischt und es schien, als wären sie nie wirklich gewesen, als hätten sie nie existiert. Und gerade diese Flüssigkeit, die sich warm um ihren Körper schmiegte, hatte eine seltsam beruhigende Wirkung. So absurd es ihr auch vorkam, in diesem Tank fühlte sie sich wohl. Er war wie eine schützende Hülle, die sie für wenige Augenblicke warm und tröstend umgab. Bulma vergrub sich in diese Augenblicke und schob den Gedanken an die Panik, die aufkommen würde, wenn sie diesen Tank verlassen musste und wieder in den Fängen all dieser Monster war weit, weit von sich.  
  
Doch auch so, zurückgezogen in ihre eigenen Gedanken, tief versteckt in sich selbst spürte sie die goldenen Augen, die unentwegt auf sie gerichtet waren, sie anstarrten und ihren nackten Körper ungehindert musterten. Das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit war für sie, für einen Saiyan unerträglich. Die größten Waffen eines Saiya-jin war Sturheit und Stärke, doch was, wenn diese nichts nützten? Was tat man in einer Situation, die so ausweglos schien?  
  
Alles, was ihr nun noch half, was ihr noch blieb war ihr Geist, ihr Scharfsinn und ihre Willenskraft. Bald würde sie versuchen, dieser Hölle zu entfliehen und zurückkehren in die Sicherheit der Arme ihres Geliebten, zurück in ihre schönen und beruhigenden Träume. Doch noch war es zu früh, noch wusste sie zu wenig über ihre Umgebung und wo sich ein Mauseloch verbergen könnte, durch das sie fliehen konnte...  
  
Langsam, wie ein schlafender Geist legte sie ihre Arme um ihre Brust und rollte sich so in die warme heilende Flüssigkeit ein. Und während sich die Wärme in ihr sammelte, sammelte sie die Kraft und den Mut die sie brauchte, um endlich ihre Augen zu öffnen und den Blick der goldenen Augen voller Hass und Missgunst zu erwidern. Niemals wieder würde sie einer niederen Kreatur wie ihm Schwäche zeigen, niemals würde sie ihn gewinnen lassen.  
  


******************************************

**A/N** *total am Ende und sprachlos*... (-.-)zzZ  
**PS**: Da ich vor ein paar Tagen „Fluch der Karibik" (der is echt witzich) gesehen hab, lass ich mir die Idee Vegeta/Pirat hier mal offiziell patentieren *lol* (obwohl die Vorstellung ja doch ein wenig seltsam/ulkig is, ne?). Mein nächstes Projekt wird aber vielleicht 'ne Vampirstory. Mal sehen, is ja noch ein „bissl" Zeit bis dahin!

Reviews:  
  


Kamika-chan: *lol* Um ehrlich zu sein, eigentlich lass ich meine liebsten Chara ganz gern mal leiden (ja, ich bin ein Sadist, ich weiß... *wuahahahah*). Die Story muss ja auch ein bissl dramatischer werden, obwohl sie nicht so dramatisch werden wird, wie ich geplant hatte. Na ja, vermutlich... Ich bin mir da noch net so ganz sicher. Ich hab nämlich meine Idee schon woanders gelesen (ja, da denkt man mal, man hat 'ne Weltsensations-Idee und da hatte sie schon jemand vorher... wieso wird nur jeder Anflug von Kreativität sofort wieder zunichte gemacht *heul*?).  
  
Tamahome-Jigoku: Hm, da bin ich als „kleiner" Sadist ja doch nicht so allein ^.^ ! Zarbon gefällt mir ganz gut in dieser Rolle und ich fand ihn eigentlich auch toll – ein kranker Chara ist ein guter Chara *g* (zumindest ich steh meistens total auf die kranken oder ganz ganz bösen Jungs Y ¬¬' ).  
  
Six-83: Der „Ar***tritt" kommt noch, genau ^^ (da muss ich ja kein großes Geheimnis draus machen)! Allerdings muss ich bis dahin irgendwas finden, was mich wahnsinnig + irre sauer macht, damit ich auch schön aggressiv schreiben kann (ich bin ja sonst so Herzensgut *loool*.. ja ja, wer's glaubt *ähem*). Auf jeden Fall hoffe ich, dass das Gekloppe halbwegs dann in Ordnung sein wird.  
  
Seepferd-Chan: Ich hatte den 1 Band von Seimaden eine Zeit lang im Regal stehen und wusste nicht, ob ich die Serie fortsetzen soll. Jetzt hab ich mal spontan bis 9 fortgesetzt, ich find's irgendwie angenehmer, wenn man nicht auf einen neuen Band warten muss, sondern mal 2 – 3 auf einen Schlag kaufen kann ^^ ! Ein bissl kitschige Liebelei muss ja auch mal sein *g*.  
  
Anonym: ^^ Besser spät als nie *lol*. Ne ne, ich freu mich über jede Review und über jeden Leser (mal als kleinen Wink an ff.net, den Zugriffszähler mal wieder zu aktivieren *zwinka zwinka*). Ich fühl mich geehrt, dass ich unter deinen Favoriten bin (was kann man sich als Autor *na ja, das bin ich ja net wirklich* mehr wünschen?).  
  
Ischira: 200... wer weiß? Aber es geht ja hier nicht um die Reviews, sondern um die Story (*pling* hoppla.. da is mir unerklärlicherweise der Heiligenschein runtergefallen ^^°).

Alles Liebe und bis bald!!!


	23. Message

**A/N **Ihr wisst ja sicher, dass es mir echt leid tut, dass ich so lange brauche. Aber ich hab momentan wirklich keine Zeit. Ich muss mich erst in die neue Schule einleben und mich dem neuen Lernsystem anpassen bzw. mir eins ausdenken ^^° ! Eigentlich hätte ich diese Story beenden sollen, bevor die Schule wieder losging, aber das hab ich ja jetzt leider nimmer geschafft. Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir net allzu bös.  
  


**Enjoy folks!  
  
**

**********************************

Saiya-jin Flowers  
  


23. Message  
  


Kalter Schweiß tropfte unaufhörlich auf den Boden, glitzernde Tropfen prallten in einer graziösen Leichtigkeit harsch auf den harten Stein. Die blutrote Sonne war bereit, ihren Platz den unzähligen Sternen zu überlassen und war dem endlosen Beobachten müde.  
  
Vegeta's Fäuste schlugen in blinder Rage zu, er wusste nicht wirklich, auf was er einschlug und was er zerstörte oder verletzte. Die Zeit war nicht relevant, nun galt nur der Drang, seine Zerstörungslust zu befriedigen. Tage schmolzen dahin und die Ohnmacht, die sich um ihn gelegt hatte war zu frustrierend, um sie schlicht ohne Rebellion hinzunehmen.  
  
Tage waren vergangen, waren an ihm vorbeigezogen, als wären sie nichts als ein winziges Sandkorn, das durch die Sanduhr lief... ja, und so war es schließlich auch. Wieder umspülten ihn die Gedanken, die er schon so oft gedacht und so oft verbannt hatte. Freezer war sein ständiger Begleiter geworden und auch das Bild, das eingebrannte Bild seiner Onna, die in den Armen eines Monsters fast zu verbluten schien. Sie jagten ihn, Tag und Nacht, bei jedem Atemzug. Und auch das Gefühl des stockenden Blutes, das vor Schock stehen geblieben zu sein schien, vor Schock, Bulma so gesehen zu haben und vor Schock, solch tiefe Gefühle dabei empfunden zu haben. Andererseits aber begann sein Körper zu kochen, sich aufzubäumen vor Hass, Wut und Frust.  
  
In ihm herrschte ein Gefühlschaos, das sich nicht vermengen ließ und so weiter und weiter in ihm wütete. Seine Fäuste verlangsamten sich, als schließlich eine Wand des Raumes der Belastung nicht mehr stand hielt und vor sich hinbröckelnd zusammen sackte. Keuchend stieß sich die brennende Luft aus Vegeta's Lungen, das Pochen seines Herzens raunte dröhnend in seinen Ohren. Bewegungslos stand er schließlich da, eingehüllt in Staub, der auf seinem von Schweiß überströmten Körper kleben blieb...  
  
"Du bist nicht Schuld..."  
  
Weit entfernt hörte Vegeta die tiefe Stimme. Er hätte sie nicht einordnen können, wäre es nicht offensichtlich, dass es Kakarott war, der ihn in diesem Zustand der Rage und Wut ansprach. Ein Knurren grollte durch Vegeta's Rachen, er glich einer Zeitbombe, die jeden Augenblick explodieren konnte... wortwörtlich. Verflucht, er wollte nicht über dieses Thema nachdenken, dann wollte er schon gar nicht darüber sprechen und dieses einfältige Gefasel hören.... - und... natürlich war ER schuld!  
  
"Hast du mir etwas von Radditz zu berichten? Wenn nicht – verschwinde!"  
  
Kühl warf er Kakarott diese Worte zu, hoffend, dass dieser kapierte, dass er nicht darüber sprechen wollte und die Änderung des Themas ohne murren akzeptierte. Er würdigte ihn keines Blickes, als er den so ziemlich gänzlich zerstörten Raum durchquerte und ein Handtuch um seinen Nacken legte, das noch halbwegs vom Staub verschont worden war.  
  
"Er hat den Großteil der möglichen Verstecke ausfindig gemacht und auch durch... sucht.... Vegeta?"  
  
Ein tiefes Seufzen unterdrückend folgte Kakarott Vegeta, der während seines Berichtes den Raum.. oder was noch davon übrig war... verlassen hatte. Vegeta konnte manchmal schon ziemlich aufmüpfig sein. Aber es war verständlich, nichts war schlimmer als Machtlosigkeit und die herrschte gerade unaufhörlich in diesem Palast. Kakarott selbst hatte sich inzwischen im Griff, er akzeptierte die Tatsache, dass Bulma in den Fängen dieses Tyrannen war. Aber er wusste, dass sie durchhalten würde, bis sie sie finden würden, und auch dessen war er sich sicher. Sein positives Denken hatte sich nach den ersten Tagen wieder eingestellt, auch, wenn ein stechender Schmerz tief in ihm und an ihm nagte.  
  
Sein größtes Problem war aber Chichi, sie war außer sich gewesen, als sie davon erfahren hatte und hatte diesmal noch enthusiastischer als sonst das Königsblut verflucht. Kakarott hätte nicht unbedingt gedacht, dass das noch zu steigern wäre... In den letzten beiden Tagen aber hatte die Wut nachgelassen und die Tränen hatten ihren Triumph gefeiert. Sie weinte viel und heftig, doch auch das würde nachlassen und seine Umarmung hatte sie bis jetzt noch immer getröstet.  
  
Seine größte SORGE jedoch war nun auf Seiten Vegeta's. Er hatte seine ruhige, gelassene und auch kühle Art verloren und zeigte nur noch eine verzerrte Maske aus Hass und Schmerz. Auch wenn es die meisten nicht sahen und er es mit einem hasserfüllten Blick kaschierte, Kakarott fand den tiefen Ausdruck des Schmerzes in seinen Zügen. Vegeta spielte die Rolle des eiskalten und unerschütterlichen Saiyan no Ou, doch so bravourös wie in den vielen brenzligen Situationen davor war er dabei nicht. Die dunklen Augenringe verrieten die schlaflosen Nächte, die er hinter sich haben musste. Nächte, in denen man viel und lange nachdenken konnte und musste, in denen die Schuld immer und immer wieder auf einen selbst zurückfiel.  
  
Der große Saiyan lehnte sich schließlich an den Türrahmen des königlichen Badezimmers, in dem sich Vegeta das staubige und müde Gesicht wusch und schließlich mit leeren Augen in den Spiegel blickte.  
  
"Ich weiß, du glaubst sie schafft das problemlos und hält durch, bis wir sie finden. Aber bist du wirklich so naiv zu glauben, dass er darauf wartet, bis sie selbst aufgibt?" Ein bitteres Lachen schallte nach Vegeta's kühlen Worten durch den Raum. „Er tut das, um mich in eine Stresssituation zu bringen, um mich aus der Ruhe zu bringen und er glaubt, mich damit zu dummen und unvorsichtigen Schritten zu bewegen. Er wird sie töten, wenn er von seinem kranken Spiel genug hat und dann wird er mit seiner Armee hier einfallen."  
  
"Wir werden sie finden, bevor das passiert..."  
  
Eine kleine Regung blitzte in Vegeta's Zügen auf, hatte er doch selbst so viele Male sich selbst erlaubt, diese Hoffnung beruhigend in seinen Gedanken vorherrschen zu lassen. Aber mit der Zeit, kam auch seine Bitterkeit und die Hoffnung verschwand, wie ein Kerzenlicht im Sturm.  
  
"Das Universum ist groß, Kakarott. Er könnte überall sein... Ironischerweise aber, kann er nur in der Nähe sein, da er ja schließlich einen Angriff plant."  
  
Eine nachdenkliche Stille trat ein und beiden Saiyan wurde ein weiteres Mal kalt und grausam bewusst, dass die Situation und Realität nicht so einfach war. Die Stecknadel im Heuhaufen, sie war da und doch unmöglich zu sehen und finden.  
  


*~~**~~*  
  


Ketten klirrten im dunklen Raum, an ein unheimliches Geisterschloss erinnernd. Doch wäre ein Geisterschloss um einiges angenehmer gewesen als das, was in diesem Raum schon so viele Male in den letzten Tagen passiert wäre.  
  
Blut floss in Strömen und die Wände schienen inzwischen den metallischen Geruch des roten Elixiers aufgesogen zu haben. Bulma blickte leer und gelassen ins Nichts. Die Prozedur war ihr zu bekannt und zu monoton, als dass sie noch von irgendetwas geschockt oder überrascht werden könnte. Peitschenhiebe, Kratzer, Messerstiche, Schläge, nichts von diesen Folterinstrumenten war ihr unbekannt, die ihr Wunden zufügten, die ihr Körper unmöglich selbst jemals heilen könnte.  
  
Schmerz war inzwischen ein alltägliches Gefühl geworden, sie hatte sich rasch damit abgefunden. Sie atmete flach, während Zarbon's Klinge über ihren Körper strich. Ihm war es wohl egal, mit was er sie aufschlitzte, wenn er sie nur aufschlitzen konnte. Wie viel Perversität und Krankheit musste in einem solchen Geist stecken! Ein Geist, der Glück, Erregung, Befriedigung und Zufriedenheit erst erlangte, wenn er Blut gerochen, gesehen und gespürt hatte.  
  
Zarbon gluckste vergnügt während die Klinge seines edlen Messers über die Brust der Saiyan strich, deren Kälte ihre Nippel zusammenzog und sie sich - für ihn erregend – ihm entgegenstreckten. Hie und da war seine Gier zu groß und die scharfe Klinge des Messers zog sich langsam durch Fleisch und Haut. Natürlich war es anregender, wenn er sie mit seinen eigenen Händen verunstaltete und ihr Blut direkt über seine Haut lief, doch könnte er dann nicht das tun, was er sich heute für sie ausgedacht hatte.  
  
Langsam verließ sein Messer ihre Haut und wanderte von seinen bebenden Händen geführt zu den vielen Kerzen, die den Raum spärlich erhellten. Die Flammen loderten leicht, als der Luftzug seiner Bewegung über sie strich, schwangen dann aber wieder in ihre übliche, nach oben strebende Position ein. Zarbon hielt die blitzende Klinge direkt in das rötliche Gelb, was das kleine Feuer jeder Kerze schwarzen Ruß ausspucken ließ.  
  
Zarbon beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln sein Opfer, das leblos vor sich hinstarrte. Lange hatte sie ihn nicht mehr mit einem Schrei oder einem Wimmern erfreut, doch heute würde sie sich bestimmt wieder zu seinem Vergnügen unter Schmerzen winden.  
  
Ohne Zeit und kostbare Hitze zu vergeuden presste er nach langer ungeduldiger Wartezeit die vor Ruß nun schwarze Klinge zwischen die Brüste der Saiyan und lauschte dem zischend verbrennenden Geräusch. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, verfiel dann aber in ihre leblose Haltung zurück. Frustriert knurrte Zarbon über diese schwache Resonanz und führte die Klinge schließlich wieder durch Haut und Fleisch.  
  
Tatsächlich spürte Bulma eine andere Art von Schmerz und hatte es schwer, einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. In ihrem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen, als sie den Geruch ihres eigenen, verbrannten Fleisches in die Nase bekam und Übelkeit drückte ätzend und bitter ihren Magen zusammen. Trotzdem war dies bei weitem nicht das schlimmste, das sie bis jetzt gespürt hatte. Ihr Schweif, der bekanntlich der Schwachpunkt eines jeden Saiyan war, war nun schon des öfteren Stück für Stück abgeschnitten worden. Ein unerträglicher Schmerz, der einem glücklicherweise sofort das Schwarz vor Augen trieb. Sie wusste, dass sie mit ihrer Ruhe dieses Biest Zarbon wütend machte und sich selbst nichts Gutes damit tat, doch würde er genau so motiviert weiter machen, wenn sie einen Laut von sich geben würde, um sie noch lauter schreien zu hören.  
  
Bulma hatte inzwischen gelernt, dass sie alles hinnehmen musste, um nicht zum Aufgeben gebracht zu werden. Sie hortete ihre Stärke in sich, um sie im passenden Augenblick einsetzen zu können. Seit Tagen, seit sie hier war hatte sie sich ihre Umgebung eingeprägt, hatte jeden Raum, jede Tür, die auf dem Weg zu den Regenerationstanks, zu ihrem Zimmer und diesem Raum hier lagen in ihrem Kopf registriert. Bald würde es soweit sein, bald würde sie ihren Plan in die Wirklichkeit umsetzten. Alles was es brauchte war eine Gelegenheit und irgendwann würde sich die einstellen.  
  


~~~~~~  
  


Zusammensackend fiel der leblose Körper Bulma's in die Hände ihres Peinigers, als er sie von den schweren Ketten befreite. Nur schleppend nahm ihr Geist Umgebung und Geschehnisse nun wahr und doch hätte sie schwören können, einige geschockte Laute von den Dienern gehört zu haben, die mit geduckter Haltung durch die Gänge schlichen. Sie war nun, nach Stunden des Schmerzes bestimmt kein schöner Anblick, ein Anblick der einem vermutlich die Übelkeit in den Magen trieb. Ein unmerklich bitteres Lachen drückte sich durch das angestaute Blut in ihrer Kehle, bis schließlich nur ein leise glucksender Laut zu hören war.  
  
Nach einigen Aussetzern bemerkte Bulma schließlich, dass sie sich wieder in einem dieser großen Tanks befand. Sie war wohl schon länger hier, da ihre Wunden bereits geschlossen und nur noch einige kurze Narben zu sehen waren. Sich einrollend verbarg sie ihren Körper und suchte mit müden Augen die Umgebung ab.  
  
Kleine Wellen projizierten sich von den gefüllten Tanks auf die Wänden, tauchten alles in eine meerähnliche Kulisse. Kleine Lichter blitzten in allen Farben hie und da, die zum leichteren Umgang mit den Steuerelementen dienten. Und schließlich entdeckte sie auch die Gestalt, die sie immer entdeckte, wenn sie die Augen öffnete. Zarbon, wie man ihn, dieses Biest nannte, lehnte lässig gegen die Wand. Doch sie spürte nicht wie inzwischen gewohnt seinen Blick auf sich. Sein Kopf neigte sich nach unten, schien unkonzentriert... wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie gemeint, dass er eingenickt war.  
  
Lange starrte sie auf die bewegungslose Figur, die sie nur schwer durch die Flüssigkeit erkennen konnte. Sie fühlte sich in ein Standbild hineinversetzt, während abertausende Gedanken durch ihren Kopf rasten und brauchte einige Minuten, um diese zu ordnen. Schließlich blieb nur noch ein Gedanke übrig, der laut inmitten der anderen nach ihr schrie.  
  
Blitzartig bewegte sich ihr Körper durch die runde Kapsel und mit aller Kraft die in ihr steckte riss sie das Abflussventil aus der Verankerung. Langsam lief das grünliche Wasser blubbernd ab und ließ schlussendlich nur einige Tropfen zurück, die am Körper der jungen Saiyan haften blieben. Das leise Zischen der Tür, die sich nun automatisch öffnete alarmierte sie, zu Zarbon zu blicken, der noch immer unbeweglich an der selben Stelle stand. Innerlich aufatmend trat sie vorsichtig mit den Zehenspitzen aus dem Tank und griff sich die enge Kleidung, die wie immer für sie bereit gelegt war und die alle Dienerinnen hier trugen. Es genügte wohl nicht die tagtägliche Demütigung, auch ihre Körper wurden ohne Skrupel zur Schau gestellt. Doch für Bulma würde das nun ein Ende haben.  
  
Geräuschlos schlich sie am leise schnarchenden Zarbon vorbei, den Atem anhaltend, bis sie die Tür erreichte. Mit zitternder Hand drückte sie auf den Knopf, der die Tür geräuschvoll zur Seite schieben ließ. Zusammenzuckend wollte sie nach Zarbon sehen, wurde aber im nächsten Augenblick von starken Händen gegen die Wand gedrückt. Das schmale Grinsen des Grünlings, strahlte ihr entgegen, amüsiert und sich lustigmachend.  
  
"Na na na, kleine Saiya-jin. Sei artig, sonst muss ich dich wohl oder übel bestrafen."  
  
Sein verzerrtes Lachen schmerzte in ihren Ohren, während er sie immer stärker gegen die Wand drückte, seine Finger immer mehr in ihre Arme Grub. Wut sammelte sich in ihrem Herzen, Wut, Schmerz und Kampfgeist stiegen seit langem wieder animalisch in ihr hoch. Sie hatte genug von diesem dummen, kranken Spielchen, sie wolle nachhause, zurück zu Geborgenheit. Sie hatte all dies so satt und mit allem Hass, der in ihr heiß pochte schleuderte sie ihr Knie in seine Weichteile (A/N Wuah, was für ein Ausdruck, sorry, aber was soll man sonst dazu sagen ^^°).  
  
Überrascht von ihrer Reaktion und dem unerträglichen Stechen das von seiner sensibelsten Stelle ausging ließ er los und krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Bulma blickte abschätzig auf das Bündel vor ihr, das sich wohl mehr aus Schock als Schmerz vor ihr wand.  
  
"Nun kleiner Zarbon, vielleicht hättest du mal besser artig bleiben sollen..."  
  
Grinsend ließ sie noch einen letzten vernichtend abfälligen Blick auf Zarbon zurück und rannte schließlich auf den Korridor hinaus, zielstrebig in die Richtung, die sie sich eingeprägt hatte. Keuchend presste sich ihr Atem aus ihren Lungen, während ihr Herz vor Aufregung und auch Angst schmerzhaft pochte.  
  
Nervös blieb sie stehen, als sie die Wache vor der Brücke entdeckte, ihrem ersehnten Ziel. Langsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, schlich sich lautlos durch den verdunkelten Gang bis sie nur noch wenige Schritte von der zu ihr seitlich stehenden Wache stand. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug sammelte sie ihre Kraft und stürzte schließlich auf die Wache zu, die kaum erfasste, was mit ihr geschah und Sekunden später bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag.  
  
Mit zufriedenem Lächeln öffnete Bulma die Tür und war angenehm überrascht, keine weitere Person im Raum zu entdecken. Freudig sprang sie über den leblosen Körper der Wache und schlüpfte in den Raum, der durch viele blinkende Knöpfe und Lichter erhellt wurde. Wie töricht es war, die Brücke eines Raumschiffs unbemannt zu lassen, doch war es wohl mitten in der Nacht, wenn sie ihr Gefühl nicht täuschte, und auch Bastarde und Monster schienen ihren Schlaf zu brauchen.  
  
Mit einem weiteren tiefen Atemzug stellte sie sich vor das Armaturenbrett und drückte einige Knöpfe. Als Kind hatte sie immer mit der Steuerung des Raumschiffs gespielt, dessen Kommando Bardock geführt hatte und seltsamer Weise hatte sie wohl stets die richtigen gedrückt und einmal sogar das Raumschiff tatsächlich zum fliegen gebracht, was nicht unbedingt zu Bardock's Freude gewesen war. Schien wohl angeboren zu sein oder so. Schweiß bildete sich nun allerdings auf ihrer Stirn, als sie nicht die richtigen Knöpfe finden konnte. Nervös drückte sie an einigen Schaltern herum, die das Raumschiff teils auch leicht erschüttern ließen. Panik stieg langsam in ihr auf, bis sich schließlich Frust-Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln bildeten. Und schlussendlich war sie nahe der Verzweiflung, als sie endlich den Schriftzug „Send Message" vor sich blinken sah.  
  
Ein Freudenschrei unterdrückend tippte sie mit zitternden Händen als „Empfänger" die Koordinaten Vegeta-sei's und in der Nachricht die Koordinaten ein, die auf einem kleineren Bildschirm blinkten und den Standort des Raumschiffs angaben. Angst durchflutete ihren Körper, als sie schwere Schritte sich gefährlich nahen hörte. Mit dem Wort „Freezer" beendete sie nervös schaudernd die Nachricht mit inzwischen unkontrollierbar bebenden Händen und drückte „Send".  
  


**********************************

**A/N **Ich muss mich kurzfassen... also.. hm, ich beeil mich, so schnell wie möglich das nächste Kapitel hinzubekommen, kann aber leider nix versprechen. Aber es werden eh nimmer allzu viele kommen. Ich weiß halt noch nicht, wie das Ende sein wird. Ich hätte mal gern was wirklich düsteres, also ein UNhappy-End . ! Mal guck'n.  
  
  
Reviews:  
  


Kamika-chan: *lol* Ich hätt dir den Nicht-Sadist vooooll abgenommen (ja sowieso...). Das blöde is halt, dass ich voll die Vampir-Inspiration hab und dafür für meine jetzigen Stories keine... Eigentlich schon, aber wo nimmt man die Zeit her um 3 FFs abzutippen Oo ?! Und so vergess ich das Meiste der Ideen halt einfach wieder *g*.  
  
Rikku: Oho, dankeschön ^^ ! Es freut mich zu hören, dass ich die Chara nicht vollkommen verschandelt hab (mein Selbstkritiker sagt mir hie und da nämlich schon mal die negative Meinung dazu) und dass ich die Spannung doch noch ein wenig aufrecht halten kann. Also ein riesiges DANKE!!!!  
  
Tamahome Jigoku: *lol* Zarbon (vorsicht möglicher Spoiler *g*) hätt ich als Schlüsselfigur in einem sehr düsteren Ende vorgesehen. Aber ich weiß ja net, ob ich dann Briefbomben oder sonst was bekomm, wenn ich das Ende wirklich mal ohne Happy schreibe ^^° ! Oh, und ENDLICH mal jemand, der Sephie auch mag!!  
  
Seepferd-Chan: Jo, völlig klar *g*. Ich wollt mir FdK ja noch mal angucken, aber is dann doch net dazu gekommen. Aber Jonny spielt diese schwankende Bewegung und den Charakter schon superklasse, muss man zugeben.  
  
Ischira: Na na, Zarbon find ich eigentlich voll in Ordnung, er is nur völlig krank (is das net toll? ^.^). Vielleicht hatte er ja 'ne schlimme Kindheit oder so *lol*.  
  
nichan: *rotanlauf* Öh, danke, aber sooo gut bin ich doch auch net *verlegen Däumchendreh*  
  
Six83: Ich hab zwar keinen Unikram am Hals, aber so was ähnliches.. von daher kann ich dir ehrlich sagen, ich weiß genau wie das ist -.- ! Mei, jetzt weiß ich, wie schön man's in so 'ner ganz normalen Schule hatte. Na ja, ich denke, man wird wohl Vegeta vorerst (wenn überhaupt) als Vampir erleben. Pirat war zwischenzeitlich nur eine Idee, ob ich sie umsetze ist 'ne ganz andere Sache ¬¬ !

So, dann mal danke für alle Kommentare!  
Macht's gut, passt auf euch auf und bis zum nächsten Mal!


	24. Sightings

**A/N** _ALLES LIEBE ZU WEIHNACHTEN_!!!!! Na ja, ich weiß nicht, ob das hier noch rechtzeitig hochgeladen wird, aber ich hab mich beeilt und bin schließlich bis zum Weichnachtsabend fertig geworden *juppi*. Eigentlich wollt ich euch das erste Kapitel zu „_Bloddy Nights_" (Vampirstory ^.^) „schenken", bin aber hiermit leider erst so spät fertig geworden. Aber, wenn ihr wollt, dann lad ich es spätestens zu Neujahr gern rauf!!!  
  
Es wird noch 1 Kapitel geben, wo schließlich das Finale sein wird. Aber ich kann euch nicht versprechen, dass es ein Happy-End geben wird. Obwohl dann sicher einige Beschwerden kommen würden, ich würde doch gerne mal so was wagen. Mal seh'n....  
  
Für die, dies nich wissen (ich wusst es nich...) Sightings = Ziele (klingt besser als „Goals").  
  
Enjoy Folks!

**********************************  
  
**Saiya-jin Flowers**

**24. Sightings**

Schwarze, leere Augen schweiften über das Nachts karg wirkende Land. Wieder war eine dieser Nächte angebrochen. Eine Zeit der Unruhe, des Nachdenkens und damit der Qual. Nach endlosen Stunden, wie es ihm schien, hatte Vegeta es nun schließlich endlich geschafft, Kakarott von sich abzuschütteln und hatte sich in seine Räumlichkeiten zurückgezogen.  
  
Sein heutiges „Training", das an sich ein einziger Wutausbruch gewesen war, hatte nicht den Effekt gebracht, den er sich erhofft hatte. Genau genommen hatten seine Trainingseinheiten überhaupt keine Wirkung mehr. Er war nicht entspannt, nicht ausgeglichen, nicht beruhigt wie es sonst immer gewesen war. All seine Muskeln schienen sich zusammen zu ziehen, als würde ein Krampf seinen ganzen Körper schmerzhaft lähmen. Sein Atem presste sich bebend, nahezu zitternd aus seinen Lungen, als sich ein Gefühl der Atemnot einsetzte.  
  
Knurrend ignorierte er die ungewöhnlichen Zeichen seines Körpers und konzentrierte seinen leeren Blick schließlich wieder auf das nächtliche Vegeta-sei. Er hatte es sich lange nicht eingestehen wollen, doch... sie fehlte ihm. Ihr Geruch schwand langsam aus den Laken, aus seinem Zimmer und auch aus seinen Gedanken. Er erinnerte sich nur noch schwer an ihn, an dieses beruhigend süßliche Aphrodisiakum, das seine Sinne jedes Mal verwirrt hatte, wenn er seine feine Nase über ihren Nacken strich und damit ihre Haut zum schaudern brachte.  
  
Wie viele Nächte hatte er nun schon schlaflos mit diesen Gedanken verbracht? Und wie oft hatte er sich schon gefragt, warum er dies tat? Warum er sich mehr Sorgen um sie, als um alles andere, als um sein Volk machte? Er hatte es aufgegeben, nach einer Antwort zu suchen.  
  
Überrascht zuckte er zusammen, als sich plötzlich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete. Bereit denjenigen zurechtzuweisen, der sein Gemach ohne anzuklopfen betreten hatte verschränkte er mit mürrischer Mine seine Arme und betrachtete die keuchende Wache, die nun vor ihm stramm stand.  
  
"Du wagst es, das königliche Zimmer einfach so zu betreten?" Donnernd hallte Vegeta's Stimme dem jungen Saiyan um die Ohren, dessen Brust sich heftig hob und senkte.  
  
"Verzeiht, Hoheit! Aber man beauftragte mich euch umgehend mitzuteilen, dass soeben eine dringende Nachricht angekommen ist und Radditz bittet euch, so schnell wie möglich zur Zentrale zu begeben."  
  
Ohne den jungen Mann noch weiter zu beachten stapfte Vegeta an ihm vorbei und lief sofort in Richtung des Steuerzentrums des Palastes. Er war diesen Weg in den letzten Wochen unzählige Male gegangen und war bereits so routiniert, dass ihn seine Schritte wie von fremder Hand gesteuert führten. Eine Unruhe stieg mit jedem dieser Schritte auf, die seinen Körper innerlich zum Beben brachte, bittere Sorgen wüteten in seinem Inneren. Was nur? Was nur wenn...  
  
Den Kopf ungläubig schüttelnd schluckte er seine Gedanken hinunter und verstaute sie tief in die düsteren Schatten seiner Zweifel. So wie er es immer machte, wenn etwas drohte, ihn nervös zu machen, er verschob es, verdrängte es, vergrub es. Wenn er es nicht sah, so dachte er auch nicht daran. Ein emotionsloses Leben zu führen war nicht schwierig, solange man wusste, wie man seine seelischen Peinigungen zu handhaben hatte. Mit versteinerter Mine trat er durch die Tür, die zum „technischen" Teil des Palastes führte und gelangte so auch direkt zu dessen Zentrum. Wie sehr er diese Räume, diese vielen Lichter und Monitore in letzter Zeit zu hassen gelernt hatte...  
  
"Hoheit, es freut mich, dass Ihr so schnell hier her kommen konntet."  
  
"Was willst du?" Vegeta blickte mürrisch in die Augen des Saiyan, der ihm nun gegenüberstand und ihn freudig anlächelte.  
  
"Nun, wir haben eine äußerst aufschlussreiche Nachricht erhalten, die Euch sehr interessieren wird." Radditz verwies auf einen großen Monitor in der Mitte des Raumes, auf dem einige Koordinaten blinkten. „Dies sind, wie es zumindest scheint, die Koordinaten Freezer's, beziehungsweise seines Verstecks."  
  
Vegeta's rechte Augenbraue hob sich, während er die Zahlen und Buchstaben betrachtete. „Was genau macht dich so sicher, dass dies die echten Koordinaten sein sollen?"  
  
"Tatsächlich ist es keines Falls sicher, aber wer auch die Nachricht geschickt hat, sie wurde definitiv von Freezer's Schiff geschickt. Außerdem ist dies in einem Quadranten, den wir nicht beachtet hatten. Es ist nicht weit von hier, vielleicht einige Tage mit den Kriegsschiffen und Eurem neuesten Schiff höchstens 24 Stunden."  
  
Vegeta starrte noch immer auf den Bildschirm wo Freezer's Wappen als ‚Absender' deutlich zu erkennen war. Nach und nach verbreiterten sich seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen. Wenn er es genau betrachtete, war dies wirklich ein sehr interessantes Versteck, das Freezer sich ausgesucht haben könnte... oder hatte. Der Planet lag praktisch vor ihrer Nase, verursachte durch seine primitiven Strahlen und Energie aber so viele Störungsfelder, dass Ortungsgeräte falsch anschlugen oder teils sogar ganz ausfielen. Nicht nur das, selbst Geräte, Maschinen und Computer fielen aus oder hatten Fehlfunktionen. Allein dadurch wäre dieses Sonnensystem eine gefährliche Zone, ganz zu schweigen von einem sehr ungünstigen, aber wie es schien, unbeachteten Verstecks.  
  
"Soeben werden die Verschlüsselungscodes untersucht und entschlüsselt. Sollte dies tatsächlich von Freezer's Schiff geschickt worden sein, können wir es damit zu 100% nachweisen."  
  
Vegeta blickte noch immer auf den Bildschirm, seine Gedanken überschlugen sich förmlich. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug versuchte er Klarheit in sich und sein verwirrtes Denken zu bringen. Es hatte in den letzten Wochen keine gute Nachrichten, keinen Erfolg gegeben, war es nicht so? Warum also sollte er sich nun so skeptisch geben, wenn es endlich einen Funken der Hoffnung gab? Mit einem innerlichen zufriedenen Lächeln blieb nur noch ein Gedanke übrig, der aus ihm herausschrie.  
  
"Macht mein Schiff bereit und bereitet die Flotte vor. Sobald die Codes entschlüsselt sind, brechen wir auf."  
  


*~~**~~*  
  


Stille umgab die schier toten Räume des Schiffes. Eine so tiefe Stille, dass einem kalte Schauer über den Rücken fuhren und das Blut langsam zu gefrieren schien. Bulma klammerte sich an sich selbst und drückte sich in eine dunkle Ecke. Dort kauerte sie nun schon Minutenlang, immer und immer wieder mit der Einbildung, Schritte zu hören. Doch nun war es still. So still, dass sie sich nicht traute, mit einem tiefen Atemzug Luft in ihre Lungen zu pumpen. Jedes noch so leise Geräusch schien einem Beben gleich zu sein. Seit Stunden versteckte sie sich nun schon hier, wie ein gejagtes Tier, das kurz vor seiner Erbeutung stand.  
  
Sie war an ihre physischen und psychischen Grenzen getrieben worden und nun ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Selbstbewusstheit und Mut waren mehr und mehr aus ihrem Körper gewichen und sie hatte es satt. Sie hatte es satt, Blut sehen zu müssen, das dumpfe Geräusch von Schlägen hören zu müssen. Sie hatte die Nachricht geschickt und ihr Ziel erreicht. Damit hatte sie ihre letzten Kräfte mobilisiert und nun, wo war nun ihr Ziel? Panisch suchte sie danach, doch konnte nichts finden, nichts sehen.  
  
Zuckend zogen sich all ihre Muskeln zusammen, als sie deutlich Schritte hörte, die durch die Gänge hallten. Jeder dumpfe Fußaufschlag näherte sich stetig, wurde lauter und klarer. Bulma kannte diese Schritte, diesen schweren, mürrischen Gang - er gehörten Zarbon und sie wusste, dass er verdammt wütend war. Er schien beinahe jeden Fußtritt auf den Boden zu schlagen und somit begann es nach und nach in ihren Ohren zu dröhnen.  
  
Keuchend umklammerte sie ihre Beine, als sein langer Schatten auf die Wand fiel. Selbst er schien sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen zu beobachten, selbst er schien nach ihr zu suchen und danach zu lechzen, sie in seinen dunklen Fingern zu zerfetzen. Mehr und mehr versuchte sie sich zusammen zu rollen, verschloss ihre Augen vor dem Schatten, der sich nährte und verschloss ihre Ohren vor den Schritten, die immer lauter wurden.  
  
Dann, als sie am Rücken gepackt und hochgezogen wurde, als ihre Augen zu ihrem Peiniger hinab blickten, in diesem Moment, schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Als würde sie die Szene als außenstehender Dritter betrachten, als würde sie um sich selbst und Zarbon herum gehen und sie beobachten, betrachtete sie, was nun geschah und geschehen würde.  
  
Zarbon hatte sie gepackt, mit wahnsinnigem und triumphierenden Lächeln, das Lächeln, das den Tod brachte.... ja, als würde der Tod selbst einem ins Gesicht grinsen. Und sie hing in seinem Griff, hing dort und blickte ihn nur an, mit leblosen, glanzlosen Augen, mit den Augen eines gebrochenen Wesens. So, wie sie nie hatte sein wollen, so, wie sie alle enttäuschen würde, wie sie Vegeta enttäuschen würde. Sollte es das wirklich gewesen sein? Sollte alles umsonst gewesen sein? All die Qual, die sie ohne zu murren auf sich genommen hatte? Diese lange Zeit, die sie sich von diesem Monster beinahe umbringen lassen hatte? Sollte sie all das hinnehmen, akzeptieren und nun einfach so sterben?  
  
Ein blitzschneller Schlag landete in Zarbon's Abdomen und schleuderte ihn mit einer Wucht gegen die Wand, dass sich diese mit ihm bog und schließlich zersplitterte. Jaulend schrie er auf, als schließlich der Schmerz durch seinen Körper zuckte. Trümmer regneten staubig auf ihn herab, die er mit wildestem Gefluche von sich stieß und sich langsam wieder aufrichtete. Grenzenlose Wut blitze in seinen Augen, als er den todgeweihten erblickte, der es gewagt hatte, ihn zu schlagen. Ohne noch eine weitere Sekunde zu verlieren stürzte er sich auf seinen Angreifer und schlug auf ihn ein. Doch er traf nicht, obwohl seine Fäuste mit dem bloßen Auge kaum noch zu erkennen waren und sie aus seinem blinden Wahnsinn immer schneller und schneller wurden. Er traf nicht... Ein Schrei des Zorns hallte in den Gängen wieder und riss die Wesen im Schiff schließlich alarmiert aus ihrem Schlaf.  
  
Zarbon keuchte und presste heiße Luft aus seinen Lungen. Frustriert knurre er aggressiv und wütend über sein Versagen, beruhigte sich nach und nach aber wieder. Nur schleichend fiel der benebelnde Schleier von seinen Augen und sein Blick wurde wieder klar. Kein Monster war es, das nun vor ihm stand, kein übermächtiger Gegner, kein mörderischer Abtrünniger. Nein, es war nur ein kleiner, verfluchter Saiyan. Und nicht nur das, es war eine schmächtige, schwache Frau... Ja, so war es doch? Sie konnte ihm, Zarbon, der rechten Hand Freezer's nichts anhaben, nicht wahr? Oh nein, das konnte sie nicht, sie war nur eine kleine, dumme Frau...  
  
Wieder kehrte ein durch und durch wahnsinniges Lächeln auf Zarbon's Lippen wieder. Von so einem kleinen Haustier ließ er sich doch nicht auf der Nase rumtanzen. Erzittern würde sie, erzittern und vor Angst und Schmerzen schreien und dann, dann würde er sie langsam, ganz langsam zu Tode quälen, bis sie darum flehen würde. Ja, sie würde ihn anflehen, sterben zu dürfen. Und vielleicht, wenn sie ganz lieb fragen würde, würde er es auch tun? Oh nein, er würde sie in einen Tank stecken und sie immer und immer wieder bis an den Rand des Todes bringen, langsam und schmerzhaft. Und dann, dann würde sie in den Abgrund des Wahnsinns fallen...  
  
Glucksend lief er langsam auf die blauhaarige Saiyan zu und streckte seine Arme nach ihr aus. Doch sein Lächeln verschwand, als sie ihre Arme zur Verteidigung hob und ihn kämpferisch anblickte. Mit einem tiefen Knurren wollte er schließlich nach ihr packen, doch wieder traf ein diesmal nicht ganz so kräftiger Schlag in seinen Bauch. Hustend taumelte er ein wenig zurück, doch eine weitere Welle der Wut trieb ihn voran und wieder wollte er sich auf sie stürzen.  
  
Doch diesmal trafen ihn einige, blitzschnelle Schläger, einer härter als der andere, die ihn schließlich zusammensacken ließen. Schmerz durchzuckte seine Glieder und schließlich schmeckte er sein eigenes, metallisches Blut, das langsam über seinen Körper floss. Wie konnte das nur sein? Er war Zarbon, er war stärker als alle anderen... Wie konnte ihn eine Frau zu Boden bringen? Wie konnte sie ihm Schmerz zufügen? Langsam und unter frustriertem Stöhnen hob er seinen Kopf und blickte schließlich mit verschwommenem Blick in die Augen der Saiyan, die ihn abschätzig musterte.  
  
"Nun, Zarbon... Es wäre doch besser gewesen, wenn DU artig gewesen währst, nicht wahr? Hat dir Freezer nicht beigebracht, dass man sich nicht mit einem Saiyan anlegen darf?"  
  
Leise lachend warf sie noch einen letzten Blick auf das Häufchen Elend, das vor ihr lag und lief schließlich aus dem zerstörten Raum in einen Gang. Nur noch lückenhaft erinnerte sie sich an diesen Teil des Schiffes, doch sie lief instinktiv immer weiter, mit einem neuen Ziel vor Augen. Sie würde eine Kapsel finden und mit ihr zurück nach Hause fliegen. Ja, weg von hier, weg von dieser Hölle und zurück zu Geborgenheit und Schutz, zurück zu Vegeta.  
  


*~~~~*  
  


Noch immer bröckelte der Staub von den Wänden und schaffte einen smogartigen Nebel, der sich auf die Atemwege legte und die Augen verklebte. Mitten in diesem Chaos aus Trümmern und blitzenden Stromkabeln lag Zarbon, vor Schock und Schmerz nicht in der Lage, sich zu bewegen. Röchelnd zog er die staubige Luft ein und konnte anschließend ein krampf- und schmerzhaftes Husten nicht unterdrücken.  
  
"Was für ein armseliges Bild..."  
  
Erschrocken wäre der grüne Kämpfer zusammengezuckt, hätte er sich nur richtig bewegen können. Er kannte diese kalte, ölige Stimme, die sich durch und durch abschätzig durch die Ohren schlängelte. Er konnte das spitze, hinterhältige Grinsen schier vor sich sehen, mit den schmalen Lippen seines Meisters Freezer. Und tatsächlich tauchte dessen Fratze schließlich verschwommen vor ihm auf.  
  
Freezer hatte sich über das Häufchen Elend gelehnt, das auf dem Boden blutend und nach Luft ringend lag. Lange hatte er Zarbon beobachtet und betrachtete nun seine Wunden aus der Nähe. Amüsiert zierte ein breites Grinsen sein Gesicht und ein glucksendes Lachen rauschte aus seiner Kehle. Oh ja, diese Wunden stammten von einem Saiya-jin und ganz offensichtlich von der Saiya-jin, für die Zarbon die Verantwortung übernommen hatte. Hm, welch eine Schmach, von einer Frau so zugerichtet zu werden.  
  
"Habe ich dir nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, kleiner Zarbon, dass du die Saiyan nicht unterschätzen sollst... dass du sie nicht zu sehr zurichten sollst?"  
  
Zarbon versuchte, darauf zu antworten, gab sein Vorhaben aber auf, als weitere Schmerzen durch seinen Körper zuckten und seine Kehle mit Sand gefüllt zu sein schien. Ja, wie armselig er nun wohl aussehen musste...  
  
"Es ist doch allgemein bekannt, dass ein Saiya-jin, der an den Rand des Todes getrieben wird, danach noch viel stärker als vorher ist. Faszinierende Wesen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Faszinierend, so war es. Jedoch war ein Saiya-jin einem Insekt, einem Virus gleich, der trotz aller Versuche doch nicht zu vernichten war. Ein ekliges Bakterium, das sich nicht abtöten ließ, egal was man machte und schließlich nur noch stärker und unzerstörbarer war. Oh, wie er diese Kreaturen hasste. Und nun, nun kroch eines dieser niederen Wesen durch sein Schiff. Angewidert versetzte er Zarbon einen heftigen Tritt, den ihn an eine weitere Wand beförderte.  
  
"Ein so unfähiges Stück wie du ist es nicht wert, mir zu dienen oder überhaupt auf dieser Welt zu kriechen."  
  
Ohne Zarbon eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen schritt er durch den Raum und überließ den Grünling seinem Schicksal. Er selbst würde sich nun auf die Suche nach dieser Made machen und sie eigenhändig zerquetschen. Die Zeit war gekommen, sie und ihre ganze Spezies auszulöschen und der Seuche „Saiya-jin" ein Ende zu bereiten.  
  


*~~~~*  
  


Düster lag ein Raum an einem der äußersten Punkte des Schiffes in nebliger Dunkelheit. Nur bei genauem Hinsehen konnte man einige Silhouetten erkennen, bis Bulma endlich den kleinen Lichtschalter entdeckt hatte. Dröhnend gingen die Lichter an und erhellten den Raum, schließlich konnte sie wirklich erkennen, dass sie den Zielpunkt erreicht hatte. Einige Raumkapseln ragten vor ihr in die Höhe und surrten leise vor sich hin.  
  
Freudig stieg sie über die 2 bewusstlosen Wachen, die sie sich für kurze Zeit vom Hals schaffen hatte müssen und studierte das Steuerpult, das die Andockstellen regelte. Ohne noch länger zu überlegen drückte sie wild darauf herum und befreite schließlich eine Kapsel von ihrer Halterung, die nun lautlos einige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte. Nachdem sie Antriebsstand und Sicherheit überprüft hatte, öffnete sie mit einem erleichterten Seufzen die Tür der Kapsel und begutachtete den Innenraum. Ja, sie würde sie sicher nach Hause bringen.  
  
Doch noch bevor sie ein Bein in die Kapsel stellen konnte, traf sie ein unsanfter Schlag in den Nacken. Erschrocken schrie sie auf und hielt sich die pochend schmerzende Stelle. Mit einem wütenden Knurren wollte sie ihrem heimtückischen Angreifer einen Fußtritt in die Rippen versetzen, doch es schien, als würde sie auf einen Stahlblock einschlagen. Leise winselnd zog sie ihr Bein zurück und betrachtete sich ihren Gegner. Doch es war nicht wie erwartet eine schwächliche Wache... es war Freezer selbst, der ihr amüsiert entgegen grinste.  
  
"Du dachtest wohl, du wärst stark, nur weil du Zarbon ein paar blaue Flecke verpassen konntest, nicht war? Nun, Kleine... glaubst du, du kannst es mit dem stärksten Wesen dieses Universums aufnehmen, ja?"  
  
Lachend packte er die perplexe Saiya-jin an der Kehle und drückte sie an die Außenschicht der Kapsel. Sein Lachen wurde stets lauter, als er ihr panisches Röcheln vernahm und drückte dadurch nur noch fester zu. Er würde noch ein bisschen mit ihr spielen und sie dann in die Hölle befördern und nach ihr, ihre gänzliche Rasse und den verfluchten Planeten, den die Saiyan verseuchten.  
  


**********************************  
  


**A/N** Jau, that's it ^^ ! Ich bin zwar nicht wirklich zufrieden (irgendwie is die Luft raus...), aber.. muss reichen, ganz einfach *g*. Ich möcht mich an dieser Stelle noch mal für die langen Wartezeiten entschuldigen. Aber momentan stehen Anatomie-Prüfung im Jänner + 7 weitere Prüfungen + Praktikum in 'nem Sozialzentrum vor mir. Ich hoffe ihr vergebt mir und bleibt mir weiter treu (ich will die 200 Reviews doch noch packen ^_^).  
  
Eine ruhige Zeit und schöne Feiertage und erholt euch gut!

Reviews:  
  
Kamika-Chan: *lol* Wär's echt soooo schlimm, wenn ich das tun würd. Na ja, ich würd wohl Briefe, die an mich adressiert sind erst mal vom Bombenkommando checken lassen müssen *hm*. Das wär natürlich ein bisschen umständlich, ja ja. Ich überleg's mir noch mal. Aber es gibt ganz sicher keine 2 Versionen (wie's teilweise ja gibt). Nö nö, entweder es is happy oder gar nich happy. Ja du, du bist da schon schlimm *tadel*. Aber wem kann man bitteschön böse sein, der solche Bilder malt??? *abwink*  
  
Seepferd-Chan: Hm, ich hoff ich hab dieses hier auch mal ein bisschen länger hin bekommen. Ich mach mich, oder? ^^ Na ja, es is einiges passiert, aber trotzdem werd ich immer länger *stolz guckt*.  
  
Ischira: He, ich hatte bis jetzt immer Happy Ends. Ok, ich hab erst eine Story wirklich beendet (von den Short Fics auf Animexx... damals mal abgesehen.. Wuah, war'n die schrecklich ¬¬). Nich streiken, nich doch *lieb guck*.  
  
Tamahome Jigoku: *lol* Mennoooo, das is soooo gemein. Ich dacht, da denkt keiner dran. Aber ne.. *mist*. Gut aufgepasst, muss ich schon sagen. Jetzt is'si stark, aber nicht stark genug *bwuahahahahaha*. Na endlich mal jemand, der nichts gegen ein schlimmes Ende hat. Hach, das is toll ^_^ !  
  
  



	25. Instinct

A/N *mit Konfetti um sich schmeißt und Sekt aufmacht* Jouuuuuu, Anatomieprüfung geschafft ^__^ ! Wahrscheinlich 'ne 4 mit 5 Minussen dahinter, aber egal *strahl*. Hoch lebe der Sinusknoten *gröl* und das Herz!  
  
Na, bereit für's große Finale von unseren wilden Saiya-jin Flowers??? ^_^ Ich bin's nich mal selber ganz *phu*. Wie dem auch sei... ich hab mich extra beeilt, damit ich noch fertig werde, bevor mein wahnsinns zeitraubendes Praktikum anfängt (und nebenher dann nochma lernen *WAAAH*). Ich hoffe ihr seid stolz auf mich, ich hab mich bemüht, mal ein ordentlich langes Kapitel zu schreiben (hab ich's geschafft???). Obwohl man es nicht darf, werd ich noch eine Dankes-Seite hoch laden, wundert euch also nicht über eine Final Note *lol*. Ich dacht mir nur, es wär ja doch angebracht (und es wär ja nich so clever, was mit A/N da hin zu schreiben ^.-).

Let's go ^^ !!!  
  


**********************************

**Saiya-jin Flowers**

  
**25. Instinct**

Lautes öliges Lachen prallte hart an die metallischen Wände des Schiffes. Schier das Lachen des puren Hasses, der puren Dunkelheit und des puren Wahnsinns. Eine höllische Kombination in einem Wesen vereint.  
  
Freezer spürte belustigt, wie die Kraft in der Saiyan dahin schwand und ihr Körper mehr und mehr erschlaffte. Aber nein, so schnell würde er sie nicht gehen lassen. Mit Schwung warf er sie auf den kalten Boden des Raumes und beobachtete abschätzig, wie sie sich reflexartig an ihren Hals griff und erbärmlich versuchte, Luft einzusaugen. Sein spitzer Handabdruck prangte rot glänzend an ihrer zarten Haut, die sich nur langsam von der tiefen Druckstelle befreien konnte. Er stieß ein weiteres Lachen aus seiner Kehle aus und trat mit voller Wucht gegen den Bauch des zierlichen Körpers, der zu seinen Füßen lag und nun hart gegen die Wand prallte.  
  
Bulma, die noch immer schwer nach Luft rang versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch ihre Beine versagten. Warum? Warum jetzt? Warum hatte sie diese immense Kraft bei Zarbon gespürt und warum versagte diese nun? Wütend spuckte sie das metallisch schmeckende Blut aus, das sich in ihrem Mund angesammelt hatte und richtete sich schließlich mit zitternden Beinen auf, sich an der Wand stützend. Zum ersten Mal betrachtete sie sich das Monster, das sie und ihre ganze Rasse unterjocht und terroranisiert hatte. Das sollte es also tatsächlich sein... Ein schmächtig wirkendes, weißliches Ding, mit einem spitzen Grinsen im Gesicht. Und plötzlich, schier aus dem Nichts hörte sie sich selbst ironisch und sarkastisch lachen.  
  
"Das stärkste Wesen im Universum... So? Und doch hatte es es nötig, sich irgendwo zu verstecken? Und doch hat es nicht den Mut, sich selbst in den Kampf zu stürzen? Soll das das stärkste Wesen sein, das das ganze Universum zu bieten hat? Davor sollen wir alle Angst haben?"  
  
Schließlich brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus, unterbrochen von einigem Stöhnen, als sich brennende Schmerzen durch ihren Körper jagten. Und auch, wenn sie diese unerträglichen Schmerzen nahezu in die Knie zwangen, tat es gut. Ja, sie spürte wohlige Schauer, die über ihren Rücken liefen, als sie das Etwas auslachte, das alles und jeden in Angst versetzte, das ihr wohl mit einem Handhieb den Kopf abschlagen konnte, ohne dabei auch nur mit den Augen zu zwinkern, das sie in kleine Partikel mit einem Energiestoß zerfetzen konnte. Und doch tat es gut, so gut...  
  
Freezer betrachtete die blauhaarige Frau vor sich, mit einem Gemisch aus Verwunderung und Wut. Ein unbedeutendes Wesen, eine kleine Made wie sie hatte es tatsächlich gewagt, ihn zu beleidigen, ihn sogar auszulachen. Er hatte schon selbst Wesen ohne Grund getötet, die ihm einfach nur auf die Nerven gingen, die schlicht zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort waren. Und sie verspottete ihn... Aber ein kleiner, wenn auch nur ein winziger Teil war davon beeindruckt und zugleich fasziniert. Seine Hände zuckten kurz, mit dem Verlangen, den Scouter zu aktivieren. Schließlich war ein Saiyan, wenn auch ein schwach wirkender Saiyan immer wieder zu einen überraschenden Kraftausbruch befähigt... Doch seine Hände blieben wo sie waren, kein Saiya-jin würde es je im entferntesten fähig, ihm auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen.  
  
"Sie an, du hast Mut. Aber dieser Mut, dieses Lachen wird dir bald im Halse stecken bleiben, du dummes dummes Ding. Du wirst Angst haben, Saiya-jin Ratte. Du wirst Angst haben..."  
  
Langsam, nahezu genüsslich lief das blasse Wesen auf die an der Wand kauernde Saiya-jin. Mit großen Augen blickte sie ihn an, erlaubte sich keinen Augenblick, auch nur den kleinsten Schimmer der Angst darin spiegeln zu lassen. So war sie, diese dumme kleine Rasse. Selbst in Augenblicken wie diesen, zu stolz und zu hochmütig, um der tödlichen Wahrheit in die Augen zu sehen. Wenn auch es immer wieder sehr interessant zu beobachten war, wie ein Saiya-jin mit Stolz die Schwelle zur Hölle überschritt.  
  
"Ich kann deine Angst schon jetzt spüren, kleine Saiyan, ich kann sie riechen. Füge dich und vielleicht erlaube ich dir, noch ein paar weitere unwichtige Augenblicke deines Lebens in meinem Harem verbringen zu dürfen."  
  
Ein verschmitztes Grinsen flog über sein Gesicht, als er ein Zucken in ihren Augen sah. Oh ja, er wusste sehr gut, dass sein Ruf, äußerst „zärtlich" mit den Huren umzugehen ihm stets voraus eilte und oft als Abschreckung für junge Mädchen diente.  
  
"Oder willst du mir noch mehr Freude bereiten und dich sträuben? Dann wirst du sterben, langsam und schmerzvoll werde ich deinem Leib das Leben aussaugen. Ja, willst du das tun? Willst du mit Würde und Stolz sterben? So wie der große König Vegeta vor dir, zu meinen Füßen und in Blut gebadet aber doch noch mit seinem Rest an Stolz in den Augen? So wie er und wie nun auch sein Sohn und Nachfolger sterben wird?"  
  
Und schließlich waren die letzten Zentimeter, die Bulma von seinem kalten glatten Körper getrennt hatten geschwunden. Sie spürte, wie sich das Wesen auf sie drückte und ihre Wunden somit immer tiefer hinein bohrte. Aber sie würde keinen Ton von sich geben, diese Genugtuung würde sie ihm nicht geben, nicht einem Tyrannen, der sich an Blut und Tod ergötzte, der unzählige Rassen ausgelöscht und zu Staub werden lassen hatte. Sie fühlte, wie seine ungehobelte Hand langsam über ihr blutverschmiertes Gesicht strich, hörte, wie er seine nun blutigen Finger ableckte und dabei genüsslich knurrte.   
  
"Nun, kleine Saiyan, es war spaßig, mit dir zu spielen... aber es wird für mich Zeit, eine weitere Rasse in meine Sammlung der Eliminierten aufzunehmen. Ein bisschen schade ist es schon um dich, du hättest eine gute Hure abgegeben."  
  
Bulma hörte sein dreckiges Lachen nicht mehr, als sie eine unerträgliche Hitze an ihrem Unterleib spürte, die ihr Blut nahezu zum kochen brachte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich panisch, als sie einen grellen Ki-Ball in seiner linken Hand entdeckte, der fast direkt an ihrem Bauch wild flackerte. Resignierend und still stehend betrachtete sie nun Freezer, der sich grinsend einige Schritte von ihr entfernte. Würde sie versuchen zu fliehen, würde er sie ohne Probleme fangen und ebenso töten, wie er sie nun töten würde. Nun blieben auch die letzten, schmalen Auswege verschlossen. Mit Stolz und Anmut blickten ihre eisblauen Augen in seine, die sie abschätzig anblickten.  
  


*~~**~~*  
  


Ein dumpfer Aufprall erschütterte die Wände und ihm folgte sogleich der nächste, einer Explosion gleich. Freezer, der noch immer den Ki-Ball in seinen Händen hielt drückte den Kommunikatorknopf an seinem Scouter. „Verdammt, was war das?" Auf sein wütendes Brüllen folgte keine Antwort, nur ein spitzes Rauschen erfüllten seine Ohren. „Diese unfähigen Idioten."  
  
Laut grollend warf er den Scouter wütend von sich und blickte wieder zur Saiyan, die nun ein seltsames Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. „Denk nicht, dass ich dich nun laufen lasse, nur weil irgendein Idiot was in die Luft gejagt hat. Erst erledige ich dich..."  
  
Bulma's Lächeln verbreiterte sich mehr und mehr. Sie spürte es.. nein, sie spürte IHN. Eine Kraft, die jeden Feind erzittern ließ, eine Aura, die durch das ganze Schiff bebte und es förmlich zersprengte. Ja, er war da, er hatte sie gefunden und nun würde er sie aus dieser Hölle befreien, würde das Monster, das diesen Alptraum geschaffen hatte vernichten und es für immer töten. Freudentränen sprangen in ihre Augen, Tränen der Erleichterung und der erneuten Hoffnung.  
  
Freezer knurrte laut und wütend, er spürte mit aufkommender Unsicherheit, dass ihm die Situation aus den Händen glitt, ein Umstand, den er zu tiefst verabscheute und vor allem auch versuchte, zu vermeiden. In seiner Hand sprühte der Ki-Ball noch immer lodernd vor sich hin und hätte er nicht die Tränen in den Augen der Saiyan entdeckt, hätte er ihn wohl auch endlich losgelassen. Doch die salzige Flüssigkeit, die aus den Augenwinkeln der Saiyan zart über ihre Wangen glitt war ein weiterer Faktor, der seine Unsicherheit und Verwirrtheit steigerte. Schließlich folgte sein Blick dem der Saiyan, die leer an ihm vorbei starrte. Seine Augen, noch immer vom Ki-Ball geblendet erkannten durch die dunkle Tür nichts als leblose Schwärze, bis etwas darin aufblitzte, immer mehr blitzte darin, bis schließlich eine Rüstung vor ihm erschien.  
  
Alles was er nun noch sehen konnte, war das Wappen, das seit Monaten seine Hass schürte und ihn nach Rache dürsten ließ. Das blutrote Wappen, dessen Zerstörung er mehr als alles andere ersehnte. Sein Blick wanderte über den schwarz-silbern * glänzenden Brustpanzer und schließlich in das grinsende Gesicht des schlimmsten aller Saiyan-Ratten. *(A/N Kleiner Verweis auf Kamikaze-chan's Illu ^_-)  
  
"Du wirst es bereuen, hier her gekommen zu sein."  
  
Freezer's lautes Lachen untermalte seine gezischte Warnung, mit der er den Ki-Ball los geschleudert hatte. Bulma war zu fasziniert vom ersehnten Anblick ihres Königs um zu bemerken, dass nun ein tödlicher Energie-Ball direkt auf sie zuraste. Ein überraschtes Kreischen drängte sich aus ihrer Kehle, als sie von zwei starken Armen gepackt und auf die Seite gezogen wurde und Sekunden später die Wand, an der sie gelehnt hatte in ihre Einzelteile gesprengt wurde.  
  
Perplex betrachtete sie ihren Retter und blickte schließlich in Vegeta's markantes Gesicht, der sie mit einem Anflug von Sorge in den Augen ansah. Sie fühlte die Wärme, die von seinem angespannten Körper ausging und schwamm im Gefühl der Zufriedenheit und Sicherheit, das er ausstrahlte und ihren Körper durchzuckte. Seine Hand strich über das inzwischen verkrustete Blut an ihrer Wange hinab zu ihrem Hals, wo noch immer der deutlich erkennbare Abdruck rot glänzte.  
  
Vegeta's Hände begannen langsam zu beben, als eine Welle der Wut durch seinen Körper jagte. Freezer hatte verletzt, was sein war. Allein dieser trotzige Gedanke schürte den unsterblichen Hass in seinem Herzen. Ein letztes Mal strich er vorsichtig über ihren Hals und wandte sich schließlich Kakarott zu, der sich zur Abwehr möglicher Angreifer vor der Tür postiert hatte. Mit einem kurzen „Bring sie weg", das keinen Widerspruch erlaubte ließ er Bulma schließlich los. „Ich komme später nach."  
  
Bulma hörte die Worte, doch sie verstand sie nicht. Ihr Verstand sträubte sich, diese Worte in eine nützliche Information umzuwandeln. Bis sie schließlich von Kakarott in den Gang gezogen wurde. Ungläubig blickte sie mit panischem Ausdruck zu Vegeta, der sich immer weiter entfernte und als sie um eine Ecke bogen aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand. Kakarott's Griff um ihr Handgelenk wurde fester und schmerzhaft und sie hätte ihn wütend angeschrieen, wären nicht einige leblose Körper an ihnen vorbeigeschleudert worden. Der Nebel vor ihren Augen verschwand und sie sah den Grund für Kakarott's plötzliche Vorsicht. Vor ihnen hatte sich in einem der Maschinenräume und Steuerzentralen ein riesiges Schlachtfeld aufgetan. Schier tausende Saiyan kämpften verbissen mit Freezer's Truppen. Der Geruch von Blut und Schweiß erfüllte die Luft  
  


*~~**~~*  
  


Vegeta selbst hatte der blauhaarigen Saiyan nachgesehen und wandte sich, als sie von Kakarott um die Ecke in Sicherheit gezogen wurde zu Freezer, der sich offenbar die ganze Szene mit einem amüsierten Grinsen angesehen hatte, das noch immer spöttisch auf seinen Lippen lag. Es würde ihm bald vergehen...  
  
Freezer verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und tat es somit Vegeta gleich, der ihn nun nur aus seinen kalten Augen abschätzig anblickte. Oh wie sehr er es genießen werden würde, das Leben aus diesem arroganten Möchtegern-König auszusaugen. Zugegeben hatte ihn Vegeta mit seinem plötzlichen Auftauchen überrascht und ein wenig aus dem Konzept geworfen, aber das war nichts, das ihn nun ernsthaft aus der Ruhe bringen konnte. Was konnte ihm ein schwächlicher Saiyan schon anhaben?  
  
"Wie ich sehe, hast du trainiert. Du glaubst aber doch nicht ernsthaft, dass du gegen mich etwas ausrichten kannst, nicht wahr? Oh, du warst schon immer ein dummer, leichtsinniger kleiner Saiya-jin." Freezer hatte während seiner kleinen Ansprache den Saiya-jin langsam umrundet und musste feststellen, dass dessen Training sehr wohl seine Früchte trug.  
  
"Und du hast dir schon immer zu sehr geschmeichelt, 'Stärkstes Wesen des Universums'."  
  
Freezer belächelte die Arroganz Vegeta's und baute sich demonstrativ vor ihm auf. „Du meinst also, deine Kraft übersteigt meine? Nun denn, beweise es mir, oh starker Saiya-jin."  
  
Augenblicke später schnellte Vegeta blitzschnell vor, verfehlte den Herausforderer aber und wurde dafür durch dessen Ellbogen an seiner Wirbelsäule hart gegen den Boden geschleudert. Knurrend sprang er sogleich wieder auf und blitzte Freezer wütend an, der ihn nun lauthals auslachte. „So, das ist also die große Kraft, mit der du mich besiegen willst?"  
  
Ein weiteres Mal schnellte Vegeta vor und traf dieses Mal gezielt in die Magengegend Freezer's der nun leicht zurücktaumelte, was Vegeta weiteren Raum für einige schnelle Faustschläge bot. Freezer verpasste ihm dafür mit einem wütenden Schrei einen seitlichen Fußtritt, der den Saiyan ebenso aus seinem festen Stand schlug. Ohne Augenblicke die zugunsten der Erholung seines Gegners nutzen würden zu verschwänden, drosch Freezer regelrecht wahnsinnig auf dessen Körper ein und spürte, wie seine Fäuste und Beine auf stahlharte Muskeln prallten. Das daraus resultierende Donnern hallte an den Wänden wieder und stachelte die Kämpfer zu größerer Leistung an.   
  
Vegeta ließ den Großteil der Schläge an seinen Unterarmrücken abprallen und platzierte dabei selbst einige gezielte Schläge. Er kannte die Schwachstellen Freezer's und seine Kampftechnik. Sein Vater hatte sie ihm immer wieder vor Augen geführt und eingeprägt und wie es schien, auch auf diesen Tag, auf diesen Kampf damit vorbereitet. Freezer hatte seinen Kampfstil also nicht allzu sehr verändert. War er sich also so sicher? So sicher und auf seine Kraft vertrauend? Dies war nun natürlich nicht ein Bruchteil der Kraft, die wirklich in seinen Muskeln ruhte, waren sie doch beide damit beschäftigt, den anderen zu testen, wie stark er denn nun wirklich war. Doch Vegeta hatte einen Vorteil, seine Trumpfkarten, mit denen Freezer niemals rechen würde.  
  
Während Vegeta also Freezer's Schläge von sich abwehrte, blickte er diesem kühn und ausdruckslos in die Augen. "Nun, meinst du nicht wir sind mit dem Aufwärmen langsam fertig?" Freezer stoppte abrupt und blickte den Saiyan ebenso in die Augen. Sein Atem presste sich heiß aus seinen Lungen, während sich Vegeta's Brust in normalem Rhythmus hob und senkte.  
  
"Wie du meinst, bereite dich also auf denen Tod, Saiya-jin."  
  
"Hast du nicht was wichtiges vergessen?" Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung warf Vegeta dem anderen Kämpfer den Scouter zu, den dieser zuvor von sich geworfen hatte.  
  
„Hah, du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass ich den brauche, um dich kleine Made zu besiegen oder?"  
  
"Vielleicht brauchst du ihn nicht, aber vielleicht interessiert es dich..."  
  
Freezer blickte den Saiyan mit einem leichten fragenden aufblitzen an, setzte aber schließlich den Scouter wieder auf. „Du hast recht, es ist bestimmt interessant mit anzusehen, wie deine Kraft langsam aber stetig auf 0 sinken wird." Damit drückte er auf den kleinen Knopf auf der Seite und sogleich reihte sich die Zahl der Kampfkraft seines Gegenübers ein. „100.000? Na, damit wird der Kampf nicht allzu lange dauern."  
  
"So, meinst du?" Auf Vegeta's Lippen zeichnete sich ein Grinsen ab, während er seinen Körper anspannte und sein Energielevel erhöhte. Freezer staunte nicht schlecht, als sich die Zahl plötzlich in Bewegung setzte und erheblich auf 500.000 in die Höhe schnellte. Vegeta's dunkle lachen riss ihn aus seiner Verwunderung und jagte ein wütendes Grollen durch seine Kehle. Wie war das verdammt noch mal möglich?  
  
"Damit hast du nicht gerechnet, was? Jeder meiner Krieger ist dazu fähig. Das bedeutet also, dass deine Kämpfer, die sich voll und ganz auf ihre Scouter verlassen, bitter enttäuscht werden." Ja, tatsächlich war so eine genaue Einschätzung des Gegners nicht möglich, durch die Freezer's Krieger bis jetzt immer die Oberhand gehabt hatten. Hasserfüllt blickte er den Saiyan an, bereit, ihm das Herz aus dem Leib zu reißen.  
  


*~~**~~*  
  


Bulma hörte noch immer entfernte Explosionen, hatte aber seit Minuten keine toten Körper mehr gesehen. Sie rannte, instinktiv bewegten sich ihre Beine und folgte Kakarott, dessen Griff noch immer ihr Handgelenk brennend umklammerte. Mit langsamer werdenden Schritten bewegten sie sich auf eine Schleuse zu, wo das Schiff Vegeta's angedockt hatte.  
  
Als sie das Schleusentor durchquert hatten, ließ Kakarott sie schließlich los und begutachtete die ältere Saiyan. Einige Wunden klafften an ihren Beinen und viele Schnitte überzogen Arme und Wangen. Allerdings war dies alles nichts, das die Saiya-jin Gene nicht selbstständig vollkommen abheilen konnten. Doch vereinzelte Narben an ihrem Körper verrieten frühere, tiefe Verletzungen, die selbst bei einem Saiya-jin nicht vollständig heilen konnten. Dumpf erinnerte er sich an das erste Bild, das er von ihr gesehen hatte, als Freezer ihre tiefen Verletzungen durch eine Übertragung zur Schau gestellt hatte. Seine Arme schlangen sich schließlich freudig und beschützend um die zierliche Frau, die so viel durchgemacht haben musste.  
  
"Ich verstehe das nicht..." Bulma löste sich nach einigen Augenblicken von seiner Umarmung und sah ihn seine fragenden Augen. „Ich verstehe DICH nicht. Wie kannst du ihn allein lassen? Wie kannst du ihn bei diesem Monster lassen und ihm seinem Schicksal einfach so überlassen? Hättest du doch wenigstens mich bei ihm gelassen, vielleicht... hätte ich ihm helfen können. Was wenn er ihn verletzt, was wenn er ihn... wenn er ihn umbringt?"  
  
Ein warmes Lächeln spiegelte sich auf Kakarott's Mund und er strich mit einer Hand liebevoll einige Strähnen aus Bulma's Gesicht. Die starke, unerschrockene junge Frau hatte sich nicht verändert, auch wenn sie durch die Hölle gegangen war und unerträgliches Leid hatte über sich ergehen lassen müssen, war sie immer noch der Engel, der sie davor gewesen war.  
  
"Hab Vertrauen, Bulma. Wir beide wären ihm nur im Weg gewesen. Du weißt doch noch besser als ich, dass er auf sich selbst aufpassen kann, nicht wahr? Wenn er sagt, er wird dir folgen, wird er das auch. Außerdem... es gibt da noch etwas, das Freezer selbst durch den großen Schock, den er garantiert erleiden wird außer Gefecht setzen wird."  
  
Kakarott's weiches wohltuendes Lachen umspielte Bulma's Ohren und er drückte ihr schließlich einen sanften beruhigenden Kuss auf die Stirn. Was war es, das Freezer so sehr überraschen könnte?"  
  


*~~**~~*  
  


Einige Explosionen rissen kleine Löcher in die stabile Außenschicht des Schiffes und saugten pfeifend die sauerstoffreiche Luft nach außen. Freezer keuchte laut, als er einem weiteren bombastischen Angriffs seitens Vegeta ausgewichen war. Inzwischen war seine Kraft auf 1.000.000 gestiegen und seine Aura blitze bläulich um seinen Körper. Dieses Level kam dem seinen gefährlich nahe und sein Verstand suchte rasend nach einer raschen Lösung, die ständig ansteigende Kraft seines Gegners verunsicherte ihn. Vegeta's Vater hatte dieses Level nach Jahren erreicht, aber dort waren seine Grenzen gewesen und Freezer hatte ein leichtes Spiel mit ihm gehabt.  
  
Vegeta sprang ohne Vorwarnung wieder auf das weißliche Wesen zu und beförderte ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag in die gegenüberliegende Wand. Mit einem arroganten Grinsen auf den Lippen betrachtete er sich den am Boden liegenden Tyrannen, dessen Körper mittlerweile einige Blessuren davongetragen hatte. „So, 'stärkstes Wesen des Universums', ist das nun Genug Beweis für meine Überlegenheit?"  
  
"Du sprichst schon so arrogant und aufgeblasen wie dein Vater. Man merkt, dass du sein Balg bist." Damit rappelte er sich wieder vom Boden auf und trat Vegeta in den Bauch, der aber keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle wich. Wütend sprang Freezer den schwarzhaarigen Saiyan schließlich an und entlud all den Frust und die Kraft, die er noch aufbrachte gegen ihn. Doch nur einige wenige Schläge erreichten ihr Ziel und der Großteil wurde wieder abgewehrt. Hass baute sich immer mehr in Freezer auf und verleitete ihn zu unklugen Schlägen, für die er selbst einige Tritte einkassierte.  
  
Wie war dies möglich? Wie war es möglich, dass er so sehr unterlegen war, dass dieser Saiya-jin noch lebte und ihn so demütigte? Mit einem hasserfüllten Schrei stürmte er wieder auf den Saiyan zu der ihm nun einen Tritt mit dem Knie in den Magen verpasste und ihn wieder einige Meter zurückfliegen ließ. Ein Husten quälte sich aus Freezer's Kehle und beförderte gleichzeitig Blut aus seinem Atemtrakt. Verächtlich spuckte er das metallisch schmeckende Sekret aus seinem Mund und richtete sich stolz wieder auf. Nein, von diesem Weichei würde er sich nicht unterkriegen lassen, er war Freezer, der Mächtigste, der Stärkste, der Unbesiegbare.  
  
"Stirb du Ungeziefer." Mit diesem Schrei beförderte er eine riesige Energiekugel in Vegeta's Richtung, der sie aber abfing. Hätte er sie aufschlagen lassen, hätte sie in riesiges Loch in die Außenschicht gerissen und noch war der Untergang dieses Schiffes zu früh, noch hatte er nicht das erledigt, was er erledigen wollte.  
  
"Du wirst leichtsinnig... Aber ich denke, es wird Zeit, dieses Spiel zu beenden. Du magst vielleicht einmal der Mächtigste gewesen sein, Freezer. Doch das ist vergangen. Nun wird meine Rache und die Rache meines Volkes endlich befriedigt werden und die Legende wird nun ihren Lauf nehmen."  
  
Legende? Dieses Wort hallte tausende Male in Freezer's Kopf wieder. Tief in seinem Inneren kannte er die Bedeutung Vegeta's Worte, doch er konnte die Tür zu diesem gehüteten Geheimnis nicht finden. Aber er würde nun so oder so zu früh herausfinden, was damit gemeint war.  
  
Vegeta stemmte die Beine in den Boden und spannte ein weiteres Mal den ganzen Körper an. Pure Energie umhüllte ihn und blitze erst blau, dann immer heller, nahezu weiß, bis sie schließlich den Übergang ins Gold gefunden hatte. Die Energie staute sich immer mehr und mehr an und ließ den Zähler in Freezer's Scouter unaufhörlich in die Höhe schnellen, bis er schließlich die Zählarbeit nicht mehr leisten konnte und vor Überlastung an Freezer's Kopf explodierte. Nun konnte selbst Freezer die unglaubliche Energie spüren, die in einem Wesen schlummerte und sich sammelte.  
  
Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei ließ Vegeta der Energie schließlich freien Lauf und ließ sie schier explodieren, bis die pure Schwärze seiner Haare einem glänzenden Gold wich.  
  
Freezer's Unterkiefer klappte fassungslos nach unten. Die Legende... die Legende eines unbesiegbaren Saiya-jin Kriegers, des goldenen Kriegers, dessen Kraft unendlich sein würde. Wie oft hatte er diese Legende verspottet, sie zu seinem kleinen Kindermärchen verkommen lassen und unwirklich erscheinen lassen. Nie hätte er damit gerechnet, dass er tatsächlich eines Tages erscheinen würde. Nie hätte er diese dumme Sage für Wahr erklären können und doch... die Legende war zu Fleisch und Blut geworden. Nun steig selbst Freezer Angst in die Augen, als Vegeta mit hell leuchtenden Augen und einer blendenden Aura langsam auf ihn zu lief.  
  
"Nein, das kann nicht sein... Du bist nur ein Saiya-jin. Ein dummer, schwächlicher Saiya-jin."  
  
Mit einem kalten Blick platzierte Vegeta seine Handfläche auf den Brustkorb des vor Schock unbeweglichen Freezers. „Oh doch, es ist. Und deine Zeit ist gekommen, deine Zeit zu sterben ist gekommen und deine Schuld in der Hölle zu büßen. Schmore dort, Monster und kehre nie wieder zurück."  
  
Vegeta's dunkle Worte ließen Freezer erzittern, bis er schließlich eine unerträgliche Hitze verspürte und das Gefühl hatte, jede seiner Zellen würde in seinem Leib zerspringen. Alles, was er als letztes sah, waren Vegeta's kalte und leere Augen, die irgendwann vom grellen goldenen Licht der pursten Energie ersetzt wurden.  
  


~~~~~~~~~  
  


Die gigantische Explosion erschütterte das ganze Schiff und riss schließlich die kleinen Löcher an der Außenschicht des Schiffes zu einem großen, unaufhörlich sauerstoff ansaugenden Loch werden. Vegeta betrachtete mit zufriedenem Blick, wie vereinzelte Bluttropfen, die nun nach außen gesaugt wurden, die letzten Reste des einstigen Tyrannen ins weite All beförderten, ein Tropfen der roten Flüssigkeit streifte dabei seine Wange, während er den sich immer mehr auflösenden Raum verließ und zu seinem Schiff rannte.  
  


~~~~~~~~~  
  


Bulma klammerte sich panisch an Kakarott, als das Schiff von einer übermächtigen Explosion erfasst wurde. Angst spiegelte sich in ihren Augen, Angst, das zu verlieren, was sie gerade erst wieder gefunden hatte. Doch als sie Kakarott's Lächeln erblickte, wusste sie, dass es das Monster war, dessen Energie nun für immer erloschen war und sie spürte, wie sich eine bombastische Energie näherte.  
  
Auch die Saiyan-Krieger, die oft nur leicht verletzt, wieder in ihr Schiff zurückgekehrt waren, spürten diese angsteinflößende Energie. Bulma fühlte die Angst, die sich in ihnen breit machte, von dieser seltsamen Energie ausgehend. Jeder von ihnen hatte gelernt, Energie zu senken und heben, zu spüren und einzuordnen. Das war auch ihr großer Vorteil, mit dem sie ihre Gegner verwirrt und schließlich besiegt hatten. Doch diese Kraft war zu groß, um sie bei einem Wesen einzuordnen. Noch immer jagte sie die Furcht vor Freezer und entzündete eine Flamme der Skepsis in ihnen. Auch Bulma blickte unsicher zum Schleusentor, als sich diese langsam öffnete.   
  
Stille machte sich breit, als ein Saiyan mit flammenden goldenen Haaren und hellen Augen durch es hindurch trat. Schier nach einer Ewigkeit erkannten schließlich einige, dass dies ihr König war, der sie soeben von Fesseln und Ketten befreit hatte.   
  
"Freezer, unser aller Tyrann ist nicht mehr."  
  
Mit diesen Worten löste er einen unbändigen Jubelschrei seiner Krieger aus und ein Lächeln bahnte sich seinen Weg zu seinen Lippen, zufrieden betrachtete er die freudigen Saiyan. Sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich, als sich zwei schlanke Arme um seinen Rücken legten und sich Bulma an seinen Brustkorb schmiegte, seine schützende Aura genießend.  
  
Keck blickte sie ihm prüfend in die Augen und musterte schließlich seinen Körper. „Hm, die schwarzen Haare stehen dir besser." Sie lachte leise, als sie ihm das Blut von seiner Wange wischte. Eine tiefe Zufriedenheit legte sich über ihren Körper und wischte endgültig Angst und Sorgen weg.  
  
Als sie ihre samtenen Lippen auf die seinen pressen wollte, durchbrach ein lautes öliges Lachen das freudige Jubeln der feiernden Saiyan. Kalt und grausam drängte es sich zu ihren Ohren vor und ließ ihr Blut gefrieren. Ungläubig blickte sie an Vegeta vorbei und sah Freezer, nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt, das dreckige Lachen gurgelte durch seine Kehle. Bevor sie einen Schrei des Entsetzens ausstoßen konnte, hatte er bereits einen Ki-Ball losgefeuert und mit geschockten und panischen Augen sah sie, wie dieser Vegeta einfach so durchbohrte.  
  
Alles um sie herum schien still zu stehen, als sein lebloser Körper zu Boden fiel. Mit steifen Bewegungen kniete sie sich zu ihm auf den Boden und nahm seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß. Blut, überall war Blut, an den Wänden, auf ihren Beinen, an ihren Händen, überall. Der Raum schien in Rot getaucht worden zu sein. Sie roch das metallische Blut, roch verbranntes Fleisch und Tod.  
  
Schwärze breitete sich vor ihren Augen aus und schließlich drängt sich ein schmerzbefreiender Schrei aus ihrem Mund.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
Schweißperlen tropften unaufhörlich über die Haut und bildeten kleine Rinnsale als Bulma aus ihren Schlaf gerissen wurde. Panik lähmte noch immer ihren Körper und sie konnte nur langsam erkennen, dass sie sich im Schlafzimmer Vegeta's befand. Wimmernd blickte sie auf ihre Hände, es schien, als würde noch immer Blut, Vegeta's Blut darüber rinnen und langsam eindicken. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, als das Bild seines toten Körpers wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge erschien.  
  
Leises schluchzen würde hörbar als sie sich zur Seite drehte und in ihr Kissen kuschelte. Und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass etwas hartes um sie geschlungen war. Mit nassen Augen blickte sie auf und in die schwarzen Augen Vegeta's, der sie ein wenig besorgt ansah. Ungläubig tastete sie sein markantes Kinn ab, strich behutsam über Wangen und Hals. Er war echt... tatsächlich echt. Etwas unbeholfen hielt Vegeta Bulma in seinen Armen. Ihr plötzliches aufschreien und die Tränen irritierten ihn.  
  
"Du lebst, es war nur ein Traum.... du lebst."  
  
Glücklich schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte ihren Körper an ihn. Ja, nun erinnerte sie sich wieder, es war einige Tage her, seit sie wieder in diesem Bett mit ihm neben sich schlief. Freezer's Schiff und all die Leichen der Krieger darin waren nun nicht mehr als Staub im Universum und sie würden eines Tages als Schauermärchen für unartige Kinder dienen.  
  
Vegeta roch an ihrem Haar, als sie ihren weichen Körper immer festern an ihn presste, als hätte sie Angst, ihn loszulassen und damit zu verlieren. Allein ihr Geruch machte ihn wild und trieb ihn schier in den Wahnsinn, wie sehr er ihn vermisst hatte, diesen unglaublich anregenden Duft. Sein Schweif schlang sich um ihren Oberschenkel, als er ihre Lippen mit den seinen erkundete und ihre Zungen sich schließlich in einem wilden Krampf trafen.  
  
Seine Hände rissen das samtene Stück Stoff ihres BH's auseinander und drückten und streichelten verlangend ihre angespannten Brüste. Bulma stöhnte leise auf, als sich sein Schweif langsam über ihren Schenkel zu ihrer privatesten Stelle bewegte und schließlich in sie eindrang. (A/N Softporno Alarm ¬¬)  
  
Ihre Hüfte bewegte sich sehnsüchtig mit seinen Bewegungen und ihre Hände krallten sich fest in seinen stählernen Rücken. Mit einem lautlosen Schrei zuckte ihr Körper unter dem ersten Höhepunkt, der Vegeta allein mit seinem Schweif und seinen Bewegungen in ihr ausgelöst hatte und versank wieder in einem innigen Kuss mit ihm.  
  
Vegeta drehte sie schließlich sanft auf ihren Rücken und platzierte sich über ihr. Seine Erregung drückte hart gegen ihren Bauch und sie legte wollend ihre Beine um seine Hüfte, die sich nun langsam zu bewegen begann. Kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf Vegeta's Brust und ließen diese im Mondlicht silbern schimmern. Bulma legte ihre Arme wieder um seinen Nacken und zog sich zu ihm hoch, um seine Wärme und seinen Körper zu spüren, der sich immer mehr anspannte. Mit einem Knurren erhöhte er die Geschwindigkeit und drückte seine Lippen auf ihren Hals, der sich ihm wohlriechend entgegenstreckte.  
  
Vegeta vergaß Zeit und Raum und mit einem Grollen schien ihn ein Blitz des Instinktes zu durchfahren, der ihn dazu animierte, seine Zähe in das zarte Fleisch ihres Halses zu bohren. Gierig und lüstern sog er an ihrer Wunde, deren Blut warm seine Kehle hinterglitt. Bulma stöhnte unter dem Schmerz auf, der sie kribbelnd durchzog und auch sie dazu veranlasste, instinktiv zuzubeißen.  
  
Vegeta's Bewegungen wurden mit jeder Sekunde heftiger, bis sich in beiden Körpern eine unerträgliche Anspannung sammelte, die sich zu einem Punkt zusammenschloss und ihnen vollkommen entwich. Weiße Begierde benebelte ihre Sinne und Vegeta sackte schlussendlich kraftlos über ihr zusammen. Sein heißer, heftiger Atem strich über die frische Bisswunde, die Bulma als die seine markierte. Und auch er spürte, wie noch einige letzte Tropfen Blut aus seiner eigenen Wunde in Bulma's Kehle tropften.  
  
Der König hatte seine Partnerin gewählt, die ihn nun begleiten würde und ihm den Thronfolger schenken würde. Nun gehörte sie ihm, wie er ihr gehörte, unwiderruflich.  
  
Beide schliefen Arm in Arm ein, mit einem zufriedenen, ruhigen Ausdruck auf den Lippen und waren nun endgültig befreit von Sorgen, Last und Ängsten.  
  
Der Palast lag ruhig und erhaben über der Stadt und in seinem Garten blühten wilde rote Rosen in deren Mitte eine zarte Blume mit blauen Blüten erstrahlte. Niemand hätte je gedacht, dass sie eines Tages schöner und graziöser als all diese Rosen sein würde, doch nun faszinierte sie mit ihrer erhabenen Schönheit und Besonderheit über all die anderen, gewöhnlichen Blumen.  
  
*~The End of Saiya-jin Flowers~*  
  


**********************************

A/N Tadaaa, das war's (sorry für dieses grausame Schlusswort... ich musste einfach noch was mit Flowers da hinkritzeln)! Meine Güte, wer hätte gedacht, dass ich dieses Durcheinander doch noch zu Ende bringe (um ehrlich zu sein, die Story is üüüüberhaupt nicht durchdacht... hoffentlich merkt man das nich ^^°). Hab ich eigentlich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich eine absolute Action-Niete bin? Ich mein, was will man groß über 'nen Kampf sagen? Er haut hier hin, der eine haut da hin, dem tut das ganz doll weh, der andere triumphiert, ende... Toll, ich liebe Gekloppe, echt *voll enthusiastisch* ¬¬ ! Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich ein totales Weichei bin, drückt man mal nich mal allzu doll gegen meinen Oberarm, schon springt ich mit viel „Aua, aua, au" rum.  
  
Es ist allen die gereviewt haben zu verdanken, dass diese Story ein Ende gefunden hat. Ich danke euch allen (siehe „Final Note"). Ich weiß auch gar nich, was ich noch großartig sagen soll *g*.

  
Reviews:  
  
Jigoku-san: HAH, reiiiingelegt ^^ ! Ok, ich hab überlegt, sie sterben zu lassen (ich mein, is ja nich so, dass ich jemals Vegeta killen könnte... ich könnt mir das nie und nimmer vergeben), aber da ich heut doch so happy bin und ich grad heut den Schluss noch abgetippt hab, musste doch ein happy end her. Nyja, aber ein schlimmes Ende kommt auch... irgendwann. Und siehst du, meine FF's leiden einzig und allein unter meinem Zeitmangel, keine Sorge. Ich hab sogar sofort mit diesem Kapitel angefangen, als ich deine Review von Bloody Night's gelesen hab. Bin ich nich brav? ^^v  
  
Tsubame: *lol* Na ja... „durchdacht"... Öh, nich wirklich?! Aber dankeschön!! Ich bemüh mich zwar, wenig Fehler zu machen, aber einige Tippfehler rutschen doch immer wieder rein, echt ärgerlich!  
  
nichan: Danke ^^ ! Das reicht vollkommen *g*. Zumindest hör ich das immer gern ^.- !  
  


Das war's :-P ! Jetzt kommt noch meine Final-Note und dann geht's auf zum Praktikum.  
  
Alles Liebe euch allen und passt auf euch auf!!!!


	26. Final Note

FINAL NOTE 

Hallo an alle!!!  
  
Da ich momentan absolut keine Ideen bezüglich Strangers habe, möchte ich mich entschuldigen, dass es keine Updates gibt. Aber (wie konnte ich nur so lange darüber schweigen), seht euch DAS mal an:(Nachtrag am 11.01.04) Toll, der Link wird nich angezeigt und keiner sagt was... Menno. ich tu mal das http weg, vielleicht bringt's ja was... Nö, tut's nich. Ach, verdammt, geht einfach auf Animexx und seht bei den Zeichnern unter Kamikaze666 nach und sucht da das Bild Illu zu Strangers *is jetzt sauer*... *"$&%"& ff.net* (Nachtrag Ende)**  
**  
Echt, ihr müsst zugeben, DAS ist... *fehlen die Worte* bombastisch. Noch mal DANKE Kamika-chan ^__^ !  
  


So, damit wär mal das erledigt (wie konnt ich das nur so lang für mich behalten??). An dieser Stelle ein riesiges **DANKE** an alle Leser und ein ganz besonderes an alle Reviewer.

**Something Special:**

**Anonym** (ich frag mich immer noch, wer das war????)  
„dir zu liebe eine Review" - dankeschön ^_^ meine 1ste Review zu dieser Story *g*  
  


**Tamahome Jigoku**: The best Reviewer ever!!!! Mehr kann man sich von einem Reviewer nicht wünschen. Danke für die lieben, konstruktiven und inspirierenden Reviews (und langsam glaub ich wirklich, dass du Hellsehen kannst *lol*... Aber diesmal hab ich dich reingelegt *muahahahahahaaaa* ^.^).  
  
**Kamikaze**: Für mich die wahre Vegeta-Goddess. Danke für deine Begleitung durch die Story, für die Inspiration und die wundervollen Illus, was kann man sich als Autor mehr wünschen, als das ein Bild, das man durch ein paar Sätze, durch ein Kapitel beschreiben möchte auch für die Augen sichtbar wird. Ich bin dir echt wahnsinnig dankbar, dass du gerade diese 2 Bilder verwirklicht hast (ich mein, Vegeta mit Handtuch.... *aiks* und am Fummeln *ieks*). Und noch dazu bist du die erste, mit der ich mich ernsthaft, auch wenn's blöd klingt, über Vegeta und andere unterhalten kann (du weißt was ich meine, „Geschmack", Klamotten, Vorlieben und so ^^) und nicht dieses „oh isser süß"... „oh isser muskelig"... „oh isser zum anknabbern" Niveau!! Danke auch dafür. Und Gott sei Dank, gibt es noch einen wirklichen Vegeta-Fan und ich weiß, dass ich von dir NIEMALS ein Yaoi Bild von ihm sehen werde ^.^ !!! Mah, ich sollt aufhören, bevor ich wieder sentimental werde *is ja so zart beseitet*... *lol*!  
  


Reviewer: Danke auch für eure Begleitung!!!! You rule!!!!

cat

bunnyt

Sinjia

vegeta1.12

Mystical Harmonie

Isumi

Pepperann

Ginny-Potter1

Picie

Little-Miza

LonelyDragon

nanni

Lee's Hester

Ischira

Cat-chan 

Kate

Selen

Seepferd-Chan

Bra-chan15

Fried-chan

chao

Angels fall first

sela

Neko

Little-pan15

Nalrik

Neferti

Six83

Yami3

J-chan9

Anonym 2

rikku

nichan

Tsubame

vegivir

Danke danke danke euch allen! Ihr seid die Besten!!! Euch allen gehört ein Teil der Story. Ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir auch noch weiter treu! Ich wünsch euch alles alles Liebe!  
  
Macht's gut ^.^ (für diesmal *höhö*)!


End file.
